Nuevo Trabajo Nueva Vida!
by karryta4ever
Summary: Bella vive en un matrimonio en el cual no ve nunca a su marido. Un nuevo trabajo sera un cambio de vida?  Cuando ingrese como enfermera su vida tendrá un gran cambio. Aun en la obscuridad puede estar la luz...
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Crepúsculo y su saga no me pertenecen... aunque si fuera así créanme que hace tiempo me habría casado con Edward. Jajaja

Ya niñas es mi Primer Fic espero que les guste y si no es así, degamnelo para dejar de escribir y dedicarme solo a mi trabajo...

_**Prologo:**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, bueno ahora, Bella para mis amigos, tengo 25 años, estoy casada hace 3 con Jacob Black un hombre muy cariñoso... pero aun siento que no lo conozco del todo.

Mi historia es la típica historia de amor... lo conocí cunado ingrese a la universidad en ese tiempo me gustaba salir y estar con mis amigos. Un día durante clases de economía lo vi... creo que fue "amor a primera vista" o eso pensé... ya de eso han pasado 3 años y tengo una preciosa hija la cual es mi vida y la luz de mis ojos. Lamentablemente desde el nacimiento de mi Hermosa Maggie las cosas entre Jacob y Yo se han "enfriado un poco".

De mi familia de origen que puedo decir... soy huérfana, ya que mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña en un accidente automovilístico, del cual su única sobreviviente soy yo.

Me críe en un hogar de monjas, donde al crecer tenia la intención de ingresar, todo eso antes de conocer a Jacob.

Estoy a punto de ingresar a trabajar en Hospital general de Forks, ya que soy enfermera. Tengo como compañeras a Alice Cullen alias la Duende del demonio, enana hiperactiva, conejito duracel y a Rosalie Hale, o Rose... ella no tiene sobrenombres ya que cuando tratamos con Alice de ponerle uno tuvimos que pasear un mes en bus, ya que la muy maldita es muy buena con los coches, y misteriosamente los nuestros tuvieron un pequeño accidente...por lo que como se dice situción desesperada, requiere medidas desesperadas:

"... Querida Rose, tu que eres la mas talentosa y agraciada fémina del planeta tendrías la bondad de ver que les sucedió misteriosamente a nuestros coches?.

Alice es la menor de 3 hermanos, es pequeñita o como nosotras le decimos compacta económica, menuda, tiene su cabello negro corto con as puntas para todos lados, es una adicta a las compras, cada vez que vamos al centro comercial debemos encadenarla para que no salga disparada a comprar todo lo que ve.

Rosalie por otra parte, es una de esas muchachas que cuando la vez tu autoestima se va inmediatamente a piso, el alta, con un cabello rubio como mantequilla, un cuerpo que muchos han catalogado de infarto y profundos ojos azules. Es la Gemela de Jasper o Jazz para los amigos al igual que Rosalie es rubio con unos ojos azules que parece que cuando lo vez te esta leyendo, el es Psicólogo.

Hoy es el primer día en el Hospital de Forks espero que todo salga bien, ya que después de la discusión que tuve con Jacob por teléfono me dejo muy nerviosa.

_Ya niñas es mi Primer Fic espero que les guste y si no es así, degamnelo para dejar de escribir y dedicarme solo a mi trabajo..._

_no sean muy duras conmigo espero sus opinones.._

_besos  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 un nuevo comienzo**_

Hoy ingrese al Hospital de Forks, básicamente mi trabajo consistía en asistir a los médicos en lo que necesitaran; hoy desperté muy temprano, entre a la ducha y me di un relajante baño, Jacob no estaba en casa debido a su trabajo no pasaba mucho en el hogar, el era economista, por lo que al trabajar en una transnacional viajaba mucho. después de despertar a mi pequeña Maggie de 2 años la vestí y serví su lechita, mientras tanto tomaba de la percha mi delantal blanco, el cual era muy justo, ya que la Duende del demonio insistió que debía ser así y buscaba las llaves del carro, deje todo en el carro y recogí a mi bebe de la mesa, después de cepillarnos ambas los dientes la puse en su sillita de transporte, lo bueno de trabajar en el hospital de Forks es que este contaba con una guardería en la cual podía dejar a Maggie sin problemas.

Al salir de casa sentí una extraña ansiedad, pero creo que esta se debía solamente a que era nueva en el empleo, gracias a dios estaba junto a Alice y Rose, mis grandes amigas no se que haría sin ellas...

Llegamos al hospital, al ingresar el guardia, solicito mi identificación, la cual aun yo no tenia, por lo que me envío a hablar con la Jefa de enfermería la Sra. Cullen, si como piensan es la madre de Alice, su madre, su padre y hermanos trabajan en este hospital, a la Sra. Cullen y al Dr. Cullen los conozco desde que asistí a la secundaria con Alice y Rose, en cuanto a los hermanos de ella solo conozco a Emmett o como nos gusta llamarlo Emmy Pooh de 33 años, es un chico alto de cabello negro y hermosos hoyuelos, ciertamente cuando ve por primera vez a Emmett te impresiona su porte porque mas que Dr. parece luchador de lucha libre, muchas veces lo molestábamos diciendo que los esteroides no eran buenos pero el siempre respondía ... Baby esto es mi herencia genética soy sexy por naturaleza. Emmett es Cardiólogo Pediátrico, una eminencia en su área, estudio en Harvard y de ahí hizo un post grado en cardiología pediátrica en Inglaterra. El otro hermano es Edward, de el no se mucho se que estudio en Harvard igual que Emmett pero con unos años de diferencia, el tiene 27 años y se que es Neurocirujano.

En cuanto al patriarca de la familia Cullen el Dr. Carlisle Cullen el es la razón por la cual este hospital sigue en pie, gracias a su incesante trabajo y desarrollo de nuevas investigaciones el hospital de Forks ha logrado tener un renombre a nivel nacional, el al igual que sus retoños es Médico pero su especialidad es la pediatría.

Así que me dirigí a buscar mi nueva identificación junto con Maggie la cual estaba durmiendo en mis brazos, en cuanto llegue al despacho de la Sra. Cullen me acerque a la secretaria.

_Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Black, necesito por favor ver a la Sra. Cullen - la secretaria me miro con cara de pocos amigos, quizás era muy temprano para molestarla- es urgente.

_Enseguida le aviso, pero ella no esta recibiendo a nadie, esta muy ocupada evaluando al personal, así que cariño te sugiero que regreses mas tarde- me dijo la plástica mujer, si bien era guapa, con un cabello rubio rojizo y una piel blanca, quizás tenia al personal masculino detrás de ella, su voz nasal me saco de mis casillas.

_ Mira- me acerque a ella para leer su gafete- Tanya necesito ver a Esme así que toma ese teléfono y márcale o te juro te meterás en graves problemas.

_mire señora le pido que se retire colmo mi paciencia, yo se quien entra a hablar con la Sra. Cullen y ciertamente no entraras hoy, si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con alguien como Ud.- dijo dándose la vuelta y pintándose sus largas uñas o mejor dicho garras con un color rojo intenso.

Aburrida de la rubia siliconada llame a Esme...

_Esme hola como esta soy Isabella.

_hola Hija como estas? Como esta mi nieta del corazón, ya esta en la guardería?

_No Esme, Maggie esta durmiendo en este momento en mis brazos, estoy fuera de tu oficina hace unos minutos, pero tu secretaria no me quiere dejar entrar.

_ Que! Cómo que no te deja entrar ya salgo yo...

Le dirigí una sonrisa de suficiencia a la rubia sabiendo que se le esperaba un buen reto...

Esme salio hecha una fiera, se enojo mas aun viéndome de pie con Maggie durmiendo...

_Tanya! Quien te crees para dejar a mi nieta esperando en el pasillo?

_Sra. Cullen ella no me dijo que era su familia, de haber sido así la dejo entrar enseguida- la Barbie estaba asustada.

_ no te pagamos para que sea tu criterio el que prime aquí... si me entero que paso esto nuevamente te costara muy caro, ahora tráeme una botella de leche de pediatría, que este tibia.

Luego de escuchar el sermón de Esme, la Barbie salio hecha una furia, no sin antes mandarme una mirada de profundo odio...

_Realmente no se que voy a hacer con ella... pero mira Bella… Maggie esta durmiendo ahí toda solita...

_Esme esta en mis brazos, ahora no estará tan cansada si no fuera por su Abuelito y Abuelita que la mantienen hasta muy tarde despierta- le reproche a Esme, la noche anterior Esme y Carlisle pasaron por casa a una visita de cortesía, claro que esta incluía un juego de tazas para la pequeña, por lo que jugo hasta que se durmió sobre su mesa, Carlisle y Esme amaban profundamente a Maggie, desde que supieron de mi embarazo m apoyaron aunque nunca les cayo muy bien Jacob por lo que solo pasaban por mi casa cuando el no estaba, la ironía es que el nunca estaba en el hogar, incluso llegue a pensar que ella terminaría pensando que Carlisle o Emmett eran su padre.

_ Oh! No te enojes hija es sano que ella juegue, que te podemos decir ella es la bebe del hogar, sabes que en casa tanto tu como ella tienen un lugar. Ahora dime que haces aquí tan temprano? dejarás a Maggie con su abuelita del corazón?

_ Oh!, no Esme, lo que pasa es que el guardia de la entrada me dijo que necesitaba una identificación así que vine a eso...

_Faltaba mas… yo te lo entrego a media tarde… ahora que te parece si tu te vas a los vestidores y yo voy a dejar a Maggie a la guardería?

_ No se Esme no quiero molestar.

_Isabella! Sabes que no es ninguna molestia… es mi nieta y la amo desde que estuvo en tu vientre… ahora déjate de molestar y ve a ver los vestidores…

En ese momento apareció la Barbie con la leche para Maggie, se inmediato se la entrego a Esme disculpándose nuevamente.

_Tanya no hay nada que disculpar, espero de corazón que sepas comportarte.

Sin nada mas que decir me fui a los vestidores, en el camino vi a un grupo de enfermeras suspirando por uno de los médicos. Entre ellos reconocí a Emmett.

_ Es realmente guapo… parece que sus padres de verdad estaban inspirados esa noche...

_ Tendrá novia... Espero que no… no me importaría hacer turnos extras con el…

_ Juguete nuevo... Esta hablando con el Dr. Cullen y del Dr. Hale, seré muy osada si le invito a salir…

En ese momento se giro y unos profundos ojos esmeraldas me miraron y sentí que veía mi alma.

Ahh! Definitivamente este seria un día largo.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chicas Primero que nada La saga Crepusculo no me pertenece de ser así estaria en este momento muy acaramelada don Edward..._

_Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus alertas y reviews se los agradesco..._

**Zoe Hallow,** **Beakis y lezti15 este cap es por Uds mis primeras lectoras :)**

_Ya no las hago esperar mas y les dejo otro capitulo tartare de actualizar seguido, si no puedo es que no he tenido tiempo con mis pacientes no es que las quiera dejar colgadas ;)_

_**Capitulo 2 Conociendo.**_

**EPOV**

Salía del aeropuerto después de un largo viaje de regreso a casa, regresaba a Forks, de donde nunca debí haber salido... porque me fui a Inglaterra?, porque deje que mi vida se fuera tanto a la basura... regresaba a Forks por un nuevo comienzo.

Llegue a Seattle a las 3 de la tarde mi madre y hermano fueron a recogerme al aeropuerto.

_Hijo mío!- dijo Esme

_Oye mami, que soy yo hijo del vecino? Me rompes el corazón...

_Emmett Cullen compórtate no seas envidioso, a tu hermano no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Era verdad habían pasado casi 5 años desde la ultima vez que estuve en Forks, no es que no mantuviera contacto con mi familia, pero hace mucho que no pisaba forks.

_Eddy cariño!- dijo Emmett

_Emmett Cullen es la última vez que te lo advierto- y dicho eso Esme le dio un tirón de oreja. La ironía de la situación es que su madre le llegaba a la mitad del pecho a su hijo por lo que este tuvo que agacharce para recibir su castigo. Edward siempre pensó que su hermano era rudo, o que había madurado con el tiempo, pero no es así aun a sus 33 años era un niño pequeño que hacia todo lo que su madre le pidiera.

Esme se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazó dejando su cabeza descansar en su pecho.

Se dio cuenta que los años no le pasaban a su madre aun mantenía esa sonrisa que conquisto a su padre, ella era una mujer de 1.59, con unos hermosos ojos verdes que el había heredado, su rostro era bondadoso en forma de corazón, su padre bromeaba diciendo que aun a sus años aun debía espantar a la competencia. Su madre era una mujer hermosa.

_Madre como estas? te he extrañado mucho...-dijo Edward a lo que su madre se sintió superada por la emoción pronto comenzó a llorar...

_Ves lo que haces Eddy, ya rompiste a mami... mami déjalo yo siempre te querré y nunca me iré... la mujer que me ame debe vivir con nosotros...

_Emmett! Deja a tu hermano y no! No puedes vivir por siempre con nosotros. Hijo te amo pero ya es tiempo que vivas tu vida no me gusta encontrarte con mis enfermeras en la sala... no se como saliste de la universidad... estas seguro que tu padre no estafo al decano?- dijo Esme conteniendo la risa

_Mami! El día que me valla de casa rogaras por que vuelva- dijo Emmett.

Edward observaba la escena divertido parece que se habían olvidado de el, aclarándose la garganta dijo:

_Madre Emmett si terminaron me gustaría llegar a casa estoy muy cansado por el viaje, o me tengo que ir mamá?

_ Claro que no Edward tu sabes que es tu hogar- dijo Esme con el corazón

_Insisto soy adoptado porque el si puede estar en casa y yo no-dijo Emmett.

Y así tomo las maletas de su hermano y las llevo hasta su jeep

_Madre parece que las cosas no cambian...-dijo Edward

_Eso parece-dijo Esme.

Después de casi una hora de viaje llegaron a la mansión Cullen donde ya en la entrada estaba su hermanita menor observando impaciente que bajara del vehiculo.

_Eddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! - dijo Alice muy emocionada votando en su sitio mientras su padre tenía una mano puesta en su hombro a fin de frenar la hiperactividad de su hija.

Edward se bajo del auto y Alice ya no aguardo mas y llego a sus brazos, enrollado sus piernas en su cintura...

_Hermanito te extrañe mucho, dime cuanto me quieres?- dijo Alice con ojitos de cordero degollado

_A ver pequeño duende la pregunta es cuanto me quieres tu... mira que yo te he extrañado, cuéntame como se comporto el osito cariñosito en mi ausencia- pregunto Edward apuntando a Emmett.

_oh! el se porto muy bien- dijo en un discurso casi ensayado.

A Edward eso le pareció extraño pero lo dejo pasar. Enfoco su vista hacia la entrada donde estaba su padre.

_hola padre- dijo Edward conteniendo la emoción del momento. Su padre era su inspiración el ere su orgullo y por su dedicación en ayuda del prójimo decidió ser medico.

_Mira papi Eddy esta muy sensible-dijo Emmett en afán de molestar.

_Emmett te recuerdo que tu también estabas muy sensible hace unos días cuando supiste que él llegaba-dijo su padre apuntándolo, a lo que Emmett dejo escapar un suspiro.

_Que puedo decir, es mi hermanito pequeño, el único que pude maltratar durante nuestra infancia, porque cuando Mamá se dio cuenta que le daba tierra para comer, alejo a Alice de mi- dijo conteniendo una carcajada. Ciertamente Emmett era un niño en toda su extensión quizás por eso su especialización.

_Bueno no lo distraigan mas que el debe descansar que mañana debe estar fresco como una lechuga a las 5:30- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

_Pero antes debes contarme como te fue en Londres con los tíos?, como esta la moda en Londres, que es o ultimo que se lleva? Que me trajiste -dijo Alice con su característica hiperactividad.

_Padre? estas seguro que el Ritalin no funciona con ella?- dijo Edward aguantando una carcajada.

Alice le frunció el seño y le dijo- si fuera más normal no seria tan especial, no has escuchado que lo diferente es lo que llama la atención.

_Oh! Hablando de atención que te traes Alice con el Dr. Hale?- dijo Emmett con su fuerte voz

A Alice le subieron los colores al rostro y le respondió- es una relación netamente profesional, no todos somos como tu Emmett, ya no se cuantas enfermeras tienes en tu haber, sin mencionar a las secretarias

Por primera vez Emmett se quedo sin palabras.

_Padre porque debemos levantarnos tan temprano que yo sepa el hospital esta solo a unos kilómetros y nos tomara solo 20 minutos en llegar?- pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

_Ah! por supuesto el no lo sabe- respondió Esme con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_Que es lo que no se?- pregunto Edward.

Alice miro a su padre y a Emmett y contuvo la risa- lo que pasa es que a ellos les ha dado con ir a surfear todas las mañanas, dicen que no hay nada como una dosis de adrenalina para empezar el día.

Así que con Mamá debemos jugar a guardianes de la bahía mientras ellos dicen "surfear".

_Jajá jajá- Esme no aguanto la risa al recordar cuando Emmett con su gran tamaño intento surfear y termino enterrado en la arena.

_Mamá dijiste que no te reirías más de mí- dijo Emmett con su carita de pena.

_Creo que lo único bueno de todo eso es ver a tu padre en ese traje de látex tan apretado y con su cabello mojado, no sabe las ganas que tengo de tomarlo y rasg-

MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ-gritaron los tres sin poder ocultar la consternación al imaginar a sus padres en esa situación...

_Hijos creo que ya están un poco grandes para negar que su madre es una mujer atractiva y que nosotros al igual que ustedes tenemos necesidades de contacto físico, la entrega de los cuerp-

PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÄ- dijeron los tres ya casi sin ganas de volver a comer en su vida y ciertamente sin una gota de libido en el cuerpo.

_Creo que mis padres son el mejor anticonceptivo del mundo- dijo Emmett con cara de espanto al rememorar lo que sus padres habían dicho.

Después de esta peculiar escena Edward subió a su habitación la cual se encontraba tal y como la había dejado antes de irse, su cama tamaño King sise, su reproductor de música, su cómoda, su mesa de noche su piano rayado... su colección de discos... un momento MI PIANO RAYADO... eso es solo obra de EMMETTTTTTT...

El grito se escucho hasta el primer piso... y Emmett se dio cuenta que era el momento de huir...

_Corre todo lo que quieras te alcanzare igual... te voy a matar... y cuando te mate te reviviré para matarte otra vez voy a patear tu trasero hasta el infierno.

Emmett corrió todo lo que pudo pero su padre en un acto de "inocencia" le comento a Edward que su piano sufrió la furia de las noches candentes de Emmett con Jane una de las enfermeras de pediatría.

Esa noche tras perseguir a Emmett Edward se recostó en su cama pensando que podría hacerle a Emmett para que pagara lo que hiciera, ciertamente su hermano era un mujeriego y un niño.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado después de lo que le parecieron minutos por un duende hiperactivo que saltaba en su estomago.

_Despierta hermanito que hoy te toca trabajar y debes vestirte y conocer a mis amigas y quizás podamos ir a actualizar tu guardarropas y...- Alice fue cortada en su pequeño monologo cuando su hermano le tapo la boca con una mano y beso su erizado cabello.

_Buenos días enana- dijo tras esto le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a su pequeña hermana.

_Buenos días hermanito apresúrate que papa y Emmett ya se van a la Push a surfear...

_Alice cariño tu sabes que yo no hago surf, la ultima vez que lo hice tenia 13 y de eso ha pasado mucho...

_No seas gruñón a las chicas les encantan los surfistas, si no me crees pregúntale a mamá o a Yenny la nueva chica con la que sale Emmett.

_Quien es Yenny?- pregunto Edward con verdadera inquietud.

_ Ella es Dra. Del ala pediátrica, es una chica encantadora, yo creo que de verdad esta enamorada, aunque con Emmett no se puede saber si la corresponde.

_Esta bien pequeña ya me levanto-dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la ducha, luego de 10 minutos en la ducha escucho a su hermanito de corazón...

_Eddy si no te apresuras no vas a ir a la Push...

Edward pensó realmente que había hecho para merecer tener a ese hermano pero como muy sabiamente se dice nadie ejige a la familia.

_Ya voy Emmett- dijo Edward ya saliendo de el baño.

Ya en su habitación encuentra un traje de surf obviamente Alice había tenido que ver en aquello. Luego de colocárselo se da cuenta que tiene la inscripción "team Cullen 3".

Una vez ya vestido sale de su habitación a tomar desayuno, ahí se encuentra con su madre ya vestida para ir al trabajo, su padre y Emmett con sus trajes puestos y numerados 1 y 2 respectivamente.

_Alice porque dice "Team Cullen"?- pregunto Edward

_Ah! eso es porque con mama pesamos en que se verán guapos al saber que están marcados, por ejemplo Mamá tiene su abrigo con la inscripción Team Cullen 1, lo que quiere decir que el 1 es de ella, Yenny team Cullen 2 y yo team Alice, tu estas soltero así que no cuenta- dijo la pequeña duende, en ese momento Edward pensó que su hermana tenia mucha energía y se cuestiono seriamente el si su madre consumió cafeína durante su embarazo de Alice.

_Ah! Mami recuerda que hoy ingresan Rose y Bella a nuestra área, así que debemos llegar temprano, eso va para Uds. también- dijo Alice señalando a su padre y hermanos.

_Quienes son ellas?- pregunto Edward.

_Ellas son 2 amigas de la secundaría, todos en la familia las conocen hoy en el Hospital te as presentare.

Dicho esto se dirigieron al garaje para tomar sus respectivos carros, Carlisle y Esme se subieron el en Mercedes negro de Carlisle, Emmett en su Jeep rojo, Alice en su Porche amarillo canario y finalmente Edward en su Volvo el cual había mandado a comprar por catálogo a su hermana antes de llegar a Forks.

Ya una vez que llegaron a la Push se dispusieron a surfear, ciertamente la práctica que tenia Carlisle y Emmett es era muy útil, Edward monto solo una ola.

Luego de una rápida parada en el hogar para cambiar sus ropas se dirigieron a el Hospital, todos menos Emmett que debía ir a buscar a la Dra. Yenny Carter.

Al llegar al Hospital cada uno se dirigió a sus puestos, Edward se reunió con su padre para conocer al equipo de Drs. con los que trabajaría.

Ahí conoció al Dr. Jasper Halle, el cual era el encargado del área de psiquiatría.

De inmediato su hermano y el Dr. Halle lo invitaron a recorrer el hospital para familiarizarse con las instalaciones.

Fue ahí cuando conversando con su hermano y Jasper sintió una mirada sobre el, si bien sentía el cuchicheo de las enfermeras hubo algo que llamo su atención.

Se giro y fue ahí cuando vio a su ángel y su demonio.

_Ah! mierda!- pensó Edward

No maten a la autora si me matan se quedan si historia.

Gracias a las que me han apoyado en esta historia son poquitas pero se los agradezco. Chicas tartare de actualizar pronto... ahora ya luego se nos viene un leemon y no soy muy buena en ello la que me quiera ayudar me manda un correito XD

Ahhh! Sorry por los errores ortográficos no soy muy buena en esa área

besos y bendiciones


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Cuando paso esto...

**chicas por mucho que me gustaria nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Meyer. pero yo de loca juego con sus personajes**

**gracias por la acogida de la historia a las chicas que me han dejado sus reviews, ahora si quieren que su nombre salga en la historia me avisan los primero 3 seran parte de mi historia.**

**ya no las molesto mas aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.**

**Emmett POV**

Había extrañado a mi hermanito, eso era verdad a pesar de los años de diferencia que teníamos, además de los años que había pasado en Londres, ciertamente me había hecho falta mi pequeño Eddy.

Estaba en camino de recoger a mi "novia" ciertamente Yenny era una mujer hermosa, era alta, de tez blanca unos ojos grises tan hermosos como peligrosos, su pelo rojo fuego era una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de ella, ciertamente siempre me habían gustado las rubias pero ella es una gran mujer y profesional. Creo que si tuviera que elegir una esposa ciertamente seria ella.

Es verdad que me gustaba mucho mi vida de soltero, tenia rendida a mis pies al personal femenino del hospital, pero con Yenny me sentía diferente. Si seguíamos así le pediría matrimonio auque eso signifique dejar de ser el Sexy Dr. Cullen.

_Hola Linda!- dijo Emmett viendo salir a su novia, si le pediría ser mi prometida, ya no estamos para ser novios.

_Hola Amore Mio! Te extrañe porque no te quedaste anoche, mi camita estaba fría- dijo Yenny dándole un beso.

_Anoche llego mi hermanito por lo que nos quedamos en casa para estar con el, lamento enormemente que tu camita estuviera fría, creo que podemos remediaron, me das una hora en tu consulta, tengo un dolor que tu puedes curar-dije miradora con mi patentada sonrisa de galán, emprendiendo ya e camino al hospital.

_Mi vida creo que puedo darte una cita para hoy a las 13:00, tengo libre hasta las 16:00, será tiempo suficiente para curar tus males?- dijo Yenny con voz picara.

_Perfecto, no hay como una ronda de buen sexo para aliviar os dolores- dijo Emmett jugando con el cabello de su novia_ah! se me olvidaba quieres venir a cenar esta noche a casa mis padres darán una comida de bienvenida a mi hermanito, vienes siiiiiiiiiiii?

_Emmett eres un niño por dentro, te quiero mucho amor- dijo Yenny dándole un casto beso en os labios.

Siguieron conversando trivialidades hasta que aparcaron fuera del hospital, Emmett se percato que el auto de su padre y de sus hermanos ya estaba ahí. Entraron juntos y se despidieron en los vestidores.

_Recuerde Dr. Cullen tiene una cita a las 13:00 sea puntual-dijo la Dra. Carter.

_Ahí estaré Osita!- dijo Emmett. Con ese ultimo comentario tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su oficina.

En ese momento llamo su padre.

_Emmett nos vemos en la sala de juntas de inmediato- dijo Carlisle.

_Papá te juro que yo no estuve en el box 5, me deben confundir con otro Dr. La Dra. Carter es muy profesional sabes que no haría eso-Emmett- lo corto su padre.

_No me interesa si te "examinaron " en el Box 5, aun no me lega el rumor, para lo que te llamaba es para decirte que tenemos una reunión para que tu hermano conozca al equipo, por lo que tu trasero debe estar ahí, y me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos contar con la presencia de la Dra. Carter.

_ Ahí estaremos papi- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa recordando lo que había pasado en el Box 5.

Emmett llamo a la Dra. Informándole que se reunirían en la sala de juntas. Después de esto se encamino a la sala de juntas.

una vez que llego ahí vio que estaba todo el personal, su madre Jefa de Enfermeras, SU padre como Director del Hospital, Eleazar Jefe de Neonatología, Irina jefa de Ginecología, Yenny Jefa de Pediatría, Jasper Jefe de Psiquiatría y finalmente el Jefe de Cardiología.

_Buenos días Colegas!, Buenos días Osita-dijo Emmett con su alegre voz.

_Buenos días Dr. Cullen dijeron todos al unísono.

_Buenos días Emmett-dijo Yenny con un leve sonrojo.

En ese momento ingreso Edward a la sala y saludo a todos.

_Buenos días-dijo Edward con ligero acento británico.

_Seré breve, estamos aquí reunidos para dar la bienvenida al D. Edward Cullen quien será el encargado del departamento de Neurocirugía.

_Bienvenido Dr. Cullen, espero que podamos conocernos mejor, cualquier duda con respecto a mi área no dude en decírmelo- dijo Irina con una voz parecida a un ronroneo.

_Gracias Dra. Delani- dijo Edward con notoria incomodidad.

En ese momento Emmett decidió distender el ambiente.

_Hermanito vamos a tener que numerar las batas, ya no se quien es el Dr. Cullen, además para que no te asustes es normal que nuestros departamentos se mezclen verdad Dra. Osita?-dijo Emmett haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

_Gracias por tus palabras Emmett, ahora me gustaría que llevaras a tu hermano a conocer las instalaciones. Si me disculpan tengo que hacer rondas, hoy estoy en emergencia-dijo Carlisle, aun siendo el Director de Hospital, aun ejercía, era una de las reglas del hospital, aun siendo jefes de diferentes departamentos debían trabajar junto a os otros Drs. y residentes. Dicho eso los Drs. se retiraron de la sala de juntas.

_Ahhh! Osita nos vemos a la 1 en tu despacho, bueno Eddy vámonos, Jasper nos acompañas? -dijo Emmett saliendo de la sala de juntas.

_Emmett por favor no me digas Eddy odio ese nombre, gusto en conocerle Dr. Hale.-dijo Edward.

_Porfavor , dime Jasper o Jazz.

_Igual dime Edward, no Eddy por favor. Vamos?

_ Lo que pasa es que tu eres un aburrido-dijo Emmett con voz lastimera.

_Bueno Edward vamos a conocer a las féminas-dijo Emmett-ya esta bueno de estar soltero, debes estar a día con las "tareas"

_Emmett no todos somos como tu, se a ciencia cierta que hay un rumor dando vueltas de ti y la Dra. Carter en un box.

_Que te puedo decir somos insaciables-

_y tu Jasper tienes novia?- pregunto Edward.

_No, aún no, pero se que llegara en algún momento-dijo Jasper.

_Bueno veamos el hospital-dijo Emmett.

Recorrieron las diferentes áreas del Hospital, de vez en cuando Emmett les daba a ambos tips de lugares "privados" para "conversar con alguna chica. Se detuvieron en la guardia, ahí Emmett vio un grupo de enfermeras reunidas.

_Vez ahí Eddy, ese fue mi harén, ahora con mucho orgullo te lo cedo-dijo Emmett limpiándose una imaginaria lagrima.

Edward en ese momento vio a Bella y se quedo mirándola. Fue ahí cuando la llamo para que conociera al grupo.

_Belly Bell trae tu pequeño trasero quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Ahí fue cuando por primera vez ambos se vieron...

_Eddy déjate de mirarla así parece que te la quieres comer...Hola Bella el es mi hermano Eddy-Edward Gruño-ah bueno Edward, Edward esta es mi bella Bella...

_Bella estas mas roja que un tomate... es oficial inventaste un nuevo color-dijo Emmett.

**Bella POV**

_Bella estas mas roja que un tomate... es oficial inventaste un nuevo color- dijo Emmett a lo que me sonroje aun más...-Contrólate Bella pareces una adolescente sonrojándote.

_Mucho Gusto Dr. Cullen- dije

_Mucho gusto, Pero dime Edward el Dr. Cullen es mi padre.

_Esta bien, me presento mi nombre es Isabella Black, pero puede decirme Bella—dijo bella nuevamente sonrojándose.

_Mucho gusto Isabella, bueno te dejo, debo seguir conociendo el hospital, espero podamos vernos—dijo Edward y partió junto Jasper.

Bella se quedo embobada admirando a ese adonis de pelo cobrizo, su mandíbula era cuadrada y fuerte, sus ojos parecían 2 esmeraldas que te hacían perderte en ellas, un cuerpo de infarto, posible de ver inclusive a través de su camisa y bata, ciertamente era todo un modelo... se reprehendió a si misma al tener esos pensamientos de un hombre, ciertamente ella debía calmar las hormonas era una mujer casada quizás no feliz pero si casada.

Llego a los vestidores y cambio su ropa por su delantal quedándose bajo de este solo con ropa interior, ciertamente afuera hacia mucho frío, pero dentro del hospital la temperatura era casi veraniega. Se dirigió al puesto de guardia para ver sus asignaciones.

_hola, soy la enfermera Black, me gustaría saber donde bebo instalarme—pregunto a una chica que estaba de espaldas, quien al oírla se giro.

_Hola soy la enfermera Weber, pero dime Ángela, yo te asignare el medio de hoy a uno de los médicos, para que lo puedas asistir.

_gracias pero dime Bella.

_Ok déjame ver la pizarra… mmm... esta libre el Dr. Cullen 1, Cullen 3, Hale y Carter. Al ser nueva dime a quien eliges—dijo Ángela.

_mmm... creo que me quedo con el Cullen 1, ese es Carlisle verdad?

_si, ese es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, pero no creo que puedas asistirlo, a el solo lo atiende su esposa la Sra. Esme.

_Ah por eso no hay problema, se que podré con el—dijo bella

_OK si crees que puedes con el te deseo mucha suerte, nos vemos para el almuerzo es a las 13:00, ahí conocerás a todas las otras chicas y a la Sra. Cullen.

Dicho eso Bella tomo sus notas y una ficha y se dirigió a urgencias.

_Dr. Cullen?

_Bella Hija, que alegría verte, ahora dime porque me dices Dr. Cullen?—dijo Carlisle emocionado.

_Carlisle no se supone que debo llamarte así, digo eres mi jefe y eres Dr., no creo que se vea bien.

_Bella, eres mi hija, la madre de mi nieta, te amo como a Alice y los chicos, no me digas así—dijo Carlisle con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

_No se que voy a hacer con Uds. Esme ya secuestro a Maggie y la tiene en su oficina,

_Ah! Es por eso que no encontré a la pequeña en la guardería?

_Que tu también?.

_No te enfades Hija quería que viera a su abuelito en acción—dijo Carlisle apenado.

_Es la niña mas mimada del mundo, pero se que los ama enormemente.

_Bueno hija eso lo se, ahora manos a la obra.

Así se pasaron la mañana atendiendo los diferentes casos que llegaron, a las 13:00 Carlisle le dijo que debían ir a almorzar.

_OK nos vemos en el casino—dijo Carlisle.

Al entrar en la guardería Bella encontró a Alice y rose en el piso con Maggie.

_Chicas no se supone que deberían estar trabajando… no las vi en toda la mañana.

_Hola Bella, lo que pasa es que hoy nos asignaron a la Dra. Carter por lo que estamos encargadas del ala Pediátrica por lo que nos toco cuidar a los niños—dijo Alice

_Ok, Carlisle me mando a buscar a Maggie para ir a almorzar, vienen?

_ Si ya vamos, Alice crees que Esme nos acompañe?—pregunto Rosalie.

_Eso espero, igual me siento un poco desadaptada.

Después de recoger a Maggie las 4 se encaminaron al casino, ya en este se encontraba Carlisle, Edward, y Jasper. En una mesa próxima a la de ellos se encontraba Barbie silicona con otras secretarias más.

Al parecer existía una jerarquía a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que bella no sabia hacia donde debía ir.

Se aproximo a la mesa de Carlisle, Alice y Rose ya se habían sentado, cuando paso junto a la Barbie y esta viendo las intenciones de bella de aproximarse a la mesa de los Drs. Se paro de su sitio y la encaro.

_Cariño, disculpa, las enfermeras se sientan juntas tu no eres Dra. Por lo que no te pases igualada – dijo Tanya destilando veneno.

En ese momento se paro de la mesa Carlisle y se posiciono junto a Bella tomando a Maggie de los brazos de Bella.

_Disculpe Srta. Como le dijo a mi Hija!—dijo Carlisle muy enojado.

_Disculpe Dr. Yo no sabía que ella era su hija, por que si no me equivoco su apellido es Black no Cullen—dijo Tanya muy apenada.

_Ciertamente su apellido es Black pero es mi hija y la trataras con el respeto que se corresponde, tanto a ella como mi nieta, ya Esme me hablo de cómo la tratársete en la mañana si que considérate advertida.—después de esto Carlisle tomo a bella por el brazo y la dirigió a su mesa.

_Bella, cariño, estas bien?—pregunto Alice

_Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya tuve problemas con ella en la mañana, fuera de la oficina de Esme.

_Esa arpía, Jazz por que me detuviste?—pregunto Rosalie muy molesta

_Hermanita te conozco se que no habrías parado hasta tumbarle los dientes, no quieres que tu primer medio sea así—dijo Jasper tranquilo.

En ese momento Jasper fijo su vista hacia la joven que estaba sentada junto a su hermana. No pudo evitar decir_ me has hecho esperar mucho—

_Lo siento—dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder despegar sus ojos de el. (Chicas no me maten me encanta esa frase, se que lo decía Alice primero pero que le vamos a hacer XD)

El resto de los comensales se miraban extrañados. A los pocos minutos se les unió Esme.

_Hola Hijos, como están, Oh aquí esta mi bebe—dijo quitándole la pequeña de los brazos a Carlisle.

_Ven con tu abuelita que te ama—dijo olvidándose de el resto de las personas.

Edward que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio se sorprendió por eso.

_No quiero ser descortés pero tu eres la novia de Emmett?—pregunto mirando a bella.

_Que, yo la novia de Emmy Pooh, jajaja, no pero tus padres me adoptaron por así decirlo. Soy casada, pero los conozco desde que junto a Alice estuvimos en secundaria.

_Ah, que interesante, entonces tu eres la Patosa Bella?—dijo Edward visiblemente incomodo

_Creo que si, Emmett me dice así, y hablando de Emmett, donde esta?—pregunto bella.

_Creo saber donde esta, pero dejémoslo que llegue solo—dijo Carlisle con un estremecimiento

**Emmett POV**

_Toc toc. Legue, Dra. Atiéndame—dijo Emmett golpeando la puerta del despacho de la Dra. Carter.

_Pase—dijo una voz desde dentro.

Al ingresar a la consulta Emmett casi se le cae la baba, la Dra. Carter estaba sentada sobre su escritorio luciendo solamente lencería, su bata y el fonendoscopio al cuello.

_Ahora dígame Emmett que es lo que le dolía—pregunto instando con la mano a que Emmett se aproximara a ella.

_En este momento lo que mas me molesta es este pantalón, me podría ayudar?—pregunto Emmett con picardía.

_Si, Dr. Yo lo ayudo, por favor siéntese—dijo la Dra. Indicándole la silla de su escritorio—déjeme revisarlo, dicho esto se paro de su escritorio y se sentó a horcadas sobre Emmett.

_Ahora déjeme ver que puedo hacer por Ud.—dijo inclinándose para besarlo...

_ Oh Yenny te extrañe tanto—dijo Emmett besándola apasionadamente.

_ ahora déjame ayudarte con tu problema—dijo la Dra. Quitándole la camisa a Emmett, haciendo que los botones de esta saltaran, beso el pecho de Emmett, acariciando con su lengua su fuerte torso, mordiéndolo en el proceso, llegando a la hebilla de su pantalón abriéndolo—ahora dígame si mi remedio le quita el dolor—dicho esto le bajo los boxer y lamió el miembro erecto, deleitándose con su longitud, con una mirada picara mordió la punta y comenzó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta.

_Amor no me tortures más— jadeo Emmett.

_No, amor no te estoy torturando, solo me deleito con mi juguete, recuerda que te dije de mis fijación oral, sabes que me encanta chupar las cosas—dijo ella con picardía. Poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, en ese momento Emmett hecho su cabeza hacia atrás tomando la cabeza de ella ayudándola a mantener el ritmo. La sensación lo tenia loco arriba, abajo lamida mordida, ya no podría aguantar mucho.

_Yenny… ya no aguanto—dicho esto la tomo por los brazos y la recostó sobre el escritorio tirando todo al piso. Le abrió la bata, y se deleito con la vista de la lencería negra, mordió su hombre y beso el camino hasta sus pechos, ya ahí rajo el delicado encaje, metiendo uno de ellos en su boca y masajeando el otro con su mano. Ella arqueo su espalda dándole mayor acceso a su cuerpo, Emmett ya no aguantaba más rajo con su mano las bragas de encaje y entro en ella de una sola estocada, a lo que ambos gimieron de placer.

_Oh Yenny estas tan estrecha, me encanta sentirte—dijo Emmett aumentando sus estocadas.

_Ah… dios... me encanta que me tomes así—dijo ella entre gemidos.

_Oh!Se...que… este no… es el mejor momento… pero cásate conmigo—dijo Emmett ya cerca de tocar el cielo.

_ Oh Siii acepto—dicho esto ambos se entregaron a la pasión. Gemían el nombré del otro, y acariciándose mutuamente.

Ya cerca del clímax Yenny Grito_Emmett Te Amo—dejándose ir, a lo que Emmett la acompaño en el cielo.

_**Ahh hace calor aquí… bueno ese era mi primer leemon díganme que tal, se que esta un poco flojo pero es difícil escribir eso con tu hija al lado XD.**_

_**El próximo capitulo es la llegada de Jacob, así que veamos como se dan las cosas.**_

_**Gracias, por sus reviews**_

_**Nos leemos**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Nada me pertenece... que duro es decir eso, todo es de Meyer, si fuera mio tendria 4 vampiros destruyendo camas conmigo XD**

**Chicas aviso lo que aparece en este capítulo es fuerte si eres sensible o no te gustan las tramas violentas NO LO LEAN!**

Capítulo 4

Llegada inesperada..

Bella POV

Después de terminar de almorzar nos dirigimos cada uno a sus puestos de trabajo, trate de llevar a Maggie a la guardería pero Esme me lo impidió diciendo que ella necesitaba estar con su nieta, la verdad es que ese tipo de acciones me llenaban de emotividad, me habría encantado que mis padres conocieran a Maggie; el padre de Jacob, Billy, no quería mucho a su nieta, siempre la miraba como esperando que algo ocurriera, es decir, era extraño. Ciertamente Maggie no se parecía a su padre, el era el típico nativo americano, su piel era obscura y ojos negros, aun así tenia un cuerpo envidiable, mientras mi Maggie era de tez blanca como la mía, ojos azules como los de mi madre. Su cabello era castaño con pequeños visos rojos, Jacob cuando discutíamos siempre decía que ella no era hija de el al no tener ningún tipo de parecido con el. Esas palabras me molestaban pero aun así no dejaba que me afectaran del todo. Creo que era por eso que el se rehusaba a pasar tiempo con la pequeña. Constantemente me decía que lo había engañado, se que el era un buen hombre pero a veces se ponía muy violento, muchas veces me pego, pero no permitía que lastimara a Maggie

_Bella, estas bien?- me pregunto Carlisle al verme perdida en mis pensamientos.

_Si, Carlisle estoy bien, solo pensando, como siempre.

_Hija hoy Esme dará una cena por la legada de Edward espero que puedas asistir.

_Oh Carlisle lo siento mucho pero no podremos hoy llega Jacob, por lo que debo estar en casa, lo siento hay algo que pueda hacer?- dije con temor sabia que si no estaba en casa en ese momento el se molestaría mucho no quería eso.

_Tranquila Hija no pasa nada, sabes que esa también es tu casa, te quiero pequeña—dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos.

_También te quiero Papá se que no lo eres biológicamente pero eres lo mas cercano que he tenido a un padre, tu y Esme son mis padres y los amo como tales.

_No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso—dijo Carlisle abrazando a bella.

En ese momento entro Kate una de las enfermeras, se quedo contemplando la escena.

_Dr. Cullen lo solicitan en recepción- dijo Katte.

_Ok iré enseguida, me esperas aquí・Bella?

_Si, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto Carlisle dejo la habitación.

_Eres una zorra desvergonzada, ven conmigo mujerzuela-dijo Katte tomándola del Brazo y arrastradla hasta la oficina de Esme. Una vez allí le contó a Tanya lo ocurrido y pidió hablar con la Sra. Cullen.

_Vamos a ver como te protege mami, eres una cualquiera, no te podías conformar con tener una bastarda, tenias que tratar de destruir la reputación de la familia Cullen—dijo Tanya destilando veneno, abofeteándola fuertemente dejándole sus uñas marcadas en el rostro

_Sra. Cullen Katte necesita verla- dijo por el intercomunicador.

_Dile que pase.

_Ven conmigo perra—dijo Katte, a bella le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas, y si Esme les creía perdería a su familia, no podía sentirse peor.

Una vez dentro del despacho de Esme esta se alarmo a ver la imagen frente a ella, tanto Katte como Tanya tenían tomadas por los brazos a una muy consternada Bella.

_QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ SUELTENLA!-ordeno Esme

_Sra. Cullen esta zorra estaba abrazando a su marido diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba- dijo Katte con veneno en la voz.

_ Tanya largo de mi oficina y llama a Carlisle ahora!

Dicho esto la Barbie abandono el despacho, no si antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a bella.

_Esme por favor déjame explicarte, no es lo que piensas, te lo suplico- dijo Bella al borde del colapso nervioso- Esme por fa...- entones todo se volvió negro

**Carlisle POV**

Deje a bella en la sala para atender a un chico que llego con una canica en el oído, es impresionante lo que pueden llegar a hacer los niños en un momento de descuido, espero que Maggie no sea así, recuerdo que Emmett se tragaba las monedas de su mesada, decía que en las noches podía entrar un ladrón a casa y así no las encontraría.. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando vi al pequeña.

_Hola soy el Dr. Cullen como te llamas?

_Hola Dr. soy Alex, le digo la verdad no se como llego esa canica a mi oído, solo pensé que me quería hablar y después ya no la vi- dijo el pequeño con inocencia

_ No te preocupes Alex la sacaremos.

Coloque al pequeño sobre la camilla con una pinza y una linterna removí la canica.

_Listo Alex como nuevo, trata de no escuchar más lo que te quieran decir las canicas.

En ese momento mi beeper comenzo a sonar, era la extensión de Esme me asuste pensando que algo podría haberle pasado a Maggie, tome el teléfono y le marque

_Esme mi amor que paso?- le pregunte

_Carlisle es Bella apresúrate.

Sentí que el alma se me fue del cuerpo, recordando como llego la noche de la muerte de sus padres.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Era invierno hacia mucho frío, me habían avisado que había ocurrido un accidente donde una menor estaba implicada, gracias a dios estaba de turno, cuando llegaron con la menor sentí una grave impotencia, venia cubierta de sangre, su brazo derecho tenia una extraña posición, tenia un corte profundo en la frente, según lo que decían los paramédicos el cuerpo de su madre le sirvió de protección para evitar los golpes, cuando le pregunte al paramédico por los padres me dijeron que ambos murieron instantáneamente._

____Me duele mucho ayude a mi mami- me pidió la niña, como decirle que ellos estaban muertos. Mire a Esme que me asistía esa noche y vi la consternación en su rostro al oír a la niña._

__Tranquila cielo te repondrás, aquí__・__estamos para cuidarte-dijo Esme con lágrimas en sus ojos._

____Eres un ángel?- le pregunto la pequeña a Esme._

____Porque dices eso, amor?_

____Porque eres muy hermosa y los Ángeles son las criaturas más hermosas de mundo._

____Gracias por el cumplido pequeña, pero no soy un ángel._

____Yo creo que si—dicho eso ella cerro sus ojos y su corazón entro en paro._

____Paletas rápido, carguen a 300, despejen, nada_

_Esme__ estaba consternada, acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña._

____Otra vez carguen a 360, despejen, Esme suéltala!- un tímido latido se escucho._

_A los 20 minutos ella despego y miro a Esme._

__Ves que si eres un __ángel estoy en el paraíso- después de eso la pequeña se durmió, al poco rato llego la policía informándonos que un conductor borracho había chocado el coche donde viajaba, y que sus padres murieron en el accidente. Ella estaba sola, una asistente social se hizo cargo de la pequeña y la llevaron a un convento, Esme se lamento mucho tiempo por no poder quedarse con la pequeña, a mi también me dolía el corazón al separarme de ella._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Estoy subiendo- dije como alma que la lleva el diablo.

Al llegar al despacho de Esme Bella estaba en el piso con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Esme quien lloraba como nunca.

_Cariño que le paso?- pregunte asustado al ver a mi pequeña en el suelo.

_Katte la acuso de tener un disque romance contigo, sufrió un colapso nervioso, no la puedo despertar... ayuda a mi hija Carlisle—dijo Esme llorando

_Katte! Llama a Edward Ahora, Trae a Emmett, Alice y Rosalie, muévete esperpento

_Bella, hija, despierta- a los pocos minutos bella abrió sus ojos y miro a Esme.

_Eres un ángel, y volvió a desmayarce

En ese momento entro Edward con el rostro desencajado al ver a bella en el piso.

_Que le paso, se golpeo la cabeza en algún momento ha recobrado el conocimiento en algún momento- pregunto Edward.

_Se desmayo, no se golpeo la cabeza, despertó hablo unas palabras y se volvió a desmayar.

Se abrió la puerta del despacho y entro Emmett colocándose la bata, seguido de Alice y Rose.

_Que le paso a Belly Bells? Díganme a quien voy a matar.

_Bella cariño responde- dijo Alice llorando.

_Bella no te mueras no me dejes con la enana hiperactiva- dijo Rose desesperada.

_Llévenla a emergencia, tómenle un scanner y muestras de sangre quizás tenga anemia- dijo Edward, Emmett la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo cual novia hacia el Triage.

**Edward POV.**

Después de el almuerzo familiar me dirigí a mi oficina, esta acomodando mis diplomas, en ese momento me llamo una de las enfermeras diciendo que había ocurrido una emergencia en la oficina de mi madre?, salí corriendo pensando en lo que le podría haber ocurrido.

Una vez que entre ahí vi una horrible escena, bella estaba en el suelo, su cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de mi madre, mi padre hacia freneticos intentos por despertarla.

_Que le paso, se golpeo la cabeza en algún momento ha recobrado el conocimiento en algún momento?

_Se desmayo, no se golpeo la cabeza, despertó hablo unas palabras y se volvió a desmayar.

Se abrió la puerta del despacho y entro Emmett colocándose la bata, seguido de Alice y Rose.

_Que le paso a Belly Bells? Díganme a quien voy a matar.

_Bella cariño responde- dijo Alice

_Bella no te mueras no me dejes con la enana hiperactiva- dijo Rose

_Llévenla a emergencia, tómenle un scanner y muestras de sangre quizás tenga anemia-

Emmett la tomo en sus brazos hacia emergencias

En el camino me percate que Rose tenia a Maggie en Brazos. Me acerque a ellas, la pequeña me miro con miedo en su carita.

_Que te pasa pequeña?

_Mami. Quedo mi mami. Tía Dosali donde eta mami- pregunto la pequeña a Rose.

_Mami esta un poco enfermita pero va a estar bien.

_Rose Voy a ver el estado de bella.

Después de realizarle las pruebas de rigor bella despertó, mi padre veía entrando a la sala con una cara entre felicidad y conmoción.

_Carlisle que sucede- no podía entender porque la salud de ella me preocupaba tanto.

_Bueno ya se la razón del desmayo de Bella.

_Bueno y cual es?- de verdad me estaba colocando ansioso.

_Ella esta embarazada.

**Bella POV**

Desperté sintiéndome desorientada no entendía que había pasado, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el rostro desencajado de Esme. Oh Dios Esme, que pensaría ella de mi, dios esto no puede estar pasando. Me removí incomoda en la cama. Un momento que hacia en una cama? Mire a mi alrededor estaba en un box de examen, trate de levantarme, pero fue una mala idea, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

_No debes moverte.

Esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Esme?, se que me odias, pero las cosas no son como parecen- estaba al borde de las lagrimas- por favor escúchame- bella- dios por favor- bella- Esme eres todo lo que tengo en la vida- Isabella me quieres escuchar?

_Bella se que nada de lo que se dijo es cierto, te preguntaras porque lo se, es momento que conozcas la historia.

_Hace más 20 años estaba en urgencias asistiendo a Carlisle, era una noche muy fría, nos avisaron que venían unos accidentados. En ese momento te recibí, venias con tu brazo derecho quebrado, múltiples contusiones, una herida en tu frente, cuando me viste me dijiste que era un ángel- dijo Esme llorando- de un momento a otro perdiste el conocimiento y tu corazón sufrió un paro, Carlisle te atendió y logro estabilizarte. En ese momento me dijiste que era un ángel y que estabas en el paraíso. Yo me encariñe mucho contigo, pero servicios sociales se encargo de ti, no logramos encontrarte nuevamente con Carlisle, luego cuando llegaste de la escuela con Rose y Alice me di cuenta que te conocía, no sabia a ciencia cierta de donde pero tus ojos me eran familiares, con el tiempo descubrimos que eras tu, no logre olvidarte en todos estos años, me lamente enormemente por no ser capaz de encontrarte. Pero llegaste nuevamente a nuestras vidas. Se porque te conozco que nada de lo que se dijo es verdad. Te amo como he amado a mis hijos, tu sabes que no puede tener hijos que a los chicos los adoptamos desde muy pequeños, pero son míos, daría mi vida por ellos como la daría por ti. Te quiero hija.

No podía creer lo que me decía Esme ella era mi ángel el que aparecía en mis sueños, quien me cuidaba, no recordaba mucho a mis padres o lo que ocurrió la noche del accidente, solo los conocía por las fotografías que me dieron las monjas.

_Eras tú- no pude decir nada más.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo, llenándome de cariño, en ese momento entro Carlisle a la habitación.

_Esme tengo que hablar con Bella me esperas afuera.

_ No Carlisle ella puede quedarse.

Se acerco a mi camilla, y se sentó a mi lado, igual que Esme

_Bella hija sufriste un fuerte desmayo, te realizamos unas pruebas y-

_Carlisle que pasa?- le dije viendo la preocupación en su rostro.

_Bella estas embarazada.

Embarazada no lo podía creer, comencé a recordar la última vez que vi a Jacob

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba acostada, Maggie __estuvo muy irritable ese día, por lo que estaba agotada._

_Sentí__ a Jacob llegar, se acostó junto a mí, sentí su aliento a alcohol._

__Jacob estas bebido- de dije sentándome en la cama._

_Su rostro estaba extraño, no reconocía al hombre del que me había enamorado._

_En ese momento tomo mi cabeza y me beso a la fuerza._

__ Jacob suéltame- logre decirle, su rostro era casi animal._

____Ahora me rechazas, verdad, eres una perra, crees que no se que la bastarda que duerme en la otra habitación no es mía, y como la perra que eres vas a servirme._

_Después__ de eso desgarro mi camisón, tomo mis pechos con furia, le pedía que me dejara, pero eso parecía darle mas fuerzas._

__Jacob por favor me haces daño, grite cuando moridlo mi pecho- Te lo suplico déjame._

____Cállate perra- me golpeo en el estomago con su puño cerrado, dejándome sin aire. Comenzó a desvestirse con una mano con la otra sujetaba las mías sobre mi cabeza, sentí como desgarraba mi ropa interior, y se introducía de un golpe. Haciéndome gritar por la intrusión,_

____Dios Jacob déjame te lo suplico, no así por favor._

_Tomo mi cuello y comenzó a presionarlo a medida que entraba y salía de mi._

__Dime que te gusta perra, o que tu amante es mas suave, a las mujeres como tu les __gusta que las traten así, así que déjame saber si te gusta- me grito, sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas._

__Deja de llorar no te hagas la santa—dijo __besándome, no quedaba nada del chico que había conocido, mordió mi labio haciéndolo sangrar- te gusta así verdad?... Responde!- me abofeteo nuevamente._

_Luego de unos minutos la tortura termino. Se dejo caer a mi costado._

__Ve a bañarte, eres un asco de mujer- __después de eso me dirigí al baño, me duche, trate que el agua ahogara mi dolor, pero no fue así, tenia mi labio roto, el golpe en mi estomago se veía muy rojo, posiblemente me quedaría un moretón._

_Termine de ducharme y me fui a la habitación, el estaba profundamente dormido._

_Por primera vez odie al hombre que e jure amor eterno. Camine a la habitación de Maggie y me senté en la silla mecedora, viéndola dormir ajena a los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido._

_A la mañana siguiente Jacob estaba en la sala, viendo sus manos. Me acerque sigilosamente. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos._

__Bella cariño, __quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche, estaba bebido y me engatusaron tus encantos, lo siento sabes que te amo verdad?-me dijo mirando hacia el suelo._

__No te preocupes, ya esta olvidado- ciertamente no lo olvidaba, pero __temía a su reacción. Pese a todo no era responsable de sus actos._

____Saldré por unas semanas, te llamare cuando me halla instalado- dijo, en ese momento me percate de las maletas que estaban junto a la puerta._

____Esta bien no te preocupes, llámame apenas llegues._

__Te amo Bella, no lo olvides, eres mía, se buena y cuídate- dijo esto caminando hacia la puerta._

____No te vas a despedir de Maggie?- le pregunte con un poco de enojo._

____Esa es tu hija no la mía- dicho esto salio por la puerta._

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Embarazada, repetía una y mil veces esa palabra en mi mente, quizás Jacob se alegre y todo vuelva a ser como antes.. Esme me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Bella que ocurre- me dijo observando mi cara.

_Nada Esme es la impresión, eso es todo, estaré bien. Ahora debo volver a casa Jacob llega esta noche y debo darle la noticia.

Entre Carlisle y Esme me ayudaron a vestirme. A los pocos minutos llego Rosalie, junto a Alice y Emmett. Este ultimo cargando a Maggie. Me sorprendió no ver a Edward, que estoy pensando, soy una estúpida, el tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar al pendiente de mi, – pensé sintiéndome idiota.

_Mami- dijo mi bebe

_Hola pequeña como te portaste con tus tíos.

_Tía Ali pinto migo, tía dosali me peino, y tío oso jugo conmi.

_Gracias chicos por cuidar a Maggie- les dije.

_No pasa nada Belly Bells, para eso esta el gran tío oso- dijo Emmett colocándose a Maggie en los hombros sirviéndole de caballo.

_Bueno princesa es hora de ir a casa.

_Bella estas segura que estas bien? Me pregunto Rose.

_Si amiga no te preocupes.

Emmett insistió en acompañarme a casa Alice venia en su Jeep, Esme y Carlisle se habían llevado el porshe de Alice.

_Estas muy callada bella que te sucede- me pregunto Emmett

_Nada Emm, solo estoy cansada, eso es todo, tranquilo estaré bien, cualquier cosa te llamo y lo sabes- le dije ya llegando a mi hogar.

_Te quiero bella, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros, eres nuestra hermanita- dijo mi oso.

Me acompaño hasta el porche cargando a Maggie quien estaba profundamente dormida,. Después de pasarme a Maggie beso la frente de la niña y luego la mía.

_Buenas noches Bella.

_Buenas noches Emmett.

Entre a casa, Maggie despertó a los pocos minutos, le di su cena y la lleve a la cama.

Una hora después sentí el coche de Jacob, estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía decirle lo del nuevo bebe.

_Hola amor, como te extrañe- dijo Jacob entrando en la sala y tomándome en sus fuertes brazos.

_Hola Jake, como te fue en el viaje- le pregunte

_Oh! Bien fue muy productivo, dijo bajando la mirada.

_La cena esta lista, la sirvo de inmediato.

_Ok, déjame tomar una ducha y luego cenamos.

Fue a ducharse, sentí como corría el agua en la regadera, puse la mesa con dedicación, quería darle una sorpresa, si bien sabia que la concepción de este bebe fue "diferente", esperaba que nos uniera mas como familia.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí las manos de Jacob en mi cintura.

_Bella bebe no sabes como te he extrañado – dijo metiendo sus manos bajo mi blusa y tomando mis pechos.

_Yo también te extrañe, bueno cenemos y nos iremos a la cama.

Había dejado junto a su plato los exámenes que me habían practicado, el los tomo y leyó, su rostro paso de la impresión a la ira.

_Isabella que quiere decir esto—dijo conteniendo su voz

_Bueno eso quiere decir que vamos a ser padres nuevamente- le dije con emoción.

_Bueno y dime cariño—colocando una voz melosa- de quien es ahora el bastardo?- me dijo mirándome con arrogancia.

_Que quieres decir con eso?- le dije enojándome.

_Que crees que soy estúpido, se que me engañas Isabella, no soy estúpido, ahora quieres que te vuelva a creer que ese hijo es mío, jajaja no soy imbecil—dijo levantándose de la mesa y rodeándola hasta llegar a mi lado. Tomo mi cabello y lo jalo hasta levantarme de la mesa.

_Dime bella de quien es el hijo, yo no soy tonto se que no es mío. Quizás es de Emmett Cullen, no pasas tanto tiempo con ellos, o de Jasper Halle, o quizás eres la puta de el viejo Cullen, eres una cualquiera te enseñare a no hacerme quedar como tonto.

En ese momento sentí su mano golpeando mi estomago- no nacerá ese bastardo- caí al suelo por el golpe, comenzó a patearme fuertemente, trate de cubrir mi vientre de sus golpes, pero lo enfureció mas, siguió golpeándome hasta que se canso, luego tomo su celular y llamo al aeropuerto pidiendo un vuelo.

Eso fue lo último que recordé.

Desperté unos minutos después, inmediatamente pensé en Maggie corrí hasta su habitación ella dormía placidamente en su cuna, la cargue en mis brazos, sentía un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, cogí las llaves de mi carro, puse a la niña aun dormida en su silla de seguridad, el dolor se hacia mas agudo, subí al coche y me dirigí a el único lugar donde podía escapar, una vez ahí tome a mi bebe en brazos y golpee la puerta.

No se quien la abrió, el dolor era muy fuerte, me debatía entre la luz y la obscuridad no pude enfocar la vista, lo único que logre decir fue.

_Ayúdame- y todo se volvió negro

**No maten a la autora… se que es frío no piensen que soy una loca , lo que inspiro esta parte y mucha de las escenas de la historia son c****osas que vi durante mi practica profesional.**

**Bueno chicas les deje un Cap mas.**

**Zoe luego sales en la historia tranquila. **

**Besos y Bendiciones**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chicas nada me pertenece... Edward y todos los bellos chicos son de Meyer :( que le vamos a hacer la vida es dura...**

**Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado sus alertas, reviews y a las lectoras silenciosas, si comentan subo el próximo cap mas rápido jajaja soy una vendida XD**

**Ya no doy más jugo aquí esta el nuevo cap**

**EDWARD POV**

Había llegado del hospital, me sentí fuera de mi durante todo el trayecto, ¿Cómo podía estar embarazada?, arg, soy un idiota, claro que podía estar embarazada, estaba casada por todo los cielos.

Aun así me sentía profundamente herido, quizás, solo quizás albergaba la esperanza de tenerla para mi, si soy egoísta, después de lo mucho que perdí en Londres, creía que la vida me daba una nueva oportunidad

Londres... ahí había dejado m esencia de persona, durante mi perfeccionamiento en neurología, conocí a una hermosa mujer, mi profesora la Dra. Almeida. Era una hermosa mujer, ciertamente despertó en mi interés tanto a nivel físico como intelectual, si creo que Emmett tenia razón soy un ratón de biblioteca

_**Flash Back**_

_Iba atrasado a mi primera clase, hace casi 2 hrs. Me había bajado del avión, por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo para ir a dejar mis cosas al apartamento que había conseguido mi tío. Por lo que tenia todas mis pertenencias en el auto que me había mandado mi tío. Entre a la carrera al salón de inmediato me llamo la atención la Dra. Que dictaba la case. Ella era alta, rubia, de lejos se notaba que su cuerpo había sido moldeado por manos de un profesional, pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa. No pude dejar de fijarme en su persona, su tono de voz era hermoso, era como la fresca brisa del amanecer, revitalizante, me reprehendió por llegar tarde, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarla._

__Disculpe Dr. como profesional espero puntualidad, creo que cuando Ud. atiende pacientes debe tener un horario establecido, piense que esta en su consulta solo que aquí Ud. es el paciente y yo la Dra. Tome asiento.- dijo con un timbre altamente cargado de sensualidad_

__Lo lamento Dra. Allmeida, no volverá a ocurrir- le dije con mi mejor tono._

_La clase trascurrió con normalidad, a la mañana siguiente teníamos trabajos prácticos por lo que debíamos trasladarnos a la morgue de la Universidad._

__Dr. Cullen, un momento, necesito conversar con Ud.- me volví hacia ella, quien estaba borrando la pizarra, dándome la espalda._

__Por supuesto Dra._

_Una vez que la clase se hubiese retirado me dirigí hacia su escritorio._

__Dra. Realmente lamento haber llegado tarde, mi vuelo llego hace 2 hrs., por lo que una vez que me baje del avión, me dirigí directamente al campus._

__Dr. Cullen, tranquilo no lo voy a reprender, ya que no estoy tratando con niños, me preguntaba de Ud. de donde es- dijo ella sentándose sobre su escritorio, mostrándome sus largas piernas._

__Bueno Dra. Allmeida- dime Cathleen-Bueno Cathleen, soy americano, del estado de Washington de Forks, ¿porque la pregunta?_

__Bueno tu acento me llama la atención- ella estaba seduciéndome._dígame Edward-bueno Edward, somos adultos-ella se acomodo en su sitio removiéndose, mostrándome claramente mas arriba de su falda, no me aguante y me acerque a ella, ¿Dra. ¿Esta tratando de seducirme?-le pregunte sonriendo._

__Ciertamente Dr.- dijo ella abriendo las piernas._

_Me posicione entre sus piernas y comencé a besar su cuello, esta mujer me volvía loco, comenzó a quitarme la bata y yo la de ella, prontamente sentí sus manos en mi entrepierna acariciando mi miembro erecto._

__Dra. Esto es muy antiético-dije quitándole la buza que llevaba, su rojo brazier me dio la bienvenida, me agache y tome uno de sus pechos en mi boca, dios parecía un adolescente._

__Dr. a la mierda la ética._

_Ella desabrocho mis pantalones y los bajo, yo metí mi mano bajo su falda y la acaricie, Dios estaba tan húmeda, su gemido me mando al limite, introducía un dedo bajo sus bragas, tome un poco de su humedad y lo introduci entre sus pliegues, ella se respingo ante mi tacto. Toque su clítoris y ella arqueo la espalda. Movió sus caderas contra mi mano, mientras ella seguía acariciando mi miembro, no se en que momento me había bajado los boxer. _

__Ah! Edward, mas rápido, pidió ella aumentando la fricción con su mano sobre mi miembro._

_No aguante más tenía que probarla, la recosté sobre su escritorio, y subí su falda sobre sus muslos, rasgue sus bragas rojas y metí mi cabeza entre sus piernas, con mi lengua toque sus pliegues, y comencé a masajear su clítoris con mi lengua a medida que introducía un dedo en su entrada. Ella alzo sus caderas, permitiéndome mayor acceso._

__OH Dios, me vengo- dijo ella entre gemidos, amente mis embestidas y si lengua siguió escribiendo el abecedario en su clítoris._

_Me separe de ella, y tome sus caderas, tanteando con mi miembro su entrada, un vez que la encontré, entre de una sola vez, ella respondió con un pequeño grito, lo que me encendió mas, comencé a envestirla mas rápido, ella estaba casi al borde y yo también._

_Seguí aumentando la velocidad- Oh! Dr. casi, así fuerte- me excito aun más que me dijera Dr._

_Con unas cuantas envestidas ambos tocamos en nirvana._

_Saliendo de ella deje reposar mi cabeza en sus pechos, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello._

__Va a ser toda una experiencia ser tu maestra._

_Desde ese día nos convertimos en amantes, durante las clases nos enviábamos miradas furtivas y comentarios mordaces, los que desencadenaban en una sesión de sexo en el salón, Dios lo hicimos hasta en la morgue del campus._

_Ciertamente me creí enamorado, hoy me propondría a ella, fui a la joyería a comprarle un anillo de compromiso, hoy se lo propondría y finalmente seriamos prometidos, pero no todo fue rosa._

_terminando el penúltimo semestre, comenzó a distanciarse de mi, en principio comprendía lo que pasaba, quizás estaba sospechando nuestra relación, pero después de una clase me quede cerca de su oficina, vi que su secretaria había salido a almorzar, por lo que decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa, entre sin tocar a su oficina y lo que vi me marco enormemente, ella estaba agachada entre la piernas de uno de mis compañeros James, al percatarse de mi presencia, el sonrío y ella me miro atemorizada, se acerco rápidamente a mi y trato de besarme._

__Edward amor esto no significa nada, yo te amo, esto es solo sexo, por favor créeme._

__Y yo como un idiota estaba dispuesto a pedirte matrimonio, aléjate de mi- le dije con furia._

_A la mañana siguiente cambie mis cursos a otro Dr. un hombre calvo y sin gracia, no podía olvidarme de ella. Me busco entre clases, me fue a buscar a mi departamento, pero lo unió que sabia era que debía salir de ahí, finalmente pasaron 2 años y finalmente logre obtener mi mención, durante el último semestre siguió tratando de contactarme. El ultimo día que estuve en Londres, llego a mi departamento._

__Edward debemos hablar, ya estoy cansada de que me ignores- dijo Cathleen con ojos llorosos._

__Creo que ya habíamos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar, ya no me busques mas, estoy harto de ti, jugaste conmigo, me usaste, hasta que me cambiaste por un juguete nuevo. Gracias por curarme mi obsesión con el amor, ya veo que todas Uds. son iguales._

__Eddy amor yo no jugué contigo, solo fue sexo, la presión de los cursos me sobrepasaron, necesitaba una descarga, una mujer como yo necesita a veces un desliz, creo que tu lo sabias._

__Eso es lo que fui para ti ¿un desliz? gracias Dra. Allmeida, espero que su vida sea buena. Ahora si me disculpa necesito que se retire, necesito terminar de enviar mis cosas al aeropuerto._

__¿Como te vas?_

__Si ya vuelvo a mi país, me ofrecieron una plaza como jefe de departamento en el hospital de Forks, así que no hay nada más que me ate aquí._

__No me dejes por favor, te lo suplico._

__Ya es tarde, así que si me disculpas-dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara, pegue la espalda a la puerta y me derrumbe, me dolía mucho, quizás no era prospecto de pareja, porque si alguien decía amarme me engaña, Dios! sufrí por ella, y cuando ya me creía recuperado vuelve a remecerme el piso. Me levante del piso dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida, tome mis maletas y me dirigí al aeropuerto a empezar una nueva vida libre de mujeres_.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Mis padres se encontraban ya en su habitación, Alice estaba ya durmiendo, yo me encontraba en la sala, aun me afectaba el cambio de horarios. Pasaban las 11:30 de la noche, en ese momento escuche que entraba un auto, después tocaron a la puerta, fui a abrirla y vi a Bella, cubierta en sangre.

_Ayúdame-dijo Bella antes de caer desmayada.

_Emmett Carlisle-grite, tome en brazos a Bella y a la pequeña quien gritaba por su madre.

_Mami!

En ese momento bajaron corriendo mis padres y mis hermanos.

_Dios ¿qué le paso?-grito Alice.

_Esme toma a Maggie, Edward ayúdame a llevarla hasta el auto, debemos llevarla al hospital de inmediato-dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos pusimos en acción, tanto mis padres como yo estábamos en pijama, aun así nos montamos en los autos partimos rumbo al hospital. En el camino mi padre llamo al hospital para que tuvieran la sala de emergencia lista para nuestra legada. Arribamos al hospital, maneje como rápido, estaba sumamente asustado, no quería perderá. ¿Que me pasaba?

Una vez que llegamos al hospital nos recibieron las enfermeras, Ángela y Rosalie, quienes nos traían ropas de cirugía, no podíamos pasearnos así como estábamos, además necesitábamos esterilizarnos.

_¿Emmett que le paso?-pregunto Rosalie, entregándole una camisa de cirugía ya que este iba solo con una camiseta musculosa.

_Al parecer fue atacada, no lo sabemos, debemos ingresarla a la sala-dijo Emmett

Una vez en la sala Esme y Alice le sacaron la ropa para poder examinarla, nunca me había perturbado la imagen de una mujer desnuda pero ella me impacto, su piel era muy blanca, su cabello castaño, sus pechos eran simplemente perfectos, ni muy grandes ni pequeños era perfectos, sus caderas redondeadas, su estomago firme, dios solo verla me excitaba, au cuando estaba llena de marcas rojas, la sección de las costillas estaba seriamente magullada, su región pélvica estaba cubierta de sangre, eso solo podía indicar una cosa.

_Debemos detener la hemorragia antes de enviarla a rayos-dijo Carlisle.

_Que venga Aro, dijo Emmett

_Sus signos vitales son estables, aun así su corazón muestra una leve arritmia, se puede deber al trauma-dijo Esme.

_Traigan el ecógrafo-dijo Carlisle.

Rosalie y Ángela se movían alrededor de nosotros, entre 3 médicos atendamos a Bella. En un momento.

_Esta entrando en paro, segunda bolsa de sangre tipo AB dentro, esta perdiendo aun sangre-grito Alice.

_Carlisle!-grito mi madre.

Esta fibrilando, carguen paletas, asístole_grito Carlisle

_Despejen

_Aun asístole, reanudando compresiones-dijo rose

_Carguen nuevamente 360, despejen, vamos Bella no otra vez-grito Carlisle.

_Nada—dijo Esme

_Otra vez.

_Nada

_Otra vez, Bella no me dejes- dije sin saber porque.

_Tenemos pulso, débil-dijo Ángela.

No me percate mi madre lloraba profusamente junto a la cabeza de Bella.

_No me dejes Bella, no así hija, piensa en Maggie que será de ella sin ti.

_Realicemos la ecografía, donde esta a Dra. De turno de Ginecología?-pregunto Emmett.

_Hay desprendimiento total del feto del endometrio, lo ha perdido-anuncio Emmett.

_Debemos subirla a obstetricia para que... lo... lo...retiren-dijo Carlisle con voz quebrada.

_Aún esta inconsciente, o crees que será mejor que esperemos hasta que despierte?-pregunto Rose.

_No, si lo dejamos podría generar algún tipo de complicaciones.-dijo Emmett, no había nada del Emmett que yo conocía, este era un Dr. en acción.

_Dejen que yo la suba-pedí, me miraron todos y asintieron con la cabeza.

Conectaron a Bella a los monitores portátiles, y me dirigí empujando la camilla hacia los elevadores. Toque el botón del 6to piso, una vez que las puertas se cerraron no pude evitar contemplar a Bella, su rostro estaba hinchado, casi no quedaba nada de las hermosas facciones que yo conocí, aun así era la mujer mas Bella del mundo, lo que me hacia pensar ¿quien podría ser así de desgraciado para querer dañar a un ángel?, no importa como fuera lo averiguaría.

Una vez en ginecología la ingresaron y me quede apoyado en la puerta esperando a que saliera, no podía penar en ir a ninguna parte, dios como me dolía pensar que había perdido a su hijo, me pregunto como me sentiría yo respecto a eso. En ese momento salio Irina de la sala, su rostro estaba consternado.

_Dra. ¿Cómo se encuentra Bella?

_Bueno hemos podido retirarlo, el daño era considerable, gracias a Dios pudimos salvar la matriz aun así quedo esta con daños, pero al ser una muchacha tan joven debíamos intentarlo, se le deben practicar una placas, posiblemente tenga fractura de costilla, se quejo bastante durante la extracción-dijo Irina

_Gracias Dra. Ahora iremos a rayos.

Baje con ella al 2do piso, rayos, donde solicite placas de Tórax, pelvis y extremidades, le realizaría un scanner, después de los resultados.

Con las placas en mano, baje con ella a trauma, ahí estaba toda la familia. Al vernos acercarnos Alice salio corriendo a nuestro encuentro.

_Dime Edward ¿cómo esta ella?-dijo Alice ansiosa.

_Bueno lograron sacar al feto, casi se le realizo una histerectomía, gracias a las habilidades de Irina logro conservar su útero, traigo las placas, quiero que la veamos en conjunto.

Dicho esto salimos a la oficina de mi padre, mamá, Alice y Rose se quedaron con Bella a esperar que despertara.

Una vez en la oficina coloque las placas en la pantalla y comenzaos a examinarlas.

_Bueno tiene una fractura en el brazo derecho, además de tres costillas quebradas. Creo que podría haber sido peor, descartamos violación Edward?-dijo mi padre.

_En le informe de Ginecología dicen que o se encontró indicios de violación, así que lo descartamos, esperemos a que despierte para realizarle o no el Scanner.

Fuimos a la habitación donde había sido trasladada Bella a esperar que despertara.

Una vez ahí vimos a Rose apoyada en a puerta, Mamá estaba junto a Alice en la cabecera de Bella.

_Aun no despierta, sus signos vitales son normales-dijo Rose con los ojos enrojecidos.

_Rose quieres un café?- dijo Emmett

_Gracias Emmett-dijo rose saliendo con Emmett.

Nos quedamos sentados junto a Bella esperando a que despertara.

En ese momento escuchamos un quejido. Bella estaba despertando, rápidamente me acerque a su cama,

_Bella, ¿me escuchas?- le pregunte, abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente.

_¿Edward?

_¿Me reconoces?, ¿Reconoces a las personas que están en la habitación?

_ Si son Esme, Carlisle, Alice y tu Edward Cullen.

_OK ¿sabes que día es hoy?

_Creo que es martes, pues realmente no se que hora es así que no puedo decirlo-dijo Bella sonrojándose.

_Bella quiero que me digas que sucedió?

En ese momento Bella llevo sus manos a su vientre y miro a Carlisle.

_Papá que ocurrió?-dijo Bella.

_Bella hija, los golpes hicieron que perdieras al bebe, lo siento mucho hija, no pude hacer nada- dijo Carlisle llorando.

Bella se largo a llorar, Esme en ese momento se acerco a Bella y la abrazo.

_Lo siento hija, perdóname-dijo Esme.

Era una escena tan intima que me dejo fuera de lugar, por lo que hice amago de retirarme, en ese momento Bella me miro y me dijo

_Por favor, Edward no te vallas, necesito hablar contigo.

_Hija dinos ¿Qué paso?-pidió Esme.

Bella nos relato la historia, en ese momento odie a su esposo, que ser tan desgraciado puede golpear a su esposa, y tratar de matar a su hijo, y Maggie pobre pequeña despreciada por su padre.

En ese momento entro Emmett junto a Rose, al ver a Bella despierta el gran oso corrió a su lado y beso su frente

_Belly Bells ¿Que paso, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Emmett

_Emmett luego hablamos en este momento Bella debe descansar-dijo Carlisle levantándose de su silla, llego donde Bella y beso su frente y tomo a mamá de la mano y se retiraron de la habitación.

_Bella iré a preparar todo para realizarte un scanner- dije acercándome a ella besando su frente

**Emmett POV**

Salí con Rosalie rumbo a la cafetería realmente se veía muy afectada, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de conversar mucho con ella, según lo que sabia ella estaba saliendo con un tipo llamado Royce. Una vez en la cafetería ordenamos 2 expresos, luego de pagarlos le dije si me podía acompañar a mi oficina, realmente necesitaba sacarme este pijama, no podía seguir en estas fachas.

Una vez ahí le tomo asiento en mi escritorio mientras yo pasaba detrás de biombo a cambiarme.

_¿Emmett sabes que fue lo que le paso a Bella?

_No Rose, no se que paso estaba acostado y escuche el grito de Edward cuando baje la vi así, no se que sucedió.

Salí de detrás de biombo sin camiseta, ella m miro fijamente, y se ruborizo al instante

_¿Ves algo que te guste, Rose?—dije moviendo mis cejas, tratando de alivianar la tensión que ella sentía.

_Tu no quieres que te conteste eso.

_Bueno, has despertado mi curiosidad. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le dije flexionando mis músculos.

_ De verdad… Si, si me gusta, me ha gustado desde la secundaria, pero se que no me debe gustar.

Me quede helado…

**No maten a la escritora que se quedan sin fic, ya chicas quiero reviews siiii?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chicas nuevamente nada de esto me pertenece si fuera así en este momento tendría a tres 4 vampiros desnudos en mi cama y no estaría escribiendo.**

**Nuevamente si quieren que sus nombres aparezcan avísenme, la única confirmada es Zoe Cullen, si amiga es Cullen jajaj**

**Besitos**

Capitulo 6

¿En que punto perdí el control?

**EMMETT POV**

_De verdad… Si, si me gusta, me ha gustado desde la secundaria, pero se que no me debe gustar.

Me quede helado, en que momento perdí el norte, lo único que se es que Rose, la pequeña rose estaba despertando cosas que no sabia que existían en mi, ¿que me pasaba?, estaba comprometido a casarme y ahora estoy sintiendo cosas por Rose, ella es amiga de mi hermana pequeña es decir ella tiene 25 años yo 33, ósea son 8 años mas, es decir cuando sus papis la engendraron yo ya sabia leer. O cuando ella jugaba co muñecas yo jugaba con las de verdad... no, debía alejar mi mente de esos pensamientos, nunca había visto a Rose de esta manera, bueno es cierto que es una rubia espectacular, con un genio de los mil demonios, esas piernas, Ah... voy a matar a mi padre como se le ocurre que utilicen esos uniformes, donde quedaron esos delantales que tapaban igual que un saco de papas. No ella usaba uno my ceñido, dándome una clara visión de su cuerpo, de sus curvas, esas piernas y esa lencería ¿roja?.. Que me pasaba me estaba excitando esta niña

_ ¿Gracias?- fue lo único que atine a decirle.

_No te preocupes Emmett se que tu estas comprometido, pero mirar es gratis y es lo que planeo hacer- dijo Rose con una sonrisa picara, se levanto de mi escritorio y se acerco a mi, una vez que puso su mano en mi pecho no pude evitar tensionarme.

_Dime Emmett es un arma lo que tienes en tu bolsillo o estas feliz de verme- dijo Rose abriendo uno de los botones de su bata.

_¿Voy armado?- no podía pensar con coherencia, Emmesito había despertado, lo que significaba problemas. De inmediato la tome por sus caderas y estampe mis labios sobre los suyos, mis manos recorrieron con ansias esas maravillosas curvas, esos pechos tan marcados, sentía sus pezones erectos en mi pecho, seguí besándola, ese sabor, nuestras lenguas jugaban una batalla en la cual yo perdería, estaba perdiendo la voluntad de parar, en ese momento me acorde de Yenny.

_Rose, lo siento, esto se salio de control, estas muy afectada al igual que yo por lo que le ocurrió a Bella, no debí aprovecharme de ti, además estoy comprometido, lo siento-en ese momento rose se puso furiosa.

_Eres un idiota Emmett Cullen- me grito rose furiosa ¿recogiendo su bata?, ¿en que momento le quite la ropa?

_Lo siento rose no te quise faltar al respeto- en ese momento ella salio de la oficina dejándome como mástil de barco.

Me puse la camisa de cirugía a oda prisa y la seguí, logre darle alcance junto a la habitación de Bella, en ese momento me dio la espalda e ingreso a la habitación, ignorándome por completo.

_Bella, ¿cómo estas?, dime a quien debo patear el trasero- le dije para alivianar poco la tensión, realmente el tener a Rosalie en la habitación era algo, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

_Hermano Oso, estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo bella con una sonrisa o el intento de ella, su rostro estaba muy inflamado.

_Lo mismo me dijiste al dejarte en tu casa y mira lo que te paso, dime quien fue bella, soy tu hermano dime por favor quien fue.

Bella me miro con una lágrima corriendo por su rostro, eso me partió el corazón.

_ Fue Jacob, se volvió loco con lo del embarazo dijo que ese bebe no era de el, insinúo que era tuyo o de Carlisle, dios inclusive insinúo que era de Jazz.

_Voy a matarlo- me pare en ese momento volcando la silla.

_Emmett Cullen tu no harás nada, deja que las autoridades se encarguen de resolver eso.

_Bueno, pero hasta que no se resuelva tanto tu como Maggie se quedara en casa y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo Alice, no me había percatado de su presencia.

_Esta bien pequeño duende, no volvería a esa casa. Solo iré a recoger algunas cosas para Maggie y para mi- dijo bella.

_Bella yo me encargo de eso- dijo Rose.

_Yo te acompaño, no iras sola a puede que ese desgraciado siga ahí- le dije a rose, dicho esto salimos de la habitación en dirección a los estacionamientos. Al llegar ahí me percate que me había estacionado en el lugar de minusvaidos y como si el día no fuera una mierda, me multaron.

_Genial, lo que necesitaba que este día fuera de mal e peor- gruñí frustrado.

Rosalie a mi lado estaba riendo, no se cual era su problema pero lo averiguaría.

_Podrías decirme ¿cual es tu maldito problema?- le dije molesto abriéndole la puerta del jeep.

_Tu, tu eres mi problema.

Después de decir esto se monto sobre el auto. Rodie el auto y entre por la puerta del conductor, durante el trayecto a la casa de bella no dijimos nada. Una vez ahí vimos el auto de Jacob estacionado, nos bajamos del coche.

_Rose por favor quédate aquí, necesito hablar con el.

_Vamos a ver Emmett, tu quédate quieto aquí esperando yo tengo que arreglar cuentas con ese mal nacido- estaba furiosa, y debo decir que así se veía muy sexy.

_Mira Barbie se me ocurre, ¿que tal si entramos juntos?

_Me parece una buena idea Osito- el sarcasmo era propio de ella.

Caminamos hasta el porche los dos juntos, nos aproximamos a la puerta y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y el "querido Jacob" nos recibió.

_Emmett amigo sabes algo de Bella, no se nada de ella no de mi pequeña Maggie

No lo pensé dos veces y di un puñetazo.

_Ahora no eres tan valiente verdad, puedes pegarle a una mujer pero conmigo tienes miedo de medirte.

_No se que te dijo esa perra pero no ha sido así- dijo el perro escupiendo sangre.

_No insultes a mi amiga, perro- dijo Rose, dándole una patada en las bolas, a ese hombre no le quedaría hombría.

_Entiendan los celos me segaron yo la amo, es mi esposa por todos los cielos- dijo el perro gimiendo de dolor.

Rose no lo soltaba, esa Barbie era mas dura de lo que parecía. Por lo que tuve que sacársela de encima.

_Eso es para que aprendas que las mujeres no son juguetes-grito rose, dandole una nueva patada, en ese momento casi, solo casi me compadecí del pobre idiota.

_Es mi esposa y e hago lo que quiero, Uds. no son quien para meterse en nuestra relación, es mi familia por todos los cielos.

Eso enfureció mas a Rose.

_Tu familia pedaso de idiota, por la golpiza que le diste bella perdió al bebe- dijo rose quien se rebatía en mis brazos, parece que quería matar al desgraciado.

_Bueno eso solo lo siente el padre del bastardo, Dime Emmett el bastado es tuyo o de tu padre, o dime tu rubia es de tu hermano, creen que soy idiota, se que la perra de bella me engaña con Uds., ¿porque sino la bastarda chica se parece tanto a tu familia?

_Ahora te mato- le dije, solté a rose y comencé a pegarle al perro, cada golpe que le daba aumentaba mi furia.

_Emmett! No perdamos mas el tiempo, este mal nacido algún día vera lo que perdió y se arrepentirá

Dicho esto Rose le pego una ultima patada y me tomo por el brazo, sacándome de la casa, dejamos al perro retorciéndose de dolor. Una vez en el auto, rose me recordó que no sacamos a ropa ni mas cosas de bella ni de Maggie.

_Vamos al Centro Comercial a comprarle las cosas que necesitaran.

Una vez en el centro comercial entramos a una tienda de bebes y compramos todo para Maggie, desde pijamas, vestidos, juguetes, mamaderas, rose insistió en comprarle una Barbie que vimos, la cual tenia un pony, cuando le pregunte el motivo me dijo que ella era Barbie y que siempre quiso un pony.

Pasamos a victoria Secret y compramos lencería para Bella y para Rose, cuando le pregunte porque se compraba lencería me dijo que le quedaba poca, después de eso se fue a los probadores dejándome en el camino con muchos conjuntos de lencería en las manos. Aburrido por las miradas de las empleadas me acerque a los probadores.

_Rose te falta mucho- le pregunte mirando hacia la puerta en la que había desaparecido.

_No Emmett no me fata mucho- después de decir eso salio enfundada en un conjunto negro, era un Baby-doll transparente abierto justo después de sus pechos y un liguero negro, que con solo verlo me dejo a punto.

_Dime Emmett crees que le guste a Royce- me dijo con una mirada angelical, en ese momento me hirvió la sangre ella no saldria así a veer a nadie.

_Oh, no rose tu no saldrás a ver a ese zopenco con esa ropa- me acerque a ella en dos zancadas y la tome por la cintura, maravillándome del toque de su cuerpo- ya no resisto Rose, Dios te necesito, ya no puedo mas, soy un estúpido pero perdóname, te quiero- le dije con el corazón en una bandeja.

_Emmett no podemos estar juntos, tu estas comprometido, te vas a casar, se que esto es un error, pero no puedo controlarme, Dios soy patética

Sin más la bese como no pensé besar a la amiguita de mi hermanita, la necesitaba, quería sentirme su dueño, pero no quería hacerle daño a Yenny.

_Rosalie estoy dispuesto a terminar mi compromiso con Yenny pero solo si te tengo a ti, desde que te vi en la secundara con Alice no pude hacer mas que notarte. Ya en ese momento me eras inalcanzable, tu estabas en la secundaria con tus amigos y yo ya estaba terminando mi carrera, no quería que perdieras el tiempo en un anciano como yo, no te merezco, aun así me doy cuneta

_Cállate y bésame viejito.

_Terminemos aquí luego tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto, debemos ir a ver a Bella.

Después de pagar nos dirigimos al coche.

_Rose, ¿ocuparas esos conjuntos que compraste cuando estemos trabajando?

_ ¿Porque lo preguntas?

_Porque creo que cambiare a mi enfermera asistente, ¿puedes ser tú?

_Bueno eso depende, si son aprobados por ti ates de salir a trabajar.

El resto del camino lo hicimos lanzándonos indirectas y dándonos besos furtivos, en el camino me llamo Edward avisándonos que se llevaban a bella hacia la casa de mis padres por lo que nos dirigimos hacia ahí.

_**Chicas se que es cortito pero no quería dejarlas si su Valentín… **_

_**Zoe ves que no los separaría, ahora falta ver como se lo dice Emmett a la Dra. Carter… Eso lo quiero ver.**_

_**Aviso en breve se nos viene una visita inesperada así que afírmense y tomen sus pañuelos.**_

_**Nos vemos en la semana**_

_**dejenme un review siiiii?  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Nada es mío todo es de Meyer la muy bruj… jajajaja**_

_**Si fuera mío créanme que les prestaría un vampirito a cada una de Uds. por noche.**_

_**Bueno agradezco nuevamente sus alertas y reviews.**_

_**Vicky gracias por tus palabras.**_

_**Zoe eres un sol amiga**_

_**Y me complace dar la bienvenida a una gran escritora y amiga la Srta. Sarah-Crish Cullen, chicas las invito a que se pasen por su pagina y conozcan sus Fics, les recomiendo mucho UN CUENTO DE HADAS MODERNO…**_

_**Ya no les doy más jugo aquí esta el nuevo cap. **_

**EDWARD POV **

Una vez terminado los tramites de alta salimos con Bella rumbo a la casa de mis padres, si bien no querían darle el alta mi padre accedió siempre y cuando Bella se fuera a nuestra casa ya que ahí tendría mas personas que estuvieran al pendiente de ella.

_Edward, ¿Crees que Rose o Emmett lograran sacar las cosas de Maggie de mi casa?- pregunto Bella quien viajaba con Maggie en la parte trasera, ya que mis padres debían terminar los papeles del hospital. Lo que no sabía Bella es que Jacob se había apersonado en el hospital con una costilla rota, pidiendo ver a su esposa, gracias a los manejos de mi padre Bella no se entero de nada.

_Espero que lo hicieran, de todas maneras no volverás a esa casa

_Edward ¿porqué dices eso?

_Bella no se lo que me pasa contigo pero me siento muy sobre protector cuando te veo.

_Mm ¿Gracias?- dijo Bella sonrojándose.

_Mm de nada, creo- le dije sintiéndome un completo idiota.

_Ya estamos llegando, creo que Alice tiene todo listo para ti.

Una vez llegamos a casa estaba en la puerta Alice y Jasper, este ultimo con un brazo e la cintura de mi hermana ¿que? ella es mi hermanita como se atreve siquiera a tocarla. Me baje del coche y lo rodee para abrir la puerta a Bella, en eso se acerco Alice tomando en brazos a Maggie quien estaba durmiendo, Jasper se acerco a coger a Bella pero al ver sus intenciones me apresure a cogerla en brazos, era tan liviana y delicada, su roma era a fresas y fresias, no pude contenerme a enterrar mi rostro en sus cabellos e inhalar profundamente, mirando fijamente a Jasper quien me veía impresionado.

_Que sutil Eddy- dijo Alice- no se que me estaba pasando, pero la sentía como mía, Ignorando el comentario de Alice le pregunte- ¿En que habitación debo colocar a Bella?

_En la habitación junto a la tuya, la habitación lila.

Después de que dijera eso subí las escaleras con ella en brazos de verdad no pesaba nada, era muy liviana, una vez en el tercer piso entre a la habitación, al cual tenia la luz encendida, la deposite con cuidado sobre la cama.

_Bella, ¿Estás cómoda?

_Si Edward, no te preocupes, pero debo ver a Maggie no ha tomado su leche.

_Bueno por eso te diría que no te preocupes pues Alice esta con ella si que tu lo único que debes de hacer es descansar, en unos momentos te subiré algo para que comas, creo que desayuno será lo mas conveniente, dado que son las 11:30 PM.

_Gracias por las molestias que te has tomado Edward, pero no te molestes yo en unos minutos bajare a buscar lago de comer.

_Nada de eso Bella sabes que no puedes agitarte y como tu neurólogo después de los golpes debes permanecer en descanso, así que déjate consentir, según se eres la otra bebe de mis padres, entre tu, Alice y Maggie nos han desplazado a Emm y a Mi.

En ese momento me di cuenta que los calmantes que le habían administrado antes de salir de hospital le estaban haciendo efecto, por lo que se la veía embotada.

_Te dejare descansar- ella ya había cerrado los ojos, por lo que en un acto de valentía me acerque a ella y tras comprobar que dormía bese sus labios, eran muy suaves, esa sola caricia lleno mi corazón de esperanza, no me había percatado que había alguien mirando por la puerta.

_ ¿Jasper?

_Edward creo que debemos hablar.

_Yo también lo creo, pero acompáñame al estudio.

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio, una vez en el estudio le indique que pasara, lo hice después de el cerrando la puerta.

_Bueno Jasper tu dirás en que te puedo ser útil.

_Bueno quería hablarte de Bella, como sabes ella ha pasado por un trauma importante por lo que creo que estas conciente que ella no esta en condiciones de empezar una relación, la perdida de un hijo es un evento muy duro, digo esto si es que quieres o pretendes tener una relación con ella-

_No te preocupes Jasper, lo tengo muy claro, en Este momento se que no esta isa pero hay algo en ella que me hace sentir sobre protector con ella. Ahora que lo mencionas me puedes decir que te traes con mi hermanita, te aseguro que si le haces daño te matare, ella es mi pequeña duende pero, te advierto si le tocas un cabello te matare y perseguiré tu alma.

_No te preocupes Edward no tengo intenciones de dañar a Alice, es una chica encantadora y ciertamente merece ser feliz. Pero primero me gustaría hablar con tus padres respecto a esto, es decir que me autoricen primero a salir con ella.

_Esta bien, por mi parte tienes mi autorización, creo que mis padres no te pondrán problemas, yo que tu me cuidaría de Emmett.

Después de esta conversación bajamos a la sala donde estaban mis padres, Alice, Rose y Emmett, este ultimo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Edward instalaste a Bella- pregunto mi madre.

_Si ella esta en este momento durmiendo, creo que los calmantes le han hecho efecto.

_Según Irina no tendrá complicaciones, solo debemos ser precavidos en cuanto a sus antibióticos y los suplementos alimenticios, fuera de esto deberían estar bien, de todas maneras debemos llevarla en los próximos días a control ginecológico

_En cuanto a Maggie debemos atenderla en cuanto Bella se recupera, a fractura de su brazo y costillas, si bien esta estabilizada, debemos evitar que se esfuerce en demasía-dijo mi padre.

_OH, por mi Maggie no se preocupen que entre las mujeres velaremos porque esta princesita este bien-dijo mi madre-verdad mi niña que eres la princesa de la casa- dijo mi madre tomando en brazos a Maggie y besándola.

_Abu eme, ¿onde eta mi mami?-pregunto la pequeña.

_Oh cielo mami esta un poquito enfermita pero yo te cuidare, quieres dormir esta noche con Abu Carlisle y Abu Esme?- dijo mi padre. A lo que Alice hizo un puchero-que pasa Alice?-pregunto mi padre.

_Bueno lo que pasa es que yo quería cuidar a Maggie, es mas estoy pensando e tomarme unos días en el hospital para cuidar a mi sobrinita.

_Con respecto a eso Carlisle quiero tomarme unos días en el hospital se que recién comencé a trabajar pero ya que soy el neurólogo de Bella creo que es importante que me mantenga en casa para velar por su bienestar, sabes que después de los golpes que recibió en su rostro, debo estar al pendiente de su evolución-dije en mi mejor tono profesional.

_Eddy porque no te dejas de cuentos y nos dices que estas enamorado hasta las patas de Bella-dijo sutilmente mi querido hermano Emmett.

_Bueno no voy negar que siento una fuerte atracción hacia ella, pero lo digo solamente como profesional- dije sin convicción, que mas da me habían descubierto- se que en Este momento Bella no requiere una pareja, requiere un amigo y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

_Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Edward Bella ya ha sufrido mucho como para que le rompan el corazón, solo cuídala-dijo mi madre tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Después de esta conversación Jasper les pidió a mis padres hablar con ellos.

_Dr. Cullen, Sra. Culle quisiera hablar con Uds.-dijo Jasper, estaba sudando la gota gorda.

_Claro Jasper, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mi padre con diversión, todos ya sabíamos que el estaba enamorado de Alice.

_Bueno Dr. Cull-dime Carlisle y a mi esposa dile Esme- Bueno Carlisle, Esme, quiero pedirles formalmente su autorización para cortejar a Alice.

Emmett no aguanto mas la risa- Dios Jasper en que mundo vives, hablas como un confederado (no lo resistí) jajajaja- déjame decirte que te debes andar con cuidado, si le haces daño a mi hermanita te matare—de repente Emmett se puso serio.

_No te preocupes Emmett si la daño no correré para que me maten entre tu y Edward, pero en este momento me interesa lo la opinión de tus padres.

_Bueno Jasper, creo que no existe una mejor persona para domar a este pequeño torbellino, así que suerte- dijo mi padre conteniendo la risa.

_Gracias—dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

Estaba anocheciendo y Bella aún no despertaba, por lo que me aventure a ir a su habitación, donde la encontré despierta y haciendo intentos por levantase de la cama.

_Bella, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

_Oh, Edward me asustaste, lo que pasa es que quiero ir al baño, podrías ayudarme—me pidió sonrojándose furiosamente.

_Oh! Claro, pero preferiría que te acompañara mamá o Alice, ya que en este momento estas muy débil.

_Esta bien, es que no quería causar más molestias.

Aquella declaración me enfureció.

_Deja de estar lamentándote Bella, no eres una molestia, eres una persona maravillosa, a la cual el destino le jugo una mala pasada, eres muy querida dentro de esta familia, te has ganado cada uno de los corazones de esta familia- tras decir esto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que me aproxime a su lado.

_Lo siento Bella, no quería que te pusieras triste, lo que pasa es que esta situación es de verdad frustrante- tras decir esto tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, no se a ciencia cierta porque lo hice, solo me deje llevar.

**Bella POV**

Me estaba besando, la sensación era increíble, no era un beso apasionado, era dulce como nunca había experimentado. Pero tan pronto como había comenzado el lo termino.

_Discúlpame Bella- tras decir esto salio a la carrera de la habitación.

Me quede pensando en que había sucedido. Que había hecho que Edward me besara… ¿quizás le intereso?, vamos bella despierta, ¿Qué podría interesarle a el, un hombre perfecto, sexy, carismático, que podría tener a cualquier mujer bajos sus pies, de mi una mujer con una hija, a la cual su marido desprecia y que acaba de perder el hijo de otro. No me había percatado que Alice había entrado a la habitación hasta que me saco de mis cavilaciones.

_Bella, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Alice.

Limpie la solitaria lagrima que corría por mi mejilla y le respondí- si Alice estoy bien.

_Me mando Edward a que te ayudara a ir al baño, vamos será divertido, será igual que esta vez que te quebraste la pierna durante la competencia de cheeleaders.- solo ella era capaz de recordar esa anécdota, en la cual me quebré la pierna, después que el idiota de Michael Newton no me agarrara como se debía, resultado: pierna fracturada.

_Vamos Duende ayúdame.

Después de que Alice me asistiera llego Esme con un rico caldo de pollo en compañía de Maggie, la cual se encontraba más que a gusto con Abu Esme y Abu Carlisle.

_Bueno Bella es hora de que nos retiremos con Maggie, hoy tiene una pijamada con Abu Esme y Abu Carlisle—dijo Esme con una sonrisa, sabia que Esme adoraba a Maggie, ella no había podido tener hijos, por lo que cuando llego Maggie sintió la verdadera maternidad, ya que yo después del nacimiento de Maggie sufrí complicaciones por lo que le toco a ella cuidar a Maggie.

_Esta bien Esme, que descanses, te quiero mucho.

_Yo también hija, no te olvides de tomar tus medicinas, cualquier cosa le dices a Edward la puerta que esta a tu derecha da directamente a su habitación, cualquier cosa le gritas.

Después de que Esme se retirara a dormir me quede pensando en lo sucedido con Edward, quizás lo molesto mi reacción, o quizás mi cercanía, o quizás tenia un precepto tan malo de mi persona que pensaba que andaba por la vida haciéndome la victima. No se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando, pero cuando mire el reloj vi que eran las 3:00 AM por lo que supuse que estaba dormido, aun tenía que hablar con el, no aguante mas y me pare, en ese momento sentí mucho dolor, pero hice de tripas corazón y camine con dificultad hasta la puerta que colinda con su dormitorio, tome la manilla y la gire, no estaba cerrada, por lo que me aventure a entrar, era una habitación grande, no distinguí el color de las paredes ya que estaba muy obscuro, la luz de la mesa de noche estaba prendida pero Edward estaba durmiendo, tenia su Notebook apoyado sobre sus piernas y portaba gafas para leer, hasta así se veía muy sexy.

Me acerque a su cama y con mucho cuidado me senté junto a el, tome su notebook de sus piernas, estaba tan dormido que no se percato, quizás cuantas horas estuvo sin dormir; lo cerré y lo deje sobre su mesa de noche, me acerque y con cuidado comencé a quitarle los lentes cuando una de sus manos tomo la mía y me miro con extrañeza.

_ ¿Bella?- dijo con voz somnolienta

_Edward, lo siento, te quedaste dormido con tu portátil prendida y tus gafas puestas, solo quise ponerte mas cómodo.

_Gracias, pero dime, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- esa era una buena pregunta.

_Quería hablar contigo, pero no te preocupes hablamos mañana.

_No, yo también quería hablar contigo con respecto a lo que paso en tu habitación.

Aquí venía la culpa, como hacerle entender que a mi me había gustado.

_No tienes que preocuparte ni disculparte, esta bien.

_No, Bella yo no debí aprovecharme de ti de esa forma, pero seria un cínico si te digo que no me gustas- ¿que?, yo le gustaba- no se lo que me has hecho hechicera pero desde el momento en que te vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, pero aun así no estuvo bien que me aprovechara de ti de esa forma.

_Edward, ¿Que me quieres decir?

_Lo que trato de decir es que tu me gustas, pero se que este no es el mejor momento, discúlpame bella- desvío su mirada de la mía.

_Edward desde que te vi me enamore de ti, creí que tu preocupación por mi era solamente lástima y…—en ese momento el me corto.

_Bella estoy completa y irrevocablemente enamorado de ti… (Sorry Meyer).

Me quede en shock, el correspondía mis sentimientos.

_Pequeña, se que este no es el mejor momento, pero quiero estar ahí para ti, solo si me lo permites, se que has enfrentado momentos difíciles, pero déjame ayudarte, conozcámonos poco a poco, sea lo que sea que depare el destino déjame compartirlo contigo.

_Edward, agradezco mucho lo que me dices, pero en este momento debo hacer frente a muchas cosas, como mi divorcio, no se como manejare eso, pero si estas dispuesto a esperarme, estoy dispuesta a corresponder completamente tus sentimientos.

_Ahí estaré para ti mi Bella, ahora tu eres mi vida (N/A que les puedo decir estoy viendo Crepúsculo)—se acerco poco a poco y me beso, deje escapar un gemido, de verdad estaba muy adolorida- ahora como tu medico y como tu "Algo" te recomiendo volver a la cama- dicho eso salio de su cama por el otro costado y se acerco a mi, con mucho cuidado me tomo en brazos al estilo novia y salio de su habitación conmigo en brazos, una vez en mi habitación me dejo con mucho cuidado en la cama y beso mi frente.

_Ahora Princesa, debes dormir y descansar, mañana será otro día.

_Buenas noches mi príncipe—le dije y lo observe salir de mi habitaron, me deje caer en las almohadas y sucumbí a los brazos de Morfeo.

**EMMETT POV**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, pensando en las cosas que habían pasado hoy, sin duda lo sucedido con Bella era horrible, aun me hervía la sangre cuando recordaba el estado en como llego. Por otra parte pensaba en Rose, Mi Rose, como no me había dado cuenta antes de que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿Cómo me permití llegar tan lejos con Yenny, ¿Qué haría con ella?, es decir, como rompo su corazón para estar con Rose, Yenny era una mujer maravillosa, dulce y tierna. De la cual me creí enamorado, pero ahora que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Rose, me di cuenta que no conocí lo que era el amor hasta estar con Rose. En ese momento sentí vibrar mi celular era Yenny llamando.

_Hola Yenny, ¿cómo estas?

_Bien, Amore ¿y tú? ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa, como se encuentra bella?

_Oh, Bella esta bien, por eso no te preocupes.

_Amor mio, quería hablar contigo para decirte lo mucho que te he extrañado.

_Gracias Yenny, mira estoy muy cansado ¿te parece que hablemos mañana?

_Ok, No hay problema Mi Vida, hablamos mañana... recuerda que te amo. Besos

_Cuídate Yenny- fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de cortar la comunicación, no sabia como comportarme con Yenny, ¿como terminar con una persona encantadora? No sabia que haría pero de una cosa estaba seguro no podía hacerle daño a ninguna de ellas. Aunque pasaban las 23:00 no resistí las ganas de llamar a Rose.

_Bueno Rose, ¿cómo estas amor?...

_Bien Emmett y ese milagro que me llames

_Te llamo porque te extraño, no sabes la falta que me haces linda.

_Yo también te extraño osito, dime ¿cómo van las cosas con Bella?

_Muy bien, Bella ya esta instalada y evolucionando. Esperemos que todo salga favorablemente, debemos ver los trámites del divorcio de Bella, además de instarla a presentar la denuncia por Violencia Intrafamiliar. Por lo que debemos estar ahí para apoyarla.

_Cuenta conmigo Emmett, sabes que Bella ha sido mi amiga por muchos años, recuerdas esa vez que bella se quebró la pierna cuando estábamos en cheeleader?

_Rose, como olvidarlo, pero no quiero hablar de eso por favor.

_ ¿Porque Emmett?

_recuerdas los uniformes que usaban, eso no es bueno para Emmesito, el despierta y de verdad necesito descansar- le dije rojo de la vergüenza.

_Oh, Emmett lo siento mucho, disculpa, bueno nos vemos mañana, ya es hora de dormir.

_Rose te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a las 05:30 a la Push?

_ ¿Tan temprano porque?

_Porque mañana surfeamos temprano, pero no se si mis padres o Edward asistirá, así que no quiero ir solo, bueno ¿Me acompañas?

_OK, pero ¿te molesta si te acompaño en las olas?- me pregunto con una voz sensual, ¿esta mujer quería que Emmesito durmiera?

_OK, rose nos vemos mañana, te quiero mucho, cuídate mi Bella Barbie.

_Buenas noches mi osito gruñón.

Después de cortar el teléfono me quede pensando en lo que conversamos con Rose, si bien es cierto me acordaba de esos "uniformes" si es que se les podía llamar así, eran unas poleritas ajustadas sin mangas, con una faldita plisada bajo el ombligo, de colores rojo y negro, con una ran F en las bubis, Dios! Si seguía con esos pensamientos no podría dormir.

_**Espero que les gustara…**_

_**Chicas me comprometo a actualizar a mas tardar el jueves… estoy en deuda con Uds. por irme de vacaciones sin avisar, en mi defensa diré que en el campo no hay Internet y yo la muy bestia se me olvido el portátil, por lo que me toco hacerlo a la antigüilla papel y lápiz...**_

_**Ya espero sus comentarios pero les dejo una preguntita**_

_**¿Quién creen Uds. que llagara a remover las cosas?**_

_**dejénme sus opiniones...  
**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chicas como en otras oportunidades recalco nada de esto es mío, los hermosos vampiritos son de Meyer, aunque deseo que me regalen uno para navidad o mi cumple XD **

**Este cap esta dedicado a Vicky.**

**Nuevamente agradezco sus palabras…**

**Chicas de paso les recomiendo un fic que leí se llama duraznos vampiricos… otra faceta de mi Emmy Pooh.**

_**Capitulo 8 A veces no hay más opción**_

**EMMETT POV**

Pase la noche prácticamente en vela, me devane los sesos pensando en que le diría a Yenny, lo cierto es que tenía que terminar nuestra relación, por el bien de ambos, no estaba bien que jugara con su corazón cuando el mío pertenecía a otra, Mi Bella Rose, no me di cuenta de la hora, de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar mi despertador, a las 5:00 AM, como todas las mañanas me levante hice mis 200 flexiones de brazos, 100 abdominales y 100 sentadillas; todos los días era la misma rutina. Luego me dirigí a darme una ducha rápida, pues debía pasar a buscar a Rose para ir a surfear. Me iba a poner mi traje de surf numerado pero me sentí mal por Yenny así que opte por uno negro, sobre este me puse un pantalón de chándal y un polerón con capucha, debido a que no sabía cuanto nos demoraríamos tome una camisa, un pantalón de vestir y un par de zapatos a juego para el trabajo. Me podría duchar en el hospital.

Le había pedido anoche a mi madre que me asignara a Rose como ayudante, mi miro raro pero no puso problemas, ella sabia que en estos momentos tanto Rose como Alice necesitaban estar a gusto y quien mejor que yo para alegrar el día.

Baje las escaleras tome una barra energética y me dirigí a mi jeep. Una vez adentro encendí el auto y conecte mi I-pod al estereo del auto me fui escuchando mis temas favoritos, Resistance de Muse (chicas se las recomiendo para este capitulo, piensen que Emmett se la canta a Rose), Linkin Park, entre otros. Maneje hasta la casa de rose una vez afuera la llame a su móvil.

_Rose, hola amor soy Emmett

_Hola Emmett salgo enseguida.

Después de eso la vi salir con equipo deportivo rosa, su pantalón al igual que el polerón traían una línea negra en las esquinas, delineaban a la perfección su figura, cargaba una tabla de surf negra con letras rosas, decía Sexy Girl. En ese momento me baje el carro y me acerque a su lado.

_Buenos días Princesa- le dije tomando sus cosas y dejándolas en el carro

_Buenos días mi Príncipe, ¿cómo dormiste?

_Pues la verdad no pegue un ojo, pero no te preocupes hoy salgo a las 5, por lo que podré dormir en los vestidores hasta que salgas de tu turno.

_Emmett, debiste cancelar nuestra salida y dar parte de enfermo- me reprendió Rose.

_ Y perderme ¿verte surfear?, esta loca Barbie, te enseñare quien es el que manda- le dije acercándome y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

_Ah, Emmett eres increíble.

Nos montamos en el carro y conduje hasta la Push, una vez ahí saque las tablas de surf. Ella me miraba mientras me sacaba el equipo deportivo, creo que no perdió el tiempo mirándome entero, en ese momento de verdad me sentí cohibido.

_Dime Rose ¿qué tanto miras?

_Solo me deleito con el paisaje- dijo con un dejo de diversión.

_Deja de mirarme y pongámonos en movimiento son las 6:30 y debemos estar en el hospital a las 8:30, debo hacer unos tramites en la estación de enfermeras.

_ ¿Qué tramites?

_Debo pedir el cambio de enfermera, te lo dije, desde hoy serás mi nueva enfermera, ya hable con mamá y m dijo que no había problemas, es mas hoy le asignaran a Alice a Jasper, así que todo queda en familia- le guiñe un ojo.

Nos dirigimos al mar debo decir que Rose con su traje negro ajustado estaba despertando a Emmesito, por lo que trate de concentrarme en las olas. Rose ciertamente sabía como hacerlo, me pregunto ¿Por qué Alice no menciono que Rose sabia surfear tan bien? En ese momento por pensar cosas que no debía me caí de la tabla, no sin antes pegarme fuertemente en mi estomago con el borde de la tabla, llegue casi rodando a la orilla, Rose gritaba mi nombre.

_Emmett ¿estas bien?

_Si Rose soy mas duro que eso- le conteste aun con falta de aire.

_Es mejor que nos tomemos un descanso, podemos volver a intentarlo mañana- dijo sentándose a mi lado en la arena, a un costado del jeep y pasándome una toalla por los hombros.

_acércate pequeña no quiero que te enfermes- la cogí de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas.

_Emmett, debo preguntarte algo

_ ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

_ ¿Terminaras con la Dra. Carter?

_Si Amor, no puedo segur con alguien a quien no amo. La única mujer que ha llegado a este corazón eres tu y te amo, se que es pronto pero a penas termine con ella te pediré formalmente que seas mi novia, no quiero tener que esconder lo que siento.

_Ah Emmett me haces tan feliz- dijo lanzándose a mis labios, su beso fue demandante, muy apasionado, sumemos a eso que estos trajes no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, mas pronto de lo esperado Emmesito despertó, ella lo noto, pues no se en que momento quedo sentada a horcadas sobre mi.

_Emmett te repito la misma pregunta que te hice en el hospital ¿Tienes un arma en tu bolsillo o estas feliz de verme?

_Estoy feliz de verte- comencé a tocar su cuerpo a través del traje, toque sus caderas firmes, sus glúteos, que parecían esculpidos a mano, llegue a la cremallera del traje y comencé a bajarlo, ella llevaba un diminuto bikini rojo bajo este.

_Rose no sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte con esos colores, entre el negro, el rosa y el rojo me vuelves loco- seguí besándola, ella comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi trabe pase mis manos por las mangas y me lo quite, quedando con el torso al descubierto igual que ella, en ese momento mis manos cobraron vida propia y comencé a desabrochar su bikini, podía ver la batalla de sus pechos tan apretados bajo este. Sin mas miramientos tome uno de sus pechos y lo metí en mi boca succionado su pezón, ella arqueaba la espalda dándome mejor acceso a su cuerpo, comenzó a mover las caderas sobre mi generando una embriagante fricción que consiguió arrancar un gruñido de mi pecho.

_Emmett quiero que me hagas el amor- me quede pasmado, si bien las cosas estaban llegando muy lejos, ella no era igual que las otras, por lo que nuestra primera vez juntos debía ser especial, no en medio de una playa donde cualquiera pudiera vernos.

_Rose, bebe nada me complacería mas, pero aquí no, no eres una mas eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, pretendo honrarte como es debido, sabes que yo he estado con otras mujeres, pero tu no eres como ellas, eres la luz que ilumina mi camino, no se cuanto tiempo he callado esto pero te amo, y deseo hacerte el amor en todas las formas posibles, pero no en un cochina playa, debe ser en un lugar a tu altura como la princesa que eres.

_Te mentiría si te digiera que no he estado con otros hombres, pero con ellos solo fe sexo, contigo quiero hacer el amor, pero tienes razón debemos esperar, debes ser libre antes de negarte a mi, Te Amo Emmett Cullen y esperare todo lo que tengamos que esperar, aunque si soy tu enfermera no te saldrá fácil- dijo con un dejo de diversión.

_Ok mi vida, pero es momento de que nos pongamos en marcha hacia el hospital, pero primero déjame hacer algo- ella me quedo mirando yo me acerque a la orilla del mar y corrí hacia este, que puedo decir necesitaba hacer dormir a Emmesito de nuevo, si seguía así terminaría con la bolas negras.

Una ve que salí del mar Rose me esperaba ya con su buzo puesto. Me puse a toda velocidad el mío, deje el traje mojado en la parte trasera del Jeep, me acerque a ella y le abrí la puerta del auto, ella subió y me dirigí a mi puerta; una ves dentro del auto encendí la calefacción estábamos congelados, y me dirigí rumbo al hospital. Una ves en los estacionamientos observe que el carro de mi padre y el de Alice estaban ahí, también estaba el de Yenny, por lo que me di cuenta que debía aclarar las cosas, en ese momento vi a Tanya junto a Jessica observando mi carro, por lo que debían estar viendo quien me acompañaba. En este hospital las secretarias eran unas cotilla, por lo que a penas vieran bajar a Rose del carro, comenzarían a hablar.

Baje del carro y le abrí la puerta a Rose. Caminamos juntos había el interior del hospital en dirección a los vestidores.

_Enfermera Hale, le mando a avisar a la sala de descanso a penas termine de arreglar ciertos asuntos- una vez dentro del hospital debíamos mantener las formas.

_Esta bien Dr. Cullen

Primero me dirigí al puesto de enfermeras para dejar definitivamente a Rose como mi enfermera asistente, no tuve problemas, pues mi madre había avisado de los cambios, le pedí a la enfermera Weber que le informara a Rose que me esperara en mi despacho. Después de ahí me dirigí a la oficina de Yenny, al llegar ahí Jessica su secretaria me informo que ella no esta en su oficina.

_Disculpe Dr. Cullen, pero ella se encuentra en este momento con su padre- después murmuro-quizás ciertas enfermeras deberían ser mas profesionales- dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

_Gracias Jessica- no entendía sus palabras hasta que recordé que ellas estaban en los estacionamientos. OH, no esas brujas le dijeron a Yenny.

Salí a toda velocidad a la oficina de mi padre, ahí estaba su secretaria Lauren.

_Lauren ¿esta libre mi padre?

_Dr. Cullen, su padre esta en este momento reunido con la Dra. Carter, si gusta le aviso que Ud. esta aquí.

_No, tranquila, debo ir a hacer mi guardia, vendré después.

_Como guste Dr. Cullen.

Me dirigí a los vestidores, tome mis cosas y me fui a dar una ducha, me cambie de ropa y me puse mi bata. Me dirigí a mi consulta, una vez ahí me percate de que Yenny estaba ahí.

_Hola Yenny.

_Hola Emmett ¿Podemos hablar?

_Si, claro entremos a mi consulta- Rose estaba afuera, en ningún momento levanto a vista, solo cuando abrí la puerta si que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi. Le guiñe un ojo para tranquilizarla.

_Dime Yenny ¿que querías hablar?

_Bueno, acabo de informarle a tu padre que debo volver a Roma, se ha abierto una plaza en un hospital ahí, como sabes mi familia esta ahí, por lo que para mi es lo mejor.

Me quede pasmado, ella en ningún momento miro mis ojos, estaba mirando hacia algún punto sobre mi cabeza.

_Dime Yenny ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te vas?

_ Como ya te dije se abrió una plaza y mi familia esta ahí, debo volver.

_ ¿Sabes Yenny? No te creo, dime la verdad.

_Emmett eres el hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido, te amo y siempre lo hare, pero tu corazón nunca fue mío, ahora lo veo, debo irme, no soportaría el seguir aquí, te amo demasiado y es por eso que te dejo en libertad de acción- dijo eso y me entrego su argolla de compromiso.

_Yenny, lamento que no resultara, ¿sabes que te quiero? ¿Verdad?

_Emmett amore mio, se que me quieres, pero a veces solo el cariño no es suficiente, espero que seas feliz con la enfermera Hale ella es una gran mujer y excelente profesional.

_Eres una mujer fantástica Yenny, eres muy noble.

_Emmett esto podría haber resultado en otro tiempo… no aun así, no habría resultado, ella es tu otra mitad.

Dijo esto y luego se acerco a mi, me abrazo y dijo algo en italiano

_ _Ti amo la mia vita, il mio cuore è tuo, mi prendo qualcosa di tuo nel mio_(*).

Después de eso salio de mi consulta dejándome desconcertado.

**CARLISLE POV**

Las cosas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad, Bella se había quedado en casa al igual que Edward, me hacia muy feliz ver a mi hijo tan enamorado, ciertamente Bella era la mujer ideal para Edward, pero aun quedaba pendiente el asusto de Jacob, debíamos logar que Bella pusiera la denuncia por agresión, de esa forma los tramites de divorcio serian mas rápidos. Con respecto al futuro de Bella estaba seguro que ella era una mujer muy fuerte y contaba con el apoyo de todos nosotros.

Estaba tranquilo pensando en mi oficina, tenía mucho papeleo pendiente por lo que hoy no haría rondas, a no ser que fuera necesario. En ese momento me llamaron por el intercomunicador.

_Dr. Cullen, la Dra. Carter desea verlo.

_Dile que pase, Lauren.

_Yenny a ¿Qué debo tu visita?

_Carlisle, gracias por recibirme, debo hablar contigo urgente- tenia los ojos rojos.

_Dime Yenny ¿estas bien?

_Mm... Si Carlisle no te preocupes, lo que sucede es que me aviso mi padre hoy en la mañana que se abrió una plaza en el hospital en el que trabaja, por lo que se me requiere ahí.

_Pero Yenny, ¿tu padre no trabaja en Roma, en la ciudad el Vaticano?

_Si, es verdad, por lo que debo realizar mi traslado a la brevedad, debo partir mañana.

_Yenny es un poco precipitado, necesito tiempo para poder llenar tu vacante, además tú no estabas comprometida con Emmett.

_Es verdad Carlisle, pero debo irme, yo hablare con Emmett.

_Ciertamente lamento que esto pasara, espero que algún día me puedas explicar realmente que paso. Sabes que en este hospital siempre tendrás un puesto esperando por ti. Si esa es tu decisión estas en libertad de acción. ¿Terminaras tus rondas diarias o te retiras ya?

_Bueno debo arreglar las cosas para mañana, si vine hoy fue a hablar contigo, gracias por todo Carlisle fuiste un gran mentor, excelente jefe y un muy buen prospecto de suegro. Despídeme de Esme, Alice y Edward.

_Esta bien Yenny mucha suerte y gracias por tus años en este hospital. Cuídate y _Bon Voyage. Dio vi benedica_. (*)

La renuncia de Yenny me había dejado pasmado, que había pasado realmente para que ella renunciara de esta forma tan ¿Ética?, solo esperaba que Emmett estuviera bien, no quería otro hijo con el corazón roto. Solo el tiempo diría que fue lo que realmente paso

_N/A: Te amo mi vida, mi corazón es tuyo, me llevo algo tuyo en mí._

_ Buen viaje. Dios te bendiga_

**Bueno chicas esto era lo que me quedaba por pasar a Word. Sorry por la demora… se que es cortito.  
**

**Prometo actualizar mas seguido, mi hija entra al jardín el próximo jueves así que estoy hecha un magdalena…**

**Ya mis niñas cuídense y díganme que les pareció, les recuerdo que los reviews son gratis pero es el alimento de las escritoras…**

**Ahhh… Vicky acertaste es la Dra. (próximo cap)**

**Nos vemos**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Mis niñas nada de esto me pertenece, si fuera yo Meyer tendría encerrados en mi pieza a estos vampiros, creo que hasta a los Vulturis jajaja**_

_**Este cap esta dedicado a mis lectoras y a mi hermana Yenny**_

**Capitulo 9 complicaciones**

**CARLISLE POV**

Había pasado 1 semana de la partida de la Dra. Yenny Carter, lamentablemente se nos hacia imposible llenar su puesto, ella era la mejor en pediatría. Estaba comenzando a perder a esperanza, en ese momento me acorde me Marco, un antiguo amigo de universidad y confidente de Esme, quien era el director del Hospital General de Londres, quizás el podría darme una mano. Busque su número en mi celular y marque...

_Hola, ¿Marco?

_Si, ¿Con quien hablo?

_Marco amigo soy Carlisle, ¿Cómo estas?

_OH, Carlisle viejo zorro ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo esta mi amada Esme?, ¿cuándo me dejaras el camino libre hacia ella?

_Estamos muy bien, dime una cosa Marco, ¿Dejarás de cortejar a mi esposa alguna vez?- le dije con diversión, Marco era gay.

_No me odies, Carlisle ella es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, y la adoro.

_Bueno marco te llamaba porque estoy con un pequeño problema, me falta un jefe de Pediatría, hable con Emmett y el esta dispuesto a ser jefe de pediatría, pero me queda la vacante de cardiología, dime ¿tienes un buen cardiólogo que tenga la experiencia necesaria para hacerse cargo de esa área?

_De hecho amigo, en este momento tengo disponible una Dra. La Dra. Catlyn Almeida, es neurocirujano, y tiene bastos conocimientos en Cardiología, a sus años tiene bastos estudios, afortunadamente ella esta libre por este año, además es docente por lo que te será útil para los residentes, pero debo preguntarle si esta dispuesta a vivir en otro país. Mira amigo hagamos lo siguiente te daré su número y tu le llamas y le informas de tu oferta ¿Qué te parece?

_Excelente idea, dame su número y yo le marco.

Después de darme el numero de la Dra. Almeida y sus datos, nos despedimos, no sin antes decirme que le debía una y que le prestara a Esme para ir de compras a Paris, con solo recordar la última vez que salio Esme, Marco y Alice, mi cuenta bancaria tiembla. Le marque a la Dra.

_ ¿Dra. Almeida?

_Si ella habla, con quien tengo el gusto

_Hola Dra. Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, del Hospital Genera de Forks.

_Dígame Dr. Cullen en que le puedo ser útil.

_Bueno Dra., lo que sucede es que tengo una plaza en el hospital para jefe de cardiología y hable con Marco Vulturín y me menciono que Ud. estaba libre, no se si le interesa la oferta.

_Bueno Dr. Cullen es una oferta tentadora, mas aun si tenemos en cuneta que debo trasladarme. Pero este bien tomare su oferta. ¿Cuándo necesita que me presente?

_Bueno Dra. Cuando Ud. pueda resolver sus asuntos, me gustaría que estuviera aquí a más tardar el próximo mes. ¿Esta bien Ud. con eso? además necesito que me envíe por correo sus antecedentes y recomendaciones.

_Esta bien Dr. Cullen déme su correo.

_OK, tiene donde apuntar es .com, espero su información.

_OK Dr. lo tengo estamos en comunicación. Hasta luego

Después de hablar con ella me sentí un poco intranquilo, quizás no haya sido buena idea, después de todo, pero marco tenía muy buenas referencias de ella así que confiaría en su criterio.

**Bella POV**

La semana había pasado con calma, había tenido que asistir a controles con la Dra. Delani, quien me informo tras una ecografía que todo se encontraba en orden, mi útero se estaba reajustando, aun así debía pasar por la cuarentena para que volviera a la normalidad.

En cuanto a mi relación con Edward no podía estar mas feliz, me hacia compañía a diario en casa, adoraba a Maggie, en una oportunidad lo escuche en la habitación con Maggie, yo estaba durmiendo, y mi pequeña despertó en la madrugada pero antes de que yo me levantara el ya estaba ahí.

_ ¿Qué pasa Pequeña?

_Tengo cuco, hay un home malo que le paupau a mi mami..

_No te preocupes pequeña ese hombre malo nunca mas llegara a dañar a tu mami, dime Maggie ¿Como es ese hombre malo?

_Es Deicob, el le paupau a mi mami. Tú ¿cuidas mami?

_Si mi niña yo siempre cuidare a tu mami. La quiero mucho y nunca le voy a pegar, ahora trata de dormir.

_No hace Tuto, cuéntame un cunto.

_Esa bien amor, yo te cuento un cueto.

Esa noche Edward le contó la Bella durmiente diciéndole que yo era la princesa y el era el príncipe. Cuando Maggie le pregunto si ellos tenían un bebe el le dijo que su nombre era Maggie.

Una vez que la pequeña se durmió me senté en la cama y el me vio.

_Bella amor ¿que haces despierta?

_No pude evitar escuchar tu historia, de verdad ¿eres mi príncipe?

_Solo si tú quieres ser mi princesa.

_Siempre seré tu princesa, te quiero mucho Edward. Lo único que quiero en este minuto es terminar los trámites de divorcio. Ahora que Jacob esta en prisión por agresión, Carlisle dice que será mas fácil.

_Dime ¿Cómo estas para reintegrarte al hospital?

_ah, lo único que quiero es volver a trabajar, pero debo ver a quien me asignaran. Ahora que se fue la Dra. Carter Alice y Rose están trabajando extra.

_bueno debemos ver como evolucionas y podemos establecer cuando te reintegraras.

_Espero que sea pronto, ¿Cuando me darás el alta?

_Bueno eso es fácil, ya estas de alta, no has demostrado desvanecimientos, perdida de la visión, o sensación de incorporeidad, por lo que según mi criterio podría darte el alta.

_Esas son excelentes noticias mi amor- era la primera vez que le decía mi amor.

_Bueno mi vida entonces como tu medico de cabecera diré que estas de alta.

_Bueno te dejo que descanses es muy tarde y debes dormir.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward.

Los días siguieron pasando y finalmente había llegado febrero, estaba lista para reintegrarme a mi trabajo, se me había asignado una nueva área, junto al nuevo encargado del departamento de cardiología, ya que Emmett se había hecho cardo de Pediatría.

Íbamos en el _volvo_ de Edward junto a Maggie, quien nuevamente ingresaría a la guardería del hospital, Edward se reintegraba junto conmigo a su puesto, por lo que era nuevamente nuestro primer día. Nuestra relación estaba floreciendo; en relación a Jacob, ya había puesto la denuncia por agresión, violación e intento de homicidio, por lo que se encontraba en prisión preventiva hasta el día del juicio el que estaba fijado para el día 16 de febrero.

Llegamos al hospital y nos estacionamos inmediatamente Edward bajo del vehiculo para abrirme la puerta. Después tome mi bolso y la pañalera de Maggie, Edward insistió en llevar el adentro a Maggie, en el ultimo mes se habían hecho muy próximos por lo que llego el punto en el que tanto Emmett como Carlisle se ponían celosos por la atención de la niña.

Una vez adentro fuimos a dejar a Maggie a la guardería, ahí estaba Rose quien era la enfermera-novia de Emmett.

_Hola Rose

_Hola Bella, Hola Ed, ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- dijo rose tomando a Maggie de los brazos de Edward

_Hoa Tía Dose.

_bueno chicos debe cambiarse hoy se presenta al nuevo encargado del departamento de cardiología, por lo que Edward debes ir a la sala de junta. Bella Esme dijo que hoy comienzas con el nuevo jefe de departamento por lo que también debes estar presente, así que vallan a cambiarse

Nos dirigimos a los vestidores, hablaríamos con Esme la posibilidad de que yo fuera la enfermera de Edward.

_Bueno mi hermosa dama te para que te cambies.

_si amor, nos jugamos en la sala de juntas.

Me cambie a toda velocidad sentia una gran curiosidad en saber quien era el nuevo integrante al hospital.

Una vez en la sala de juntas me encontre con Esme, Jasper, la Dra. Irina, el Dr. Eleazar, Emmett y mi hermoso Edward, solo a el se le veía tan bien esa ropa de cirugía, tenia programada una cirugía para las 10:30 por lo que ya vestía tenida de cirugía, dado que eran las 9:00. Todos esperábamos a Carlisle y al nuevo Dr.

Las puertas se abrieron e ingreso Carlisle junto a una bella mujer que debía tener unos 40 años, aun así se la notaba muy guapa.

_Buenos días colegas, permítanme presentarles a la Dra. Catlyn Almeida, quien será la nueva encargada del departamento de Cardiología.

_Bienvenida al Hospital general de Forks Dra. Almeida- dijo Esme- espero que podamos trabajar amenamente.

_Bueno Dra. Le presentare al equipo. Eleazar Jefe de Neonatología, Irina jefa de Ginecología, Emmett Jefe de Pediatría, Jasper Jefe de Psiquiatría, Edward Jefe de Neurocirugía, Esme jefa de enfermería, además de Isabella quien será tu enfermera asistente, contamos con que te encuentres a gusto con nosotros y cualquier cosa no dudes en comunicármelo.

_Gracias por el recibimiento confio en que podamos trabajar en equipo, como una gran familia- dijo la Dra. Almeida

Note a Edward muy tenso.

**Edward POV**

_Gracias por el recibimiento confio en que podamos trabajar en equipo, como una gran familia- No podía creer lo que sucedía que hacia ella aquí, debía irme rápido. Solo esperaba poder hacer una salida rápida sin levantar sospechas.

_Bueno Dra. Bienvenida, si me disculpan me retiro.

_Dr. Cullen confiaba en que me mostrara el hospital

_Lo lamento Dra. Tengo programada una cirugía en media hora más, así que si me disculpa- me retire haciéndole señas a bella.

Una vez afuera me dirigí a mi consulta, espere a que Bella llegara.

_Amor ¿Porqué estas tan tenso que te sucede?

_creo que es necesario que lo sepas, pero ¿prométeme que o te molestarás?

_amor me asustas dime que es lo que te sucede.

_Bueno lo que sucede es que conozco a la Dra. Almeida de mi magíster en Londres, ella fue mi profesora y algo paso entre nosotros- ah mierda

**No me maten chicas les dejo este cap, es corto pero la intención es lo que cuenta…**

**Quiero saludar a mis fieles lectoras**

**Zoe, Vicky, Susy, Beakis y a las lectoras silenciosas….**

**Ahhh ya tengo 2 hijas en la historia quien mas se une… dije que serian 3.**

**Zoe amiga… necesito hablar contigo te mando un mensaje en la noche por interno.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chicas nada de esto me pertenece todo es me Meyer… pero el Eddy de mi sueños es mío y nadie me lo quitara jajaja**

**Chicas agradezco que me sigan en la historia, y de pasada felicitar a Zoe y Luxy por su nuevo fic. Esta muy bueno, les recomiendo que se pasen por su historia.**

**Felicidades amiga.**

**No les doy más jugo y aquí les dejo el nuevo cap**

Cap 10 ¿Celos?

**Bella POV**

_Edward define "algo"- bella estaba muy tensa.

_Bueno lo que sucede es que fuimos pareja, le iba a pedir matrimonio pero ella me engaño con un colega, no te preocupes eso es pasado- dijo rápidamente que casi no le entendí.

_Esta bien creo.

_Bella, amor ¿estas molesta?

_No, amor, no lo estoy solo un poco sorprendida, lo único que deseo en este momento es que Esme pueda cambiarme como tu asistente lo mas pronto posible, no se si pueda estar junto a ella sabiendo que le perteneciste.

_Bella eso es pasado, la única que tiene mi corazón en este momento eres tu y lo sabes ¿verdad?-

_Si amor, lo se y tu sabes que eres muy importante para mi- en ese momento sonó mi viper-, ahora discúlpame pero debo presentarme en el puesto de enfermeras.

_ ¿Nos juntamos para almorzar?

_Si amor, debo pasar a buscar a Maggie a la guardería, nos juntamos en el casino.

_No amor yo la recogeré, no sabemos como será tu día con ella. Nos vemos- me dio un beso y sali rápidamente al puesto de enfermeras, una vez ahí vi que estaba a Dra. Almeida junto a Esme.

_Bella que bueno que estas aquí, estaba mostrándole a la Dra. Almeida las instalaciones, ahora me debo retirar- se volvió hacia la Dra.- Dra. Isabella es una excelente enfermera, además de la novia de mi hijo Edward, espero que puedan trabajar en conjunto- dicho esto Esme se retiro en dirección a su oficina.

_Bueno enfermera back creo que nos levaremos muy bien- dijo con una nota melosa en la voz.

_Eso espero Dra.

Salimos juntas hacia cardiología, una vez ahí trato por todos los medios de entablar una conversación.

_Bueno dígame enfermera, ¿qué tal son los hombres por aquí?

_Bueno Dra. Creo que eso debe juzgarlo Ud. misma.

_Sabias que conozco al Edward de sus estudios en Londres, fui su maestra, ¿se lo menciono?

_Creo que algo me cometo con respecto a eso.

_Bueno entonces tienes caro que no eres rival para mi ¿verdad?, desde que recibí la llama de Carlisle he pensado en lo lindo que seria que toda la familia trabaje en el hospital, lamentablemente querida tu no eres parte de la familia, ¿sabias que Edward me pidió matrimonio?- ¿como, el dijo que no se lo había pedido?, ¿me habría mentido?.

_No, Dra. el no lo menciono, pero espero que podamos trabajar profesionalmente.

_Bueno si tanto quiere trabajar, comencemos a revisar los casos mas recientes del área, tráemelos de los archivos, .- dijo con voz melosa, parecia que me retaba a contradecirla.

_Vuelvo enseguida Dra.

Camino a la sala de archivo pensaba que este día no podría ser peor, lamentablemente el destino me tenía otras cosas preparadas. en el camino fuera de la oficina de Carlisle se oía con claridad la voz Edward quien hababa acaloradamente con Carlisle, me sorprendió ver a Edward perder los estribos de esa manera, estaba as secretarias cotillas fuera de la oficia escuchado, reconocí a Barbie rubia, ósea Tanya. Me acerque para reprenderlas, era bueno estar bajo el ala de Carlisle, me tenían mucho respeto, aun debía cobrarle el rasguño de la cara.

_Veamos es hora e que las secretarias vuelvan a sus puestos- dicho eso las cotillas se sobresaltaron mucho, al verla Tanya tuvo una sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro.

_Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí es la Sra. no me miren Black, mira cariño que seas la protegida de Dr. Cullen no te hace inmune.

_Bueno querida Barbie será mejor que muevas tu trasero a tu puesto, que sepa tu trabajas en el piso de abajo, te recomiendo que te apresures, no querrás que Esme te grite nuevamente-dicho eso se marcho junto a su sequito de víboras. Me atreví a escuchar un poco más

__Es que no entiendes Carlisle, ella es una mala persona y nos hara mucho daño, si de verdad quieres que trabajemos en armonía puedo hacerlo, pero bajo ningún concepto se quedara en casa._

__Edward se razonable, yo no sabia quien era ella, sabia que lo habías pasado mal por o que me había comentado tu tía Carmen, pero no sabia que era por ella, nunca y escúchame bien, nunca la habría contratado de haberlo sabido, eres mi hijo y sabes que no quiero que tengas problemas, lamentablemente no cuenta aun con un lugar donde establecerse, acaba de llegar de Londres y sabes que este pueblo no tiene hoteles, por lo que tu madre y yo le propusimos que se podía quedar en casa por una semana._

__Padre, ¿sabes el daño que le causara esto a bella?_

__Si hijo lo se, pero si ella cofia en ti no debe molestarse, te lo pido Edward ayúdame esta vez, sabes bien que no puedo despedirla aun._

__Esta bien padre pero tú se lo dirás a bella._

No quise escuchar nada mas, quizás debería irme a mi casa con Maggie, no había pisado mi antigua casa desde el día del ataque de Jacob. Después de encontrar las fichas en el archivo me dirigí a la oficina de la Dra. Almeida alias, bruja sádica, sabia lo que hacia, quería recuperar a Edward por todos los medios. La verdad es que ella era perfecta para el. No tenia problemas, ni cargas legales con las que vivir.

_Aquí esta lo que solicito Dra.

_Oh, gracias enfermera Black, es Ud. muy eficiente- dijo con sarcasmo.

Se puso a revisar las antiguas fichas remilgando a cada momento por los procedimientos y la letra de Emmett.

_ ¿Cómo es posible que un Dr. tenga tan mala caligrafía?, esto apenas es comprensible... se me ocurre algo, enfermera Black ¿tendría la bondad de transcribir estas fichas en Word?

_Dra. Para eso están las secretarias las chicas de Microsystems.

_Si, querida lo se, pero ya que no tenemos mucho movimiento podrías hacerlo, que te paguen por trabajar no por vagar.

Esta mujer me quería hacer explotar, pero yo tea paciencia, tras haber crecido en un convento con lo que mas contaba era con paciencia.

_Esta bien Dra.

Como la bruja me tenia tan ocupada creo que me saltaría el almuerzo, llame a Edward para pedirle que recogiera a Maggie y le pidiera a Rose que le diera su merienda.

_Edward, no llegare a almorzar, ¿podrías recoger a Maggie de la guardería y pedirle a rose que le de su merienda?

_ ¿Porque no vendras a almorzar?

_Bueno la Dra. Almeida me tiene transcribiendo las antiguas fichas de Emmett, a que según ella no entiende la letra, por lo que no creo que llegue a almorzar.

_ ¿Qué? Salgo para allá.

A los pocos minutos llego Edward con una mirada furibunda.

_Eddy amor ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto la bruja tratando de besarlo en los labios, se veían tan bien juntos, ella no desentonaba junto a el.

_Primero que todo Catlyn no me digas Eddy, segundo no soy tu amor y tercero porque tienes a Bella transcribiendo fichas medicas, para eso están las secretarias y los encargados de Microsystems.

_Bueno ella debe trabajar, creo que en este hospital se les paga para que trabajen, para que te preocupas por una simple enfermera, si nosotros podríamos retomar lo que dejamos en Londres- la bruja se había acercado a el y le acariciaba el pecho.

_No dejamos nada pendiente en Londres, además te pido respeto te diriges a mí novia.

_No te enojes, sabes que no me gusta verte molesto, pero se bien lo que te quitaba el mal humor, nuestras sesiones de "practica" en mi oficina, ¿quieres que lo intentemos?

_Mira Catlyn me estas molestando, Bella amor vamos a almorzar, si me disculpa Dra. Almeida, le pediré que no se dirija a mi en un tono confianzudo, se dirigirá a mi persona como Dr. Cullen, no somos nada tu te encargaste de eso en el pasado, pero no me arrepiento por como se dieran las cosas, es mas tengo mucho que agradecerle Dra. Gracias a que Ud. es una zorra, abandone Londres y pude conocer a Bella, ahora si me disculpa debemos ver a nuestra hija.

Dicho eso Edward se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano instándome a levantarme, después me dio un beso muy apasionado. Salimos de la oficina estaba realmente sorprendida por el fervor demostrado por Edward al defenderme. Nos dirigimos a la guardería, una vez ahí buscamos a Maggie y nos dirigimos al casino.

Al entrar ahí vimos que la Dra. Estaba sentada e la mesa de Carlisle. Al vernos aproximar se le desfiguro el rostro, pero supo componerse.

_Carlisle no sabia que las enfermeras se sentaban con los Drs.

_Bueno ella no es solo una enfermera es una mas de la familia, además Alice y Rosalie son enfermeras también y son mi hija y futura nuera.

_Ah, bueno no estaba acostumbrada a esta familiaridad en Londres.

_Bueno entonces deberías haberte quedado ahí- dijo Rosalie en un murmullo, bastante audible.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y me puse a darle la comida a Maggie.

_Carlisle no sabia que Edward tuviera una hija, no lo menciono cuando éramos novios en Londres.

_Bueno Maggie no es hija de Edward, pero Bella es como nuestra hija.

_Ah querida no crees que sea un poco feo el cargarle el muerto de otro hombre a Edward.

_Mire Dra. Ese es problema mío y no de Ud., le ruego que tenga mas respeto, padre nos tomaremos la tarde, cualquier cosa me llamas- Edward tomo a Maggie en brazos y nos dispusimos a salir, pero la bruja volvía al ataque.

_Enfermera Black, no ha terminado su trabajo, no puede dejar su puesto axial, requiero de sus servicios en la tarde.

_Oh, por eso no se preocupe Dra. Almeida, yo le reasignare una enfermera, Bella de ahora en adelante asistirá a Edward- dijo Esme con ira en los ojos- además le pediré que sea mas respetuosa, se suponía que los ingleses eran mas educados pero parece que me equivoco, Carlisle querido terminare de almorzar en mi despacho se me ha quitado el apetito- dicho eso Esme se levanto de la mesa junto con Rosalie y Alice, dejando perplejos a Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper, quienes se habían mantenido en silencio.

Carlisle les mando una mirada de suplica para que no lo dejaran solo, por lo que los chicos se quedaron en la mesa.

**Carlisle POV**

_Dra. Le pido por favor que se contenga en sus comentarios, se de su pasada relación con mi hijo, por eso mismo le solicito que evite el interferir en su relación. Se que hasta que se establezca permanecerá en mi hogar, pero es un hogar, no una zona de guerra, por lo que le pido su cooperación en el asunto.

_No se preocupe Dr. Cullen, me mantendré en mi mejor comportamiento.

Después de este fallido almuerzo me dirigí a la oficina de Esme, sabia que correría sangre y lamentablemente seria la mía.

_Tanya ¿Esta libre mi esposa?

_OH, Dr. Cullen, enseguida le aviso de presencia.

_Oh, no se preocupe sta.-ingrese a la oficina de Esme, dispuesto a dejar que mi esposa me diera sus remilgos, sabia que en el hospital yo era el jefe, pero en casa y en mi corazón mandaba Esme.

_¿Amor?

_OH, hola Dr. Cullen- mierda estaba molesta.

_Vamos Esme, cariño no te enojes, sabes que te amo y no quiero verte así.

_Dr. Cullen, es verdad lo que me cometo Alice, ¿la Dra. Se quedara en MI casa?

_Bueno Esme, de eso quería habarte, lo que pasa es que- ni se te ocurra Carlisle si ella se queda en mi hogar yo me voy a quedar en casa de Rose y Jasper. No me quedare bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer que le ha faltado el respeto a mi familia.

_Esme, por favor se razonable- razonable mis narices, es tu ultima advertencia.

Mierda estaba frito.

_Carlisle mi amor, si no quieres dormir solo, sin mas compañía que el televisor de la sala, será mejor que ella no llegue a mi casa- mierda y mas mierda ¿Qué hacia ahora?

_Veré que puedo hacer, amor no prometo nada.

Salí de la oficina de Esme, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el juego y el partido. Necesitaba encontrar una solución.

_Irina, ¿Cómo estas?

_OH, Carlisle no te había visto, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

_Verás necesito pedirte un gran favor.

_Dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

_Necesito un lugar donde la nueva Dra. Se pueda quedar hasta que se establezca o hasta que pase su periodo de prueba.

_Bueno Carlisle ella puede quedarse en mi casa, sabes que tengo espacio, además desde que enviude de Laurent estoy muy sola.

_OH, Irina me has salvado de dormir en el sillón de la sala.

_Esme ¿Se molesto?

_Molestar es poco, gracias, no se como agradecértelo.

_Bueno, me lo agradecerías bien si me dieras el próximo vieres libre, tengo un "congreso" con un residente.

_Hecho Irina. Te debo una.

**No me maten… en el próximo capo tendremos un Jacob POV, el único de la historia y un Yenny POV. Para que se apronten. Pucha que molesta la Dra. Almeida… es una bruja.**

**Sean buenas y déjenme sus opiniones. ****Ahhh les recomiendo que lean **_**Fate as brout as here**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Nada de esto me pertenece solo la trama es mía, los lindos personajes son de Meyer incluyendo al perro jajajaja**

**Les dejo un especial saludo a mis niñas**

**Zoe, Luxy, Beakis, Susy, Vicky y a mis lectoras silenciosas…**

**Sarah me debes el review… ahhh creo que necesito mas de nuestros príncipes jajaja besos **

**No les doy más jugo aquí esta el nuevo cap.**

**Capitulo 11 **_**"viendo en los ojos de ellos"**_

**Yenny POV**

Había pasado casi 1 mes y medio desde que llegue a Roma, aquí me establecí en el Hospital donde mi padre era jefe. Durante ese tiempo mi embarazo había comenzado a notarse, Salí de Washington con 3 meses y medio de embarazo, quería darle a Emmett la feliz noticia de que seriamos padres, lamentablemente ese día sucedieron los problemas con Bella, la nueva enfermera. Sin contar que poco después me indican que Emmett viene con Rosalie mi enfermera asistente en el auto.

Seria estúpido de mi parte el negarme a ver lo evidente, desde que estábamos juntos Emmett nunca me había dicho te amo, aunque yo si lo había hecho, creí inocentemente que poco a poco podría enamorarse de mi, pero no fue así, el me quiere, de eso no tengo duda, pero nada comparado con el amor que le profesa a Rosalie. Lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo, las veces que fui de visita a su casa y se encontraba Rosalie con Alice, su mirada de niño se desviaba hacia ella, creo que nunca fue conciente de aquello, pues esta en la naturaleza de Emmett el no dañar a nadie. Es por eso y el infinito amor que le profeso que lo deje ir, el merecía ser feliz junto a su verdadero amor.

_Yenny Siete ben?- me pregunto Criss mi hermana menor.

_ Se cara, non preoccuparti, mi sento bene, lei ha appena perso nella mia mente.(1)

_ E' per l'americano che, giusto?

_ Piccole sanno che potete menzogna, amo e sempre lepre, non posso dimenticare quello che ho vissuto con il pernottamento. Ma non preoccupatevi mio bambino necessita di questo bene(2)- le dije acariciando mi vientre.

_esta Il pozzo, si lascia mettere in guardia che avete chirurgia entro poche ore, o avete dimenticato?(3)- dijo Criss mirandome con ojos curiosos.

_no, no lo olvide. Tranquila cara, ahí estaré.

Luego de la conversación que tuve con Criss, logre sacar lo mejor de ella, mi hijo necesitaba que estuviera bien, no podía darme el lujo de fallarle. Mi pequeño necesitaba a su madre bien y no era justo que yo lo hiciera pasar por una pena.

La vida seguía su curso, durante mi embarazo me dedique a pensar en ¿Qué diría Emmett si se enterara?, no se lo diría pues sabía que estaba en su naturaleza el no hacer sufrir a nadie, pero no podía obligarlo a destruir su vida para estar conmigo. Díganme altruista, pero esto es puro amor.

_(1) si cariño, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo perdida en mi mente_

_(2) Es por el americano ese, ¿verdad?_

_(3) pequeña sabes que no te puedo mentir, lo amo y siempre lo haré, no puedo olvidar lo que viví con el de la noche a la mañana. Pero no te preocupes mi Bambino necesita que este bien_

_(4) esta bien, te venia a avisar que tienes cirugía en unas horas, ¿o lo olvidaste?_

**Jacob POV**

Todo era su culpa, todo su maldita culpa, esa perra me había engañado, me humillo hasta lo mas bajo, y ahora estoy pasando las penas del infierno por su culpa.

Debí dejarla cuando tuve oportunidad, mantenía una relación con Vanesa desde hace casi 2 años, desde que nació la bastarda, ella no era mi hija, no había forma de que lo fuera, no se parecía a mi en nada, era igual a los Cullen, pero aun así lo acepte ¿Por qué?, por que la amaba, era mas que la calentura del momento, amaba a bella, si, la amaba, pero cuando vi el informe medico que decía que estaba embarazada nuevamente no podía creerlo, de verdad creía que era tan estúpido para tragármela nuevamente, seria estupido pero no tanto, la mataría antes que me desgraciara con otro bastardo, después de golpearla y asegurare que ese bastardo no llegaría al mundo, quise acabar con la bastarda de Maggie, pero al verla durmiendo tan tranquila algo se removió en mi interior, me acerque a su cama, cogi un cojín de su cama, la asfixiaría, dormiría eternamente, cuando me deponía a hacerlo su forma de dormir me recuerdo a mi mismo, y si Bella decía la verdad?, no eso no podía ser Vanesa me había dicho que esa pequeña no podía ser mi hija. ¿O lo era?

Tenia que salir de ahí, necesitaba encontrar paz en los brazos de la mujer que siempre seria fiel a mí. Conduje rápidamente, a la vez que solicitaba un pasaje fuera del país lo antes posible.

Llegue a la casa de Emilie, una vieja amiga de mi padre, en su hogar estaba SAM, su esposo.

_Jacob, que sorpresa, pasa- dijo Emilie desde la puerta.

_gracias, necesito hablar contigo.

_dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

_tengo graves problemas, he cometido un grave error y no se como le voy a hacer- temblaba de pies a cabeza.

_bueno partamos por el principio, ¿quieres?

Le conté toda la historia, de cómo mi propio padre me había hecho dudar de mi paternidad y de mi hombría. De cómo había tomado a Bella por la fuerza una noche después de que Vanesa se molestara por que no había abandonado a Bella ni a la niña. Necesitaba sentirme hombre, Vanesa había dicho que no era lo suficientemente hombre, ya que hasta mi esposa me ponía los cuernos, pase horas en un bar bebiendo, cuando llegue a casa la encontré durmiendo, se veía tan angelical, pero no lo era, era una perra desvergonzada, una mujerzuela y la trataría como tal, la tome haciendo valer mis derechos maritales, la grite y golpee. Cuando me hube saciado me sentí tan mal conmigo mismo que le ordene que se fuera de la habitación, insultándola nuevamente.

Me pase la noche en vela tomando café para espantar mis demonios, los mismos que me perseguían desde mi infancia. En la cual una mujer, mi nana, Kiara, me había hecho hombre a los 15 años, me violo y me enseño que todas las mujeres solo sirven para un propósito, sexo.

Bella llego a mi lado en la mañana, se notaba que sentía dolor por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Debía disculparme y lo hice a mi forma, cuando le comente que debía marcharme me pidió que me despidiera de Maggie, me hirvió la sangre, pero no quería otro enfrentamiento, por lo que le dije algo que me nació del corazón. "es tu hija no la mía"

Me pase un tiempo en nueva Zelanda en el departamento de economía de la empresa para que trabajaba Parker S.A. estaba feliz de regresar a mi hogar, había reflexionado y estaba dispuesto a darle ami matrimonio otra oportunidad, incluso aceptaría a Maggie como propia, pero una vez ahí bella me informa de su nuevo embarazo, ya no aguante mas, necesitaba acabar con todo, pero como me recordaba mi padre, no era un hombre.

_Jacob pequeño, creo que por tu pasado has destrozado la felicidad que tenias, golpeaste a tu mujer, la violaste, casi matas a tu hija y probablemente mataste a tu futuro hijo, la engañaste con otra mujer, no tienes el derecho a pedir perdón, ¿podrías pensar en que Bella solo ha sido honesta y sincera contigo?, ¿estarías dispuesto a pedir su perdón? Me has decepcionado tenia un mejor concepto de ti. Lo único que te puedo decir es que trates de enmendar tus errores y tal vez y solo tal vez puedas volver a tener a tu familia de regreso. Ahora ve a tu casa a tener noticias de tu esposa.

Salí de la casa de Emilie con la esperanza y el optimismo de mi parte, debíamos hablar pero talvez ella había sido sincera.

Llegue a casa y estaba vacía, revise cada una de las habitaciones y no había rastro de ellas, claro ahora la muy perra me había abandonado, Emilie estaba mal, ella era una cualquiera y yo un invecil por creerle. Pasaron las horas cuando escuche un auto en la entrada, era el Jeep del idiota de Cullen.

Cuando lo vi en la entrada note que venia con Rosalie, la muy idiota siempre me había tenido mala, pero el sentimiento era mutuo. Los odiaba a ellos por protegerla, y odiaba mas a Bella por engañarme, quizás este idiota fuera el padre de la bastarda de Maggie o el payaso del hermano de la rubia Jasper.

Trate de ser amable con ellos, pero el muy infame me golpeo, igual que la rubia. Pero antes descargue toda la mierda que me había guardado. Los confronte, pero nunca desmintieron nada, lo que me dejaba claro que la perra me había engañado, solo sabia que había perdido al engendro y que estaba en el hospital, de donde debía salir muerta.

A los pocos minutos después de que se fueran y me brindara una paliza llego la policía, quizás alertados por los idiotas Cullen.

_ ¿Sr. Black?

_El mismo

_ Soy el Oficial Gordon, queda detenido por, violación, agresión e intento de homicidio, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, si no cuneta con un abogado el estado le proveerá de uno, se lo llevara a constatar lesiones y después será puesto en prisión preventiva hasta que el fiscal que lleva la causa estime que sea conveniente. Será trasladado a la prisión estatal de Seattle. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Mis lesiones no eran de gravedad por lo que se me traslado a prision, ahí dentro existía un código de vida, lamentablemente por los cargos que cursaba existía solo una opción para mi. Me violaron repetidas veces, entre grupos, me decían niño bonito, mi compañero de celda, Cayo era un violador justiciero, sus "presas" eran violadores, por lo que caí en el 5to infierno, todas las noches me violaba, los guardias hacían vista gorda a este hecho, muchas veces me tuvieron que llevar a enfermería debido a las heridas producto de las reiteradas violaciones, pero el ya me había advenido, "preciosura ninguna palabra a nadie de esto, será mas difícil que reconozcan tu cadáver, se bueno conmigo y quizás seré bueno contigo".

Cada lágrima que corría por mis ojos seria una mas de las que saldrían de los ojos de Isabella, me las pagaría, me vengare de ella…

**Chicas se que es cortito, de verdad me costo mucho escribirlos, será el único Jacob POV, quizás al final tengamos un Yenny POV.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Déjenme un lindo review…**

**Las quiero mis soles **


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chicas bellas nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Meyer, si fuera así tendría 4 sexy vampiros enfermeros, sin polera atendiéndome, pero no, solo me tengo a mi misma para curar mis males.**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews mi niñas…**_

_**Ahhh les aviso pronto comenzaremos con la cuanta regresiva para el nacimiento de Zoe…**_

_**no doy mas jugo**__** Criss este es para ti…**_

**_Capítulo 12 ¿Matrimonio?_**

**Emmett POV  
**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Yenny se fuera del hospital, ciertamente nunca entendería las razones que la motivaron a marcharse, quizás fueron los rumores de las cotillas de las enfermeras o había una razón mas. Aun resonaban en mi mente sus palabras de despedida

_**Ti amo la mia vita, il mio cuore è tuo, mi prendo qualcosa di tuo nel mio**_

No sabía un carajo de italiano, pero sabia de alguien que si sabia. Me dirigí a su habitación y golpee la puerta.

_Alice enana ¿estas despierta?-pregunte asomándome dentro de la puerta

_Dime hermanito ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

_Si te digo una frase en italiano ¿me podrías traducir?

_Si, hermanito adelante.

Me senté en la cama e la enana y le dije la frase. "ti amo la mia vita, el mio cuore et tou, mi prendo cualcosa de toi ne mio, eso es, o creo que era.

_Bueno hermanito es una frase muy bonita es tuya, ¿se la dirás a Rose?

_No enana yo solo la escuche en una película, pero no se que es lo que dice.

_Bueno dice "Te amo mi vida, mi corazón es tuyo, me llevo algo tuyo en mí"

Me quede helado ¿que será lo que quería decir Yenny con eso? No podía pensar a lo que se refería.

_Emmett, ¿Estas bien?, hermanito estas pálido.

_OH, si Alice estoy bien, sabes que estoy cansado, no te preocupes estaré bien, me retiro a la cama, nos vemos mas tarde- salí rumbo a mi habitación necesitaba pensar las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente me deserte muy tarde eran las 8:15, no escuche el despertador, solo el sonido de mi celular me despertó, me estaban llamando.

_ ¿Hola?- dije somnoliento

_Emmett amor como estas que te paso, donde estas- Rose, estoy bien, estoy aun en cama, me quede dormido, ¿que hora es?

_OH Emmett me tenias tan preocupada, son las 8:15, no sabia que te había pasado, ¿que te paso tu eres muy puntual?

_Solo una mala noche Rose, solo eso...

_Bueno, me pregunto ¿si vendrás a la hora del almuerzo?

_No lo se, creo que si, no creo que Carlisle me deje tomarme el día, nos vemos en un rato.

**Alice POV.**

La frase que me había mencionado Emmett me dejo perpleja, quizás tenia un verdadero significado para el...

Desde la partida de Yenny las cosas no habían sido iguales, si bien se lo notaba contento por su nueva relación con rose, siento que existe un dejo de tristeza en sus ojitos de oso... no era normal ver a Emmett triste o desperanzado, quizás la frase que me dijo hala sido de Yenny lo que concordaría con la frase en italiano.

Tendría que averiguador.

Primero tendría que conseguir el número de Yenny y el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba esperando a que jazz me pasara a recoger, al parecer Emmett se había ido temprano al trabajo, Bella y Edward estaban camino al hospital igual que mis padres. En ese momento comenzó a sonar mi celular vi la pantalla y se trataba de Jazz.

_Buenos días amor de mi vida.

_Buenos días mi niña pequeña, dime como amaneció la luz de todo Forks?

_Bueno ahora que hable contigo bien, ¿dime donde estas?

_Mi querida pequeña asómate a tu balcón.

Me acerque a la ventana y ahí estaba mi Lancelot, mi caballero de brillante armadura, mi romeo.

_Romeo, _Jasmeo_ ¿donde estas que no te veo?

_aquí estoy pequeña Julieta, esperándote en mi reluciente corcel Harley Davison.

_Jasmeo, tu corcel no combina con mi tenida de hoy, por lo que creo que tendremos que ir en mi auto.

_Vamos Julieta un poco de acción sobre dos ruedas.

Baje corriendo la escalera y me dirigí hacia la puerta, al abrirla ahí estaba mi Romeo, con flores en sus manos. El era todo un caballero

_Dime mi querida Julieta ¿Cómo estas hoy?, el recuerdo de mi mente no hace justicia a tu belleza. Dime que me amas y dejare de ser el hermano de la rubia loca y seré solamente el hombre de tus sueños.

_mi querido _Jasmeo_... Eres el hombre mas encantador que he conocido, reusa a tu hermana y dejare yo a los míos y así seré solo _Alilieta_…

_Bueno _Alilieta _me dirás ¿porque no podemos ir en mi Harley?

_Bueno _Jasmeo_ el problema es que mis tacones y falda no se verán bien en ella, por lo que creo que no te gustaría que todo Forks vea mis bragas, ¿verdad?- Jasper se quedo helado cuando le dije esto ultimo.

_Alice me quieres matar no tientes mi autocontrol, no sabes que Romeo no es de fierro. Pero anda di que si ¿SI?

_Esta bien, pero déjame ir por mi impermeable—me dirigí hacia el armario a buscar un impermeable largo y a juego, si bien debía ir abrigada, no debía peder el estilo_Lista

Ahí estaba el en la entrada de la casa luciendo sexy como nunca, se que no debía presionar lo impresionable, es decir, soy virgen y no tengo intenciones inmediatas de que esa situación cambie, siempre me imagine llegando de blanco al altar, casta y pura, pero desde que conocí a Jasper, me di cuenta que de blanco me podía casar, pero no pura, el solo rose de sus manos contra mi coronilla enviaba descargas a mi bajo vientre.

Habíamos conversado de eso con las chicas y ellas me decían que cuando fuera el momento pasaría. Y creo que con Jasper pasaría antes de nuestra boda. ¿Quizás deberíamos fijar una fecha? ¿Debería ser un matrimonio Fashion u Old Fashion? Su voz me saco de mi mente.

_Alice, bebe, despierta que llegaremos tarde a el trabajo.

_Lo siento mi amor, no se que me paso, perdí la noción del tiempo.

Nos montamos con mucho cuidado en su moto, la sensación de tener mis brazos alrededor de su cintura era intoxicante y si a eso le sumamos que el viento traía hacia mi su aroma… si no llegábamos rápido al Hospital lo violaría en el trayecto. Queriéndome sentir un poco osada, enrosque mis piernas en su toro, no se en que momento el había tomado el manubrio con una sola mando y con la otra acariciaba desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo. En un momento sentí que disminuíamos la velocidad y me encontré en medio de la carretera con algo presionando mi tobillo, cuando me quise dar cuenta de que era aquello note a Jasper muy concentrado en mi liguero.

_Jazz, ¿estas bien?

_Dame un momento Alice- dijo aun acariciándome, solo que ahora lo hacia con ambas manos. No se como pero en un ágil movimiento me encontré frente a el, con mi espalda rozando el manubrio de la moto y sus ojos azules levemente obscurecidos.

_ ¿Jazz? En un momento tenia su boca sobre la mía, me besaba con desesperación, como si su vida se fuera en ello. Yo ni tonta ni perezosa le devolví el beso sintiendo la dulzura de sus labios, sabían a menta y miel, nuestras lenguas jugaban una batalla, la cual estaba perdiendo.

Poco a poco sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, bajando lentamente hacia mis caderas, siguiendo por mis muslos, sabia que debíamos parar, pero mi cuerpo le ganaba a la razón.

Mis manos se acercaron al interior de su cazadora, tocando su firme pecho, deleitándome con su textura, su piel era sueva, baje mis manos a sus pantalones, tome el cinturón y lo desabroche, cuando estaba por bajar su bragueta, algo el Jazz hico clic, pues tomo mis manos con una inusitada rapidez.

_Alice cariño, no quise faltarte al respeto, discúlpame, eres una tentación ambulante, de verdad lo siento.

_No debes disculparte Jasper, yo te incite y como dijiste fuera de casa no eres de fierro, lo siento- me sentía como una idiota, había colocado a Jazz a mil, solo para dejarlo con las ganas, había leído durante mi formación, que si un hombre se queda con las ganas, es decir que si esta excitado y no puede "terminar" podía ser muy doloroso y lo menos que quería era que Jasper sufriera dolor, baje mi cabeza para no mirar en sus ojos la frustración.

_No, pequeña nada de eso, no lo sientas, yo no lo siento tanto, vamos bebe muéstrame tus luceros, Alice, esto pasara solo cuando tu quieras, pero no en una sucia carretera, ni en una borrachera, debe ser especial y si tu como dijiste quieres esperar hasta el matrimonio te esperare, tomare duchas en un lago congelado si es necesario, pero no quiero que te mortifiques, creo saber que pasa por esa cabecita loca tuya.

_Jazz, que hice yo para encontrar a un hombre tan perfecto como tu, yo que pensaba que Edward era un perfecto caballero, pero ya vez, me equivoque. Sabes no recuerdo a mi madre biológica, se que nos quería mucho por lo que me cuenta Edward, pero murió cuando yo tenia 3 meses, no era tan fuerte. El único recuerdo que tengo de n caballero es Edward y Carlisle, en ellos junto con Emmett y Esme encontré una familia, y ese es el ejemplo de familia que me gustaría formar.

_Esa es casi una proposición, pero creo que debo hacerlo de mejor manera.- dijo bajándose de la moto, me acomodo de tal manera que quede frente a el apoyada en la moto y se puso de rodillas

_Mary Alice Cullen, Te Amo más allá de lo que se pueda pensar, eres la razón por la que respiro, has puesto de cabeza mi estructura de vida, tú y solo tú le dan un nuevo concepto a la locura, pues te amo con locura, tu alegría, dulzura y espontaneidad me han puesto el mundo de cabeza. Es por esto que te pido humildemente que aceptes el ser mi esposa, prometo amarte, respetarte, acompañarte de compras, sacarte de prisión por desmanes en Dolce & Gabanna, hacerte el amor de todas las maneras posibles siempre tratándote como la dama que eres, por favor acepta a este_ Jasmeo_ que se muere por sus _Alilieta_, que dices hermosa ¿te casaras conmigo?- dijo sacando las llaves de la moto e improvisando con el llavero de ellas una argolla de compromiso- Prometo hoy en la tarde ir contigo a comprar una que sea digna de ti.

_Oh, Jasper Halle, Claro que acepto ser tu esposa, prometo amarte para siempre, no es necesario cambiar esta argolla, es un símbolo que simboliza nuestro amor, se que no es un diamante, pero me encanta- dije arrojándome a sus brazos y dándole un gran beso, inmediatamente el tomo mi mano derecha y deslizo la improvisada argolla en mi dedo, se que no era de oro o platino, pero me encantaba.

_Ahora mi querida prometida, creo que es hora de irnos al trabajo y avisarle a tus padres y hermanos que tendremos boda.

Mi vida no podría ser mejor, tenia un guapo novio, unos padres encantadores que nos amaban, unos hermanos locos a los que amaba con el corazón, los cuales querrían matar a mi novio cundo se enteraran y las mejores amigas del mundo, solo me quedaba resolver el misterio de Yenny y sabia quien me daría esa información su ex secretaria.

_**No me maten, he estado enfermita con amigdalitis, por lo que tenia 0 energia, además mi bebe se enfermo Tb., por lo que en su primer semana de clases oficial ya falto 2 días.**_

_**Zoe amiga gracias por la preocupación, de verdad peque eres un sol, TKM amiga.**_

_**Nos vemos en la semana. Besitos**_

_**Déjenme un lindo Review para mejorarme.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Mis niñas Bellas nada de esto es mía, la saga Twilight es pertenece a S. Meyer… bueno como se dice en mi país es lo que hay…**

_**Chicas les voy a ser sincera… los reviews han disminuido considerablemente… la única que me ha dejado reviews en le ultimo cap es Zoe, sus comentarios son importantes para las chicas que escribimos, me gusta saber que piensan o que les parece la historia y el rumbo que sigue esta… igual me da penita… si nos les gusta la historia díganme y no escribo mas.**_

**No les doy mas jugo les dejo el nuevo cap.**

**Cap 13**

_**Las cosas buenas no duran para siempre…**_

**Bella POV**

Mi vida había tenido un giro de 360º, tenia una familia que me quería, unas amigas fantásticas a las que podía considerar mis hermanas, tenia un "hermano" oso que me había defendido de Jacob, si bien no me gustaba que se pelearan a golpes, la reacción de Emmett me había hecho sentir muy querida y respetada. Y a mi lado viajaba el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, se que puede sonar cursi y todo eso, pero el era el hombre ideal, es decir, ¿Dónde encontraría a un hombre que me quisiera con una hija de otro, que me ha apoyado en los momentos mas duros y que este dispuesto a aceptarme con mis defectos y mis pequeñas virtudes?. Estaba divagando cuando una hermosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Bella, mi amor ¿en que piensas?- dijo Edward mientras conducía hacia el hospital, Maggie como siempre dormía en su sillita, nada mas Edward la ponía en la silla ella se dormía.

_Nuevamente pérdida en mis pensamientos, solo pensando en lo maravilloso que eres.

_Me estimas más de lo que valgo Bella.

_Creo que eres tu el que no se ve con caridad.

_Bueno amor dime que quieres hacer esta noche, es viernes y mañana no tenemos turno

_Bueno me gustaría cocinar para ti y la familia.

_Bueno y dime ¿Cuál será la especialidad de la casa?

_Sorpresa—le dije picándolo, sabia que no le gustaba esperar mucho, digamos que Edward no era muy tolerante a la frustración, bueno era mas tolerante que yo.

_Vamos cariño, una pista, ¿si?- dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero.

_No, pero necesitare un ayudante y cuento contigo, ¿verdad?

_Sabes que si, pero con una condición- dijo mirándome con una mirada maliciosa.

_ ¿Cual?- le dije siguiéndole el juego

_Que me dejes verte sucia- me miro desatando todo el poder de sus esmeraldas en mí, cuando me miraba de esa forma me sentía una oveja frente a un león hambriento (N/A: no lo pude evitar, solo salio).

_Esta bien Dr. Lo dejaré asistirme, siempre y cuando Ud. Me permita verlo en acción- había estado pensando en el último tiempo en ser Dra. La verdad es que era mi sueño frustrado, quería ser pediatra, pero las cosas como estaban antes no me lo permitían, lo mas probable es que si le hubiera dicho a Jacob de mi sueño, lo habría tomado como una escusa de mi parte para ver a mi "supuesto" amante.

_Bueno, Ud. Sabe mi querida enfermera Swan que yo estaría encantado en estar en "acción" con Ud. Disculpa digo para Ud.- el doble sentido en las frases se había vuelto una costumbre para nosotros, si bien habíamos tenido nuestros besos fogosos y todo eso, Edward era muy "correcto" a la hora de intimar, no habíamos salido de primera base, en parte porque según el no me quería presionar y por otra parte había tenido que esperar por la perdida que había sufrido.

_Dr. Cullen ¿me esta incitando?

_Oh, mi Sexy enfermera no es una incitación, es una afirmación.

_Dr. Le recuerdo que hay menores presentes.

_OH, no se preocupe enfermera no cometeré un "Emmaso"- (El famoso Emmaso era la palabra que teníamos para las "perversiones de Emmett", me habían contado que una tarde llegando a casa del turno de mañana, Emmett y Yenny tenían turno de noche, por lo que se quedaron en casa "durmiendo", la sorpresa fue que cuando llegaron Esme y Carlisle vieron a Emmett solo vestido con su bata de laboratorio, su fonendoscopio y sus boxer de Spiderman, "examinando" a una Yenny "vestida" solo con ropa interior roja. La reacción de ambos a penas entramos en casa fue de correr a esconderse en la cocina, de donde una muy enojada Esme los había sacado).

_Aun no puedo creer que Yenny hiciera eso, es decir de Emmett me lo espero, pero no de ella, es decir ella se veía muy correcta.

_Si, al parecer ella era muy tranquila y todo eso, quizás en otra circunstancia hubiera sido la mujer perfecta para Emmett, aunque debo decir que Rose tiene su genio, no había conocido a ninguna mujer capaz de poner en su lugar tan rápido a Emmett- dijo Edward aparcando el coche en el estacionamiento del hospital, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado. Con mucho cuidado abrió su puerta, a la vez que yo descendía del coche, estaba sacando el bolso de Maggie y me disponía a bajarla, cuando el abrió su lado del coche, tomo a Maggie en brazos, ella aun dormida rodeo su cuello con sus manitas.

_Edward la consientes demasiado- lo reprendí, para Maggie era costumbre que Edward todas las noches le leyera un cuento y la acunara en sus brazos, al parecer ellos habían creado su propio mundo, uno en donde el hombre que la protegía y cuidaba era el. Su respiración se acompasaba y ella le apretaba la ropa del pecho como diciéndole que no la dejara. Maggie tenia por fin un padre a quien amar y por sobre todo el la amaba, de eso no me cabía duda alguna.

Por un momento me perdí en esta bella entonación hasta que Edward me despertó. – Amor vamos, hace frío y no quiero que mi pequeñita se tome un resfrío.

¿Cómo no amarlo?, ¿Cómo no considerarlo perfecto para mi? A pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado, pude encontrar al hombre de mi vida, se podría decir "mi hombre perfecto". Ese era mi miedo ¿no sería demasiado para ser real, o demasiado para mi?

_Vamos- le dije tomando su mano libre. Maggie había abierto sus ojitos azules y miraba embelesada a Edward, ciertamente parecían padre e hija, caminamos hacia el interior del hospital, en la entrada saludamos a Ángela, quienes estaba por terminar su guardia de noche.

_Buenos días Ángela- dijo Edward con su leve acento ingles.

_Buenos días, Dr. Cullen- dijo Ángela ruborizándose, al parecer ese era el efecto que tenían los Cullen en las enfermeras, eran fatales y lamentablemente encabezaba la lista de ellas.

_Buenos Días Angie- le dije llamando su atención, es decir sabia que Edward estaba MUY bueno, pero creo que mirar fijamente a una persona estaba malo, aunque no podía culparla si esa persona era Edward, cuando lo veías caminar era casi orgásmico, se desenvolvía como un león a punto de atacar, tenia una mirada hechizante que te transportaba al mundo de fantasías, donde el encabezaba las mas sucias.

_Ah, Buenos días Bella- en ese momento reparo en que Edward tenía en brazos a Maggie.-Buenos días princesa Maggie, ¿Cómo estas?

_Bunos dias, tía ange, toy muy ben, mi mami me dio meche en la cama de abu esme, me cape en la noche a dormir con Abu eme y Abu calisle, papi me pillo, pedo no dijo a mami- dijo Maggie mirando a Edward quien torció su sonrisa hacia la pequeña, era un problema, Maggie rondaba las camas de toda la familia en la noche, y cuando digo todas son todas, por lo que habíamos tenido que poner un monitor con cámara en su habitación, que tenia circuito cerrado a todas las demás habitaciones, así sabíamos cuando la pequeña estaba "turistiando" en la noche; las pusimos porque una noche "pillo" a Esme y Carlisle en una situación comprometedora.

_Edward ya hablaremos mas tarde- le dije tratando de sonar seria. Edward miro a Maggie y le dijo traidora a lo que Maggie respondió dándole un beso en el corazón, era un código que habían desarrollado cuando Maggie creía que Edward estaba enojado. Una tarde cuando se suponía que Emmett cuidaba a Maggie se había dormido, ella estaba un poco agripada por lo que no fue a la guardería, y su tío Emmett como buen pediatra se ofreció a cuidar de ella, en un momento Emmett se durmió, por lo que Maggie estuvo a sus anchas en casa, tomando la colección de CD de Edward y jugando a los platillos voladores, Emmett le había dicho que eran eso, cuándo la niña pregunto, cuándo llegamos vimos a Emmett "bañado" en CD y una muy asustada Maggie; la pequeña al creer que Edward se enfadaría con ella corrió a sus brazos llorando y le beso el corazón. Así había surgido ese pequeño código.

Nos dirigimos a la guardería donde Rose estaba ya esperando a Maggie. La dejamos con Rose y le dijimos que posiblemente saldriamos tarde de cirugía por lo que le dedimos que alimentara a maggie. Fuimos a la sala de descanso a cambiarnos, debía admitir que si bien Edward me había visto en ropa interior aun me era difícil desvestirme en su presencia, lamentablemente era costumbre del hospital el hacerlo, nadi se quedaba mirando al otro, pero ellos no tenían a un Dios griego quitándose la ropa, para cambiarla por su traje de cirugía, hoy asistiría a Edward en una compleja operación, debía extirpar una aneurisma, la cual amenazaba con figurarse.

Hice de tripas corazón y comencé a quitarme la ropa para ponerme un traje de cirugía, debo admitir que el azul me sentaba bien, quizás en un futuro podría usarlo no como enfermera sino como Médico.

Agradecía los cielos el haberme puesto un conjunto negro muy bonito, si bien era revelador, al ser liso sin encajes era sobrio. Me gire buscar la camisa cuando vi a Edward sin pantalones, solo en boxer mirándome fijamente.

_Amor, ¿estas Bien?- me sentí cohibida al ver su mirada tan fija en mi cuerpo, me sentía mas desnuda.

_Si amor, mas que bien- dijo con sus ojos obscurecidos, me tomo unos instantes el darme cuanta que se había acercado a mi, al sentir sus manos en mis caderas, mi cuerpo reacciono busque su boca, lo bese con pasión, mi cuerpo demandaba su cercanía por lo que me pegue a su pecho, permitiendo que mis manos trazaban esos dos pectorales, ese abdomen que parecía una roca, estaba segura que si hacia en intento podía cortar carne en el, mis manos tenia vida propia, al igual que las de el, trazaba mi columna con sus hábiles dedos, mis caderas, mi abdomen. En un momento me giro quedando con mi espalda recargada en su pecho, sus manos seguían trazando mi cuerpo, como si quisiera aprender cada parte de el con sus manos. Deje escapar una gemido cuando sentí que mordía mi cuello y con su mano derecha tomaba mi pecho.

Podía sentir su erección presionando la parte baja de mi espalda, en un momento levanté la vista y vi mi reflejo en el espejo de mi locker, cuando levante la vista para ver a Edward, note que el tenia la vista fija en el espejo, era lo mas excitante que había visto en mi vida. Pero no todo dura para siempre, en ese momento sonó su beeper, era de cirugía, para avisar que el paciente estaba listo.

_Maldición—dijo Edward.

_Te apoyo- de dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

_no crea que se ha escapado de mi enfermera Swan, esta me la cobro—dijo dándole un nuevo apretón a mi pecho.

_Eso espero Dr. Cullen.

Con reticencia terminamos de vestirnos, y nos fuimos a lavar, cuando entramos al quirófano todo estaba listo y dispuesto.

_Dr. Cullen paciente sexo masculino, 65 años, presión estable 90/120- dijo Seth uno de los residentes.

_Bueno en ese caso comencemos, Enfermera Swan vigile signos vitales, Sr. Clearwater prepare el taladro para el corte, trabajaremos en el lóbulo temporal, ¿dígame que funciones avanzadas se encuentran en este lóbulo?

_Mm… no lo sé Dr.- dijo Seth apenado, se le notaba en la voz, Edward era muy duro con los conocimientos, era muy profesional en esa área y al estar trabajando con residentes pedía solo lo mejor.

_ ¿Alguien que lo sepa?

_Bueno Dr. Cullen el lóbulo temporal es el que se encarga principalmente de la audición de la persona, un daño ene sea zona pude afectar la calidad de la audición así como también afectar al oído medio, lo que repercutiría en el equilibrio del paciente- le dije.

_Muy bien enfermera Swan, Clearwater, creo que debes estudiar más, pero ya que tenemos una concursante que sabe, seguiremos preguntando, deben saber que para mi residencia en Neurocirugía espero solo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ya llevábamos 2 horas en el pabellón y Edward seguía masacrando a sus residentes.

_ ¿Que es una afasia de Broca y como se diferencia de la de Wernick?- Edward espero pacientemente a que alguien respondiera, pero nada paso.

_Vamos chicos no es tan difícil, hasta un estudiante de primer año lo sabe, ya entonces por un día libre ¿Quién sabe la respuesta?

_Bueno Dr. La afasia es un problema en la producción del lenguaje, Broca es de producción y Wernick es de ejecución.

_Muy bien, enfermera Swan, parece que Ud. Es mucho mas lista que mis residentes.

_Claro que lo sabe, si duerme con el Jefe- dijo entono despectivo Heidi una de las residentes.

_Disculpe Srta. Jones, me podría repetir su comentario- OH, diablos ahora si Edward estaba molesto.

_Disculpe Dr. Se me salio- dijo Heidi se veía por sobre su cubre boca que estaba sonrojada.

_Srta. Jones no tolerare faltas de respeto tanto hacia mi persona como hacia el personal que se encuentra en mi quirófano, mi vida personal no le incumbe, ahora tenga la bondad de retirarse de mi vista- si bien Edward podía ser un caballero aun así sus palabras dolían. Heidi se retiro en lagrimas del quirófano, el resto de la cirugía Edward ya no pregunto mas, estaba muy concentrado y molesto. Al terminar salimos a la sala de descanso y nos dejamos caer en uno de los sillones, aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

_Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

_Si amor no te preocupes, solo me molesta que piensen que porque eres mi novia pueden hablar de nosotros, yo soy muy profesional, no dejo que mi vida personal se mezcle con el trabajo y me molesto el comentario, pero saque algo bueno de ello, ¿sabes que?

_No, dime.

_ Me di cuenta que mi novia es muy inteligente, mucho mas que los sopéncos que tengo por residentes- dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza, mire la hora y eran las 14:00, la cirugía había toado mucho mas de lo que pensábamos.

_Edward ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunte.

_No amor, solo tengo sueño, si quieres baja ala cafetería y come algo yo tratare de dormir.

_Esta bien amor subiré algo para nosotros, mientras tu llamas a Rose para saber como esta Maggie.

_Ok.

Salí de la sala de descanso, en la camino pase por la guardia para ver la lista de consultas que tenia, ahí Marge una de las secretarias me dijo que había recibido una carta, era extraño toda mi correspondencia llegaba a la casa de los Cullen. La tome y la abrí, al leerla el mundo se me vino cuesta abajo.

_**Sra. Isabella Marie Swan:**_

_**Por medio de la presente se le informa que el careo y juicio de divorcio hacia el Sr. Jacob William Black se realizara el día 26 del presente mes, además del juicio por Violencia Intrafamiliar y los cargos presentados por su persona hacia el ahora acusado. Se solicita su presencia en le juzgado de familia. Su inasistencia será considerada como desacato a una orden judicial.**_

_**Se despide Atte. A Ud.**_

_**Mafalda Cordey.**_

_**Secretaria Juzgado de Familia.**_

_Mierda- ahora si tenia miedo.

**No me maten… ya chicas espero esta vez unos lindos reviews…**

**No sean malas.**

**Nos leemos besitos y bendiciones.**


	15. Chapter 14

**mis niñas lindas gracias por los reviews... estoy un poco perdida, pero la proxima semana les dejo el nuevo cap. que se viene buenooooo...**

**bueno como siempre aqui vamos... nada de esto es mio... todo es de Meyer... la muy bruja... ahora si fuera mio... mi hija seria mitad vampiro y tendria a Eddy cantandome MI Nana al oido todas las noches... pero como no es asi me conformo con mi novio jajaja...**

**no doy mas jugo aqui esta el nuevo cap... con amor para:**

**ZOE.**

**Supattinsondecullen**

**madaswan**

**EdwardKaname**

**Vicky que esta perdida en accion jajaja**

**Lexy**

**las quiero mis niñas lindas**

**Cap 14 casi, casi**

**Carlisle POV**

Definitivamente mi casa era una casa de locos aunque había mucho amor. Hoy después del trabajo la hiperactiva de mi hija nos solicito que nos reuniéramos en casa, para que, no lo se, lo único que espero es que la cuenta familiar no se vea mermada por un súper viaje de compras. Alice había pedido a Esme retirarse temprano, pero para ella temprano era a las 14:00, alcanzo a terminar el turno y salio después del descanso, lo curioso es que Jasper, 15 minutos después me solicito lo mismo, ambos recuperarían las horas perdidas el día lunes, ninguno de nosotros debía trabajar el fin de semana aun así nuestros beepers estaban al pendiente.

Podía observar a mi familia crecer día a día, Alice estaba feliz con Jasper, el era un buen chico, respetuoso y un poco enchapado a la antigua, pero aun así podía controlar a una muy hiperactiva Alice, pareciera que mi hija cargaba pilas con el oxigeno, nunca verías a Alice triste o desganada, el día que eso sucediera seria el fin del mundo.

Rose y Emmett eran una pareja "singular" sabia que muy bien que Emmett había mancillado algunos lugares del hospital y de casa con sus "actividades" era un muy buen hijo, un poco niño, nada sorprendía o molestaba a Emmett nunca, Rose era su cable a tierra, aun me sorprendía lo rápido que se compenetraron ambos, es decir, no me malinterpreten, Rose siempre estuvo en casa al igual que Bella, desde la secundaria, pero Emmett en ese entonces ni siquiera le dio una mirada, y ahora estaban juntos en tan poco tiempo, Rose tenia un carácter muy fuerte a diferencia de su gemelo, Emmett era un niño si filtro, lo que pasaba por su cabeza el lo decía, es muy inteligente, me gustaría decir que fue gracias a las horas que paso Esme junto al el realizando sus tareas, o las horas que pase yo leyendo con el los libros de la escuela.

Recuerdo la vez que Emmett tenia que leer Colmillo Blanco, tenia 10 años y lamentablemente prefería ver las caricaturas o jugar súper Nintendo, comprarlo fue el peor error de mi vida, pero que le voy a hacer, Esme estaba en Paris junto a Marco y Alice, el Fashion Week, por lo que me quede con los chicos en una semana de "hombres" Edward estaba practicando piano tranquilamente y Emmett estaba Leyendo, o eso se suponía.

Entre en su habitación vi el televisor tapado con una manta, igual que a Emmett, me acerque y tome la manta en mis manos, bajo esta estaba Emmett jugando súper Mario y tenia que rendir su examen de literatura el días mas. Como se dice situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas, es decir, si Esme se enteraba que Emmett no leyó el libro me mataba, por lo que se me ocurrió grabarle el audio del libro, pase 12 horas grabando el audio, para que el lo escuchara, aun así se dormía mientras lo oía, hasta el pobre Edward le grabo unos capítulos. Para cuado Esme regreso Emmett tenia un 10 en literatura, yo esta afónico de tanto hablar y Edward tenía 1000 dólares por su cooperación y silencio.

Con el paso de los años le comentamos a Esme la "anécdota" y ella nos confeso que estaba al tanto, le había resultado sospechoso que Edward tuviera tanto dinero en su cómoda, y porque Emmett tenia tantos cassette de audio con mi voz, cuando los escucho supo que eran, mas aun por la amenaza que había dejado Edward en el audio de Emmett.

Y por ultimo Edward, el era ciertamente el mas cercano a mi, muy pocos sabían que nuestros hijos eran adoptados, después de que Esme perdiera a nuestro primer hijo, casi perdiéndola a ella en el camino, me di cuenta de que ella tenia tanto amor para dar que negarle un hijo era casi un acto criminal, por lo que nos inscribimos en la lista de adopciones y después de un año de espera llego Emmett, el tenia 2 años cuando llego con nosotros. Esme y yo asistíamos a un hogar de menores en Chicago donde un día llego Emmett, resultado de un embarazo adolescente, su madre no podía tenerlo, por lo que ingreso al hogar, Esme que trabajaba de voluntaria en el hogar inmediatamente se encariño con el por lo que comenzamos a realizar el papeleo correspondiente para poder adoptarlo, los tramites demoraron un año, pero Emmett estaba muy encariñado con Esme, el día que lo trajimos a casa fue uno de los mas felices de nuestras vidas, Emmett era un saco de sorpresas, montaba fuertes con mis libros, jugaba al Dr. con Esme y conmigo.

Después llegaron Edward y Alice, esta ultima con 3 meses de vida, era la cosa mas pequeña que había vito e mi vida, aun así era muy inquieta, nunca se cansaba, a sus 4 años jugaba co la ropa de Esme y con sus cosméticos, convencía con sus pucheros patentados a los chicos a participar en sus fiestas de te, o a jugar con las muñecas.

Edward fue siempre el mas tranquilo de los 3, le gustaba la música clásica, siempre que llegaba del trabajo se sentaba en mis piernas y me pedía que le contara como me había ido en mi día, leía enciclopedias de biología a sus cortos 10 años, siempre habido de conocimiento, fue alumno destacado tanto e primaria y secundaria a diferencia de su hermano que debía estar casi todas las semanas en detención, nunca nos dio ningún problema cuando ambos me dijeron que querían ser médicos mi emoción era enorme, me sentía orgulloso de mis hijos y de los progresos que habían logrado.

Había conocido solo una novia de Edward Katrina, una chica encantadora, era de tez blanca, grades ojos color miel, fue novia de Edward cuando ambos tenían 18 años, lamentablemente su padre fue transferido a otro estado, era policía, por lo que su relación no resistió la lejanía, se querían mucho, creo que ella fue la primera mujer en la vida de mi hijo. Después de eso el entro a la facultad de medicina, por lo que se dedico de lleno a sus estudios siendo el mejor de su promoción.

Su nueva relación con Bella me llenaba de esperanza, ella era una chica encantadora, tierna y devota, amaba por sobretodo a su hija y a su familia de la cual podía estar orgulloso de contar en ella.

Ambos parecían destinados el uno para el otro.

Mi hermosa esposa me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Carlisle ¿donde estas?

_Amor, estaba recordando cuanto ha pasado desde la llegada de nuestros pequeños, no es por ser nostálgico, pero veo como han crecido, ya o son los pequeños que corrían a nuestra cama en las noches de tormenta.

_Cariño, estoy orgullosa de ti, del padre en el que convertiste, del esposo y amigo que has sido para mi, me has apoyado en los momentos malos y en los buenos, eres lo mejor que eme ha pasado en la vida.

_Esme, cuando dices eso siento que no te merezco.

_Somos el uno para el otro, no me imagino una vida sin ti.

_Es verdad mi amor, ahora tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿que crees que quiera decirnos Alice?

_ La verdad no puedo ni imaginar en donde esta su cabeza, quizás unas vacaciones familiares, o un cambio de look o guardarropa... realmente con Alice no se sabe que esperar.

_En eso tienes toda la razón, pero me intriga que haya pedido una reunión familiar, Esme te juro que si es u cambio de look, le cancelare las tarjetas por 3 semanas.

_Carlisle sabes que eso la mataría o nos mataría- dijo mi bella esposa riendo.

_ Es verdad, ahora llamare a los chicos para ver donde están- tome mi celular y marque a Emmett, contestó después de 2 buzones de voz.

_Emmett Cullen ¿donde estas?

_Papi, hola ¿como estas? espero que súper, mira estamos un poco retrasados con Rose- DONDE ESTAN?- Estamos en la cafetería del hospital, ya salimos para allá.

_Donde esta Emmett- pregunto Esme

_Están en la cafetería del hospital.

_Pero si su turno termino hace casi 2 horas.

_Esme, Emmett es Emmett, llamare a Edward.

_No Carlisle, llama a Bella, recuerda que tenían cirugía, lo mas probable es que Edward este durmiendo o comiendo algo no o interrumpas- le marque a Bella.

_Bella, hija ¿donde están?

_Carlisle, hola estamos aun en el hospital, Edward esta durmiendo en su oficina y esperándolo me dormí estoy en la sala de descanso, ya salimos para allá, voy a avisarle.

_Gracias hija nos vemos en breve.

_Están aun en el hospital, llegaran a lo sumo en 20 minutos, solo espero que lleguen antes que el terremoto.

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado la hora de salida y yo au estaba sentada leyendo la citación al juzgado, el llamado de Carlisle me saco de este mal transe, no me sentía lista para enfermarme a Jacob, aun me pesaba el recuerdo de la ultima vez que lo vi, me carcomía el dolor de la pedida de un hijo, auque este no sea deseado no deja de ser un hijo. Debía conversar esto con la familia y buscar un abogado para mi causa. Me dirigí a la sala de descanso donde Edward dormía. Cuando ere sentí que me hervía la sangre, la bruja de Cathleen estaba sentada junto a Edward, mientras el dormía y pasaba sus manos con deliberada lentitud por su pierna en dirección a su ingle, eso no lo permitiría.

_Disculpe Dra. ¿Se le perdió algo en las piernas de mi novio?

_Oh, enfermera, solo recordaba que después de una sesión de "ejercicio" a Edward le gustaba que lo despertaran tocándole los muslos, lo relaja, es algo que como su novia aprendí.

_Querrá decir EX- NOVIA.

_Bueno querida eso esta por verse- dijo la muy perra subiendo sus manos hasta el miembro de Edward, el en ese momento profirió un gemido.

_Mmm... Bella no te detengas- la cara de la bruja no tenia precio.

_Bueno Dra. Ahora sabe quien ocupa sus sueños y fantasías- dije elevando la voz, haciendo que Edward despertara asustado, inmediatamete noto que no eran mis manos las que tenía en su miembro sino la de la bruja.

_Dra. Almeida que esta haciendo- dijo el quitando de golpe las manos de la zorra de su mimbro.

_Solo dándote algo para que me recuerdes, siempre decías que era la mejor en el sexo, espero que no lo olvidaras ni las cosas que hacíamos- dijo inclinándose hacia el.

Era todo lo que soportaría tome su brazo y la arrastre prácticamente fuera del sillon.

_Mire Dra. Con el poco respeto que se merece le diré que quite sus garras de mi novio, la próxima vez tendrá que hacerse muchas cirugías para que su rostro vuelva a parecer humano, le romperé los dientes si pone sus manos en mi hombre- ella me dio una ultima mirada despectiva y salio de la sala.

_Bella, amor lo siento, de verdad no sabia que era ella- no lo deje continuar, me acerque a el como un depredador a su presa.

_Amor estaría enojada por la situacion, pero fue mi nombre el que suspiraste, te amo y debo decirte que tu gemido de mi nombre fue una de las cosas mas excitantes que he oído- el rostro de Edward o tenia precio, estaba casi con os ojos como plato. Rápidamente se recompuso me beso y me tomo por la cintura, sentándome a horcadas sobre el, sus manos fueron rápidamente a mi trasero, dándole una fuerte presión, podía sentir su erección presionando mi centro. Deje escapar un gemido involuntario.

_Edward- gemí, las sensaciones eran cada vez más poderosas.

_Bella- gimió enviando una corriente eléctrica desde mi espalda hasta mi centro, me sentí muy excitada, rápidamente deslice mis manos por debajo de su camisa, sus abdominales parecían hechos a mano, toque sus pectorales, el comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mi espalda trazando círculos en mi columna, llegando a mi sujetador, jugando con el borde, siguió besándome con gran intensidad, nuestras lenguas jugaban una batalla en la cual ninguno de los dos cedía, tomo con sus perfectas manos mis pechos dándole un leve apretón. Yo comencé a frotarme contra el buscando rose.

Ya estaba sin mi camisa, y Edward estaba besando la línea de mi escote. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

_Edward ¡¿que le haces a mi hermanita?- grito una voz, la cual rápidamente reconocí como Emmett- salte como alma que se la lleva el diablo, me gire y busque desesperadamente mí camisa, Edward no estaba mucho mejor, tomo uno de los cojines del sillón para cubrir su notoria erección.

_Wow Edward, todo eso es tuyo, bien bella- dijo Rose conteniendo una carcajada.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer 3 tonos mas.

_Emmett te podrías voltear... le pedí, estaba aun sin polera

_Vamos Bella no es algo nuevo para mí, recuerda que vi tus bubis cuando amamantabas a Maggie.

_Emmett ahora!- le grite.

_Ah. Esta bien- rápidamente tome mi camisa y me la puse.

_Bueno dime mi querido hermano a que debo el placer de tu "Visita"- dijo Edward molesto.

_Ah, eso, llamo papá, dice que nos espera e casa, parece que estaba molesto.

_OH, es cierto, hace unos momentos me llamo Carlisle, preguntando donde estábamos. Debemos ir a casa, ¿Rose, donde esta Maggie?.

_OH, Carlisle y Esme la llevaron a casa, como no sabían a que hora saldrían y como ellos se retiraron temprano, la recogieron.

_OH, esta bien, chicos nos vemos en el estacionamiento, debemos cambiarnos- les dije, pero como siempre tenia que saltar Emmett.

_Bueno chicos apresúrense, recuerden que no esta bien tener sexo en el lugar de trabajo y no le de a Maggie una hermanita tan pronto, eso no se hace- EMMETT- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Bueno, Uds. no son divertidos , vamos Rose- dijo Emmett saliendo de la sala.

_OH Dios eso fue tan vergonzoso- dije cubriéndome el rostro.

_Al contrario Bella, eso fue muy "estimulador", creo que tendré que apresurar algunas cosas.

_ ¿Que cosas?

_bueno Bella lo que pasa es que quería pedirte algo- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

_¿que cosa Edward?

_Bella te gustaría...

**Dum dum dum jajajaj... no me maten o las dejo con el suspenso.**

**Y por primera vez les dejo un adelanto del próximo cap.**

**Gracias mis niñas lindas por sus reviews.**

__Alice ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo Emmett muy molesto._

__Bueno, Emmett se que es pronto pero nos amamos, como no comprendes eso, es que no has sentido amor nunca._

__Eso no viene al caso, eres muy joven y eso no pasara, primero por sobre mi cadáver, dime ya te acostaste con el- Emmett- grito Esme alarmada._

__Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Jasper colocándose frente a mi._

__Ahora te mato- grito Emmett_


	16. Chapter 15

**Mis niñas lindas… espero que estén bien, se que me perdí por unos días, pero primero mi marido salio de vacaciones por lo que no paraba en casa. Segundo ff no me dejaba subir capítulos… bueno no les doy mas jugo…**

**Como siempre nada de esto es mío si fuera así mis vacaciones serian en isla Esme junto a un muy poco vestido vampiro de cabellos cobrizos…**

**Les dejo el nuevo cap...**

**Cap**** 15 **_**si te quedas con las ganas te mandas cag…**_

**Emmett POV**

Habíamos salido con Rose del hospital, estábamos por llegar a casa, y me picaba la curiosidad de saber porque la urgencia de una reunión familiar, Bella y Edward venían detrás de nosotros.

_Rose, ¿sabes cual es la urgencia de que estemos todos en casa?

_Bueno amor si lo se pero no puedo decírtelo aun, debemos esperar a que todos estén en casa.

_Vamos cariño una pista, prometo parecer sorprendido.

_No, Emmett por favor contrólate- me dijo cuando acariciaba sus piernas por sobre la palanca de cambios, en el hospital mi padre había sido muy inoportuno, estábamos llegado a tercera base con Rose cuando recibí su llamado. Me sentía frustrado y el hecho de que estuviera tan "acumulado" no ayudaba a mi genio.

Llegamos a casa y ayude a Rose a bajarse, el auto de Alice y la moto de Jasper estaban ahí. En ese momento ingresaba a la propiedad el volvo de Edward. Así que estaba toda la familia reunida como quería papá. Entramos a la casa, mis padres, Alice y Jasper estaban en la sala, donde habían copas de champagne y aperitivos, esto se veía raro, es decir ¿que celebrábamos? Rose dio un ligero apretón a mi mano, viendo la estupefacción que debía reflejar mi rostro.

_Bueno papi ya estamos aquí que es lo que es tan importante- Emmett- dijo Rose mandándome una mirada reprobatoria. Mi humor iba de mal en peor.

_Bueno hijos que bueno que llegaran, al parecer Alice y Jasper quieren hablar con nosotros

_Bueno antes que nada agradezco que estén presentes, este es una situación muy importante para nosotros- dijo Jasper, tomando la mano de Alice, no sabia que ocurría, pero mamá sonreía, al igual que todas las chicas y mi padre, el único cuyo rostro demostraba estupefacción era el de Edward.

_Alguien quiere explicar que ocurre- dijo Edward visiblemente enojado, el chico tenía un humor de mierda

_Bueno lo que queremos decirles es lo mucho que nos amamos con Jasper- dijo Alice.

_Alice en cristiano ¿que es lo que ocurre?

_Bueno lo que ocurre es que hoy Jasper me a pedido matrimonio y yo he aceptado, se que es apresurado pero lo que siento por el es auténtico- dijo Alice con lagrimas de emoción, es que yo era el único, que veía lo que ocurría, mi hermanita no podía casarse con el, no aun, es decir, era muy joven, no lo permitía.

Alice, ¿que quieres decir con eso?- le espete molesto.

_Bueno, Emmett se que es pronto pero nos amamos, como no comprendes eso, es que no has sentido amor nunca- dijo Alice cambiado su rostro de alegría a furia, si la enana era de temer, pero esto ocurriría por sobre mi cadáver.

_Eso no viene al caso, eres muy joven y eso no pasara, primero por sobre mi cadáver, dime ya te acostaste con el- Emmett- grito Esme alarmada.

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Jasper colocándose frente a Alice.

_Ahora te mato- le grite abalanzándome sobre el, como había osado mancillar la inocencia de mí pequeña hermanita.

_Emmett Cullen comporte como un adulto- me dijo mi madre quien era el que cubría con su cuero a una muy asustada Alice, entre mi padre y Edward me sujetaban para que no le partiera la cara a ese imbecil. En ese momento Rose se puso frente a mi, vi en sus hermosos ojos azules decepción y enojo, levanto su mano y me dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

_Emmett eres un grandísimo idiota, has arruinado la noche de tu hermana, la has humillado, solo por comportarte como un cavernícola, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, me has decepcionado, espero que logres que tu familia te disculpe, ahora cuando vuela el hombre noble y bueno del que me enamore espero que me llame- dijo Rose dejadote pasmado.

_Rose, pequeña, vamos amor, lo siento- le dije siguiéndola fuera de casa.

_Déjame payaso, no eres mi Emmett eres un idiota- dijo alejándose de mi, en ese momento salio Jasper, Rose había montado la moto y lo esperaba.

_Emmett no deseo pelear contigo, en este momento el molerte a golpes no solucionara nada, espero que logres que tu familia te disculpe- dijo Jasper mirándome muy molesto, nunca lo había visto molesto el era mas del tipo pacifico.

Subió a la moto y arranco antes el salir del camino vi a Rose mirar hacia atrás.

Oh estaba completamente jodido, como había perdido los estribos de esa manera, es decir, sabia que Alice amaba a Jasper, y sabia que el nunca le faltaria e respeto a ella, al contrario de lo que yo había intentado hacerle a su hermana. No estaba reparado para enfrentar a mi familia aun, así que tome mi jeep y conduje al único lugar donde encontraria un poco de calma.

Una vez en el área pediátrica del hospital, me senté a jugar con Jazmín una pequeñita que estaba hospitalizada por una operación de apéndice.

_ ¿que le pasa Dr. oso?

_Bueno Jazmín lo que pasa es que hoy metí las patas a fondo y no me siento listo para llegar a casa.

_Sabe que puede contar conmigo, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo.

_Bueno pequeña, lo que pasa es que mi hermanita se comprometió para casarse.

_Bueno Dr. eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

_Bueno es verdad es bueno, lo que pasa es que actúe como un idiota arruine su noche de compromiso, y de paso perdí al amor de mi vida. Se que Jasper es un buen hombre que la querrá respetara, pero desde que Alice llego a nuestras vidas me prometí protegerla, y se que el puede cuidar de ella, pero es su primer novio, ¿y si la lastima y no soy la suficientemente fuerte para protegerla? dios soy un imbecil.

_Bueno Dr. lo único que puedo decirle es que metió las patas hasta el fondo. Pero si se siente arrepentido debe decirles que lo siente, mi mami dice que si la cagas debes aprender a decir lo siento.

_Jazmín que palabras son esas, bueno pero tu mami tiene razón, si no me sintiera como la mierda que soy, creo que por hoy me quedare en el hospital, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

_Claro Dr. oso digame que.

_Bueno puedes llamar a mi mami y le dices que estoy aquí.

_Bueno, pero no sea tan cobarde- me dijo la pequeña, saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y marque a mi casa entregándoselo- pondré el altavoz.

_ ¿Residencia Cullen?

_Hola, soy Jazmín necesito hablar con la mami de Dr. oso.

_ ¿Dr. oso?

_Si, el Dr. osos Cullen- dijo jazmín rodando sus ojitos, le susurre- Jazmín mi nombre es Emmett.

_ ¿Effett, es un nombre muy difícil?, ¿en que pensaba su madre?- Jazmín puso una cara de WTF

_ ¿Quien llama?

_Ah, sigue ahí, el nombre del Dr. oso es effett o algo así.

_Ah, ok es Emmett y si quieres sabe en que pensaba por llamarlo así, lo saque de un libro de vampiros (jajja, no lo evite).

_Bueno, entonces ¿Ud. es su mami?

_Si, pequeña ¿que necesitas?

_Bueno tía llamo para decirle que el Dr. oso esta bien y que hoy se quedara en el hospital a dormir, yo lo cuidare así que no se preocupe, tengo 7 años, así que puedo cuidarlo.

_Esta bien pequeña, dile a el Dr. oso que lo amo y que debe volver y hablar con la familia, Emmett se que me escuchas así que solo te diré que debes hablar con tu hermana y arreglar las cosas con ella.

_ Oh, el dijo que no le digiera que esta aquí pero la escucho, ¿verdad Dr.?

_Traidora- le dije frunciendo el seño.

_Dr. Oso no le dije que estaba aquí, verdad mama del Dr. Oso?

_ Si pequeña no me lo dijiste yo solo lo adivine.

_Dr. Oso no me dijo que su madre era adivina.

_Hay Jazmín si tu supieras- le dije con cierto sarcasmo.

_Bueno Dr. porque esta hablando si se supone que no esta aquí, o ¿ella no puede escucharlo?

_Algo así.

_Buenas noches Jazmín, cuídate y mándale un beso a mi pequeño- dijo mama.

_Buenas noches tía, ah, pero se equivoca el no es pequeño es muy grande.

_Buenas noches mami.

_Buenas noches hijo- dijo mamá y cortó la comunicación.

_Ahora Jazmín es hora de dormir, que tengas buenas noches, cualquier cosa le avisas a la enfermera yo estaré en la sala de descanso.

_Buenas noches Dr. oso.

Salí de la habitación de Jazmín y me dirigí a la sala de descanso, necesitaba un café a gritos. Cuando llegue ahí vi a la nueva Dra. ahí.

_Buenas noches Dra. ¿Le toco turno?

_Ah, Dr. Cullen no pensé que estuviera aquí, creí que Uds. tenían esta semana turnos de día

_Ah, si, bueno lo que pasa es que surgió una emergencia por lo que me acerque al hospital, y como es muy tarde y estoy agotado me quedare aquí- le dije recostándome en el sillón libre.

_Creo que estará más cómodo en una de las camas de descanso de la sala.

_Tiene razón, pero en este momento prefiero quedarme aquí.

_No le molesta que le haga compañía, ¿verdad?

_Oh, no Dra. Puede quedarse. Ud. estaba primero aquí.

_Llámeme Catlyn, dejemos las formalidades afuera parece que ha sido una noche dura para Ud.

_No tiene ni idea.

_Bueno hagámonos compañía por un rato.

_Esta bien Catlyn, pero dígame Emmett y no me trate de Ud. el Dr. Cullen es mi padre.

_Bueno a su hermano no le gustan las familiaridades, aunque cuando fue mi alumno en Londres eso no le importo mucho.

_ ¿Que quiere decir con eso?- había algo raro en esta mujer.

_Nada, Emmett son solo cosas del pasado- dijo casi ronroneando, es cierto que esta mujer era muy guapa, y ciertamente necesitaba una escapada, pero no podía quitar a mi Rose de mi mente, su carita desencajada por la ira y la pena que sentía.

_Bueno Catlyn mencionaste que conoces a mi hermano, ¿fue alumno del post grado que realizo en neurocirugía?

_Bueno si fue mi alumno pero también fue algo mas, fue el amor de mi vida, me dejo con las esperanzas de que volvería y cuando recibí la llamada de Carlisle me ilusione con volver aquí y buscarlo, pero cuando llegue me encontré con que tenia una nueva mujer y que me había olvidado, me dejo planeando la boda, me hizo tanto daño- la verdad no le creía ni lo que rezaba, pero igual sentía un poco de lastima por ella, me atreví a rodear sus hombros con mi brazo, y consolarla, ella estaba llorando como una magdalena, quizás si seguía llorando se le arruinaría el botox

_Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, eres una mujer joven (si claro) llena de vida, puedes rehacer tu vida, calma.- no se en que momento ella se había arrimado a mi, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y tenia su rostro a centímetros del mío, se acerco lentamente y trato de besarme.

_Oh, tranquila, Catlyn tengo novia, así que te pido que mantengas las distancias- su rostro paso de la profunda pena a la ira, quizás era bipolar, debería hacerle una hora con Jasper, ¿Jasper?, en ese momento recordé a mi osita.

_ Todos Uds. los Cullen son iguales, me engatusaste y pagaras por ello, creo que a tu noviecita no le gustaría saber que trataste de abusar de mi- la mire perplejo- Oh si mi querido Emmett conozco tu fama, no creo que ella dude de ti- me tenia entre la espada y la pared.

_¿Que quieres?, di tus verdaderas intenciones.

_Quiero tener a Edward de vuelta, has que termine con la insípida de la enfermera Swan. Y que regrese a mi. Ese es mi precio, tú decides, creo que llamare a tu novia

_Estas loca si crees que te ayudare a arruinar la vida de mi hermano y mí cuñada. Realmente el despecho no es bueno para ti, perra sádica.- salí de la habitación casi a la carrera debía hablar con Rose lo antes posible.

Me subí al jeep y maneje rumbo a casa de Rose, en el camino llame a Edward y lo puse al tanto de la situación.

_Hermano se que he sido un idiota pero debes ayudarme sabes que no le tocaría un cabello al maniquí ese. Pero me temo que Rose no me creerá.

_Emmett juntémonos en casa de Rose, estoy subido a mi volvo.

Llegue a la carrera a casa de Rose, la luz de la sala estaba encendida por lo que era probable que ella estuviera ahí. En ese momento llego Edward,

_Realmente hermano las eliges con pisas, como te enredase con esa bruja.

_Eso es algo que me he cuestionado a diario, pero ahora lo impórtate es hablar con Rose. Yo llamare a la puerta, si sabe que eres tu lo mas probable es que te de con ella en las narices.

Edward llamo a la puerta, a los pocos minutos apareció Rose, con su carita envuelta en lagrimas, se me partió el corazón y temí lo peor, me aproxima ella, pero en cuanto me vio se le desencajo el rostro.

Subí los peldaños de porche y cuando estuve frente a ella, me miro fijamente.

_No volverás a dañarme- dijo, tras eso tomo impulso y volteo mi rostro de un cachetazo.

_Bueno Rose, creo que Emmett se lo merecía, por tu reacción creo que la Dra. Almeida te llamo.

_ ¿Como sabes que me llamo?

_Creo que es mejor tener esta conversación dentro, pero primero debes saber que Emmett por muy payaso e idiota que sea es inocente, si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que te dijo soy yo- dijo Edward con un dejo de rencor en su voz.

_Esta bien pasemos- dijo Rose, en ese momento me percate que vestía una camisola de raso roja, la cual dejaba sus hermosas piernas al descubierto, sobre esta tenia una bata a juego que estaba abierta, dejando ver un generoso escote. Entramos a casa de Rose y ella se sentó en el sillón, frente a nosotros. Esto parecía un interrogatorio.

_Edward creo que debes empezar- dijo Rose muy seria, si Edward la convencía de la verdad le debería el mundo.

**No me maten se que estuve perdida pero ya estoy d vuelta… además ff no me dejaba subir capítulos.**

**Hoy no dejo adelanto pero les puedo informar que se va a hacer una Zoe jajaja**

**Ya mis niñas las quiero mucho cuídense… besitos.**

**Déjenme un Review porfis**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bueno chicas igual que siempre nada de esto es mío, todo es de Meyer, si fuera así, yo seria Bella... aunque yo ya aparecí en la historia, un adelanto a la que adivine donde salgo.**

**Chicas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y a las lectoras silenciosas, quiero dar la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras.**

_**AYDECULLEN**_

_**Iga - 12L**_

_**Bybyjose **_

**Si se me queda alguna en el tintero lo siento... y a mis niñas de siempre no las olvido... son las mejores. Gracias**

**Nelly aquí estas tu...**

**Ya no les doy mas jugo aquí esta el nuevo capítulo es mas largo así que espero que les guste. **

**Dedico tema musical, yo te voy a amar BSB.**

_**Capitulo 16 "Cuando el momento parece correcto no siempre lo es"**_

**Edward POV**

_Bueno, Uds. no son divertidos, vamos Rose- dijo Emmett saliendo de la sala.

_OH Dios eso fue tan vergonzoso- dije cubriéndome el rostro.

_Al contrario Bella, eso fue muy "estimulador", creo que tendré que apresurar algunas cosas.

_ ¿Que cosas?

_Bueno Bella lo que pasa es que quería pedirte algo- Bella se mordía levemente l labio inferior.

_ ¿Que cosa Edward?

_Bella te gustaría...- en ese momento sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi que era Alice.

_Enana ¿que pasa?- le pregunte un poco molesto, quería pedirle a Bella que viviera conmigo y con Maggie había comprado una casa cerca de mis padres, es mas seriamos vecinos, pero también quería proponerle matrimonio, pero Alice me debía interrumpir.

_Como que enana, soy tu hermanita, además no estoy tan bajita, bueno te llamaba para saber si se venían ya, estamos esperándolos.

_ ¿Para que necesitas la presencia de toda la familia?

_No seas aguafiestas hermano... ¿dime están de camino?

_Si Alice vamos para allá.

_Bueno amor... creo que lo que te tenía que pedir tendrá que esperar hasta mas tarde... hay una enana hiperactiva que nos espera.

_Esta bien, volvamos a casa.

Salimos de la sala de descanso de la mano, cuando salíamos vi a Emmett junto a Rose, montados en el jeep. Una vez dentro del volvo vi el rostro de Bella estaba lleno de contrariedad. Se la notaba preocupada. Quizás la había asustado, puse en marcha el motor y me dirigí a casa de mis padres.

_Dime amor ¿en que piensas?

_ Oh, en nada en específico.

_Bella no me mientas se te da fatal. Dime por favor que te preocupa, si es Maggie sabes que esta muy bien con mis padres.

_No es eso lo que me preocupa, hoy recibí en recepción una carta con respecto a el divorcio y los cargos que presente en contra de Jacob, lo voy a tener que ver en el juzgado y eso me preocupa.

_Cariño no tienes que preocuparte por eso, si quieres no debes pensar en eso nunca mas, sabes que el nunca se acercara ni a ti ni a Maggie, si te relaja sabes que puedo estar contigo en el tribual, además sabes que debo asistir en calidad de perito para atestiguar, recuerda que yo fui el neurólogo que te atendió. Además debe estar ahí mi padre y Emmett quienes te brindaron los primeros auxilios además de la Dra. Delani, quien debe atestiguar la perdida del feto- al decir la ultima parte el rostro de Bella se contraje en una mueca de pena, sus ojitos estaban apagados, sabia que ese era un tema que aun la atormentaba- estas bien amor?

_Si pero aun me pregunto algo.

_Bien ¿que es eso?

_ ¿Que hice yo para merecer un hombre tan perfecto como tu? (yo me pregunto lo mismo)

_Soy yo el que debe estar agradecido de que aparecieras en mi vida, tú y nuestra pequeña se han convertido en la razón por la que despierto en las mañanas, sabes que te amo y que a Maggie la considero mi hija, adoro cuando me dice papi.

_Pues es eso lo que eres para ella, nunca tuvo una imagen paterna real, a los únicos que veia eran Emmett y Carlisle, así que bien tu puedes ser su papi, pero no quiero que cargues con esa responsabilidad.

_Bella deja de lado ese pensamiento de que es una carga, es lo mejor qué me ha pasado, no pienses en eso, me siento honrado de que deposites e mi esa confianza.

_Te amo Edward.

_Yo también Bella- le dije llevándome una de sus manos a mis labios, mantuve nuestras manos unidas durante el trayecto. En un momento note que Bella me miraba curiosa.

_Ahora en ¿que piensas?

_Que me ibas a pedir.

_Mas tarde.

_Vamos Edward no me gustan las sorpresas.

_Oh mi pequeña rebelde tendrás que esperar un poco mas, hoy en la noche saldremos a dar un paseo y ahí te lo diré.

_Esta bien- dijo Bella con un puchero, esas reacciones de ella me encantaban.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres, Emmett acababa de aparcar, para variar en mi sitio, no se cual era el afán de mi hermana de tener todo en control, si en la cochera nadie respetaba nada.

Entramos a casa me sorprendió ver a Jasper ahí, es decir era normal que estuviera donde la duende estuviera, pero estaba todo el servicio puesto, faltaba el moso para completar el cuadro, habían copas por doquier, además de bandejas con aperitivos. ¿Que demonios pasaba?

En ese momento hablo Emmett, quien se veía igual de sorprendido que nosotros con los arreglos.

_Bueno papi ya estamos aquí ¿que es lo que es tan importante?

_Emmett- dijo Rose mirando feo a emmett

_Bueno hijos que bueno que llegaran, al parecer Alice y Jasper quieren hablar con nosotros

_Bueno antes que nada agradezco que estén presentes, este es una situación muy importante para nosotros- dijo Jasper, tomando la mano de Alice.

_Alguien quiere explicar que ocurre- dije, estaba molesto no entendía ni pío

_Bueno lo que queremos decirles es lo mucho que nos amamos con Jasper- dijo Alice.

_Alice en cristiano ¿que es lo que ocurre?- dijo Emmett

_Bueno lo que ocurre es que hoy Jasper me a pedido matrimonio y yo he aceptado, se que es apresurado pero lo que siento por el es auténtico- dijo Alice emocionada, ¿QUE?, Alice no se podía casar, es decir ella es mi hermanita en que momento paso eso

Alice, ¿que quieres decir con eso?- le espeto Emmett molesto.

_Bueno, Emmett se que es pronto pero nos amamos, como no comprendes eso, es que no has sentido amor nunca- Oh la duende estaba molesta

_Eso no viene al caso, eres muy joven y eso no pasara, primero por sobre mi cadáver, dime ya te acostaste con el- Emmett- grito Esme alarmada.

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Jasper colocándose frente a Alice.

_Ahora te mato- dijo Emmett, en mi mete tenia un debate, por una parte estaba feliz por Alice, es decir mi hermanita conoció el amor puro, como el que yo le profesaba a Bella. Pero por otra parte me quería unir a romperle el rostro a Jasper. La mano de Bella me trajo a la realidad.

_Ayuda a tu hermana- era una petición e imposición.

_Emmett Cullen comporte como un adulto- entre papa y yo sujetábamos a Emmett aunque había una parte de mi, aunque fuera minima que quería soltarlo y acompañarlo a romperle la cara a Jasper.

_Emmett eres un grandísimo idiota, has arruinado la noche de tu hermana, la has humillado, solo por comportarte como un cavernícola, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, me has decepcionado, espero que logres que tu familia te disculpe, ahora cuando vuela el hombre noble y bueno del que me enamore espero que me llame- dijo Rose

Emmett se soltó de nosotros y siguió a Rose fuera, debía constatar daños. Yo por mi parte me quede en la misma posición, solo reaccione cuando Bella hablo.

_Alice peque, ¿estas bien?

_Si, eso creo, aunque me siento decepcionada por Emmett, nunca creí que fuera a comportarse así.

_Hija, no quiero justificar la conducta de tu hermano pero sabes que el es sobre-protector en cuanto a ti se refiere, además no ha tenido una buena semana, parece que esta perdido en su pequeña mente- dijo mi padre, con esto ultimo tratando de hacer sonreír a Alice, cosa que logro.

_Te había dicho Jasper que a mi no debías temer, si no que a Emmett- le dije aun me sentia un poco molesto, pero quien era yo para entrometerme en su felicidad

_Gracias Edward por tus palabras, ¿debo tomar eso como tu bendición?- pregunto Jasper. Mire a Bella y vi en ella que a pesar de todo el amor valía, y si ella era feliz con Jazz, yo seria feliz.

_Tienes mi bendición- le dije solemne, en ese momento me golpeo un torbellino de cabello negro, Alice estaba colgada a mi como un koala.

_Gracias hermano, no sabes lo que significa para mi tu bendición, te amo hermanito- se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

_Yo también te amo Alice, siempre serás mi pequeña.

_Alice debo irme antes de que Rose mate a Emmett ahí afuera- dijo Jasper.

_Esta bien, hablamos más tarde, te amo larguirucho.

_Yo también te amo mi pequeña duende.

_Adiós chicos, hablamos mas tarde, Carlisle, Esme que tengan buena noche- dijo Jasper, saliendo de casa

Bella se mantenía al margen con Maggie en sus brazos, entendí que era el momento oportuno para pedirlo.

_Alice se que me robo tu momento, pero hay algo qué no puedo dejar de hacer- Bella te amo, se que no es un buen momento, pero me he dado cuenta que aunque sea planeado, nunca es un buen momento. Así que me arriesgo- me acerque a ella y a Maggie, tome su mano y me arrodille en el suelo, saque de mi bolsillo el anillo que había pertenecido a mi madre, el cual Carlisle había guardado hasta que llegara este momento.

_Isabella se que aun no eres libre, se que es pronto, pero seria un idiota si no te lo pido. te quieres casar conmigo, no debes responderme ahora, porque ya me has bendecido con una familia, amo a Maggie mas que a mi vida, ella es mi hija y siempre la amare, pero tu eres mi todo, sin ti mi vida no esta completa, así que por favor acepta a este humilde hombre que te pide que lo aceptes en tu vida, permíteme cuidar de ti como lo mereces, permíteme ser tu amigo, protector y amante, permíteme llamar hija a Maggie por las de la ley. Te amo, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

Vi a mi alrededor los rostros de mis padres, mi madre estaba emocionada, si bien no era mi madre biológica, había estado ahí para mi en los momentos mas duros, sostuvo mi mano cuando me caía, me brindo su infinito amor, y por eso debía estar agradecido. Vi a mi padre, ese hombre qué en ocasiones podía ser estricto, pero era capaz de una comprensión y bondad mas allá de todo. Vi a mi duende, mi verdadera hermana, quien hacia esta vida divertida, nuca sabias conque te saldría Alice. Ella era mi pequeña estrellita. Luego vi a la mujer que me robo el corazón, la cual tenía a mi hija en sus brazos, la amaba, rayaba en la locura, ella era mi vida.

_Si, Edward aceptamos ser tu familia, y acepto ser tu esposa, aunque deberías pedírselo también a esta pequeña.

_Es cierto- me acerque a Maggie quien me miraba sin entender. La pare en el suelo y me puse de rodillas.

_Maggie ¿aceptas ser mi hija, quieres que sea tu papi?

_Pedo si tu res mi papi, no tiendo, vamos a jugar en el suelo, poque abu Esme me dijo que no me tirara al sueo, por que se dompe el vesfido.

_Te amo hija- bese su cabeza. Luego me volví hacia Bella y tome su mano derecha y coloque el anillo de mi madre en su mano, el cual había encontrado su lugar.

_Papá, Mamá, quería pedirles si podrían quedarse con Maggie hoy en la noche, debo salir con mi prometida.

_Claro hijo, nosotros nos quedaremos con nuestra nieta, que bien se siente decirlo.

_Maneja con cuidado hijo, cuida a mi nuera- dijo papa, dándonos un abrazo.

Tome a Bella de la mano, y salimos de casa, la conduje a la cochera, la moto de Jasper no estaba, al igual que el Jeep de Emmett. Solo esperaba que salieran bien las cosas entre Emmett y Rose.

Cogi mi Ashton Martín, solo lo manejaba en momentos especiales y ciertamente este era el mas especial de todos.

Ayude a subir a mi novia al auto, que bien se escuchaba eso. Sabia que aun estaba legalmente casada con el perro de Jacob, pero debido a los antecedentes del caso, el divorcio seria rápido.

_Edward a donde vamos- dijo Bella estaba ruborizada.

_Aun es una sorpresa, pero tranquila se que te gustara- durante el camino tome su mano, y muchas veces la lleve a mis labios, amaba su olor, una mezcla perfecta entre fresias y fresas.

Conduje hasta el puerto de Port Ángeles, una vez ahí la ayude a bajar del auto, nos acercamos al muelle y vi que su rostro denotaba sorpresa.

_ ¿Vamos a navegar?- su carita estaba asustada.

_Si, pero no mucho, no te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase amor.

La ayude a subir al yate de la familia, era una actividad que adorabamos, a todos nos gustaba el mar.

_ ¿Sabes pilotear esto?

_Se hacerlo desde pequeño, Papá me dejaba dirigir, el Reina Esme.

_Engreído.

Me acerque al puesto de mando con ella de la mano, dirigí la embarcación mar adentro. Ya cuando estaba establecido el curso, me dirigí a cubierta, junto con Bella, ella miraba fascinada el horizonte.

_Oh, Edward es hermoso.

_Bueno cariño discrepo contigo, no hay punto de comparación cuando tu estas aquí para opacar la belleza de la naturaleza- tome su cintura y la atraje hacia mi, bese sus labios un beso que comenzó tierno, pero poco a poco comenzó a subir de intensidad. Mis manos tenían vida propia, comencé a bajar con ella hasta su hermoso y bien formado trasero, una vez ahí le di un apretón, haciéndola gemir.

_Edward- dijo Bella, mi nombre en sus labios eran poesía.

_Dime Bella, que es lo que quieres.

_Te necesito a ti, quiero ser tuya- es todo lo que necesitaba oír, la cargue al estilo novia, y la conduje hacia la habitación principal. Esta estaba decorada en colores blancos y azules. Con mucho cuidado la coloque sobre la cama.

_Bella no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo que no quieras.

_Edward te necesito y si no te tengo voy a violarte- dijo mi Bella.

_Dígame futura Sra. Cullen, ¿donde quedo la dulce y tímida mujer que conocí en un hospital?

_Esa mujer necesita sentir a su novio, lleva mucho tiempo aguardando por el- dijo Bella con picardía.

_Bueno entonces veré que puedo hacer- comencé a tocar su cuerpo por sobre su ropa, el sentir sus curvas, el como su cuerpo respondía a mis caricias me hacia sentir poderoso. Ella era mi todo.

Seguí besándola hasta que la molesta necesidad de respirar se hizo insoportable, mi lengua y la de ella se batían en un duelo en el cual ninguno de los dos sabía como terminaría.

Comencé a dejar un camino de besos desde su boca hasta el inicio de su escote, sabia tan bien, era como la mejor de las drogas intoxicante, pero me llevaba al mismísimo cielo. En todo momento Bella gemia, parece que no lo hacia tan mal, se que ambos no éramos vírgenes ni mucho menos, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacia con un ser tan dulce, y es me hacia sentir nervioso.

_Edward no pares- dijo Bella gimiendo cuando pellizque su pezón por sobre su ropa. No tenía intenciones de parar. Comencé a desabrochar su blusa, cuando estuvo fuera me deleite contemplando la sedosidad de su piel, parecía hecha de porcelana, era tan suave y a la vez tan delicada. Comencé a sentir una tímida mano descendiendo por mi pecho en dirección a donde mi cuerpo más lo necesitaba.

_Bella?- shi- dejame sentirte- dijo Bella con una voz ronca.

**Bella POV**

Quería sentir a Edward cada vez que nos besábamos podía sentir al Eddy, contra mi vientre, sintiéndome osada trace suaves caricias en su vientre, parecía ser hecho de piedra, estaba muy marcado, sabia que el y su familia eran asiduos a los deportes y por eso di gracias.

Sentí sus manos acariciando mis pechos, jugando con el delicado encaje de mi sujetador.

_Arquea tu espalda para mi Bella- dijo el con una voz que casi me provoca un orgasmo.

Hice lo que me pidió y sentí como sacaba mi sujetador. Enseguida me senti un poco tímida. Trate de cubrirme, pero una de sus manos me lo impidió.

_Amor mío no te cubras, eres hermosa, Dios Bella me pones a mil- lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios en mis senos, lamia y succionaba como si se estuviera alimentando. Baje mi vista hacia su rostro, fue una de las cosas mas eróticas que había visto, sus ojos verdes me miraban con pasión, aun así mantenía su tarea de jugar con mis pechos, el que no recibía atención por su boca lo recibía por su mano, ya se porque era neurocirujano, su toque era como el de una pluma, pero a la vez tan firme que no daba paso a nada mas.

Siguió trazando con su lengua el camino desde le valle de mis senos hasta mi ombligo, al llegar a este dibujo con su lengua suaves trazos, como su fuera un pincel. No pude evitar que una risita se escapara de mi boca.

_Lo que te hago te causa risa, vamos Bella hieres mi ego.

_No es risa de que sea una situación graciosa, es una risa por sentir tu lengua, pero dejame decirte que me encanta.

Parece que tomo eso como una afirmación pues siguió bajando hasta la pretina de mi pantalón. Donde su mirada se alzo, como pidiéndome permiso, lógico que se lo concedí con un tímido asentimiento de mi cabeza.

Desabrocho mis pantalones y los deslizo fuera de mis piernas, dejándome solo con mis bragas a juego.

_Bella eres lo mas sexy que he visto- y sin previo aviso se uso a lamer mi centro por sobre la tela de encaje.

_Edward.- entre gemí y grite, a sensación era poderosa.

_Mmm... Me encanta como sabes y hueles, dime amor ¿te gustan mucho estas bragas?

No entendía el caso de su pregunta, pero negué con mi cabeza, luego sentí el tiron de mi ropa interior en un momento estaba desnuda. Sin previo aviso senti su lengua lamiendo mi centro, si en ese momento ya estaba húmeda, la sensación de el en mi centro lamiendo y succionando, y el ver su cabello cobrizo entre mis piernas lo era todo. Aumento el ritmo con su lengua me envestía, con cara arremetida sentia que llegaba al cielo. Sentia que llegaría al orgasmo en nada y así fue, fue la sensación más exquisita y placentera que podía sentir. Grite y gemí su nombre. Dios fue genial. Pero yo quería mas de el.

Toque su cinturón, y casi con violencia le quite los pantalones, necesitaba sentirlo e mi, pero quería retribuirle de alguna manera el exquisito placer que me había brindado. Observe su cuerpo, ese hueso tan sexy que estaba en su cadera, esa V tan marcada, Dios el era un pecado caminante, lo tumbe y me subí sobre el, comencé a repartir lamidas desde su cuello hasta esos pequeños bellos que sobresalían, los cuales me dirigían a la gloria, cuando llegue al elástico de su boxer, me sentí intrépida, se lo quite y casi me quedo sin aliento. Era ENORME. Ósea digamos el chico tenia lo SUYO.

Lamí desde la base hasta la punta, podía sentir los gruñidos de el, lo introduje en mi boca, no sabia raro, era un sabor que combinaba con el, era exquisito, ni muy dulce ni salado, perfecto.

Comencé a mover mi cabeza en tono a su miembro, cabe decir que no alcazaba en su totalidad en mi boca, pero lo que no entraba lo acariciaba con mis manos, en un momento tome con mi mano libre su escroto, sentí como se tensaba.

_Bella no quiero terminar en tu boca, quiero hacerlo en ti- y de un solo movimiento me tomo por los brazos y me recostó en la cama, lo sentí alinearse en m entrada, por un momento creí que me partiría en dos.

_ ¿Estas segura?- me pregunto, podía ver el debate en sus ojos.

_Completamente- lo siguiente que senti fue como poco a poco entraba en mi, Dios se sentía tan bien.

_Oh Bella... estas tan estrecha.

_Mas, Edward, mas.

Comenzó a moverse, con cada embestida de el yo alzaba mis caderas aumentando el rose, me volvería loca, podía sentir la sensación de un orgasmo creciendo en mi bajo vientre y por o que podía ver Edward estaba en las mismas.

_Vamos Bella vente comigo, eso fue lo que necesitaba para saltar desde el borde del abismo. Me azoto el orgasmo mas intenso que había sentido, ni siquiera sabia que pasaba ami alrededor.

_Dios Bella eso fue increíble. Te amo Bella

_Yo también te amo.

Pasamos un rato retozando desnudos en la amplia cama, perdidos en muestros pesamientos, no era un silencio incomodo, podía sentir las manos de Edward acariciando mi espalda, constantemente me susurraba palabras de amor.

_Bella querida es tiempo de volver a casa de mis padres.

_Es verdad.

_Antes quería pedirte algo.

_ ¿Que es?

_Te gustaría mudarte conmigo, compre una hermosa casa cerca de la de mis padres. Tiene un amplio jardín que colinda con el de ellos. ¿Que dices?

_Nada me gustaría más que eso.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Edward. El se levanto de la cama, aun desnudo, pude observar su amplia espalda, sus largas y musculosas piernas y tuve una excelente vista de su trasero de manzana.

_Debe ser Esme preguntando por nosotros- le dije

_No amor, es Emmett, más le vale que sea importante, Emmett que ocurre por tu bien que sea importante- Edward había puesto el alta voz.

**Edward POV**

_Hermano se que he sido un idiota pero debes ayudarme sabes que no le tocaría un cabello al maniquí ese. Pero me temo que Rose no me creerá- dijo Emmett se lo notaba fuera de si

_Emmett juntémonos en casa de Rose, estoy subiendo a mi volvo- le mentí, no quería que supiera donde estaba, sabia que molestaría a Bella hasta aburrirse.

_Bella amor te pasare a dejar a casa de mis padres, debo juntarme con Emmett- le dije.

_Esta bien, después debemos retomar nuestra conversación.

_Sabes que contigo retomare todo.

Comenzamos a vestirnos, ver a Bella colocarse la ropa era cas tan sexy que sacársela, parecía un adolescente no podía quitarle las manos de encima.

Finalmente cuando estuvimos vestidos, en realidad Bella estaba vestida yo me puse el pantalón y me dirigí al puesto de mando, dirigiendo el yate al muelle. Bella en el camino termino de vestirme.

Deje a Bella en casa de mis padres y me dirigí a toda velocidad a casa de Rosalie.

Al llegar ahí Emmett ya me esperaba.

**No me maten dejaremos la aclaracion de Edward para el proximo. se que habia muchas que quería que esta pareja intimara.**

**Ahh voten si les gustaria saber historias de sabanas de Esme y Carlisle, no es justo que sean los unicos que no les toca. jajaja  
**

**Bueno chicas este ha sido un cap mas largo de lo normal, me inspire, además estoy haciendo merito por el tiempo que las deje sin cap.**

**Zoe aquí están tú y Lexy.**

**Besitos las quiero mis niñas, sean buenas y déjenme un reviews lindo.**

**Besos y nos leemos.**

**N/A: Chicas las que quieran buscarme por facebook es Karina Valeska Castillo Vargas... por ahí podemos colocarnos al día.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bueno mis niñas nada me pertenece… todo es de Meyer, si fuera mío, no llegaría el conejito con mis huevos de chocolate, llegaría un vampiro disfrazado de conejo y cubierto en chocolate.**

**Doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras. **

**Nuevamente me tomo esta instancia para agradecer por los reviews que me dejan, realmente me gusta saber que piensan, a las lectoras silenciosas y a mis niñas que me siguen (matonas a sueldo y grandes amigas)**

**xikiss cullen**

**dioda**

**AYDECULLEN**

**bienvenidas... si se me queda alguna reclameme y la pondre deimediato**

**Bueno mis niñas no les doy más jugo aquí esta el nuevo cap.**

**Ahhh antes que se me olvide hare juegos. la que responda bien recibira el cap en su correo un dia antes de la actualizacion. les dejo la pregunta al final.**

_**Capitulo 17 "sexo o no sexo"**_

**Emmett POV**

_Edward creo que debes empezar- dijo Rose muy seria, si Edward la convencía de la verdad le debería el mundo.

_Bueno, esto comenzó cuando yo estaba haciendo mi doctorado en neurocirugía, de inmediato establecí una "relación" por Asia decirlo con Catlyn Almeida. Estaba muy enamorado de ella o eso creí, en ese tiempo estaba viendo la posibilidad de ocupar un puesto docente en la universidad de Londres a fin de estar mas tiempo junto a mi "Novia" Catlyn, es por eso que o tenia mucho tiempo, pues estaba validando mis credenciales para trabajar en Londres, además de estar ayudado a uno de los Drs. que nos hacían las clases, sabia que uno de ellos podía recomendarme con el consejo.

Fui un idiota, creí estar enamorado de ella, y creí que ella me amaba, según ella me decía entendía que no tuviéramos mucho tiempo, pues el doctorado era muy exigente, un día paseando por Bond Street, encontré una joyería, Harry Winston y Chatila, donde entre y observe un anillo de compromiso, su precio era alto, pero me dije que la mujer que seria mi esposa necesitaba eso y mucho mas. Después de comprarlo me dirigí a su oficina, yo sabia que estaba en el campus, por lo que me dirigí hasta ahí.

Cuando llegue me encontré con que faltaba su secretaria, supuse que debía estar en colación, por lo que me dirigí hacia su oficina, no golpee, quería darle una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo cuando vi que estaba en una situación comprometedora junto a James, uno de los Drs. la tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ella estaba sorprendida. Creí que me volvía loco.

Conduje a toda velocidad a mi apartamento, llore como nunca había llorado, era como un niño que perdió a su cachorro, después de eso me di cuenta que no lloraba por su traición, me sentía nuevamente perdido como cuando murió mi madre. Poco a poco me repuse, terminé mi doctorado con honores, la ironía de la vida, el día que volvía a Estados Unidos, apareció en mi apartamento, me pidió disculpas, aun así me di cuenta que realmente no la ame, sus explicaciones rayaban en la estupidez, "era solo sexo, a ti te amo".

Ahora que ella esta aquí me di cuenta que nunca la ame realmente, quizás era una obsesión, ella era una mujer mayor, quizás necesitaba su "protección", pero lo imortante Rosalie es que ella esta loca.

El relato de m hermano me dejo perplejo, no sabia que había sido de el en Londres y por lo que averiguie lo paso muy mal.

_Osita, hoy ella se me lanzo, literalmente, comenzó a hablarme de su historia con Eddy y cuando la vi llorar me acerque a consolarla, sabes que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar. Después me dijo que te llamaría y diría una sarta de mentiras, sabes que te amo y que nunca te engañaría porque engañarte es engañarme a mi mismo- esperaba que me creyera, no la quería perder, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_Rose por favor ¿dime que piensas?

_ Creo lo que contó Edward de esa mujer, ya me creía que estaba loca, pero aun estoy muy molesta contigo. Ah y Edward creo que tienes un Edipo no resuelto- dijo con un poco de gracia.

_Gracias Rosalie, creo que le pediré una hora a mi cuñado.

_Rose dime ¿que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

_Primero debes buscar el perdón de mi mejor amiga y hermana. Si ella te perdona yo lo haré, porque aunque te ame lastimaste a mi amiga y a mi hermano.

_Caminara de rodillas toda la vida solo por tu perdón. Se que me extralimite, no se que me paso, Rose, amo a mi hermanita, desde que la vi por primera vez me dije que la protegería de todo, nadie la dañaría, ahora se que yo en mi afán de protegerla la dañe, dañe a mi pequeña duende- las lagrimas corrían libres por mi rostro

Rose se acerco a mi, su bata estaba abierta y se veía endemoniadamente sexy, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, seco mis lagrimas y me beso, fue un beso corto pero con mucho sentimiento.

_Creo que debes hablar con Alice.

_Si mi amor, voy a casa a hablar con ella.

_ No será necesario Hermano Oso, te perdono- Alice estaba ahí, ¿Alice estaba ahí?

_Duende perdóname, ¿que puedo hacer para que me perdones? te dejare hacerme un fashion emergency, te llevare a París a la semana de la moda, conseguiré que diseñes el vestido de novia de la nueva princesa británica, como no se, pero lo haré.

_Emmett, gracias por cuidarme como lo haces, eres mi hermano y te amo, hoy actuaste como un idiota, pero no esperaba menos de tus reacciones. Te perdono, nunca podría estar molesta contigo por mucho tiempo. Aunque el diseñar el vestido de la nueva Princesa Británica no es mala idea- me quede en blanco yo y mi bocota.

_Gracia enana. Creo que ahora debo hablar con Jasper y pedirle disculpa.

_No es necesario Emmett, si Alice te disculpa yo lo hago- ¿de donde salía todo el mundo? ¿Quién mas faltaba que saliera?

_ ¿Hay alguien mas escondido por ahí?

_No, Emmett ya estamos todos.

_Bueno chicos nuevamente reitero mis disculpas, Jasper Hermano espero que no halla rencores, realmente lamento lo que paso. Ah Eddy hermano me di cuenta que estabas jodido en Londres, ahora lo único que te pido es que si quieren darle al viejo Emmett una sorpresa como esa, es decir, si te vas a casar con Bells, me dejes descansar un poco, han sido muchas emociones por un día. Primero arruine la fiesta de compromiso de Alice y Jasper, después casi me viola tu psicópata ex novia la Dr. Botox y ahora Rose me pega, ¿Qué mas falta?

_Bueno Emmett no te diré que hoy le pedí matrimonio a Bella por que eso sería mucho para el corazón de viejo Emmett, así que finge que no lo oíste- ¿Qué?

_Oh Dios, me va a dar- creí que me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

_ ¿Es verdad Edward? Pues mis felicitaciones, pero si lastimas a mi amiga te mato- dijo mi bella Rose.

_Felicidades Edward- dijo Jasper.

_Bueno hermano creo que lo veía venir, pero no la embaraces aun, recuerda primero el anillo después el fundo. ¿Ahora como lo vas a hacer con el tema del Perro?, ella aun esta atada a ese animal.

_Bueno hoy Bella recibió la citación al juzgado, lo que me recuerda que debes atestiguar.

_Es verdad, espero que todo salga bien.

**Carlisle POV.**

Mi bebe comprometida, Mi hijo también, el mastodonte de Emmett desaparecido. Mi familia estaba loca. Mi hermosa esposa estaba en la computadora desde hace casi 2 horas. Yo la esperaba en la cama.

_Esme cariño ven a la cama.

_Enseguida amor, estoy terminado de ver algo.

_Esme Platt de Cullen, me has dicho eso por lo menos 3 veces. ¿Qué tanto haces?

_Buscando los perfectos vestidos de Novia para mis hijas.

_Esme, cariño ¿no crees que es muy pronto?, recién anunciaron el compromiso, falta un tiempo para que fijen las fechas.

_Si, amor, es verdad, pero no quiero dejar ningún detalle al azar.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el escritorio, una vez ahí, toque sus hombros y comencé a masajearlos.

_Mmm...… que bien se siente.

_Y eso que no has visto nada, recién te estoy tocando- le dije con picardía.

_Carlisle Cullen ¿esa es una propuesta indecente?

_ Solo si quieres considerarla.

_Mmm...… creo que los vestidos de las chicas pueden esperar- dijo mi amada Esme, girándose en la silla, Dios bendiga las sillas. Tome sus manos y la levante de la silla, me senté en ella y la senté en mi regazo.

_Dime Bebe, ¿en que piensas?

_En lo mucho que te amo y en que no hemos hecho el amor en nos días, Dr. Cullen creo que necesito un chequeo.

_ ¿Esta segura Sra. Platt?

_Si, tengo una pequeña molestia.

_Ah, si dígame los síntomas- le seguía el juego, si bien ambos estábamos relacionados al área de la salud, era nuestro fetiche el jugar al Dr. Y a la paciente.

_Bueno, siento un extraño calor, que recorre mi cuerpo, me sofoco, ademas tengo un dolor aqui- dijo Esme apuntando sus senos, los cuales eran perfectos. Si es cierto, ya no éramos adolescentes, pero aun mi cuerpo respondía al suyo, ella era una mujer sexy como ninguna otra, la amaba, pero cuando utilizaba esa cuota de inocencia, salía el ginecólogo en mi, el cual solo quería "hacerle el examen de rutina", aunque de rutina no tenia nada.

_Bueno comenzaremos con el examen, tiéndase en la camilla (cama) y yo la revisare.

_Como Ud. Diga Dr.

Camine hacia el armario, ahí tenia mi maletín y mi bata, tome la bata, me despoje de mi polera de pijama y la puse sobre mi torso desnudo, ella ya se había posicionado en la camilla.

_Muy bien Sra. Platt tenga la bondad de abrir su bata—así lo hizo dejando al descubierto esos lindos camisones que utilizaba, solo para nosotros.

_ ¿Así Dr.?- dijo ella con inocencia, dejando al descubierto un pequeño encaje trasparente, el cual estaba justo a la altura de sus senos.

_Muy bien Sra. Platt, ahora la voy a oscultar- tome mi fonendoscopio y lo coloque sobre su pecho en el lado izquierdo.

_Dr. esta frío—dijo Esme con dulzura, aunque con una mezcla de sensualidad en su vos. Note de imediato como su cuerpo reaccionaba al frío del aparato.

_Sra. Platt guarde silencio, necesito escuchar su corazón.

_Lo siento Dr.

_Bueno creo que nada le sucede a su corazón, pero creo que debo revisarla, tenga la bondad de quitarse el camisón- así lo hizo quedando solo en sus pantaletas, para mi no había nada mas sexy en una mujer que las pantaletas de encaje blancas, las cuales eran las preferidas de mi Esme- ahora vuelva a recostarse.

Con mis manos la comencé a realizar un examen de rutina, aunque mucho mas intimo, revise sus ojos, su boca, la cual me moría por besar, seguí con mi tarea toque sus ganglios, baje mis manos a sus hombros, de ahí cada una se dirigió a sus pechos dándoles un masaje, su cuerpo reacciono como sabia que lo haría, gimió y arqueo su espalda para mi.

_Dr. que bien se siente esto- dijo Esme estirando su mano para introducirla dentro de mi bata abierta, comenzó a tocar mi pecho desnudo, siguió bajando hasta que llego a mi ombligo, coló cu mano por mi pantalón tocando mi ya presente erección.

_Sra. Platt ¿Qué esta haciendo?- le dije tratando de mantener el tono profesional, pero estaba perdiendo olímpicamente.

_Nada Dr. lo que pasa es que a veces mi mano tiene voluntad propia.

_Mire que bien Sra. ¿Le cuento algo?

_Si. Dr.

_ Mi cuerpo también la tiene- si mas me agache y comencé a besarla, era un beso cargado de necesidad, rompí el beso, pero no me separe de su piel, bese su mandíbula, seguí por su esbelto cuello, bajando hasta el valle de sus pechos, cuando llegue aquí, comencé a besarlos sin miramientos, mientras ella bombeaba mi miembro.

Cuando las cosas se estaban colocando calientes, se abrió la puerta de nuestra alcoba, me gire rápidamente y abrí mi bata para cubrir la desnudes de mi esposa, ahí estaba mi querida Maggie, con su osito de peluche en una mano y su chupete en la otra.

_Abu tude una pesadita. ¿Pudo mormir qui?

_Claro cariño- le dije, Esme rápidamente se metió entre las sabanas y se cubrió hasta el cuello.

_Abu Esme ¿tas malita?- pregunto la pequeña.

_No amor ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Poque te cuche quejadte y Abu lise tiene pusta su bata.

_Ah, eso, bueno lo que pasa es que me pegue con la puerta en el pie y tu abuelito me estaba curando. ¿Verdad mi amor?- Esme me miraba con cara de "sálvame"

_Si, Maggie es verdad, ahora acuéstate, es muy tarde y debes dormir.

_Yupi- grito Maggie acostándose en el centro de la cama. Esme aferraba las mantas como si su vida dependiera de ellas.

_Abu lisle tedes cador?

_No, bebe ¿Por qué?

_tonces poque tas sin poleda, te vas a fermar, mi mami dice que si tas sin podeda te fermas- ahora fue mi tuno de sentirme incomodo.

_ah, bueno lo que pasa es que cuando Abu se hirió yo me estaba colocando el pijama, ahora me lo pongo.

_Abu tas doco, te pusite la bata sin podeda- Maggie reía.

_Si amor no sabes cuanto.

Rápidamente me saque la bata y puse mi parte de pijama, Esme aun estaba tapada hasta el cuello, Maggie se acomodo a su lado esperando a que ella la abrazara. Me acosté rápidamente y atraje a Maggie a mi pecho, me hacia recordar cuando Alice era bebe.

_Abu contame un cunto—me pidió Maggie, Dios sálvame, he sido un buen padre, buen esposo hasta un buen abuelo, es que ¿no me puedes ayudar?. Tenia que pedirme un cuento

_Pequeña es muy tarde, es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, debemos levantarnos temprano.

_Ta ben, Bunas noches Abu Esme, Bunas noches Abu Lilse- dijo Maggie colocándose su chupete(N/A: en mi país se les dice chupete a los pacificadores infantiles)

_Buenas noches pequeña.

_Buenas noches mi amor- dijo Esme.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que oímos la respiración acompasada de Maggie, fue ahí cuando sentí a Esme levantarse y prender su luz de noche. Verla vistiendo solo sus pantaletas hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Rápidamente se coloco su camisón y se metió en las mantas.

_Bueno amor, creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión.

_Si, Esme tienes razón- tenía una dolorosa erección, esta sería una noche larga.

**Bella POV**

Había sido una noche maravillosa, Edward se me había declarado, habíamos hecho el amor con ternura y a la vez desenfreno. Pero aun me sentía incomoda, cuando llegamos después de la llamada de Emmett, fui a ver a Maggie, ella dormía, supuse que su intercomunicador estaba con sus abuelos. Me cambie por mi pijama, hace muchas noches que con Edward dormía con las puertas abiertas, por posibles "fugas". Había descubierto que Maggie cada vez que tenía un mal sueño o despertaba se iba a costar con Edward, la primera noche que paso me asuste.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Eran las 4:36 AM, me desperté asustada, había soñado con Jacob que venia a buscar a Maggie, cuando me levante vi que la cunita de Maggie estaba vacía, de inmediato pensé lo peor, mi sueño se hacia realidad, pero me sorprendió ver la puerta de Edward abierta y la luz de su dormitorio encendida._

_Me dirigí hacia ahí y cuando entre vi una imagen digna de televisión, Maggie estaba acostada y tapadita en la cama de Edward el estaba sobre las mantas junto a ella, Maggie lo tenia abrazado por la cintura y el le acariciaba el cabello. En ese instante el se percato de mí presencia._

__Bella amor, espero que no te moleste, ella llego hace como 1 hora a mi habitación, había tenido un mal sueño, y no quiso despertarte._

__Esta bien amor, se ven tan lindos los dos._

__Si, solo falta una persona para completar este hermosos cuadro- dijo Edward._

__ Ah, si ¿Quién?- le pregunte siguiéndole a corriente._

__Tu, mi amor, ven recuéstate._

__Esta bien, pero métete abajo, te resfriaras._

_Me acerque rodeado la cama, me acosté junto a Maggie, de inmediato ella se giro y me abrazo. Edward se veía reacio a acostarse._

__ ¿Que pasa Edward?_

__Es que quizás para ti sea incomodo compartir la cama._

__No seas tontito, ven acuéstate._

_Edward se acostó, quedando Maggie en centro de la cama._

__Buenas noches Edward._

__Buenas noches Bella- el sueño me estaba venciendo. Antes de sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo creí oír a Edward hablar._

__Buenas noches amores, ahora Uds. Son mi familia._

_**Fin flash back.**_

Desde esa noche se había convertido en rutina el que Maggie cuando despertara se acostara con Edward, el una vez que la pequeña se dormía la regresaba a su cuna, pero ella aun después de que el la dejara, nuevamente se despertaba y se iba a acostar con Edward. Yo no estaba al tanto de esa situación, solo me entere cuando un día entre a la oficina de Edward y lo vi durmiendo sobre su escritorio.

_**Flash Back**_

_Eran las 10 de la mañana y no habían consultas programadas para hoy, venia de realizar el chequeo a los pacientes internados, cuando entre a la oficina de mi novio y lo vi durmiendo sobre sus brazos._

_Me acerque con sigilo y bese su mejilla. El de inmediato se despertó._

__ ¿Que? ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?- en ese momento me miro- ¿Bella? ¿Me dormí?_

__Si amor, ¿Qué sucede últimamente te veo muy cansado?_

__No te puedo decir._

__ ¿Que es tan grave, que no me puedes decir?_

__Temo que te enojes_

__ ¿Porque me voy a enojar?_

__Es sobre Maggie._

__ ¿Que pasa con ella?_

__ ¿No te enojas?_

__No amor, no me enojo- un Edward con sueño era como un niño._

__Bueno, lo que pasa es que las ultimas noches Maggie se ha venido a acostar conmigo._

__Eso lo sé._

__Pero después que se duerme yo la regreso a su cuna- hasta ahí vamos bien, eso ya lo sabía._

__Si amor lo se_

__Bueno lo que no sabes es que ella tiende a despertar en mas de una ocasión en la noche, y digamos que la última semana he realizado por lo menos 4 viajes por noche a su cuna—oh mi pobre Edward no había podido pegar un ojo, porque Maggie se acostaba con el._

__Amor lo siento mucho, si quieres cierra tu puerta para que ella no entre, yo la veré en las noches._

__No, bella no puedo hacer eso._

__ ¿Porque?_

__por que cuando Maggie llega a mi cama, me despierta con un besito en los ojos y me dice: "Papi pudo domir contigo. Y es lo más lindo que he oído en mi vida. Si tengo que pasar la noche en vela por escuchar eso lo haré encantado._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Por lo que desde esa noche dormíamos con la puerta de la habitación de Edward abierta. Pero el ya no hacia esos viajes en la noche, siempre cuando despertaba veía a Maggie bajo las mantas y a Edward sobre las mantas cubierto por un chal.

Le di un beso de buenas noches a Maggie y me metí en la cama, esperando que llegara mi novio para poder dormir tranquila.

**No me maten, si quieren hacerlo mándenme un Eddy o Emmett, de los cuales yo sea su cantante, que mejor que morir en sus brazos.**

**Bueno chica empezamos con el conteo para el cumple de Zoe, es el 14 de este mes. Así que vamos a colocar el cuenta nacimiento**

**ZOE´S BIRTHDAY: FALTAN 4 DIAS Y 2 CAPS.**

**Pregunta:**

**¿quien salva a Carlisle de recibir a la Dra. Almeida en su casa, y quien est la"pareja" de ella?.**

**recuerden quien la responda tedra el nuevo capitulo un dia antes de que lo publique**


	19. Chapter 18

**Primero que todo… nada de esto es mío todo es de Meyer, si fuera mío le enviaría unos vampiritos a una amiga cumpleañera.**

**ZOE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.**

**CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ.**

**TE DESEAMOS A TI, CUMPLAÑOS QUERIDA ZOE QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ!**

**FELICIDADES AMIGA**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES TODITO PARA TI…**

**Ahh bienvenidas a las nuevas chicas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, son unos soles, Malla Cullen bienvenida.**

**Capitulo 18 **_**Los Doctores Cullen**_

**Bella POV**

_**Sra. IsaBella Marie Swan:**_

_**Por medio de la presente se le informa que el careo y juicio de divorcio hacia el Sr. Jacob William Black se realizara el día 26 del presente mes, además del juicio por Violencia Intrafamiliar y los cargos presentados por su persona hacia el ahora acusado. Se solicita su presencia en le juzgado de familia. Su inasistencia será considerada como desacato a una orden judicial.**_

_**Se despide Atte. A Ud.**_

_**Mafalda Cordey.**_

_**Secretaria Juzgado de Familia**_

Había llegado el día, me dirigía hacia el juzgado junto a mi familia, conmigo viajaba Rosalie y Maggie. La familia Cullen debía viajar por separado, debido a que el abogado de Jacob podía invalidar su calidad de peritos al observar cercanía. Se que este día seria largo.

Maggie había sido sometida a diversos test psicológicos, CAT-A, HTP, Dibujo de la Familia, ahora se suponía que durante el juicio debíamos conocer los resultados de estos. El encargado de la evaluación de Maggie era el Dr. MC Gregor. Había sido compañero de Jasper en la Universidad y según comento Jazz era muy bueno en Clínica Infantil.

_Bella, amiga relájate, todo saldrá bien, ya ves no te darás ni cuenta cuando el juez condene a Jacob y te dará el divorcio para que te puedas casar con Edward.

_Eso espero por Maggie, Edward y los bebes

Hace exactamente 3 días supimos que seriamos padres y no podía estar más feliz.

_**Flash Back**_

_Edward estaba en turno de noche, me sentía muy mal, creímos que había cogido una infección estomacal, por la comida del casino, Edward había insistido en que me quedara en casa, pero las nauseas no cesaban._

__Bella tomate este te, te ayudara a afirmar el estomago- dijo Esme_

__Gracias Esme, realmente me siento un poco mejor._

_Estaba tranquilamente tomando mi te cuando escuche el sonido de coches frenar estrepitosamente en la entrada, momentos después llego Edward con la cara desencajada, lo extraño es que el aun estaba en turno._

_Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se dirigió a mí._

__Amor no seas exagerado, me encuentro mejor, ¿porque dejaste tu turno? Carlisle te va a matar._

__Bella, he pensado en tus síntomas y solo se me ocurre un diagnostico._

__Bueno tu eres el medico, a ver ¿que tengo Dr. Cullen?- le pregunte con sorna_

__Estas embarazada._

__Y tu estas loco. No estoy embarazada._

__Si lo estas._

__No lo estoy_

__Que si_

__Que no_

__Que si y lo voy a comprobar._

__Ah si ¿Como?_

__Emmett, Jasper - grito, en ese momento entro en mi habitación Emmett cargando un ecógrafo, Jasper lo seguía con los cables._

__Edward te volviste loco, Carlisle te matara por sacar el ecógrafo. Si te despide será tu culpa. _

_En ese momento apareció Carlisle por la puerta._

__Emmett olvidaste el gel en el auto. Ah veo que ya te lo dijo._

__Esme detén a estos locos._

__Carlisle amor, ¿en que momento de esta noche se les ocurrió a Uds. jugar a los Drs. con la familia?_

__Bueno amor, según lo que nos comento Edward los síntomas de Bella concuerdan._

__Edward ¿has hablado de nuestra vida sexual?- lo cierto es que después de la noche de nuestro compromiso habíamos repetido muchas veces, el solo pensamiento de su cuerpo sobre el mío fue suficiente para encenderme, me sonroje al darme cuenta que estaba toda la familia._

__Bueno Bella creo que en eso soy culpable- dijo Jasper._

__Porque dices eso Jazz._

__Bueno la verdad es que me vendí a un duende por disminuir una lista de invitados_

__Bueno el caso es que estábamos en la sala de receso y Alice comento que tus síntomas se asemejaban a un embarazo axial que quisimos comprobarlo- dijo Carlisle apenado._

__Y para eso ¿trajeron insumos del hospital?_

__Bueno Emmett quería entrar al baño contigo, pero creímos que era muy invasivo a si que lo haremos por la vía rápida._

__Bueno Drs. ¿no me van a sacar sangre?_

__Bueno para eso estamos nosotras aquí- dijo Rose. ¿Rose? ¿Alice?_

__Un momento, ¿es que la locura Cullen es contagiosa?_

__Bella no nos obligues a amarrarte a la cama- dijo Alice_

__Amor coopera por favor. ¿Si?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa._

__No, no quiero me niego._

__Bella lo podemos hacer a la forma de Edward, es decir dulce y tiernamente o toda la sartas de cursilerías que el sabe, o lo podemos hacer a mi forma, elige- dijo Alice._

__Esta bien, lo haremos a la forma de Bella, es decir vamos a hacer el eco, pero no trajeron a un Técnico o Ginecólogo._

__Bella nos ofendes, somos médicos altamente calificados, todos sabemos interpretar una ecografía- dijo Carlisle_

__Esta bien empecemos- me subí mi camisa de dormir por sobre mi abdomen, Edward amablemente tapo mi parte baja con la sabana. En ese momento se acerco Carlisle con el ecógrafo en una mano y el gel en la otra, pero Emmett lo detuvo._

__ Papi yo lo haré soy el mas calificado- dijo Emmett orgulloso._

__Que dices tu ves a los niños una vez que nacen yo veo toda especialidad._

__Creo que yo soy el indicado- dijo Edward._

__Y a ti ¿quien te dio el derecho? tu solo lo pusiste ahí, tu ves cerebros no bebes._

__Bueno y que tal si lo veo yo- dijo Jasper._

__Bueno jazz el problema es que eres psicólogo, a no ser que el bebe este traumado no ayudas en mucho- dijo Emmett._

__Y si ¿lo hago yo?- dijo Alice._

__No enana, tú no sabes- dijo Emmett_

__Si se_

__Que no_

__Que si_

__Que no_

__Que si._

__ ¿Saben que? lo haré yo, desde su posición cada uno puede interpretarlo, ¿algún problema?- dijo Esme con tono que no dejaba cabida a discusión._

__ No amor ninguno- dijo Carlisle._

__Esta bien mami- dijo Emmett_

__De acuerdo mamá- dijo Edward._

__Ok hija ahora relájate- pidió Esme_

_Me recosté nuevamente y Esme deposito el gel en mi abdomen, estaba frío. No veía nada. Hasta que en un momento._

__Ok, aquí esta la presencia de un saco Vitelio, ahora escuchemos la frecuencia cardiaca, ¿Listos papás?_

__Listo- dijo Emmett_

__Me decía a mi hermano- dijo Edward un poco disgustado._

__Ah bueno ¿entonces estas listo no?- dijo Emmett._

__Adelante mamá- dijo Edward._

_En ese momento escuche el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, los latidos de un corazón_

__Mira amor es nuestro bebe, tenia razón, voy a ser papi- me dijo Edward con lágrimas en los ojos._

__Oh amor gracias por esta alegría- le dije._

__Bueno el bebe, esta en excelentes condiciones, su corazón es fuerte- dijo Carlisle._

__Coincido con tu opinión papi—dijo Emmett._

__ ¿Que opinas tu Edward?- pregunto Esme._

__Concuerdo con ambos._

__Hijos, Carlisle ¿están seguros que fueron a la escuela de medicina?_

__ ¿Porque dices eso Esme?_

__Nos ofendes Mami._

__Bueno entonces creo que no dejare a bella a su cuidado ni a mis NIETOS, trío de idiotas, son dos corazones y dos sacos vitelinos, ellos los "médicos capacitados"- dijo Esme echando chispas por los ojos._

__Bueno estaba apunto de decir eso- dijo Emmett._

__Es verdad, yo digo lo mismo- dijo Edward._

__Concuerdo con los chicos- dijo Carlisle safando._

__Bueno "súper Drs." Ya que yo si se lo que debo ver me dirigiré a bella- se volteo hacia mi aguantando la risa- Bella, hija los bebes están sanos esperas mellizos, sus corazones son fuertes, deduzco que tienen aproximadamente 8 semanas de gestación. Mañana iras a ver a la Dra. Delani, para que te realice los chequeos de rutina, no creo que los "Drs." De esta casa sean los mas calificados, Felicidades hija._

__Bueno y como les pondremos- dijo la duende saltando._

__Ellos ya tienen nombre son Emmett y emmettilda, porque son un niño y una niña- dijo Emmett pagado de si mismo._

__Ah, no, eso si que no, como se te ocurre llamar así a los pequeños, ahora si necesitaran a Jasper- dijo Rosalie._

__So se que son niñas por lo que se llamaran Alice y Marie o si es un y uno Alice y Jasper- dijo Alice._

__bueno no quería opinar pero Carlisle es un hermoso nombre- dijo Esme._

__Es cierto es un nombre con distinción- dijo Carlisle._

__Mamá tu estas sesgada eres imparcial- dijo Alice_

__Bueno, chicos ¿me permitirían opinar con respecto a mis hijos?- les dije._

__Bueno se que son niños así que se llamaran Edward y Anthony._

__Bella amor son niñas- dijo Edward muy seguro._

__ ¿Porque dices eso?- le pregunte._

__ ¿Porque tendré 4 princesas que cuidar?_

__Si, Eddy y 3 Jotes que espantar, yo te regalare la escopeta- dijo Emmett riendo- espera, nadie se puede acercar a mis sobrinas, matare al primero que lo intente, aun no me repongo al amigo de la guardería de Maggie- dijo Emmett temblando al recordar._

__Hermano no soy celoso y no me llames Eddy - dijo Edward seguro._

__Bueno y cuales son los nombres de las Princesas- pregunto Jasper._

__ Me gusta el nombre Alexia, podríamos decirle Lexy, y el otro nombre lo dirá mi princesita- dijo Edward camino a su habitación, sabia que Maggie estaba durmiendo ahí, siempre que Edward trabajaba ella dormía en su cama. A los pocos minutos apareció cargando a Maggie, su chupete y su osito._

__Maggie bebe, tengo algo que contarte._

__ ¿Tas malita un mami?_

__No amor, mamá no esta enferma, dime Maggie ¿te gustaría tener hermanitos?_

__Shi, yo quiedo manitos, pada jugar y ved tele y pintad, mami quedo un manito- dijo Maggie feliz._

__Bueno hija mami, esta embarazada y va a tener 2 hermanitas._

__ ¿Dosh? Y ¿todos pa mí?_

__Si bebe, ahora serás la hermana mayor._

__ ¿Y donde tan?- pregunto Maggie, mirando a su alrededor._

__Están en la guatita de Mami, en este momento son muy pequeños, pero en unos meses ya los veras- dijo Edward apuntando mi vientre._

__ ¿Papi si yo les hlo me cuchan?_

__Si, bebe ya te escuchan- dijo Edward._

__Bebes, do soy Maggie, soy su manita gande, yo los cuido y doy mechitas. Sadgan pa que jueguemos- dijo Maggie hablando en mi ombligo._

__ ¿Mami, como se daman?_

__Bueno hija sin son niños Edward y Anthony._

__ ¿Pedo si son ninas?_

__Bueno en ese caso una se llamara Alexia y el otro nombre lo eliges tu, ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Edward._

__Bueno si do edijo, se damara Zoe- dijo Maggie pagada de si misma._

__ ¿Zoe?- preguntamos todos._

__Zoe, como la nina de plaza sésamo._

__Cariño, ¿no quieres ponerle Alice, como tu tiíta favorita?- dijo Alice_

__No—dijo Maggie_

__ ¿Maggie, que te parece Rosalie?- dijo Rose_

__No, se dama Zoe- dijo ella testaruda._

__Bueno Zoe es un nombre original- dijo Edward- y como son nuestras se llamaran Zoe._

__A ver recapitulemos ¿tenemos a Maggie, Lexy y Zoe?- le pregunte a Edward._

__Si, así se llaman mis hijas._

__Bueno, pero se que serán hombres._

__Mamá interviene, una debe llamarse Alice, ¿por favor mami, diles?- dijo Alice con su mejor carita de cordero._

__Hija no es tu decisión, cuando tengas tus hijos les pondrás como tú quieres._

__Ah, no eso ni que se te ocurra Jasper, mantén al soldadito dentro de tus pantalones- dijo Emmett._

__Papi, ¿Qué soddadito?_

__Ninguno amor, el tío Emmett que quiere ir a jugar- dijo Edward lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Emmett._

__Tío memett e muy tade pa juegar, manana juegamos con soddadito- dijo Maggie acariciando la cara de su tío Emmett._

__Si cariño, mañana jugamos, pero ni tía Alice, ni el tío Jasper pueden jugar con los soldaditos- dijo Emmett mirando tanto a Alice como a Jasper._

__Bueno chicos creo que es tiempo de que regresen a trabajar- dijo Esme._

__ ¿Quien esta a cargo?- les pregunte._

__Demonios, están solo los residentes- dijo Carlisle- Esme amor nos vemos en la mañana- y salio como un bólido. De las escaleras escuchamos un grito._

__Chicos, muchachas volvamos al hospital- grito Carlisle a todo pulmón._

__Bueno Bells nos vemos en unas horas- dijo Emmett acercándose a besar mi cabeza._

__Bella mañana vemos la decoración del cuarto de las niñas- dijo Alice- ah y felicidades, voy a ser tía de nuevo- grito mientras bajaba las escaleras._

__Nos vemos Bella, voy a atrapar a Alice antes que empiece a comprar por Internet, felicidades—dijo Jasper._

__Nos vemos Bella, mañana quiero todos los detalles- dijo Rosalie abrazándome._

__Amor, no quiero dejarte pero debo volver al hospital, lo siento, si quieres hablo con papá para que- lo corte._

__Edward, amor estoy bien. Tengo a Esme y a Maggie por cualquier cosa, tranquilo, ve a salvar vidas- le dije dándole un beso._

__Ve tranquilo hijo, cualquier cosa te aviso- dijo Esme_

__Edward bajas o te bajo—grito Carlisle._

__Ve amor tranquilo. _

_Edward se acerco mas a mi y me beso- Gracias por esta felicidad Bella, te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- se acerco a Maggie._

__Y tu princesa cuida a mami y a las pequeñas._

__Si papi, do las cudo—dijo Maggie._

_Después de eso salio por la puerta, Esme se acerco a nosotras y nos abrazo._

__Gracias hija por hacerme abuela de nuevo- Esme lloraba_

__Gracias a ti Esme por amarnos tanto._

__Bueno chicas ¿que les parece si nos acostamos?_

__Abu ¿pedemos mormis contigo?_

__Si, Amor, Vamos a mi dormitorio._

_Tome a Maggie de la mano y nos dirigimos a su alcoba, donde tantas veces me había refugiado huyendo de las penas, ahora me dirigía a soñar con el mañana. Uno que estaba cargado de felicidad._

_Fin Flash Back_

_Bueno Rose no quiero prolongar mas esto entremos de una vez

Debía hacer frente a mí pasado por el bien de mi nuevo futuro.

**Se que es cortito y que se esperaban el juicio, pero debían saber que serian padres. Díganme que les parecieron los Drs. Cullen **

**REITERO MI SALUDO A UNA GRAN PERSONITA Y AMIGA… ZOE MIGIX… FELIZ CUMPLE, TE QUIERO MILLONES, QUE SEA UN HERMOSO DIA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TU REGALITO. SE QUE TE DIJE QUE NACERIAS, PERO NECESITABA SEGUIR EL CURSO DE LA HISTORIA, AUN ASI NACERAS EN LA FECHA QUE HABIAMOS HABLADO.**

**Buenos niñas espero un lindo Reviews, con su comentario y sus tomatazos… las quiero.**

**Besitos nos leemos**


	20. Chapter 19

**Mis niñas lindas ****lamento la demora… los juicios no son lo mío jajaja.**

**Bueno lo primero es lo primero… Nada de esto es ****mío todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus hermosos personaje (menos el perro XD) Si fuera mío… que no le haría a los vampiritos... quizas se los prestaria a mis lectoras... jajaja.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, a las lectoras silenciosas les doy las gracias por leer, pero tb me gustaría saber que les parece mi locura.**

**Zoe Lexy… espero un nuevo cap de Uds. Me tienen colgadita **

**Dedico este Cap a la Dra. Yenny Carter Te amo hermanita jajaja. **

**Les dejo la pregunta al final, la cual vale por el capitulo en sus correos UN DIA ANTES QUE FF. **

**Ya no les doy mas jugo.**

**Cap****ítulo 19 **_** El Juicio**_

**Edward POV**

Estaba llegando al juzgado de familia, el representante de Bella, Quill Altea, nos esperaba en la entrada, viajaba junto a Jasper, mamá y papá iban en el mercedes de Carlisle, Alice viajaba con Emmett, Quill nos había recomendado que no llegáramos al juzgado con Bella, debía que la familia Cullen debía de abstenerse de mantener contacto con Bella en el juzgado, ya que Andrew el abogado de Jacob, podía usar eso en su contra.

Mi Maggie había estado sometida a un sin numero de pruebas psicológicas, en la cuales medirían abuso, violencia y nivel de daño psicológico ejercido por Jacob, la verdad es que no sabia a ciencia cierta si Jacob le levanto la mano a mi bebe en el tiempo que "fue su padre"; esperaba realmente que no lo hubiera hecho.

Jazz me había tranquilizado hablándome del Dr. MCGregor, él que fue el encargado de evaluar a Maggie, dijo que era muy profesional, por lo que me mantenía en calma.

Al llegar al juzgado Bella estaba ahí junto a Rosalie, ella la acompaño al no tener ningún vinculo con la familia, en términos legales claro, porque ella estaba viviendo en casa, de los 7 días de la semana estaba 6 ½ en la habitación de Emmett.

El carro de Bella ya se encontraba ahí, se que estaba adentro junto con su abogado, Maggie y Rose. Debíamos entrar como testigos y perito, por lo que me quede esperando a mi familia, Dios como deseaba estar adentro con Bella, se que en este momento ella necesitaba de mi, yo necesitaba de ella, sabia que rose seria un buen apoyo, pero aun así, sentía que debía estar con ella.

En ese momento llegaron mis padres y los chicos.

_Que bueno que llegaron, por lo que veo Bella esta adentro junto con Maggie y rose, se que nos necesita- les dije, mis nervios sacaban lo por de mi.

_Tranquilízate Edward, en este momento Bella nos necesita, debemos mantener la mente fría, recuerda que estamos aquí en calidad de testigos y peritos—dijo Emmett, nunca lo había visto tan serio.

_Hijo esto será mas corto de lo que piensas, en fe, la justicia esta de nuestra parte.

_Eso espero- dije entrando al juzgado.

**Bella**** POV.**

Entramos al juzgado, rose cargaba a Maggie, yo tenia mi cabeza en otra parte, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, sabia que Jacob no se me podía acercar, el estaba detenido, pero tenia miedo de saber como reaccionaria cuando lo viera. Temía a él, al daño que me causo, la muerte de mi bebe, se que volvería a ser madre, pero aun me atormentaba la sensación de no haber sido mas fuerte, por mi bebe, debía haber resistido, pero Jacob era cruel, el mato a mi bebe, nuestro bebe, lo único que el merecía en la vida era prisión.

En el interior de la sala ya estaba posicionado mi abogado, me acerque a el, junto a Maggie y rose.

_Quill, que alegría verte.

_Bella, se que esto es duro, pero quiero que sepas que tenemos todo en la ley para ganar, el examen de ADN que solicito la contra parte a Maggie, esta listo, el magistrado tiene los resultados, además, de los de el bebe que perdiste, estos se han comparado con los de el Sr. Black, estos también serán entregados durante la audiencia. Además esta el tema del divorcio, la ley es clara en este punto, habiendo indicios de violencia intrafamiliar, el divorcio será mas rápido, es mas, podemos solicitar al magistrado que él dictamine la resolución de divorcio.

_Quill crees que podamos solicitar el que Maggie deje de tener el apellido Black, quiero que sea solo Swan.

_Bueno Bella te sorprenderá saber que el Dr. Cullen me solicito lo mismo, eso deberemos verlo en la audiencia. Deberás declarar y someterte a las preguntas que establezca su defensa. Tranquilízate yo estaré aquí apoyándote.

Solo asentí, en ese momento vi que las puertas se habrían, en ese momento entro el hombre de mi vida, Edward, vestía formal, no es que nunca lo hubiera visto vestido formal, pero este hombre se veía espectacular, detrás de el venia Carlisle a quien los años no le pasaban, seguía siendo un modelo mas que Dr. junto a el venia Esme, detrás de ellos Emmett y Alice, cada uno como si anunciara tenidas ejecutivas, ciertamente podrían dedicarse al modelaje, hasta yo compraría esa línea de ropa.

En cuanto los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos la ansiedad disminuyo considerablemente, él tenía ese poder en mí.

Vi que Edward desviaba la mirada, su mandíbula se ponía rígida y sus ojos esmerada se obscurecían, sabia que pasaba, pero mi mente se forzaba a dilucidar la realidad.

Jacob había entrado a la sala.

Me volteé a verlo, su rostro había cambiado, su cara no era la misma de un niño, sus ojos no tenían la chispa que tenían antes, su mirada era sombría, al observarme se puso rígido y sentí miedo.

Se sitúo junto a su abogado Andrew Thomas, quien era de la defensoría pública. Intercambiaron unas palabras y de un momento a otro el sonrío hacia mi, ese gesto genero en mi un escalofrío.

_Todos de pie, para recibir al honorable magistrado Benson- dijo el alguacil.

_Pueden tomar asiento, en el día 26 del presente mes, se realizara el juicio en contra del acusado Jacob William Black, quien representa a este hombre- dijo el Magistrado.

_Yo lo represento, magistrado, Andrew Thomas, Abogado de la defensoría Pública.

_ ¿Quien representa a la parte demandante?

_Yo lo represento, Quill Altea, representante de la Sra. Isabella Marie Black Swan.

_Los cargos contra el acusado son:

_Juicio de divorcio

_Violencia Intrafamiliar

_ ¿Se presenta algún otro cargo, abogado?

_Se solicita también el cargo de homicidio frustrado en su máxima medida, además de asesinato a un no nato.

_Objeción su señoría, este último cargo, se solicita como Homicidio no premeditado- dijo el abogado de Jacob.

_No a lugar. Según la declaración de la demandante y del propio acusado, el sabia de la existencia del no nato.

_Comencemos entonces. Abogado puede comenzar.

_Señores del jurado, el día de hoy tratemos un caso muy crudo, en le cual hay violencia física, abuso sexual, intento de homicidio y asesinato a sangre fría en contra de una indefensa criatura, la cual no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de las agresiones de su padre, el Sr. Jacob Black., es por esto que para comenzar llamare a su principal victima la Sra. Isabella Black.

_Su señoría, llamo al estrado a la Sra. Black.

Sentí mis piernas como gelatina a medida que me acercaba al estrado, una ves sentada, desde mi posición, podía observar a la familia Cullen en sus asientos, todos me infundían valor con su mirada. Y podía observar a Jacob, su mirada era cruel. Se acerco a mí, el alguacil, con biblia en mano.

_Sra. Black ¿Jura Ud. decir toda la verdad, y nada mas que la verdad ante Dios?

_Lo juro- mi voz era fuerte, debía serlo por mi hija, mis hijos y mi bebe, se lo debía a el.

_Sra. Black, podría decirme ¿cual es su relación con el imputado?

_Actualmente soy su esposa.

_Dígame ¿como era la relación de Uds.?

_Cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, el era muy cariñoso, era un hombre muy bueno.

_¿Cuando Comenzó a cambiar esta relación?

_Con el nacimiento de nuestra Hija Maggie.

_ ¿Que sucedió entonces?

_Se fue distanciando de nosotras, en mas de una ocasión llego con halito alcohólico y reclamo que la pequeña no era hija de el.

_Pero es su hija ¿verdad?

_Objeción su señoría, el abogado esta especulando.

_No a lugar, se presentarán las pruebas de ADN al Maggie Alice Black Swan.

Con esto el alguacil procedió a leer los resultados de las pruebas de ADN.

_El día 14 del presente, el laboratorio criminalístico de Forks, establece una compatibilidad de un 99.9% entre la Srta. Maggie Alice Black Swan, con el imputado el Sr. Jacob William Black. Así mismo se establece una compatibilidad de un 99.9 % entre el cuerpo del no nato y el imputado, el señor Jacob William Black.

Eso yo ya lo sabía pero sentía la impotencia de haber dicho la verdad todo el tiempo. Se escucho la voz de Jacob

_Es obvio que los resultados fueron alterados—dijo Jacob.

_Silencio en mi corte, abogado rogaria que controle a su defendido, nadie puede dudar de la veracidad de los resultados, si se pone en tela de juicio una vez mas la ética del departamento lo tomare por desacato y cerrare el caso- dijo el magistrado muy molesto.

_Lo siento su señoría no volverá a suceder- dijo el abogado defensor.

_Prosiga abogado.

_Cuénteme señora Black, que sucedía cuando el regresaba borracho.

_Objeción señoría, el abogado esta calumniando a mi defendido.

_A lugar.

_Reformulare la pregunta, Sra. Black ¿que sucedía cuando su esposo llegaba con halito alcohólico?

_Por lo general se volvía violento, la noche en que concebimos a nuestro segundo hijo, el llego borracho, yo le dije que me dejara tranquila, pero el abuso de mi, me trato de la peor manera, me golpeo y reclamo que Maggi no era su hija. A la mañana siguiente se disculpo conmigo, yo temía a su reacción.

_Cuénteme Sra. Back, ¿que sucedió cuando el se entero que estaba embarazada?

_Bueno yo me entere ese día en el hospital donde trabajo, no me sentía bien y tras un desmayo me realizaron los exámenes de rutina, en estos salio que estaba embarazada. Llegue a casa feliz, tendríamos a nuestro segundo bebe, le daría una sorpresa a Jake, cuando llego, se fue a dar una ducha, yo coloque los resultados bajo su servilleta, cuando los vio, se molesto, me injurio de que le era infiel, después me dijo que se aseguraría que no nacería, comenzó a golpearme fuertemente en el abdomen, después perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté temía por la vida de Maggi, fui a su habitación y vi que dormía, con muchos dolores la tome y la metí en el carro, me dirigí a la casa de unos amigos, los Cullen, en la puerta me desplome y no recupere el conocimiento hasta que estaba en el hospital, donde me informaron que había perdido a mi bebe, producto de los golpes.

_Pongo a disposición de la corte los reportes médicos de la Sra. Black, en los cuales se establecen las lesiones, las cuales fueron ocasionadas por golpes de puño y puntapiés en la región abdominal, lo que desencadeno en la perdida del no nato, concluyo el interrogatorio.

_Abogado defensor interrogue a la testigo- con esto el abogado de Jacob se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mi.

_Sra. Black, ¿Cómo se siente?

_Bien, pero no veo que eso sea relevante.

_Mera cortesía, bueno al grano, ¿Cuál es su relación con la familia Cullen?

_Conozco a la familia Cullen desde que estaba en secundaria, a través de Alice Cullen, somos amigas desde entonces.

_ ¿Como describiría su relación con el resto de la familia?

_Bastante cercana.

_ ¿Y con el Dr. Edward Cullen?

_Objeción señoría, no veo la relevancia del cuestionamiento.

_A lugar, abogado a no ser que tenga un punto, su interrogatorio no conduce a ninguna parte.

_Tengo un punto, pues es sabido que la Sra. Black mantiene una relación amorosa con el Sr. Cullen, por lo que su percepción no es objetiva.

_Objeción su señoría, el Dr. Edward Cullen es uno de los mas brillantes neurocirujanos del País, por lo que su testimonio en calidad de perito no debe ser invalidado, además la familia Cullen dirige el hospital de Forks, por lo que a no ser que el abogado tenga otro equipo de médicos, quien va a atender las emergencias en el hospital de Forks.

_A lugar abogado.

_Bueno en ese caso la defensa descansa.

_Abogado prosiga.

_Llamo en calidad de perito al Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle avanzo por el corredor, al pasar a mi lado me dirigió una sonrisa calida. El alguacil se acerco a Carlisle una vez que estuvo en el estrado.

_Dr. Cullen ¿jura Ud. decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad ante Dios?

_Lo juro.

_Dr. Cullen comencemos, ¿podría instruirnos acerca de su formación?

_Soy medico Cirujano de la universidad de Oxford, además de pos grado en medicina interna, ginecología y emergencias médicas, titulo obtenido en la universidad de Columbia.

_ ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que conoce a la Sra. Black?

_ Conozco a Isabella desde hace mas de 20 años, la atendí la noche que murieron sus padres, llego con un traumatismo encéfalo craneano, después de su recuperación servicio social tomo su caso y la traslado a un hogar de monjas, en ese momento perdimos su rastro, volvimos a encontrarla cuanto ingreso a la secundaria Forks, y se hizo compañera de Alice, la menor de mis hijas.

_ ¿Como describiría su relación con la Sra. Black?

_Isabella es como una hija para nosotros. Cuando se caso "adoptamos" por así decirlo a su hija como nuestra nieta, ella es parte de la familia.

_ ¿Que sucedió la noche en cuestión?

_Estábamos todos en casa, habíamos atendido a Bella en el hospital por una descompensación durante su turno, tras realizarle los exámenes de rutina, descubrimos que estaba embarazada, ella estaba muy contenta. Ya estábamos durmiendo en casa cuando escuchamos los gritos de mi hijo Edward, al bajar las escaleras encontramos a Bella cubierta en sangre, inconciente en los brazos de mi hijo. Al trasladarla al hospital observamos que tenia graves lesiones, se le realizo un ultrasonido de emergencia, el Dr. Emmett Cullen lo realizo, estableciendo el desprendimiento total del feto del endometrio.

_ ¿En su calidad de perito, cuales son las significancia del las lesiones que recibió la Sra. Black

_Sufrió graves lesiones en su útero, la Dra. Delani, casi debió practicar una histerectomía, gracias a dios no fue necesario aun así la matriz quedo con algunos daños, los cuales genera un riego de perdida en las próximas concepciones, además presentaba una fractura en el brazo derecho, además de tres costillas quebradas. Los golpes en la cabeza fueron examinados por el Dr. Edward Cullen.

_Bueno eso es todo Dr. Cullen.

_Su testigo Abogado.

_No tengo preguntas magistrado.

_Bueno en ese caso se puede retirar Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle se retiro del estrado, sabia que el próximo era Edward.

**Edward POV**

_Llamo al estrado al Dr. Edward Cullen.

Me acerque al estrado, no tenia miedo, ese payaso del abogado de Black no podía invalidarme, era el mejor en mi especialidad, por lo que lo dejaría en el piso, pase junto a Black, nuestra mirada se encontró, quería matarlo por el daño que le causo a mi Bella y a mi hija. Como existía un hombre tan frío y tan ruin.

Una vez en el estrado se me acerco el alguacil.

_Dr. Edward Cullen, ¿Jura Ud. decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad Ante dios?

_Lo juro.

_Muy bien, comencemos.

_Dr. Cullen ¿podría instruirnos acerca de su formación?

_Soy medico cirujano de la Universidad de Harvard, Neurocirujano titulo obtenido en la universidad de Londres.

_Dr. Cullen en su calidad de perito cuales son las repercusiones de las lesiones que presento la Sra. Black?

_Las lesiones en su cabeza, no afectaron su cerebro, aun así mantuvo sintomatología asociada al los golpes, como mareos, visión borrosa, dolores de cabeza, perdida de conciencia, si los golpes hubieran sido mas violentos, podríamos haber estado en presencia de daños severos a la corteza, en consecuencia fracturas craneanas repercutirían en tal vez parálisis facial, perdida de la memoria, invalidez o la muerte.

_No mas preguntas su señoría.

_Su testigo Abogado.

_Dr. Cullen ¿es cierto que mantiene una relación del tipo amorosa con la Sra. Black.?- sabia lo que intentaba el abogado, quería invalidar mi testimonio.

_Objeción su señoría, el testigo esta aquí en calidad de perito, la pregunta esta dirigida a su vida personal.

_No a lugar.

_Conteste Dr. Cullen ¿es Ud. pareja de la Sra. Black?

_ Si, Isabella es mi prometida.

_ ¿Prometida?, es decir aun no se divorcia de mi cliente y ya se comprometió.

_Objeción su señoría, el abogado esta estableciendo un juicio de valor en contra de la Sra. Black.

_A lugar.

_Cuéntenos Dr. Cullen ¿hace cuanto tiempo que mantiene una relación amorosa con la Sra. Black.

_Objeción su señoría, las preguntas no están referidas a la calidad de perito del testigo.

_No a lugar.

_Conteste Dr. Cullen

_Hace casi 1 mes.

_Y es cierto que la Sra. Black esta embarazada?

_Objeción su señoría, el cuestionamiento es irrelevante.

_A lugar.

_Pero su señoría, si las lesiones en la matriz como estipulan los informes médicos de la Sra. Black, eran tan severas, no debería estar engendrando.

_Abogado dígame ¿a donde quiere llegar?, si, Isabella esta embarazada, yo soy el padre, y debe saber que el embarazo que ella mantiene en este momento es riesgoso para ella como para los bebes. Ud. esta aquí para evaluar mi capacidad como perito, en la cual mi destreza es incuestionable, ¿Por qué mejor no realiza preguntas, en relación a eso?- este tipo me estaba probando, y estaba sacando mi peor genio.

_ No mas preguntas magistrado.

_Dr. Cullen puede retirarse.

_Se realizara un receso hasta el día de mañana a las 09:00 AM.

Después de las palabras del magistrado todos nos pusimos de pie esperando a que se retirara. Bella se mantenía rígida en su silla, tenia tantas ganas de consolarla.

_Edward- me llamo Quill.

Me acerque a donde se encontraba Bella y el, en el camino el alguacil junto con otros ayudantes estaban esposando a Jacob, al pasar junto a el me dijo

_Así que ahora el cornudo eres tu jajá jajá, Suerte con esa perra- lo mire con odio, me prepare para abalanzarme hacia el, los brazos de Emmett me frenaron.

_Hermano, el espera que lo hagas, no le des en el gusto- dijo sabiamente Emmett. Una vez que retiraron a Black de la sala me acerque a bella y la abrace, necesitaba darle a entender que estaba ahí para ella.

_Amor ¿estas bien?

_Si amor, lo peor ya paso.

_Edward, sabes que el objetivo de Thomas es desacreditar tu calidad de perito, por eso es necesario que sepas quienes son los que atestiguaran a favor de Jacob mañana- dijo Quill entregándome la lista de testigos.

_**Testigos solicitados por la **__**defensoría publica:**_

_**Dra. Irina Delani.**_

_**Dr. Jasper Hale.**_

_**Dra. Catlyn Almeida.**_

_**Sr. William Black**_

_**Sta. Tanya Woods.**_

_**Dejo la lista a disposición de la fiscalía y defensoría publica.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Magistrado Petter Benson.**_

_Mierda esta Catlyn, ahora ¿que dirá la loca?- dije.

_Hermano no será difícil el desacreditar su testimonio, tenemos una persona infiltrada en sus redes, ella confía mucho de las enfermeras y enfermeros, pero no sabe que en sus filas hay alguien dispuesta a desacreditarla, alguien que ha grabado todas sus locuras- dijo Alice

_ ¿Quien?

_No te puedo decir su nombre aun, esta persona corre un riesgo muy grande al declarar, es una amiga de la infancia que la conoce. Gracias a ella podremos desacreditarla. Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, aunque me cuestiono, ¿Qué sacara Tanya de esto?

_Bueno es fácil saberlo, ella odia a bella, además si no me equivoco, ella y Katte son muy amigas de Catlyn, por lo que esperaran sacar una buena compensación de esto.

_Malditas brujas, no las puedo despedir, porque eso iría contra el reglamento, además podrían demandar al hospital por su despido injustificado- dijo Esme preocupada.

_Bueno solo esperemos a ver que tienen que decir y sacaremos nuestro as de la manga.

**No maten a la autora si lo hacen ¿Quién les termina la historia?**

**Malla… tomare alguna de tus ideas, pero otras no me gustan mucho… perderían la esencia los personajes.**

**Bueno les dejo la pregunta.**

**¿Cómo se numeran los Cullen y quien según Alice no cuenta? **

**Bonus Track ¿de que color es el cabello de Yenny y sus ojos? (por el adelanto del cap que sigue es decir cap 21)**

**La primera en responder bien tiene el cap un día antes en sus correos. (Déjenme sus correos separados por espacios)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola mis niñas, se que no es tan largo, el juicio lo dividiré en 3 partes, se que es largo, pero quiero que conozcan la declaraciones del Team Locas (Catlyn y Tanya). Además es fundamental la declaración de Jasper e Irina, también me parece importante la de Billy. **

**Nuevamente quiero tomarme un poco este espacio para agradecer a las chicas que me siguen en esta locura mía… chicas de verdad sus comentarios me animan mucho, se que quizás ya lo han leído pero de verdad el solo saber sus comentarios me incita a seguir escribiendo. LAS QUIERO MUCHO A TODAS… y agradezco el que se tomen las molestias de dejarme sus opiniones. **

**Se que he estado un poco perdida pero la verdad es que estoy a mil entre el trabajo y mi bebe, la próxima semana 6 de mayo se celebra, en el Jardín infantil de mi hija, el día de la Madre, por lo que también a las madres nos toca hacer un "ACTO", así que me toca bailar Hi-5 o Phineas y Ferb… así que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Insisto en que no las dejare colgadas ni mucho menos.**

**Ahhh antes que se me olvide la cartita bajo la manga de Alice es una de Uds. que se quería cargar a la Dra. Almeida. Jajaja si mi niña tu eres ;)**

**Ya no les doy más jugo y les dejo el cap. Pero antes las respuestas.**

_**Ahora la respuestas de las preguntas anteriores.**_

_**1.- en el primer Edward POV, Alice le dice que los Cullen se numeran así,**_

_**Carlisle 1, Emmett 2, Edward es 3, pero el es el que no vale, porque no tiene pareja.**_

_**2.- Yenny tiene los ojos Grises y el pelo color Rojo fuego.**_

**A las ganadoras no me nadaron sus correos, solo tengo el de Zoe. Pero igual les dejo un adelanto.**

**El nuevo juego lo dejo al final.**

**Capitulo 20 El juicio II**

**Edward POV**

Habíamos salido del juzgado, aun pensaba en quien seria el "arma" secreta de Alice. Mi bebe me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Papi, mi pancita duge- dijo Maggie.

_ ¿Ruge?

_Si, mira cucha- dijo mi hija, me acerque a su estomago, efectivamente rugía, tenia hambre.

_Dime Bebe ¿que quieres comer?

_Papi, ¿mamos por una cajita lis?

_Ok, pero no le digas a mamá- hoy me quede con Maggie, Bella estaba en el carro de Rose, llame a Bella y le informe que me desviaría.

_Amor, hola, mira debo desviarme un poco con Maggie, no te preocupes solo serán unos minutos.

_Esta bien, pero asegúrate que no se manche el vestido con la cajita feliz- Mierda, Pillado.

_Bella, no vamos al McDonnal´s.

_Oh, amor y yo soy la caperucita roja.

_en ese caso yo soy el lobo feroz- le dije picándola.

_Bueno ya que te desviaras, necesito pedirte algo, en realidad son los gemelos.

_Gemelas.

_Gemelos, y basta, necesito un cuarto de libra con doble queso, un coloso de frutilla, con salsa de frutilla y una ensalada cesar.

_ ¿Ensalada es lo que quiere Rose?

_Ah, no, no le he preguntado, eso era para nosotros, espera y le pregunto.

_Dice que quiere lo mismo que yo, pero que te esperes, porque esta tomando el pedido de Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper.

_Amor, sabes creo que es mejor qué nos juntemos todos en el restaurante, saldrá mas facil, además Maggie se trago un león- le dije, mi pequeña se tocaba su estómago y cada vez que sonaba se reía.

_Ahh, bien, nos vemos ahí, con la familia- dijo cortando la llamada.

_Bien Maggie, fuimos descubiertos, así que no nos queda de otra que ir con la familia al restaurante.

Conduje hasta el McDonnals, Maggie estaba ansiosa por los juegos, es increíble como a los niños se les olvida que tienen hambre cuando ven un juego.

_Papi, quedo mirme al jugo, ¿Pudo?

_Si, amor y se dice subirme. Pero primero debes comer algo, alguien debe sacar al león de tu guatita- le dije tomándola en mis brazos, amaba a mi pequeña, aun al no ser mi hija legitima, la doraba, ella con su madre y los pequeños eran mi alegría, ciertamente Maggie podía pasar como hija de mis padre o hija de Jazz o Rose. Pero ella era MIA.

Entramos al restaurante y de inmediato Maggie se apersono en le mostrador.

_Hoda, quedo una cajila Liz, con muso kepshu, y una cola cola.

_Mm...- dijo la vendedora, era lógico que Maggie la había dejado en blanco.

_Lo que mi hija quiere es una cajita feliz, con mucho Ketchup, y una coca cola.

_OK, enseguida, algo mas.

_Si, un cuarto de libra con doble queso, un coloso de frutilla y una ensalada cesar.

_Esta bien ¿algo mas?- pensé en Emmett y recordé los gustos de la familia.

_Mm... Si otro cuarto de libra, con patatas fritas, cuando llegue el resto de los comensales, pediremos el resto.

_OK, son 7.95- le entregue 10 dólares a la cajera y me retire a esperar el pedido. Maggie saltaba en mis brazos.

_Maggie, tranquila ya llega el pedido. Dime ¿que juguete te gusto?

_Un pinduino de gasca- dijo ella jugando con Skipper, de los pingüinos de Madagascar, le encantaban, Alice le había comprado un libro de colorear de los pingüinos y tuvimos que quitárselo a Emmett cuando vio que Maggie coloreaba, saliéndose de las líneas.

En eso llego mi familia, Emmett se acerco al mostrador a dar su pedido.

_Hola quiero 4 cajitas felices, una con cada uno de los pingüinos, quiero agrandar mis papas y 2 batidos de fresa... ahhhh! Y 3 ordenes de empanaditas de queso y dos de nuggets.

_Emmett yo no quiero una cajita feliz- dijo rose.

_ Rose, eso es para mi, ¿que quieres tu?

_Emmett como te comerás 4 hamburguesas.

_Vamos Rose, vienen los pingüinos- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero

_Emmett, espero que esos juguetes sean para Maggie- dijo Rose severa

_Pero Rose, los quiero para mi, vamos bebe, di que si- dijo Emmett con cara de perrito a medio morir.

_Ah. No se como te aguanto, esta bien, pero compártelos con Maggie.

_Rose, el papá de Maggie es neurocirujano, le puede comprar mas- dijo Emmett.

_OK, olvídalo, compra tus cajas y déjame tranquila, ah, por cierto quiero una ensalada con pollo apanado

_ Esta bien amor- dijo Emmett saliéndose con la suya.

Después de pagar su pedido Emmett se acerco a nosotros, Maggie ya estaba sentada comiendo su cajita.

_Mira Maggie, tengo a todos los pingüinos- dijo Emmett mostrándole sus juguetes, este hombre no podía ser mas infantil.

_Do los quedo- dijo Maggie estirando su manito hacia ellos.

_No Maggie son míos- discutía Emmett como un niño pequeño.

_Pedo do lo quedo- dijo Maggie con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Emmett Cullen que le haces a la pequeña- dijo mi madre dándole un tiron de orejas.

_Es que Maggie quiere mis pingüinos- dijo Emmett.

_Pues dáselos- dijo mi madre viendo lo obvio

_Pero son míos- dijo Emmett tomando los pingüinos en sus manos y tratando de correr. En ese momento Maggie lloraba desconsoladamente. Bella que estaba junto a ella la tomo en sus brazos y le acaricia el cabello, tratando de calmarla.

_Ves lo que haces Emmett, ahora Maggie sufre- dijo mi padre, reprendiendo a Emmett. Se acerco a Maggie y la tomo en sus brazos.

_Princesa ¿cuantos pingüinos quieres?- le pregunto mi padre.

_Toos etos- dijo Maggie mostrando sus manos extendidas.

_Esta bien mi amor, yo le conseguiré todos los pingüinos- dijo mi padre dirigiéndose al mostrador.

_Disculpe señorita quiero- mi padre nos miro a todos nosotros y saco cálculos- 32 cajitas felices. 4 de cada personaje

_Disculpe, ¿cuantas quiere?- el rostro de la niña estaba blanco.

_32, para llevar.

_OK, son 70.95- dijo la chica incrédula.

_Además quiero 4 ensaladas con apanado de pollo y un cuarto de libra.

_OK, son 87.56- dijo la chica

_Ok, espéreme un segundo- dijo mi padre acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Emmett.

_Emmett Cullen tu tarjeta.

_Pero papi- dijo Emmett.

_Pero papi nada, o me la pasas o te lo descuento de tu paga con un recargo del 200%.

_Esta bien- dijo Emmett resignado, entregando su tarjeta.

_Aquí tiene señorita- la chica se cobro la cuenta y mi padre se dirigió con Maggie en brazos a entregarle la tarjeta a Emmett

_Aquí tienes hijo, espero que aprendas la lección de no hacer llorar a tu sobrina, la próxima vez, Alice usara tu tarjeta. Emmett mascullo para el solo, pero antes que pudiera responder algo coherente, Maggie se bajo de los brazos de Carlisle y beso a Emmett con uno de sus besos con "adto amor"

_Gacias tío memett, te amo- dijo la pequeña dándole un abrazo y un beso.

_Bueno me lo merezco, por hacerte llorar, espero que te gusten tus 32 pingüinos.

_Edes el memor- dijo Maggie dándole un "beso pegajoso", este era cuando la pequeña te daba un besito en la mano y te lo pegaba con un golpe, el tipo de cosas que Emmett podía enseñarle a una niña.

El almuerzo concurrió sin novedades hasta que vi a Bella tensarse frente a mí.

_Bella ¿que sucede?- le pregunte, preocupado por los niños, no alcanzo a responderme, pues escuche una voz conocida.

_Eddy amor mío- dijo esa voz, me voltee y vi a la dueña de esa voz.

_Catlyn ¿que haces aquí?

_Vamos amor, este es un país libre, puedo entrar a un restaurante.

_Dime Catlyn ¿que sacaras con testificar mañana?- sabia que tenia una ganancia secundaria.

_Bueno amor, lo único que quiero es recuperarte, puedo decir que Bella me golpeo cuado llegue al hospital, ella sabia que éramos novios y aun así me golpeo, para alejarte de mi, eso básicamente- su voz destilaba veneno.

_No sacaras nada, ¿que ganas con desacreditarla?- le pregunto Alice

_Probar que es mentalmente inestable y si con eso tengo a Edward de vuelta lo haré, además misteriosamente en los reportes psiquiátricos de la Sra. Black sale que tiene una tendencia a autolesionarse y la mitomanía- dijo ella pagada de si misma

_A Bella no se le realizo ningún informe psiquiátrico, Dra. Almeida, esa es mi área, y yo no lo solicite- dijo Jasper.

_OH, Dr. Hale, no los solicito, pero existen- ella nos estaba dando a entender que habían falsificado los informes.

_Eres una basura de mujer, aun así crees que mi hijo olvidara a Bella y a su familia por una loca desviada como tu- dijo Esme

_Eso hará si no quiere que el estado le quite a su bastarda a Isabela. Es tu decisión Edward mientras estés conmigo todo cuenta.

_Bueno Dra. Eso podría resultar, pero lamentablemente Ud. nos informo de eso, además, en este momento le informo que ya no trabaja en mi hospital, por lo que le solicito que hoy día mismo retire sus pertenencias de mi hospital- dijo Carlisle visiblemente alterado.

_No se preocupe Dr. Cullen, no me interesa trabajar con Ud., es a su hijo al que quiero, el debe volver conmigo a Londres, donde nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, vamos Eddy, si tanto quieres al hijo de esta mujer, esperemos a que nazca y lo llevamos a Londres, yo lo criaría como mío, solo te necesito a mi lado- dijo Catlyn acariciando mi rostro con sus garras.

Bella se había mantenido en silencio salio de su letargo, se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a Catlyn, de un momento a otro la abofeteo tan fuerte que pensé que la noquearía.

_Nunca, escúchame bien, Nunca hables de mi familia como si fuera tuya, la próxima vez que te vea cerca de mi familia lamentaras el haber nacido.

_Bueno no te preocupes querida, lo que yo quiero lo consigo- dijo Catlyn tocado su mejilla, la cual era de un rojo intenso y saliendo del local.

Rápidamente me acerque a Bella, se la notaba pálida.

_Amor, tranquila nada pasara, ella no puede dañarnos- le dije romano su rostro entre mis manos y la bese.

_Eso espero Edward- dijo ella más pálida de lo habitual.

_Será mejor que te lleve a casa- le dije y ella solo asintió.

Cuando vi a mí alrededor, note que Jasper sujetaba a Alice por la cintura levantándola del suelo, ella se retorcía en sus brazos.

Emmett tenia sobre su hombro a Rose y esta solo o golpeaba e la espalda exigiendo que la soltara, mi madre no estaba mejor, estaba sentada en las piernas de mi padre y este la sujetaba por la cintura para que no saliera corriendo a golpear a Catlyn.

Al poco rato estuvimos en casa. Bella y Maggie estaban durmiendo, mi padre estaba en su despacho, mama, rose y Alice estaban en sus habitaciones, en el caso de Rose en la Habitación de Emmett

_Cielos, estas mujeres son unas fieras- comento Emmett.

_Ni que lo digas tu hermana se ve menudita, pero tiene una fuerza- dijo Jazz, tocando sus canillas.

_Bueno ellas tenían un motivo para enojarse, solo espero que todo salga bien mañana- les dije, levantándome del sillón y dirigiéndome a mi habitación donde me esperaba mi futura esposa. En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormido junto a las mujeres que más amo, Bella Maggie y mis futuras Hijas.

**Bella POV**

Pase esa noche en blanco, desperté debido a unas manitos que tocaban mi aun plano vientre.

_Hedmanitos, espedo vedlos ponto, da quedo juegar con utedes- Dijo Maggie hablando a mi ombligo, Edward veía la escena fascinado.

_Buenos días, mi amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunte a Maggie, quien estaba acostada entre Edward y yo.

_Ben mami, pedo tengo hambre, ¿pudo tomad una mechita?-

_Enseguida amor, vamos a la cocina y esperemos a que mami se levante- dijo Edward.

_Enseguida los alcanzo- les dije dirigiéndome al baño, las nauseas aun estaban presentes, pero estaban remitiendo.

Después de tomar una ducha, la cual fue interrumpida por una sesión de vómitos, termine de arreglarme, me puse un traje 2 piezas, hoy seria un día largo en la corte, pero esperaba que fuera el último. Baje las escaleras, para encontrarme con toda la familia, Maggie bebía su leche en su mamadera, en los brazos de Jasper. Sabia que esos brazos le brindaban calma, lo que era extraño, cada vez que Maggie tomaba su leche en brazos de alguno de nosotros terminaba saltando en sus piernas, pero con Jazz era diferente, el tenia ese poder en la pequeña.

_Buenos días familia- salude a todos. Me acerque Edward y lo bese en los labios.

_Buenos días amor- me dijo rozando su mano en mi cintura.

_ ¿Has dormido bien Bella?- me pregunto Esme.

_Pase la noche en blanco, estaba muy cansada, me ha despertado esta mañana una pequeña platica de Maggie con sus hermanitos- le dije a Esme

_Hermanitas- dijo Edward disimuladamente, ocultándolo con una tos.

_Hermanitos- le dije llevándole la contraria.

_Y déle, Bella son niñas, son mis espermios, y ellos trabajan para mi, por lo que son niñas- dijo Edward resuelto.

_Mucha información- dijo Emmett con una mueca, cubriéndose los oídos.

_Cierto Emmett que los tuyos no entran en la categoría- dijo Edward secamente.

_Disculpa hermanito pero los Emmesoides cumplirán con su trabajo, además no me interesa saber de los Eddisoides- dijo Emmett seriamente, si los nombres no hubieran sido tan ridículos habría sido una teoría plausible.

_Bueno dejemos la reproducción para otro minuto, debemos apresurarnos, debemos llegar al juzgado lo antes posible- dio Carlisle.

_Dejemos que bella coma un poco y partimos, mientras vestiré a Maggie- dijo Alice tomando a Maggie en brazos y llevándola a la segunda planta.

_Come tranquila, amor, debes estar fuerte para los bebes, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Edward.

_Bien, o te negare que estoy nerviosa pero quiero terminar esto de una vez.

_Todo saldrá bien mi amor, tranquila.

Una vez que termine de comer, fui a lavar mis dientes y recoger mi cartera, nos encontraríamos en el juzgado con Quill, hoy testificaban muchas personas en mi contra. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarme derrumbar.

Llegamos al juzgado a las 8:30, el juicio continuaba a las 9:00, por lo que nos quedamos en la entrada hasta que Quill nos informo que debíamos pasar. Ya se encontraban ahí Jacob y su Abogado, además de Sam y Emilie, no sabia que hacían aquí, sentada junto a ellos había una chica a quien no conocía, pero su rostro se me hacia familiar.

Emilie se acerco a mí.

_Bella, lamento todo lo que ha pasado, se que no ha sido fácil, pero Jake es un buen hombre, todo esto es producto de una triste infancia.

_ Emilie, no lo justifiques, tu no estuviste ahí recibiendo cada humillación y cada golpe, no temiste por que matara a tu hija y ciertamente no sentiste la muerte de tu hijo- le dije mirándola fijamente.

_hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- dijo con preocupación, llamo a la chica cuyo rostro me era familiar.

_Vanesa, por favor acércate - le pidió Emilie, la chica se acerco, era bonita no se de donde la conocía.

_Mucho gusto Isabella soy Vanesa Greene, la novia de Jacob- dijo ella resuelta.

_Un gusto- le dije fríamente, si Jacob tenía una relación paralela el divorcio seria más simple.

_Dime Vanesa, ¿sabes que al ser la amante de Jacob, la anualidad será más rápida?

_Si, Isabella es por eso que me encuentro aquí, amo a Jacob, se que es probable que sea encontrado culpable, pero lo esperare todo lo que tarde- esta chica estaba loca- además tu también tienes un amante- dijo resuelta.

_Bien esa es tu decisión, ahora si me disculpas debo volver con mi abogado - le dije

Me acerque a Quill, el estaba organizando el papeleo, sabia que las declaraciones de Tanya, Catlyn y Billy eran fundamentales en la defensa de Jacob, temía lo que pudiera decir Catlyn.

_Tranquila Bella, esta todo de nuestra parte- me reconforto Quill.

_Todos de pie, para recibir al honorable magistrado Benson- dijo el alguacil.

_hoy retomaremos el juicio en contra del acusado Jacob William Black. Comencemos, Sr. Thomas.- dijo el magistrado.

_Llamo a declarar a la Dra. Catlyn Almeida- dijo el abogado de Jacob.

**Mis niñas mas lindas del mundo no me maten XD… se que es cruel dejarlas así, pero es necesario créanme… es por su bien XD.**

**Es fácil, por el próximo cap un día antes de que lo publique ¿Con quien engaño Catlyn a Edward? **

**Por el adelanto: ¿para que transnacional trabaja Jacob?**

**Ah el adelanto prometido.**

__Yo tengo que decir la verdad, lo jure, Catlyn esta trastornada, la investigue en Inglaterra, ella era compañera mía en la Universidad, durante nuestro paso por esta, sedujo a un maestro, y mantuvo relaciones con casi todo el campus, ella decía que no lo podía controlar. Una vez en una clase, una psicóloga nos realizo unas pruebas, solo para que las conociéramos, es en estas que se arrojo que Catlyn es ninfomanía, con una tendencia a la obsesión. Se que estuvo internada para su tratamiento, pero dejo la terapia. Le perdí la pista después de su paso por el hospital psiquiátrico. He traído el informe del hospital, el cual yo dirijo, Catlyn sabia que no debía mantener relaciones tanto físicas como sentimentales con ninguna persona hasta que se le diera el alta. Lamentablemente no hizo caso de las recomendaciones._

__ ¿Esta Ud. segura de lo que esta diciendo Dra…_

**Jajaja esta bueno ¿verdad?**

**Déjeme sus opiniones.**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Primero que todo… nada de esto es **__**mío, si fuera así, créanme que estaría MUY ocupada de "Cacería" con Eddy.**_

_**Mis bellas niñas gracias por sus comentarios alertas y favoritos. Me alegra saber que la historia ha tenido tan buena acogida. Las ganadoras son:**_

_**Bella Masen Mckrty (cap en su correo)**_

_**Maya Cullen Masen (cap en su correo y el adelanto), Maya cariño mandame tu correo por interno separado por espacios.  
**_

_**Doy las gracias por sus comentarios de corazón **_

_**EdwardKaname o Jace Edkan Aquí esta lo prometido:)**_

_**Las respuestas a las preguntas anteriores.**_

_**1.**__** La Dra. Almeida engaño a Edward con James.**_

_**2.**__** La transnacional en la que trabaja Jacob es Parker S.A.**_

_**Gracias niñas por jugar.**_

_**Sarah Gracias por tus comentarios, Zoe eres mi corazón, y gracias a las chicas que me colocaron en favoritos y alertas, doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras. En el próximo cap les agradeceré a todas, una por una… aviso XD**_

_**Como siempre las preguntas al final. Ya no les doy más jugo aquí esta el nuevo cap**_

_**El Juicio III capitulo 21**_

__Todos de pie, para recibir al honorable magistrado Benson- dijo el alguacil._

__Hoy retomaremos el juicio en contra del acusado Jacob William Black. Comencemos, Sr. Thomas.- dijo el magistrado._

__Llamo a declarar a la Dra. Catlyn Almeida- dijo el abogado de Jacob_

**Edward POV.**

_Llamo a declarar a la Dra. Catlyn Almeida - dijo el abogado de Black.

Catlyn ingreso a la sala, sabíamos que testificaría, y la verdad su testimonio nos tenia muy nerviosos, llego junto al estrado, donde el alguacil se acerco a ella.

_ ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad ante dios?- dijo el alguacil.

_Lo juro – dijo Catlyn.

_Esta bien comencemos- dijo el Abogado de Black.

_Para el registro, ¿podría decirnos sus credenciales Dra.?

_Soy medico cirujano de la universidad de Londres, con especialización en cardiología y neurocirugía, además de ejercer durante 6 años el cargo de decano de la universidad de Londres.

_Muy bien, continuemos, dígame Dra., ¿Conoce Ud. a la Sra. Black?

_OH, si la conozco ella fue mi enfermera asistente a mi llegada al Hospital de Forks, lamentablemente me fue retirada, por el Dr. Cullen.

_ ¿Sabe Ud. las razones por las cuales fue removida de su asistencia la Sra. Black?

_Bueno, al parecer el Dr. Edward Cullen, actual pareja de la Enfermera Black no quería que yo trabajara con ella, quizás por nuestra anterior relación.

_ ¿Podría ser mas especifica en este punto?

_Bueno para eso debo remontarme a la época donde el Dr. Edward Cullen fue mi alumno, el llego tarde a mi clase, después de reprenderlo, el se quedo después de la hora de clases a conversar conmigo, fue ahí donde me sedujo- esta loca estaba tangiversando la verdad- mantuvimos una relación clandestina durante un tiempo, aun a conciencia de que podían quitarme mi puesto en la universidad- dijo ella con unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por su cara, era una excelente actriz.

_Dra. Se que esto es duro pero continúe- dijo Thomas.

_Un día, me encontraba en mi oficina y uno de los Drs. A los cuales les dictaba clases entro, el Dr. James Scott, el me violento e intento abusar de mi, cuando me creí perdida entro Edward, pero en lugar de ayudarme salio de la oficina echo una fiera, me grito e insulto. Después de eso cambio sus clases con otro Dr. no me permitió explicarle que estaba profundamente enamorada y que a la vez estaba embarazada, perdí a mi bebe a los pocos meses- ella estaba llorando, no sabia que estaba embarazada, si así fuera habría luchado por mi hijo- un día me presente en su departamento pidiéndole que por favor regresara conmigo, estaba en una profunda depresión, aun así el me informo que se marchaba a estados unidos a una plaza que se había abierto en un hospital y que no quería saber nada de mi. Principalmente creo que esas fueron las razones por las cuales logro que la enfermera Swan fuera retirada de su puesto, en el cual se desempeñaba muy pobremente. Durante ese tiempo en el cual ella me asistió note que era muy violenta, después de que fue "trasladada" cada vez que nos encontrábamos ella me amenazaba, decía que si me acercaba a Edward ella me golpearía, logro colocar a los directivos del hospital en mi contra, al igual que con hizo con una secretaria la Sra. Tanya Woods y la enfermera Katherine Summers. Después de eso la convivencia en el hospital se hizo insoportable.

_Señor Magistrado, quisiera referirme a la evidencia Psicología asociada la cual esta numerada como 22.a.

_Admito la evidencia.

_Dicha evidencia hace alusión a exámenes psiquiátricos administrados a la Sra. Black, en los cuales se esclarece que ella es una persona intolerante a la frustración, además con tendencias violentas y auto flagelantes.

_Objeción su señoría, esas pruebas están alteradas, es mas de acuerdo con el director del departamento de psiquiatría esas pruebas fueron alteradas y no constituyen un argumento balido, según comento en su declaración el Dr. Jasper Hale, no se le administraron pruebas psicológicas a la Sra. Black.

_A lugar, se descartan las pruebas.

_Entonces no mas preguntas su señoría.

_Abogado su testigo.

_Cuénteme Dra. Almeida, ¿es cierto que Ud. estuvo recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico donde se la trato por ninfomanía, ideación suicida y tendencias obsesivas con sus "enamorados"?.

_Mm... Si, pero—

_Y es cierto ¿Qué Ud. mantuvo relaciones amorosas con el director de carrera en sus años de formación, lo que causo su destitución de la dirección de la universidad de Londres?

_Mm… si, pero.

_No mas preguntas su señoría.

_Es mentira, se me ha injuriado- catlyn estaba descolocada, se retorcía las manos y gritaba.

_Orden en la sala, Dra. Almeida retírese del estrado.

_ No, el me abandono, el es mío, no puede dejarme, ella zorra me lo arrebato, el me amaba!- ella gritaba.

_Alguacil retire a la Dra. De la sala

Dicho eso el alguacil saco a catlyn de la sala entre gritos

_Me las pagaras Edward… tu serás mío- grito con la cara desencajada.

En la sala aun se oían sus gritos.

_Continuemos, Abogado ¿Tiene mas testigos?- el abogado de Black estaba en problemas, el testimonio de catlyn obviamente había sido invalidado por si misma, si llamaba a Tanya pasaría lo mismo, debía llamar a otro testigo de peso

_ Si su señoría llamo al estrado a William Archibald Black.

El padre de Jacob hizo ingreso a la sala, venia en una silla de ruedas, realmente se veía demacrado. Lo pusieron junto al estrado, debido a su condición, en ese momento se acerco el alguacil.

_ ¿Jura Ud. decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad ante dios?

_Si, lo juro- dijo el con voz cancina.

_Sr. Black ¿Cuál es su testimonio en este juicio?

_Mi hijo es inocente, el solo ha sido injuriado por esa mujer, desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que era peligrosa, engaño a mi hijo con los hombres Cullen, de esos engaños nació una bastarda-

_ Objeción su señoría, se ha demostrado a través de las pruebas de ADN que la menor Maggie Black es hija del imputado, al igual que el bebe no nato.

_A lugar.

_Da lo mismo lo que la ciencia diga, esa niña no es mi sangre, Jacob es un buen hombre, el único error que ha cometido ha sido el dejarse embaucar por esa mujer.

_Objeción su señoría el relato del testigo no brinda pruebas, ni antecedentes relevantes para el caso.

_A lugar, abogado, ¿su testigo tiene algo que decir que sea relevante para el caso? - dijo el magistrado perdiendo la paciencia

_No su señoría, pido que se retire el testigo- el abogado estaba en problemas- pido el cambio del testigo por el acusado, solicitando vuestro permiso para que declare.

_Lo concedo, Sr. Black puede retirarse, en su lugar que pase el acusado.

Black se levanto de su silla y se sitúo en el estrado, a la vez que su padre era escoltado fuera por un auxiliar del juzgado.

_Sr. Black ¿jura Ud. decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad ante dios?

_ Lo juro- en ese momento su mirada se paso a Bella, una mirada llena de odio, pero que cargaba un antiguo sufrimiento.

_Sr. Black, ¿esta conciente de los casos que pesan sobre Ud.?

_ Si, lo estoy.

_ Y ¿Cómo se declara?

_ Inocente

_ ¿Qué podría decirnos en alusión a los cargos?—este abogado estaba desesperado, buscaba por todos los medios algo a lo que atenerce, sabia que nuestra defensa era sólida, sus testigos no habían hecho si no, desprestigiar a Jacob.

_Conocí a Isabella en la universidad, me enamore perdidamente de ella, sabia que mi padre no la quería para mi, pero yo la amaba la hice mi esposa, después cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, no podía estar mas feliz, el día que Maggie llego al mundo vi en su rostro a los Cullen, sabia que no era hija mía, aunque el ADN pruebe lo contrario no es mi hija, lo se, no tiene sangre mía, no es una Black. Pensé en dejar que todo esto pasara, que podríamos tener una familia aun con su engaño, pero ella se hizo cada vez más cercana a esa familia, me dejo de lado, busque consuelo en otros brazos. Pero aun así ella seria el amor de mi vida.

_ ¿Es cierto que Ud. golpeo a la Sra. Black?

_No, que yo lo recuerde- Jacob jugaba bien sus cartas.

_ ¿Recuerda lo que paso la noche en cuestión, donde ella "perdió" a su hijo?

_No, no recuerdo nada.

_Objeción su señoría, el acusado esta mentalmente capacitado para declarar, sus peritajes psicológicos lo demuestran.

_A lugar, responda las preguntas.

_Yo no le debo nada a ella, ya pague mis culpas en la cárcel, fui violado noche tras noche, golpeado hasta desfallecer, no te debo nada- dijo mirando a bella a los ojos.

_Abogado controle a su defendido, o lo haré sacar de la sala.

_No mas preguntas su señoría.

_Abogado su testigo- Quill se levanto de la silla, se veía seguro.

_Sr. Black retomare la pregunta de su abogado ¿Qué recuerda de la noche en cuestión?

_Ya lo dije nada, no seguiré contestando.

_Esta bien Sr. Black, solamente le solicito que me indique si ¿recuerda su acuerdo pre-nupcial?

_Si, ¿Qué con eso?

_Bueno, solamente que en dicho acuerdo se estipula que la infidelidad por parte de laguna de los abscribientes será causa de divorcio, solo eso.

_Ella me engañaba, tiene en esta sala a su amante, a todos sus putos amantes, todos los Cullen.

_Y dígame Sr. Black, ¿no se encuentra en esta sala su amante también, la Srta. Vanesa Green, con la cual ha mantenido una relación hace casi 2 años?

_Objeción su señoría, el abogado calumnia a mi defendido.

_A lugar.

_No mas preguntas su señoría.

Vi el punto al cual quería llegar Quill, si Jacob había sido infiel, la nulidad de su matrimonio era casi automática, lo que dejaba solamente los cargos de agresión.

_ Sr. Black puede retirarse, abogado tiene más testigos.

_No su señoría, la defensa descansa.

_Abogado ¿Tiene mas testigos?

_Se llama al estrado a la Dra. Jace Edkan.

No sabia quien era ella, solo había visto momentos antes Alice se acercaba a Quill y le susurraba algo al oído. En ese momento entro una mujer, era alta de fuertes ojos negros, pelo ligeramente castaño, su paso era decidido, solo esperaba por el bien de Bella que todo saliera bien. Se posiciono en el estrado y el alguacil se acerco a ella.

_ ¿Jura Ud. Decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, ante Dios?

_Lo juro- pese a su presencia su voz era dulce.

_Dra., Edkan, para los registros de la corte, ¿podría compartir con nosotros sus credenciales?

_ Soy medico Cirujano de la universidad de Londres, con mención en Psiquiatría en la misma universidad, además poseo un post grado en terapias alternativas, psicoterapia integrativa, programación neurolingüística, neurología y soy Psicoanalista de la Real escuela de Psicoanálisis de Gran Bretaña- ese si era curriculum, su rostro se me hacia familiar.

_Muy impresionante Dra. Ahora díganos cual es su testimonio.

_Yo tengo que decir la verdad, lo jure, Catlyn esta trastornada, la investigue en Inglaterra, ella era compañera mía en la Universidad, durante nuestro paso por esta, sedujo a un maestro, y mantuvo relaciones con casi todo el campus, ella decía que no lo podía controlar. Una vez en una clase, una psicóloga nos realizo unas pruebas, solo para que las conociéramos, es en estas que se arrojo que Catlyn es ninfomanía, con una tendencia a la obsesión. Se que estuvo internada para su tratamiento, pero dejo la terapia. Le perdí la pista después de su paso por el hospital psiquiátrico. He traído el informe del hospital, el cual yo dirijo, Catlyn sabia que no debía mantener relaciones tanto físicas como sentimentales con ninguna persona hasta que se le diera el alta. Lamentablemente no hizo caso de las recomendaciones.

_ ¿Esta Ud. segura de lo que esta diciendo Dra. Edkan?

_Si, lo estoy, pongo a conocimiento de las partes dichos informes. Además informo de la tramitación para la destitución de su titulo medico a la Dra. Catlyn Almeida, debido que no se encuentra facultada para ejercer la medicina, adjunto a los informes la orden impuesta por el colegio medico de Londres para la remoción de su titulo medico (*), la cual ha sido desacatada por la Dra. Almeida. (_Mi niña la arruinaste XD)_

_Su señoría, solicito que se tome como evidencia los informes presentados por la Dra. A fin de invalidar el testimonio de la Dra. Almeida.

_Se acoge la petición.

_No tengo mas preguntas su señoría.

_Abogado, ¿tiene Ud. preguntas para la Dra. Edkan?

_No, su señoría.

_Dra. Puede retirarse.

Al pasar por nuestro lado la Dra. Le guiño un ojo a Alice, no soporte la curiosidad y le pregunte.

_Alice ¿de donde la conoces?

_Bueno es una larga historia, pero digamos que a ambas nos gusta la semana de la moda en Paris- dijo la pequeña duende guiñándome un ojo.

_Abogado ¿tiene Ud. más testigos?

_Si su señoría, llamo al estrado al Dr. Dr. MCGregor, en calidad de perito.

El Dr. MCGregor, paso al frente, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso por lo que fuera a decir en su testimonio, debido a que el había examinado a Maggie.

_Dr., ¿Jura Ud. decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante dios?

_ Lo juro—dijo con voz ronca.

_Dr. para el registro de la corte, ¿podría decirnos sus credenciales?

_Soy medico cirujano de la universidad de Harvard, psiquiatra de la misma universidad, psicólogo infantil y perito en psicología forense.

_Dr. en su calidad de perito, examino a la srta. Maggie Black Swan, ¿podria Ud. Compartir con la corte sus informes?

_ La menor presenta altos índices de temor hacia la figura parterna, en las pruebas realizadas ella identifica al padre como una figura castigadora y represora, presenta un temor altamente arraigado en la figura paterna. En el dibujo de la familia, el cual m permito presentar a la corte, se observa que la pequeña dibuja a su madre junto con sus "tíos y abuelos", los cuales son la familia Cullen y a su padre lo dibuja como un lobo enorme que "acecha sobre ellos", además en la elección de colores dibuja a su madre constantemente con manchas rojas y púrpuras en el rostro, al consultarle a la menor por las manchas ella dice, y cito "son los pau pau que mi papi le deja a mi mami". Esto es una clara evidencia de que la menor esta al tanto de las agresiones sufridas por su madre.

_ ¿Cuales son sus recomendaciones como profesional?

_Recomiendo psicoterapia de reparación para la menor, además de el alejamiento de la menor de su padre, por lo menos hasta que este haya sobrellevado un proceso para controlar su agresividad.

_Gracias Dr. no mas preguntas, su señoría.

_Abogado su testigo.

_No tengo preguntas su señoría.

_En ese caso Dr. se puede retirar.

_Abogados ¿tienen Uds. más testigos?

_No su señoría, dijo el abogado de Jacob.

_ No tengo más testigos - dijo Quill

_Abogados pasen al frente.

Quill y Thomas se aproximaron al magistrado, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

_Abogados el jurado se encuentra en disposición de deliberar, tienen alguna prueba más que quisieran hacer pública.

_No su señoría—dijo el abogado de Jacob, el juicio se le había escapado de las manos.

_ ¿Y Ud. abogado?

_No su señoría.

_Vuelvan a sus puestos.

_Invito al jurado a que deliberen, los presentes esperen afuera- dijo el magistrado, se escucho el movimiento de sillas y el jurado paso a una sala alterna.

Salimos del juzgado, de inmediato rodeamos a bella.

_ ¿Estas bien mi amor?

_Si, por primera vez me siento tranquila- dijo ella rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y escondiendo su carita en mi pecho.

_Yo creo que todo saldrá bien, la carta de Alice fue de mucha ayuda- dijo Emmett como siempre bajándole el perfil a la cosas.

_Hija quiero que estés tranquila, ya todo esta dicho solo falta el saber el veredicto, Jace lo hizo excelente- dijo Esme

Continuamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

_ ¿Duende, ahora me dirás de donde conoces a la Dra.? Edkan?

_Bueno la ultima vez que fuimos con mamá y Marco a la semana de la moda en Paris, yo había visto un modelo que me encanto, así que cuando termino el desfile pasamos a la sala de ventas, yo vi ese fabuloso Versace y me dije "Alice debes tenerlo antes que la tienda", cuando me acerque al aparador y pedí mi vestido una mujer se acerco a pedir el mismo, cuando la mismísima Donatella Versace nos dijo que solo había uno puje por el, cada ves que yo daba una cifra ella la subía, pero me dije " nadie le gana a Alice Cullen" por lo que puje hasta con las tarjetas de mamá, finalmente admitiendo su derrota ella se me acerco y me pregunto contra quien perdió ese Versace y le dije mi nombre. Desde ese día nos hicimos amigas, solo que la distancia era un obstáculo, pero hablábamos por Factbook o Messenger, cuando le comente lo del juicio ella me informo que había conocido a una catlyn Almeida, atando cabos llegamos a la conclusión que era la misma, a si que ella por que le prestara mi Versace se ofreció a atestiguar. Así que me debes un Versace- dijo Alice mirándome fijamente.

_Enana si todo sale bien yo mismo te pagare el pasaje a la semana de la moda y te pasare mis tarjetas para tus compras, solamente no me desfalques tanto recuerda que soy un hombre con hijas a las que mantener- le dije abrazándola.

_Me conformo con que una de mis sobrinas se llame Alice- dijo la duende con un tierno puchero.

_Lo pensaremos Ally, lo prometo- dijo bella sonriente.

En ese momento se acerco a nosotros Quill.

_Bella es momento de entrar.

Nos dirigimos a la sala, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares.

El magistrado ingreso a la sala y posteriormente al ingreso el jurado.

_Se procederá a la lectura del veredicto del jurado, alguacil acérqueme el veredicto- dijo el magistrado.

El alguacil se acerco al presidente del jurado quien le entrego la hoja del veredicto y el a su vez se la entrego al magistrado.

_ Sr. Jacob William Black de pie- y así lo hizo Jacob junto a su abogado.

_ Del cargo de Violencia Intrafamiliar, el jurado lo encuentra Culpable- dijo con voz firme y en mi pecho se planto la alegría.

_ Del cargo de homicidio frustrado en su máxima medida el jurado lo encuentra Culpable.

_ Del cago de Homicidio a un no nato, el jurado lo encuentra Culpable.

_Además se dicta el divorcio efectivo entre la Sra. Isabella Swan y el Sr. Jacob Black.

_ ¿Alguna petición Abogados?

_Si su señoría, se solicita la custodia total y patria protestad de Maggie Black, y se solicita la destitución de sus derechos paternos del Sr. Black- dijo Quill.

_Se otorga la Srta. Maggie Black, pasa a ser Maggie Swan, el acusado es sentenciado a 75 años de prisión, con derecho a libertad bajo palabra tras el cumplimiento de 40 años en prision. Es todo se levanta la sesión.

Corrí hacia Bella y la tome en brazos, estaba feliz, por fin era libre, por fin se había hecho justicia.

**Bella POV.**

Por fin se había hecho justicia por mi bebe, por lo que pasamos con Maggie, por fin éramos libres Maggie y yo. Sentí los brazos de Edward en mis cintura y como me levantaba del suelo.

_Estoy tan feliz Bella, ahora serás toda mía- dijo Edward juntando nuestras frentes.

_Ahora estoy lista para ser la futura Sra. Cullen.

_Te saliste con la tuya no bella, pero puedo esperar pacientemente en prisión, tranquila, saldré de esta- dijo Jacob destilando veneno.

_Ah, Jake antes que se me olvide creo que necesitaras esto- dijo Emmett entregándole un frasco, el cual Black observo, para posteriormente fulminar con la mirada a Emmett.

_Me las pagaras idiota- dijo Jacob mientras los guardias lo sacaban esposado de la sala.

_Emmett que le pasaste- pregunto Carlisle.

_Vaselina- dijo Emmett, el nunca cambiaria.

Ahorra estaba tranquila, sabia que por fin podría empezar de nuevo.

*en mi país, cuando tu te colegias ya sea en el colegio medico o colegio de psicólogos en mi caso, al cometer una falta grave, o al observar el comité del colegio que tu no cuentas con las facultades para ejercer tu titulo este se te puede retirar en base a el poder que tu firmas al ingresar.

**Mis niñas lindas no me maten, ahora saben lo del juicio, les dejo una nueva ronda de preguntas.**

**Por el cap un día antes en sus correos.**

**¿****Nombre del compañero de celda de Jacob?**

**Por**** el adelanto**

**¿De**** que color es la lencería que le desfilo Rose a Emmett en el centro comercial?**

**Déjenme**** sus comentarios el próximo cap veremos como le va a Yenny.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hola mis niñas lindas bueno primero lo primero**

**Nada de esto me pertenece si fuera así creo que estaria haciendo otras cosas con mis vampiros que escribir historias de ellos con otras chicas...**

**Doy la bienvenida y saludo a mis lectoras...**

_**Zoe Hallow, Sarah-Crish Cullen, Yeraldin23, Tamara 1986, EJsam, Malla Cullen Masen, Nairelena, Debora iris obait, BkPattz , Bella Masen Mckrty **__**EdwardKaname, LalisMartinez, Mrs. Boring, Rayencilla, Vanessalicett**__**, Leydi15, Angie cullen li, Bybyjose, -Tsukino, Shalicia Cullen, Monii-lunadawn, Xikiss cullen, Dioda, AYDECULLEN, Iga - 12L, **__**WritersCompulsive, KeliaCullen, Supattinsondecullen, Madaswan, VICKY08, **__**Anybuff, Anekka, Eli mMsen, Etzelita,MissNicole Turner y Lezti15, si se me quedo alguna en el tintero reclamen como corresponde y disulpen a esta torpe chica... **_

_**Todas y cada una igual de importantes. Gracias a mis niñas lindas... no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que les gusta la historia... gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Las quiero Niñas Lindas**_

_**Respuestas del las preguntas anteriores**_

_**1.- EL COMPAÑERO DE CELDA DE JACOB ES CAYO.**_

_**2.- LA LENCERIA QUE LE DESFILA ROSALIE A EMMETT ES NEGRA UN BABYDOL.**_

_**les dejo las nuevas preguntas al final.**_

_**no les doy ma jugo aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.**_

**Capitulo 22 ¿decir o no decir?**

**Yenny POV**

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde que había dejado a el amor de mi vida, mi embarazo estaba muy avanzado, tenia casi 7 meses de gestación, aun faltaba un poco para que llegara a este mundo mi pequeño Emmett si era un niño. Recuerdo cuando lo averigüe.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba de turno en el hospital, mi padre quien era el director me había dado solo los turnos de día, dada mi condición, el sabia que estaba embarazada y que su padre era mi ex novio, pero en ningún momento me critico o molesto por ello, el solo deseaba que fuera feliz. Había tenido control medico hace unas semanas, al trabajar en un hospital, era mas simple el realizar mis chequeos. Mi hermana Criss era quien me controlaba, pero en el ultimo control el bebe no había querido mostrar su sexo, peor lo que me encontraba en el despacho de mi hermana sola, con el ecógrafo en mano, tratando de autorealizarme una ecografía. Estaba en eso cuando se abrió la puerta y mi hermana entro._

__ Yenny, cosa stai facendo?(Conversacion 1)_

__Good, Stavo solo cercando di vedere se il mio bambino ha voluto mostrare. Mi dispiace per entrare nel vostro ufficio._

__Good Suor non ti preoccupare, ma si potrebbe mi hanno chiesto di eseguire un'altra scansione, sai che non c'è nessun problema, anche io voglio sapere il sesso del piccolo Cullen._

_Tras esto comenzó a mover el ecógrafo._

__OK, È un feto di 21 settimane, la placenta è saldamente note. Possibile data di consegna al 13 ottobre. Ora vediamo se il bambino vuole mostrare. _

_Tras esto movió el ecógrafo cerca de mi ombligo._

__Es Un onore di informarLa sorella che ci si aspetta un uomo, se vuoi possiamo provare a vedere il suo volto alla dopller ultrasuoni. _

__This Bene._

_Mi hermana deslizo su mano hacia un aparato que tenía junto al ecógrafo, y comenzó a pasarlo por mi vientre, en ese momento apareció en la pantalla la imagen mas hermosa del mundo, el rostro de mi bebe._

__mira che bel bambino, Yenny devono spaventare le donne con il più piccolo fucile, assomiglia molto a tuo americana._

__Yes, Sister è pari a Emmett, ha le caratteristiche di esso, si spera non bello come lui. _

__hermana quando vi dico la verità a Emmett. Sapete bene che è tempo di parlare. _

__Aun Non so, ma lo farò presto._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Durante las últimas semanas me había sentido mal, estaba constantemente cansada, atribuía mi cansancio a mi embarazo, pero no era normal. Estaba de turno, atendía a un pequeño que se había caído en bicicleta.

Lascia, piccolo spettacolo, i raggi X che hai una piccola frattura al polso, niente di troppo serio - le dije mientras me sentia un poco mareada. (conversación 2)

_Doctora Mettimi cast? -

_Me paura che, se- sentia que me faltaba el aire

_ Doctora stai bene?

_No, chiamare l'infermiera

Desperté en una habitación blanca, estaba en una camilla, movió mi cabeza hacia un costado y observe a mi padre durmiendo en una silla.

_ Padre? (conversación 3)

_Yenny Figlia finalmente svegliarsi Come ti senti?

_The Davvero non molto buona, ma non importa, mi dica come è il mio bambino.

_Hija, Il tuo piccolo questo bene, che cosa non sei tu.

_ Cosa succede padre?

_Hija Spiacenti di informarla che il tuo cuore è sempre più debole, noi dobbiamo fare una ecografia del tuo cuore e ha una crepa nel ventricolo destro. Ecco perché ti sei sentito così stanco, non può fare lamentablemenete chirurgia senza compromettere il bambino, e questo piccolo non può nascere senza morire nel tentativo - Mi padre lloraba.

_ Figlia Cerchiamo di fare un intervento chirurgico, si può provare in futuro di avere un altro bambino, ma non posso perdere la figlia.

_ Padre questo bambino di nascere, quindi devo morire, smettiamo di tentare una situazione di emergenza, anche il piccolo sarebbe nato così presto, Ti chiedo una sola cosa.

_Lo essere figlia.

_Necesito Chiamare il padre.

_ Per cosa?

_This È una decisione che anche gareggeranno, è anche suo figlio.

_como vuoi figlia.

Mi padre me paso mi móvil, aun me sentía cansada, y con temor marque el numero que pensé que nunca marcaría. La voz que más añoraba en el mundo me contesto.

_Dr. Cullen.

_Emmett, hola soy Yenny.

_ ¿Yenny?, ¿Cómo estas? No he tenido noticias tuyas en mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?, ¿ya viste al papa?- solo el podía hacerme reír en una situación así.

_No, amore mio aun no veo al papa, te llamaba porque necesito que vengas a Roma.

_ ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estas bien?

_Te lo diré cuando llegues, ven con Rosalie, también necesito que venga, no es un juego Emmett es algo de vida o muerte.

_Yenny no juegues conmigo, dime que sucede.

_No puedo decirlo por teléfono, solo necesito que vengas a la brevedad.

_esta bien, llegaremos en unas 32 horas- dijo Emmett, solo esperaba el poder resistir esas 32 horas sin que nada le pasara a nuestro bebe.

_Gracias Emmett, de verdad lamento pedirte esto.

_No lo lamentes Yenny, sabes que significas mucho para mi. Dime una cosa linda.

_Si caro mio, ¿que quieres saber?

_ ¿Estas embarazada?- Dios lo había descubierto.

_Si, Emmett y estoy muriendo.- no se escuchaba nada por la línea.

_ ¿Emmett estas ahí?

_Si… estoy aquí, vamos para allá, solo resiste.

_Tengo que dejarte, hablamos cuando llegues, llama a mi hermana ella te recibirá en el aeropuerto, te quiero Emmett.

_Yo también Yenny- dijo Emmett cortando la comunicación.

Solo esperaba el que pudiéramos resistir las 32 horas de vuelo.

**Emmett POV.**

Después del juicio las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Rose y yo habíamos establecido una relación muy estrecha, se quedaba todas las noches en casa de mis padres, para ser mas específicos en mi habitación, y si bien habíamos compartido el lecho aun Emmetcito no entraba a puerto. Hoy en la noche tendríamos una cita, donde esperaba que por fin pudiera proclamarla como mía. Quería pedirle matrimonio. La amaba profundamente, y estaba seguro que ella a mi también, solo esperaba que no rechazara mi propuesta. Su bella voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Dr. Cullen, llego el paciente de las 11.

_Esta bien enfermera, pase unos segundos- ella tan obediente ingreso a mi despacho.

_¿que quería decirme Dr.?- dijo rose con voz sexy acercándose a mi escritorio.

_Bueno, enfermera Hale, solo quería hacer esto- le dije levantándome de mi silla, acercándome a ella, la tome por la cintura y bese sus labios, sabían a fresa.

_ ¿Fresa? Mujer me quieres matar-era una afirmación esta mujer cada día me sorprende mas.

_eso no es lo único de fresa- me dijo abriendo su delantal y dejándome ver una lencería muy tierna y sexy, era de Rosita frecita, solo que para adultos, el sujetador era de algodón, con ribetes rosa, Frutillita estaba estampada en su pecho derecho, la pataleta era a juego también con el estampado.

_bueno Dr. iré por el paciente- dijo dejándome así, con emmettcito despierto y listo para la acción.

_Vamos Rose no seas mala, ¿Cómo me dejas así?- le dije haciendo un puchero y mostrándole mi evidente erección.

_Bueno Emmett no podemos hacer esperar al paciente, además hoy en la noche podemos hacer todo lo que tu quieras, ah por cierto, cierra tu bata, asi será menos evidente- dijo ella lanzándome un beso y saliendo de mi despacho.

Atendí a 12 pacientes, saltándome la hora de almuerzo, ya cuando vi la hora eran las 8:00 debía haberme retirado hace 1 hora las reservaciones del restaurante eran a las 10:00. Rose entro a mi oficina informándome que ya estaba lista para que nos fuéramos.

_Emmett cariño, ¿en que piensas? - me pregunto rose cuando nos dirigíamos en el jeep rumbo a casa.

_En las diferentes formas en las que te quiero comer- le dije moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente.

_En ese caso acelera entre mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto saldremos.

Una ves en casa Rose se fue a preparar a la habitación de Alice, sabia que la duende haría su magia con ella, no me mal interpreten, Rose es hermosa, sexy, rubia, despampanante, pero sabia que en manos de chuky me esperaría una grata sorpresa. Estaba en la sala esperándola cuando llegaron Jazz y Eddy.

_Emmett ¿podemos hablar?- me pidió Jazz.

_Si hermano ¿Qué pasa?

_Bueno Emmett es un gran paso el que darás esta noche, sabemos que emmettcito es un guerrero empedernido, pero estos meses de celibato quizás le pasaron la cuenta- dijo Edward burlándose de mi.

_Si Emmett, además es mi hermana y debes tratarla con amor, delicadeza y dulzura, a las mujeres en general les gusta eso, son como una flor, a la cual debes desojar poco a poco, la delicadeza es la clave- dijo Jazz, estos dos se lo estaban pasando en grande.

_ ¿Terminaron el par?- les dije molesto.

_Bueno Emmett solo te estamos tratando de aconsejar, bueno y entregarte un regalo- dijo Edward.

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Qué regalo?- dije desconfiado.

_Bueno Emmett como diría un gran mentor, toma- dijo Jazz entregándome una caja grande de condones, eran muestras que se regalaban en el hospital.- "grandes poderes vienen con grandes responsabilidades".

_Idiota, ¿te crees el tío Ben?

_Bueno y ¿que tal "que la fuerza te acompañe?-dijo Edward aguantando la risa.

_Esta bien Yoda, porque no se dejar de molestar y se van a complacer a sus parejas.

_Bueno en ese caso iré a ver a Alice- dijo Jasper resuelto.

_Ah, no, eso no, mantendrás al pequeño Spiderman en tus pantalones- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

_Ah, y dime ¿Por qué a Edward no le dices nada?- dijo Jazz.

_Porque este idiota le presento a Yoda a Bells y le dio Gemelos, imagina si lo hace de nuevo, serian quintillizos.

_Díganme ¿Cómo saquearon la oficina de Irina?, saben que es ella la que guarda los preservativos.

_Bueno resulta que le comentamos a Irina que saldrías esta noche con rose, así que te nos regalo la caja y te mando una recomendación.

_ A si, ¿Cuál?

_Que la próxima vez que te pille acariciando a Rose en su despacho tomara tus bolas y se hará un collar con ellas.

_Bueno, lo que pasa es que tenia un paciente adolescente y quería iniciar su vida sexual, por lo que para la próxima consulta le dije que le tendría preservativos, y bueno Rose me acompaño al despacho de Irina, y las cosas se subieron de tono, y bueno nos pillo, bueno es culpa de mis padres y sus intentos de uniformes, es decir como te vas a controlar si aparece tu novia con ropa interior negra, es decir todo se marca con esos uniformes- mucha información Emmett- dijo Jazz

_Bueno mi pequeño aprendiz, hay algo que deberías ver hacia la escalera- dijo Edward.

En el momento que me gire vi la visión mas sublime del mundo, mi Rose venia bajando la escalera con un vestido rojo de strapless que tenia un escote suelto debajo de sus pechos, era corto, por sobre sus rodillas, lo que hizo que emmettcito despertara. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño con unos pequeños bucles sueltos

_Rose, no tengo palabras estas despampanante- de dije.

_Gracias osito- dijo Rose.

_Cierra la boca payaso, es a mi hermana la que contemplas- dijo Jazz dándome un codazo en las costillas.

_Bueno se que es tu hermana pero dime ¿has visto una criatura mas hermosa? Hasta afrodita tendría celos de ella- dije, era la verdad, esa manca no tendría oportunidad junto a mi Rose.

_Vamos Osito, antes de que Jazz te mate- dijo Rose tomando mi brazo.

Nos dirigimos a la cochera, tome el mercedes de mi padre, no estaba bien que fuéramos en mi Jeep a un restaurante. Durante el camino decidimos con Rose que era mejor que nos fuéramos a la casa de la Push, era muy tarde por lo que habíamos perdido nuestras reservaciones, así que pasamos a comprar para servirnos en la casa de playa. Una vez que llegamos ahí, bajamos de coche y nos adentramos en la propiedad.

_¿quieres cenar?- le pregunte a Rose.

_En este momento quiero otras cosas- dijo rose sugestivamente, caminando hasta quedar frente a mi

_Ah, si, y dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

_A ti osito- dijo rose colgándose de mi cuello y besándome apasionadamente.

Le respondí el beso enseguida, con mus manos recorriendo su cintura y espalda baja, la sentí gemir cuando mis manos tomaron su perfecto trasero.

_Hazme el amor Emmett—me ordeno.

_Tus deseos son ordenes para mi- me las arregle para decir.

Poco a poco comencé a besar su cuello, era tan perfecta, baje mis manos por sus costados, rozando suavemente el contorno de sus pechos pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

_Emmett tócame- me dijo Rose, tomando mis manos y colocándolas sobre sus pechos, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Masaje sus pechos, ella arqueaba la espalda dejando escapar unos suaves gemidos de sus labios, lo que morían en mi boca, sus manitos traviesas cobraron vida propia cuando tomo mi camisa por los extremos y tiro de ella asiendo que los botones volaran por todas partes.

Sus manos trazaron mis pectorales haciendo que estos se tensaran bajos sus manos, mis manos a su ves comenzaron a desabrochar su vestido, en cuanto logre soltarlo este callo hacia sus caderas dejándome ver sus firmes pechos, de inmediato los tome con mi boca, succionándolos como un crío buscando alimento, ella acerque mas su cuerpo hacia mi permitiéndome tener mejor acceso a ellos, rápidamente la cogi por la cintura y la lleve a la habitación. Una vez ahí baje su vestido, dejándola solamente con unas bragas rojas de encaje. Ella se giro dándome una excelente visión de su cuerpo.

_¿te gusta lo que ves?- me pregunto.

_no tienes idea cuanto- le dije acercándome a ella.

_bueno tu tienes demasiada ropa—dijo tomando mi camisa desgarrada quitándomela, dejando en el camino suaves caricias. Siguió con su cometido llegando hasta la correa de mi pantalón dejando besos y lamidas en el camino, una ves ahí suavemente desabrocho mis pantalones y los bajo, rápidamente me quite los zapatos y saque finalmente la molesta prenda.

_Parece que emmettcito esta despierto y dispuesto- dijo Rose pícaramente.

_Siempre a tu servicio- me las arregle para decir.

Rose se recostó en la cama, no sin antes deshacer su moño, dejando que su cabello cayera en cascada hacia su espalda, verla recostada en la cama fue una de las visiones mas eróticas de mi vida.

_te ves tan hermosa.

_ven por lo que es tuyo.

Me acerque a la cama y me coste a su lado, de inmediato ella comenzó a besarme, se sentó ahorcadas sobre mi, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su centro, comenzó a moverse sobre mi, lo que me puso a mil.

_Rose no aguantare mas—me las arregle para decir.

_Entonces no me hagas esperar—dijo ella. La tome por las caderas y nos gire quedando yo apoyado sobre mis codos sobre ella

_¿Te gustan mucho estas pantys?—le pregunte

_No.

_entonces no te molestara esto—con un solo movimiento se las arranque.

_Vamos mi hombre mono hazme tuya.

_me encanta que me hables así- le dije mientras ella me sacaba los boxer dándole libertad a emmettcito. Me posesione en su entrada estaba tan húmeda.

_me vuelves loco.

_no me hagas esperar más.

De un golpe entre en ella, la sensación era increíble.

_OH, si, así- gimió Rose.

_Dios Rose se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Continúe con mis embestidas, cuando creí alcanzar el nirvana Rose se las arreglo para girarnos y quedar sobre mi, el verla cabalgándome era sensacional sus senos se movían al compás del ritmo que marcaba sus caderas. Me senté con ella aun sobre mi y comencé a mordisquea sus pechos, ella gemía mi nombre.

_Emmett me vengo.

_vente conmigo Rose. Y juntos llegamos al cielo, ella se desplomo sobre mí y aun con nuestros cuerpos unidos la abrace. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron logre decirle.

_Rose te amo.

_Yo también te amo Emmett.

En ese momento sonó mi celular. Logre alcanzarlo del interior de mi pantalón, sabia que si sucedía algo importante en casa me llamarían.

_Dr. Cullen.

_Emmett, hola soy Yenny.

_ ¿Yenny?, ¿Cómo estas? No he tenido noticias tuyas en mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?, ¿ya viste al papa- Rose me miraba extrañado

_No, amore mio aun no veo al papa, te llamaba porque necesito que vengas a Roma.

_ ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estas bien?

_Te lo diré cuando llegues, ven con Rosalie, también necesito que venga, no es un juego Emmett es algo de vida o muerte.

_Yenny no juegues conmigo, dime que sucede.

_No puedo decirlo por teléfono, solo necesito que vengas a la brevedad.

_Esta bien, llegaremos en unas 32 horas- le hice señas a Rose para que se callara no escuchaba muy bien

_Gracias Emmett, de verdad lamento pedirte esto.

_No lo lamentes Yenny, sabes que significas mucho para mi. Dime una cosa linda.- Rose echaba chispas por los ojos, pero debía saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, por mi paz mental

_Si caro mio, ¿que quieres saber?

_ ¿Estas embarazada?- era la hora de la verdad. Rose me miro con tristeza en sus ojos, sabia que ella temía que tarde o temprano Yenny llegara nuevamente a mi vida

_Si, Emmett y estoy muriendo.- no podía creer lo que me decía

_ ¿Emmett estas ahí?

_Si… estoy aquí, vamos para allá, solo resiste.

_Tengo que dejarte, hablamos cuando llegues, llama a mi hermana ella te recibirá en el aeropuerto, te quiero Emmett.

_Yo también Yenny- me las arregle para decirle.

Rose se había levantado y se vestía, yo estaba pasmado no sabia que hacer, por primera ves sentí miedo, miedo por Yenny a quine quería como una amiga y miedo por mi hijo. Dios iba a ser padre. Me las arregle para ponerme los boxer.

_¿dime Emmett vuelves con el amor de tu vida?- dijo Rose destilando veneno.

_Deja de hablar estupideces- le dije acercándome a ella y tomándola por las muñecas.

_Eres un inv- Emmett ¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto.

_Rose debo hablar contigo.

Ella se sentó en la cama esperando a que le contara todo, pero mi mente era un lío.

_ ¿era la Dra. Carter?

_Si, era ella.

_¿y que quería?

_decirme que esta muriendo y esta embarazada.

_ ¿que?

_lo que escuchaste, se muere, pidió que ambos fuéramos a Roma, no cree que resista mucho tiempo.

_OH, dios Emmett lo siento soy una tonta.

_No, Rose, te entiendo, pero antes de ir, debo pedirte algo.

_Si, dime

Me puse de pie, camine hasta mi pantalón y tome la pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Después me acerque al verdadero amor de mi vida.

_Rose, antes de pedirte nada quiero que sepas que eres el verdadero amor de mi vida, sin ti no soy nada, el hecho de que otra mujer espere un hijo mío no es trascendental para lo que siento, te amo, Dios te amo tanto que duele, no quiero perderte, pero seria egoísta de mi parte el pedírtelo sin que lo sepas todo, Yenny esta muriendo y espera un hijo mío, si no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo, pero me quedo con la tranquilidad de que le pedí matrimonio a la mujer que mas amo. Es por eso que te pido a ti Rosalie Vivian Hale si ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?.

_Emmett no te negare que no me sorprende el enterarme que serás padre, y que la Dra. Carter este muriendo, pero seria una mentirosa al negarle a mi corazón lo que mas anhela, es por eso que si, Si Emmett acepto ser tu esposa.

No podía creerlo dijo si, me puse de pie de un salto y la tome por la cintura.

_Te amo Barbie.

_Te amo Osito, ahora es momento de viajar a Roma.

**No me maten no podía dejarlas con las ganitas. Jajaja... al final estan la preguntas...**

**Esta es la traduccion de los dialogos.**

Conversación 1

_ Yenny, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

_Bueno, yo solo trataba de ver si mi bebe quería mostrarse. Lamento el irrumpir en tu despacho.

_Bueno hermana no te preocupes, pero podrías haberme pedido que te realizara otra ecografía, sabes que en eso no hay problema, yo también quiero saber el sexo del pequeño Cullen.

_Ok, es un feto de 21 semanas, la placenta se observa firmemente adherida. Posible fecha de parto para 13 de octubre. Ahora veamos si el pequeño quiere mostrarse.

Tras esto movió el ecógrafo cerca de mi ombligo.

_Es un honor informarte hermana que tienes esperas un varón, si quieres podemos tratar de ver su rostro con el ecógrafo dopller.

_Esta bien.

_Mira ese hermoso bebe, Yenny tendrás que espantar las mujeres con escopeta de este pequeño, se parece mucho a tu americano.

_Si, hermana es igual a Emmett, tiene las facciones de el, espero que no sea tan galán como el.

_Hermana cuando le dirás la verdad a Emmett. Sabes de sobra que es momento de decirlo.

_Aun no lo se, pero lo hare pronto.

conversación 2

_ Veamos pequeño, las radiografías muestran que tienes una pequeña fractura en tu muñeca, nada muy grave- le dije mientras me sentía un poco mareada.

_Doctora ¿me pondra yeso?

_me temo que si.

_¿doctora esta usted bien?

_no, llama a la enfermera- eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo.

Conversacion 3

_¿padre?

_Yenny, hija, por fin despiertas ¿Cómo te sientes?

_la verdad no muy bien, pero eso no importa, dime como esta mi bebe.

_Hija, tu pequeño esta bien, la que no lo esta eres tu.

_¿Que sucede padre?

_Hija lamento informarte que tu corazón se esta debilitando, te realizamos un ultrasonido de tu corazón y tienes una fisura en el ventrículo derecho. Es por eso que te sentías tan cansada, lamentablemente no podemos operarte sin comprometer al pequeño, y este pequeño no puede nacer sin que mueras en el intento - mi padre lloraba.

_Hija permitenos operarte, puedes tratar en el futuro tener otro hijo, pero no puedo perderte hija.

_padre este niño nacera, asi tenga que morir yo, podemos intentar una cesaria de emergencia, aun asi el pequeño naceria prematuro, solo te pido una cosa.

_lo que sea hija.

_Necesito llamar al padre.

_¿Para que?

_esta es una decisión que tambien le compete, tambien es su hijo.

_como quieras hija.

**Espero que les gustara el cap. las nuevas preguntas son**

**1.- nombre de la enfermera que "acusa a Bells" de tener una aventura con carlisle. (cap en el correo)**

**2.- Nombre del abogado de Jacob. (adelanto)**

**dejenme sus cometarios las quiero**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hola chicas lindas como están? Espero que bien… OK hoy necesitaran para leer el diccionario de español- italiano no les dejo las traducciones jajajaja.. Es broma saben que no lo haría…_**

**_Chicas para que les envie los caps antes por contestar las preguntas deben dejarme sus correos separados por espacios... solo tengo los de ZOE Y MAYA. Para la otra ya saben..._**

**_Bueno primero es lo primero:_**

**_Nada de esto es Mio, la historia pertenece a un delirio mío y los personajes a una Sra. muy mala que no quiere terminar Sol de Media Noche (Meyer). Si fuera mío yo sería Esme, Bella, Alice y Rosalie, para quedarme con mis vampiros bombones, a poco Uds. no? Les dejo al perrito y su manada XD._**

**_No doy más jugo y les dejo el nuevo cap._**

**Capitulo 23 Roma.**

**Emmett POV**

Después de dejar la casa de la playa partimos rumbo a casa, en el camino rose llamaba a las aerolíneas solicitando algún vuelo sin escalas a Roma, sabia que debía estar ahí a tiempo. Llegamos a la casa de mis padres, las luces estaban apagadas, una vez adentro Rose fue a preparar nuestras maletas, ella sabia que no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo yo. Por mi parte me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres, entre sin golpear, ambos estaban durmiendo, abrazados, podría ser una imagen perturbadora en otro momento pero ahora necesitaba sentir a mi mami.

_Mami, Mami soy yo Emmett despierta- le dije moviéndola

_¿Emmett? Hijo ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella con voz somnolienta.

_debo viajar a roma, Yenny me llamo.

_ ¿Emmett que ocurre?- pregunto mi padre.

_Bueno lo que les voy a decir es complicado, pero créanme que yo no sabia hasta hoy.

_Dios, Emmett no nos asustes- dijo mi mami.

_Yenny me llamo, esta muriendo.

_Dios ¿Cómo es posible, ella es una mujer muy sana?- dijo mi padre.

_Bueno eso no es todo.

_ ¿Que hay mas?- pregunto mi madre.

_Bueno ella esta embarazada, espera un hijo mío, y por la fechas debe tener como 7 meses.

_ ¿Como no sabias que estaba embarazada?- dijo mi padre molesto.

_Padre, no lo sabia, ella nunca me dijo nada, perdí su contacto el día que se despidió de mi en el hospital, no sabia nada, me dijo una frase en italiano cuando nos despedimos, nada mas, después yo le pregunte a la duende que significaba y me dijo, que era "te amo, llevo algo tuyo en mi" eso para mi no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, pero ahora se lo que significaba, es por mi hijo.

_Bueno hijo y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer?, digo estas en una relación con Rosalie y vas a ser padre, tus opciones son limitadas.- dijo mi madre.

_Hoy le pedí matrimonio a Rosalie, no me importa que Yenny este embarazada, ella se fue negándome todo. Pero aun así yo quiero a Yenny, no me mal entiendan amo a rose, y a Yenny la quiero como una amiga o una hermana, aun no se cuales fueron sus razones para marcharse, pero cuando me llamo hoy me pidió que fuera con Rose, se que Yenny no tiene malas intenciones, pero aun así tengo miedo.

_Debes ir hijo, se que todo saldrá bien, ¿quieres que te acompáñenos?- dijo mi padre.

_No, no es necesario- pero lo haremos- dijo mi madre.

_Carlisle llama a Roger al aeropuerto, que tenga listo el avión.

Dicho esto se vistieron rápidamente, mi padre llamo al aeropuerto, para que tuvieran listo el Jeet Familiar, el cual era parte de la fundación Cullen, la cual se dedicaba al traslado y tratamiento de pacientes en lugares alejados de forma gratuita.

_Debemos avisar a Edward, Bella y Alice- me dijo Mamá.

_Esta bien yo lo haré, hijo termina de recoger tus cosas- dijo papá.

**Carlisle POV**

Dios mis dos hijos serian padres, ahora faltaba que Alice me digiera que estaba embarazada y me saldrían canas verdes. No podía culpar a Emmett por lo sucedido, Yenny se había marchado precipitadamente, me dolía que no confiara en mi, es decir, ella fue mi residente, mi alumna y mi casi nuera, pero comprendía sus razones, eso es amor.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, golpee y un tímido pase me indico que entrara. Ahí están dormidos mis hijos con Maggie en el centro de la cama.

_Carlisle ¿esta todo bien?- me pregunto Bella.

_Si y no, despierta a Edward, los necesito en el salón lo más rápido posible.

_Esta bien.

Salí de la habitación de Edward y me dirigí a la de mi bebe. Golpee, pero no tuve respuesta, así que entre. Mi bebe estaba durmiendo como solo ella podía, de espalda con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera en la playa tomando sol. Me reí de eso, siempre habíamos tenido problemas con Alice, su dormir era de lo peor (N/A inspiración en mi hija y hermana), tuvimos que colocar calefacción centralizada en su recamara ya que no duraba mucho tiempo tapada, incluso durante toda su vida su cama tenia barandas para que no se cayera de la cama. Me acerque a ella.

_Bebe, Alice despierta.

_Mmm...… cinco minutitos más- dijo ella durmiendo.

_Alice hay una venta de bodega de Prada.

_ ¿Que? Voy- dijo ella despertando y sentándose de golpe.

_ ¿Papá? ¿Qué paso?- dijo ella aun desorientada.

_Hija necesito que te reúnas con nosotros en el salón, es urgente.

_ ¿No hay venta de Bodega?

_No hija, pero si bajas ahora te presto mi MasterCard.

_OK, ¿ya te dije que te amo y que eres el mejor papi del mundo?

_Como mil veces, anda peque apresúrate- le dije saliendo de su habitación.

Al llegar al salón estaban Edward y Bella, Rose, Esme y Emmett ya listos. Alice venia pisando mis talones.

_Familia ya que estamos aquí, comencemos seré breve. Yenny llamo a Emmett esta muy grave y embarazada de un futuro Cullen, su madre, Rose y Emmett viajaremos a Roma hoy, esperamos que todo se resuelva de manera favorable. Esta de mas decirles que espero que todo este en orden cuando volvamos.

_¿Que gravedad reviste lo de Yenny?- pregunto Edward.

_No lo sabemos aun, solo esperamos que el Bebe y ella están bien- dijo Rose.

_Familia quiero informar además que hoy le pedí a esta adorable dama que fuera mi esposa y ella acepto, y nada de lo que suceda en roma cambiara esto- dijo Emmett tomando la mano de Rose y besándola.

_Partiremos en el Jeet familiar, esperamos volver a la brevedad, los mantendremos informados.

_ ¿Carlisle no crees que será mejor que los acompañemos?- pregunto Bella.

_Bells querida, en tu condición no es recomendable el viajar, son 32 horas de vuelo a roma, y tu embarazo de por si es de riesgo, además necesito que Uds., 3 se queden a cargo del hospital. No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos ausentes.

_No te preocupes Padre, todo estará en orden a tu llegada, Hermano te deseo la mejor de las suertes y a ti Rose, bienvenida a la familia- dijo Edward.

_Si apresúrense, van contra reloj, después habrá tiempo de celebrar, pero deben partir ya, el tiempo esta en vuestra contra- dijo Alice, a veces pensaba en que mi hija veía mas allá del tiempo.

Dicho eso partimos rumbo al aeropuerto, viajamos en mi mercedes, no había necesidad de ir en mas carros. Una vez ahí nos dirigimos a los andenes privados donde Roger nuestro piloto ya nos esperaba.

_Carlisle, esta todo listo para partir.

_Esta bien, chicos aborden- les pedí a mi familia.

Todos mantenían un silencio sepulcral, sabía que estábamos ante una situación que no esperábamos. Nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, Emmett y rose se sentaron unos lugares mas adelante, yo me senté junto a Esme casi en la parte trasera del avión.

_Esme, por primera vez tengo miedo- declare por primera vez, temía que algo le pasara a Yenny o al bebe.

_Yo también Carlisle, pero debemos ser fuertes por Emmett y para Emmett.

Esme era la mujer mas sabia que conocía, ella era mi mundo, la amaba profundamente, es por eso que podía colocarme en el lugar de Emmett, el estaba sufriendo mucho, no es fácil el saber que serás padre y que la madre de tu hijo esta muriendo.

**Emmett POV.**

No logre dormir nada en las largas 32 hrs., cada ves que veía mi reloj parecía que no avanzaba, como si el tiempo se burlará de mi. Rose dormía placidamente recargada en mi pecho. Sabia que este viaje implicaba un gran temor para ella, pero nada de lo que pasara cambiaria mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Por otro lado estaba Yenny, la quería mucho, era una gran mujer y gran amiga, tenia sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaba molesto de que no me digiera que estaba embarazada, yo habría estado ahí para ella, quizás no como su pareja, pero si apoyándola en lo que fuera.

Por otra parte tenia miedo por lo que dijo, es decir, estaba muriendo, se que su familia no dejaría que nada le sucediera, pero aun así estaba muriendo. Mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos. Vi el número y no lo reconocí.

_Dr. Cullen.

_Emmett, hola soy Criss la hermana de Yenny- respondieron, tenia un muy marcado acento italiano.

_Hola Criss- no sabia que más decirle.

_ ¿Falta mucho para que arriben?

_Estamos por llegar al aeropuerto, Criss ¿Cómo esta Yenny?, ¿Cuál es la gravedad de su condición?- no aguantaba mas el suspense.

_Caro, eso debes preguntárselo a ella, mi hermana es una bambina muy reservada, no te habría mandado llamar si no fuera importanti- dijo Criss.

_Esta bien, te llamo cuando pasemos por aduana.

_Va benne, nos vemos.

Deje a rose recostada y me dirigí a la cabina a hablar con Roger.

_Roger, ¿en cuanto más aterrizamos?

_Emmett, en este momento les iba a ir a avisar que en 5 minutos llegaremos a destino, estoy comunicándome con la torre de control, para solicitar los permisos de aterrizaje, ve a tu puesto a ponerte el cinturón, por favor avisa al resto- Roger era un hombre mayor, lo conocía desde que tenia uso de razón, siempre cuido de nosotros cuando viajábamos.

_Gracias Roger.

Avise a mis padres que se pusieran sus cinturones, luego volví junto a mi Rossie.

_Rose, cariño, vamos a aterrizas, por favor ponte el cinturón- le dije

_ ¿Tan pronto?- se la notaba asustada.

_Rossie cariño, no quiero que te preocupes, nada de lo que suceda en ese hospital cambiará mis sentimientos por ti, te amo y quiero ser tu esposo- sus ojitos tenían lagrimas contenidas, ella a pesar de ser una mujer con un gran temperamento y muy fuerte, habían ocasiones donde sus barreras caían y demostraba sus miedos.

_Lo se amor, pero aun así tengo miedo, que pasa si tu la ves y recuerdas el porque le propusiste matrimonio, o la saber que esta embarazada de un bebe tuyo quieras formar una familia con ella- Rose, mírame. Así lo hizo.

_Te amo, y nada lo cambiará, no quiero que pienses en esas cosas, no te hace bien. Te amo a ti y nada de lo que pase lo cambiara. Debes confiar en mí.

_Con mi vida- dijo ella besándome, en ese momento las luces que indicaban el aterrizaje se encendieron, por lo que nos apresuramos a poner nuestros cinturones.

Una vez en tierra pasamos por aduana, tenia de la mano a rose, ella tenia sus manitos muy frías, sabia que eran los nervios. A unos pocos metros estaba una chica quien sin duda era Criss la hermana de Yenny. Tenía los ojos grises como ella, su cabello era más corto y de un fuerte color negro, pero aun así sus rasgos eran amables. Se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa radiante.

_ Ciao, tu debes ser Emmett, te ruego que disculpes il mio ingles no es muy bueno, ma provate a parlare - dijo extendiendo su mano.

_Hola Criss, no te preocupes, mi padre habla italiano.

En ese momento mi padre se acerco junto con mi madre a saludar a Criss.

_ Ciao, io sono grato al Carlisle Cullen, lei è mia moglie Esme e mia futura figlia Rosalie - dijo mi padre en fluido italiano. (Dialogo 1)

_ Sono grato dottor Cullen, il mio nome è Criss, io sono la sorella di Yenny, ora se ti piace dritto in ospedale con me fretta- dijo Criss

Después de esto nos dirigimos al auto de Criss, era un Lamborgini Diabolo rojo, en eso no se parecía a su hermana, Yenny era más conservadora. Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, quizás por que no hablábamos el mismo idioma o los nervios.

Llegamos al hospital de ciudad del vaticano, era un edificio que aun al ser nuevo mantenía las proporciones y líneas propias de la ciudad. Una vez dentro del hospital Criss hablo con una enfermera, la cual nos guío al despacho del que debía ser el padre de Yenny. Una vez ahí, hablo con la secretaria, y nos hizo pasar, adentro había un hombre mayor, con una mirada seria, sus ojos denotaban cansancio y dolor, los mismos ojos de Yenny. Me traspaso con la mirada, sabia lo que debía estar pensando, este era el estupido americano que le rompió el corazón a su hija. Nuevamente mi padre sirvió de intérprete.

_Buon pomeriggio, io sono il dottor Francis Carter, il padre di Yenny.- dijo con voz dura. (Dialogo 2)

_Buon pomeriggio, io sono il dottor Carlisle Cullen, questa è mia moglie Esme, mio figlio Emmett e il suo fidanzato Rosalie Hale- dijo mi padre en prefecto italiano, diablos porque estudie ruso, no tenia idea de que hablaban, solo se que nos menciono.

_Un piacere, perché sono qui è che mia figlia è incinta, purtroppo il tuo cuore ha una lacrima nel ventricolo destro, è operabile, ma non senza compromettere il bambino, è per questo che fare un taglio cesareo di emergenza, anche così tanto della loro vita a rischio. Mia figlia ha voluto che fossi qui per incontrare il bambino. Oppure si nega che vi odiano al momento di mettere la vita di mia figlia a rischio, ma non farò nulla per disturbare. Basta chiedere il vostro aiuto per pensare di nuovo, non voglio perdere mia figlia- el buen hombre tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Lo que el Dr. quiere decir es que Yenny tiene una fisura en el ventrículo derecho, es posible operarla, pero al hacerlo comprometen su vida como la del bebe. Se le realizara una Cesaria de urgencia. Quiere que convenzas a Yenny de recapacitar y que la permitan salvar. Ah y te odia.- dijo mi padre.

_Lamento lo que ha pasado yo no sabia que Yenny estaba embarazada, tratare de hablar con ella, pero si la conozco como se que lo hago no cederá, aun así espero que ambos se salven, si esta en mis manos pongo su vida por sobre la del bebe- le dije mirándolo seriamente.

_Quello che mio figlio cercando di dire è di parlare con Yenny e concorda che l'ha salvata, ma teme che lei è molto testarda e mettere la vita del bambino sopra le sue, Emmett è disposto a bambino muore se si è salvato, ma la decisione finale è Yenny-dijo mi padre

_ Va bene, vieni con me in camera sua, vi chiedo solo di non disturbare.

Salimos de la oficina del padre de Yenny, durante el camino nadie dijo nada, temía a lo que encontrara dentro, solo esperaba que ella no estuviera tan mal. Llegamos a la habitación de Yenny, su padre entro y me hizo señas para que lo acompañara.

_Te esperaremos aquí, suerte- dijo mi madre.

Entre junto al padre de Yenny y lo que vi me impacto, Yenny estaba en una camilla recostada, tenia monitores conectados a ella, su vientre estaba abultado, estaba durmiendo, su padre se aproximo a ella y suavemente la despertó.

_ Yenny, figlia e ho il padre di tuo figlio. (Diálogo 3)

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, se le notaba cansada, en cuanto sus ojos me miraron dibujo en su rostro una bella sonrisa.

_ Grazie papà, ci lascia soli- dijo ella, era hermoso cuando hablaba italiano.

Su padre salio del despacho, no sin antes dedicarme una gélida mirada. Una ves cerro la puerta me aproxime a ella, sentándome en la silla junto a su cama.

_Emmett, Amore mio, ¿Como estas?

_bien Yenny.

_Lamneto todo el daño que te he causado.

_No me digas eso Yenny, solo quiero saber el ¿Por qué?

_Bueno es simple, te amo demasiado como para haberte obligado a estar junto a mí, aun sabiendo que tu corazón no es mío- dijo ella simplemente.

_Yenny ¿Por qué no me dijiste del bebe?

_No quería que te sintieras obligado a nada, si no fuera porque estoy muriendo no lo habrías sabido, se que es egoísta d mi parte, es decir, también es tu hijo, pero quería que fueras feliz junto al verdadero amor de tu vida.

_Yenny, tu puedes salir adelante, puedes tener una vida, maldición debes vivir.

_Emmett no matare a mi hijo, es por eso que te he llamando.

_¿Que quieres decir?

_Emmett, en caso que muera me gustaría saber que mi hijo esta contigo, amore, solo eso me dará paz, y lo sabes, su vida es mas importante, Emmett Jr. Debe vivir.

_Yenny eres una mujer fuerte, tu puedes con esto- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Lo intentare, pero prométeme, que si algo me pasa cuidaras de el, tu y Rosalie son los mejores padres que podría pedir para mi bebe, dime que lo amaras y protegerás, dame paz Emmett- me dijo Yenny llorando.

_Te lo prometo.

_Amore mio, necesito hablar con Rosalie, ¿puedes decirle que pase? Te avisare para que entres.- aquello me desconcertó, pero lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Salí de la habitación y me acerque a rose.

_Rose amor, Yenny quiere hablar contigo.

_¿Que? ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

_No lo se, solo hazlo por favor- le pedí llorando.

_Esta bien- dijo ella caminado a paso firme hacia la habitación de Yenny. Una ves que entro me aproxime a mi madre, necesitaba sentirme seguro en sus brazos.

_Mami, Dios no se que hacer- ella me rodeo con sus brazos como lo hacia cuando era pequeño, ella ahuyentaba mis temores.

_Tranquilo mi bebe todo saldrá bien.

**Rosalie POV.**

Entre a la habitación de la Dra. Carter, la visión ahí me impresiono, sabia que estaba mal, pero no pensé que tanto, lo que enseguida note era su abultado vientre.

_Rosalie, por favor acércate- su voz denotaba cansancio, me aproxime a su cama y me senté en la silla dispuesta ahí.

_Dra. Carter dígame en que la puedo ayudar, Emmett me dijo que quería hablar conmigo- estaba temerosa.

_Primero dime Yenny, ¿te puedo llamar Rose?

_Por supuesto.

_Rose, estoy muriendo, si les pedí que vinieran no es para tratar de que Emmett se quede conmigo ni mucho menos, si pedí que vinieran es por que existe la posibilidad de que muera- aquello me desconcertó- si, Rose, moriré, pero antes solo pido una cosa, necesito saber que mi hijo se criara con una familia, necesito saber que el tendrá a su padre.

_No entiendo ¿para que me necesita a mi?- no entendía a donde quería llegar.

_Rosalie, necesito que tu seas la madre de mi hijo, si muero dime que lo amaran y protegerán, por favor necesito eso para morir tranquila, dime que lo amaras como si fuera tuyo, se que eres una gran mujer, y créeme no se lo pediría a otra persona mas que a ti, prométeme que velaras por Emmett y Emmett Jr., se que es una carga muy dura la que te estoy dando, pero ayúdame, dame paz.

Dios esto era difícil, como no hacerlo, ella era una mujer desinteresada, es decir, podría haber separado a Emmett de mi lado en cualquier momento, pero aun así no lo hizo, ahora estaba frente a mi consumiéndose en vida, solo pidiéndome que amara a un pedacito de Emmett, si eso le traería paz lo haría.

_Yenny será un honor el ser la madre de tu hijo, si algo te sucede créeme que lo cuidare y amaré como si fuera mío. Pero no pienses en eso, se que saldrás adelante- ella me corto.

_Rose, se que moriré, soy doctora, se cuales son los riesgos, es por eso que pido que Emmett este en la cesaría, necesito que salve a Emmett jr. Pero moriré tranquila al saber que tu cuidaras de mis grandes amores, amo a Emmett tanto que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad por la de el, y amo a mi Bebe tanto que prefiero morir yo en su lugar, moriré tranquila ahora. Puedes decirle a mi padre que estoy lista para ir al quirófano y dile por favor que Emmett y tu deben asistir.

_Tranquila yo se los diré.

_Gracias Rosalie, eres una gran mujer.

_Gracias a ti Yenny por amar tanto a Emmett.

Después de esta conversación salí a reunirme con mi familia y la de la Dra.

_Yenny pide que se le lleve al quirófano, esta lista, además pide que Emmett y yo asistamos en la cesaría- la hermana de Yenny Criss, nos miraba y asintió, se dirigió a su padre para informarle de la decisión de Yenny.

Con un rápido asentimiento el padre de Yenny entro a su habitación, sabia que era para decirle adiós.

Traducción de los diálogos

Dialogo 1

_Hola, mucho gusto soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme y mi futura nuera Rosalie

_Mucho Gusto Dr. Cullen, mi nombre es Criss, soy la hermana de Yenny, ahora si gustan me acompañan directo al hospital tenemos prisa.

Dialogo 2

_Buenas tardes, Soy el Dr. Francisco Carter, el padre de Yenny.

_Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, esta es mi esposa Esme, mi hijo Emmett y su prometida Rosalie Hale.

_Un placer, la razón por la cual están aquí es que mi hija esta embarazada, lamentablemente su corazón tiene una fisura en el ventrículo derecho, es operable, pero no sin comprometer al bebe, es por eso que debemos realizar una cesárea de urgencia, aun así la vida de ambos esta en riesgo. Mi hija quería que estuvieras aquí, para conocer a tu hijo. No te negare que te odio en este momento por poner la vida de mi hija en riesgo, pero no hare nada para perturbarla. Solo pido tu ayuda para que recapacite, no quiero perder a mi hija

_Lo que mi hijo trata de decir es que hablara con Yenny y esta de acuerdo en que la salven a ella, pero teme que ella sea muy terca y ponga la vida del bebe por sobre la de ella, Emmett esta dispuesto a que muera el bebe si ella se salva, pero al decisión final es de Yenny.

Esta bien, acompáñame a su habitación, solo te pido que no la perturbes.

Dialogo 3

_Yenny, hija ya llego el padre de tu hijo.

_Gracias papá, déjanos a solas.

**Bueno niñas no me maten… espero que les gustara… hoy no habrá preguntas solo quiero saber si sus mentes me convencen de dejar que viva Yenny o que muera. XD**

_**A ) Muere solo Yenny.**_

_**B) Muere el bebe**_

_**C) Mueren ambos.**_

_**D) Matamos a Tanya, Cathleen y Jacob todos juntos en un avión XD!**_

**Voten y déjenme sus lindas opiniones para saber cuantas de Uds. me quieren matar…**

**Besitos **


	25. Chapter 24

**Primero lo primero, nada de esto es mío, la trama y los personajes italianos son míos, los sexys vampiros y acompañantes son la una Sra. con mucho dinero que le gustan los perros, que no entiende que los perros tienen parásitos y garrapatas?**

**Ódienme, mándenme tomates échenme a los Vulturis, revivan a Victoria para que me de caza, pero mi angelito malo que me acompaña (Alias Huesos) guío mis manos en el teclado y lo hizo, ódienla a ella no a mi. **

**No les doy mas jugo les dejo el nuevo cap, es cortito pero bueno.**

_**Cap**__**itulo 24. "Comienza una Vida"**_

**Emmett POV**

Nos preparamos para ingresar al quirófano, Rose me asistiría en la cesárea de urgencia. Es algo muy extraño el saber que mi pareja quien quise tanto esta ahí, con una vida que es parte mía en ella, y que en unos pocos momentos dejara este mundo por amor, por amor a mí. Y sin embargo la mujer por quien muero y que le da sentido a mí día a día me asistirá a salvar a mi hijo.

Debo admitir que me duele el que Yenny haya enfrentado esta situación sola, pero ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y espero que salga de esto. Pero ella al ser medico sabe bien sus riesgos, los conoce y yo también, espero de verdad que nuestro hijo se parezca a ella, que tenga su coraje y su fortaleza, me conocía mejor que nadie, comprendió mi corazón y me dejo seguir mis sueños. ¿Como no amarla por eso?

Hoy tendré una felicidad increíble pero a la vez, voy a sufrir, es tan raro, voy a ser padre, yo como padre, ¿que le voy a enseñar?, ¿como lo haré?, reconozco que necesitare mucho de mis padres gracias a Dios tengo una hermosa familia, que se me apoyara. ¿Como puedo hacerle entender a mi hijo la maravillosa persona que era su madre?, que dio la vida por el, ¿como le explico que nos amamos mas que a todo, y que de ese amor puro surgió el, ¿que era una gran medico? ¿Como hacerlo?, me quedaría corto si tratara de explicarlo.

Rose me saco de mis cavilaciones.

_Emmett es hora, debemos ingresar, Carlisle va a entrar en la cirugía con nosotros en calidad de interprete, esperemos que todo salga bien- dijo Rose y yo rogaba al cielo que así fuera.

Me prepare en la sala de lavado, nunca en mis años como medico me había lavado tan a fondo o me había demorado tanto, temía que si me quedaba un ápice de suciedad pudiera dañar el frágil corazón de Yenny.

_Emmett si sigues frotando así te quedaras sin piel- dijo mi padre.

_Lo siento estoy muy nervioso.

_Todo saldrá bien, eres un excelente profesional, aquí contamos con la mejor tecnología para el cuidado de tu hijo como el de Yenny.

_Gracias por todo padre, no se que haría sin el apoyo de ustedes.

_No se merecen hijo, sabes que ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida.

Finalmente llego la hora, le habíamos puesto solo una epidural a Yenny, temíamos que la anestesia general pudiera generar efectos nocivos tanto a ella como a Emmett jr.

Cuando ingrese al quirófano Yenny ya estaba posicionada en la mesa de operaciones, junto a su cabeza estaba Criss quien oficiaría de anestesióloga, su padre estaba frente a su abultado vientre, Rose estaba al otro lado junto a mi padre. Al verme ahí el padre de Yenny dijo

_ E tutti noi iniziare da qui, io farò la prima incisione in pubica superiore (1)- dijo el padre de Yenny, utilizamos electro bisturí, para evitar el sangrado. Podo a poco fue apareciendo la primera capa de grasa la cual sangro un poco, llego a la musculatura abdominal, ayudándose de los separadores o retractores abdominales.

Una vez abierta la musculatura, dio paso al útero, la incisión realizada en el útero fue longitudinal, utilizamos succionadores a fin de evitar el shock anafiláctico, disminuyendo el riesgo para que el corazón de Yenny pudiera soportarlo. Lo primero que salio fueron sus nalgas, rápidamente me posicione a recibir a mi pequeño, el padre de Yenny, me lo entrego de inmediato, no tubo miramientos hacia su nieto, quizás por el hecho de que la que estaba en la mesa era su hija, y quizás por el hecho de que Yenny era una mujer tan entregada a sus convicciones, esta ultima gran decisión la ponía en un riesgo mortal.

Como no entenderlo si la persona que el ha amado durante tantos años esta sobre la meza, y este pequeño ser ni siquiera lo conoce. Apenas Emmett Jr. Dejo el cuerpo de Yenny, los latidos de esta se volvieron arrítmicos. El padre de Yenny alerto.

_L'utero non si fermerà emorragia, si esegue un intervento di isterectomia totale (2)- grito el padre de Yenny

Comprendí lo que sucedía, Rose y yo nos miramos, ella asintió con la cabeza, yo tome a Emmett jr. y se lo acerque a Yenny, sus ojos brillaban y estaban llenos de lagrimas sin derramar, me dijo

_ Amore mio, ahora si me puedo ir, mi hijo esta a salvo en tus brazos-lo beso- Es hermoso se parece tanto a ti, esos son mis ojos y mi pelo, te amo Emmett tanto, disculpa, cuida mi trocito de vida, se feliz.

En ese momento las maquinas volvieron a sonar, Rose grito,

_ Emmett la estamos perdiendo- mire a Yenny y su cara denotaba una sonrisa de paz infinita, pero sus ojos se iban de allí.

_Iniciando compresiones- grito mi padre, me quede helado, cuando me di cuenta estaba en un rincón de la sala, acurrucado como bebe llorando, ahí desperté, y entre en pánico no estaba haciendo nada por ella, llegue a su lado, empecé a ayudar mi hijo estaba con Rose, a pesar de haber nacido prematuro era sano, su apgar era 9 de 10.

Eran las 13:23 cuando nació Emmett Jr. Había pasado de eso casi 45 minutos 30 de ellos tratando de salvara Yenny, su padre no quería darse por vencido.-

_ No, por Dios Yenny - lo entendía, se estaba aferrando a no perderla, si yo estuviera en su lugar también lo haría.

14:25, Yenny ya no estaba.

_**Traducción de los diálogos**_

_**(1) Ya que todos estamos aquí comencemos, yo realizare la primera incisión en la zona superior del pubis**_

_**(2)El útero no para de sangrar, debemos realizar una histerectomía total.**_

_**(3)No Yenny por Dios no.**_

**Se que me quieren matar, yo lo haría, pero si lo hacen se quedan si fic, gracias a todas las que se pasaron por mi otro fic La corrida de Emmett, si no lo han hecho pásense y me dejan sus opiniones. Eso va para ti huesos. **

**Mañana subo la segunda parte, ya la estoy escribiendo. Si me dejan reviews lo subo temprano jajaja soy una vendida. Las quiero**


	26. Chapter 25

**Primero lo primero, nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a S. Meyer, si fuera mío estaría nadando en dinero y habría hecho 2 libros mas de la saga uno de la vida de los Cullen antes de bella y otro de la vida de Nessie y Jacob.**

**Mis pequeñas linduras, gracias por sus comentarios se que para muchas el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado pero era algo que nos tocaba, lo siento la vida de Yenny siempre tuvo su tiempo. Si mate a mi hermana jajaja**

**Espero que este capítulo el anime mas, no quiero que estén tristes. Saben que las quiero.**

**Quiero darlas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews en mi otra historia, de verdad me alegran.**

**Y por supuesto agradecer a mis niñas incondicionales que siempre me dejan sus opiniones aunque sean cortitas, las adoro. **

**Ahhh mándenme sus nombres que vamos a hacer teams.**

**1.- Team opción D**

**2.- Team Valium para Alice.**

**3.- Team Odio a los perros.**

**4.- Team matemos a la Autora y a su Angelito (Zoe) XD (es bromita)  
**

**Ya no les doy mas jugo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, no es tan largo pero el sábado me pongo al día.**

**Capitulo 25 "Mi nueva Familia"**

**Emmett POV **

Habían pasado ya casi 6 horas desde que Yenny nos había dejado, su padre y hermana estaban aun en el quirófano con ella, según comento mi padre después de que el me echara del quirófano se quedo trabajando en el cuerpo sin vida de Yenny.

Estábamos en la sala de pediatría viendo la evolución de Emmett Jr., mi padre estaba examinando a mi hijo, Emmett jr. Peso 2.950 gramos y midió 45 centímetros, para sus 7 meses y medio estaba completamente sano, era como si el cuerpo de Yenny hubiera engendrado en 7 mese a un pequeño de 9, el era totalmente perfecto, su piel era blanca igual que la de Yenny, sus ojitos eran grises como los de Yenny y su cabello era pelirrojo igual que ella, pero sus facciones eran mas parecidas a las mías, Dios me había enviado una copia a lápiz de Yenny.

Rose lo tomo muy bien, ya le decía hijo a Emmett jr.

_Bebe, te amaré como a nadie en este mundo, pues eres mi hijo, tu madre fue una gran mujer, siempre sabrás de ella, pues ella me dio el regalo mas grande que se puede dar, me dio un hijo- dijo Rose.

En ese momento entro la hermana de Yenny Criss, de inmediato me acerque a ella para saber que había sucedido finalmente.

_Hola Criss, lamento todo lo que paso, si hubiera algo que yo podría haber hecho, lo habría hecho de inmediato, pero tu mejor que nadie sabia como era de testaruda Yenny.

_Ciao Emmett, si tienes razón, pero aun no me resigno a perderla, la mia piccola, era una mujer muy tenaz, espero que este bambino sepa como era su madre- dijo Criss, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, me acerque mas a ella y la deje llorar, sabia que nada de lo que digiera o hiciera podría quitarle ese dolor.

_Bene, yo quería hablar contigo con respecto al Bambino- dijo Criss.

_Si, Criss ¿sobre que quieres hablar?

_Como tu sabes es la ultima voluntad de mi hermana el que tu te hagas cargo del pequeño, tu y Rosalie, la muy tramposa lo tenía todo pensado, cuando cayo enferma pidió que llamáramos a Phil su abogado, el redacto un documento en el cual tu y solo tu pueden hacerse cargo del pequeño, así que no te preocupes no te lo podemos quitar. Pero aun así quiero pedirte un favore- dijo Criss tanteando el terreno, se la notaba nerviosa.

_Si Criss tu dirás- le dije desconfiado, lo del contrato me dejo shockeado y lo de quitármelo ni hablar, el era mío, por sangre y por derecho.

_Permíteme visitarlo, permítenos amarlo, se que mi padre esta sufriendo, yo también sufro, pero este bambino es sangre de mi sangre. Por lo que solo te pido, no, te suplico, que nos permitas ser parte de su vida, ser su familia, se que quizás es mucho lo que te pido somos prácticamente desconocidos, pero el es una parte de mi, yo vi su carita por primera vez, y desde ese momento lo he amado, per favore, - dijo Criss con el corazón en la mano.

_Nada me daría mas gusto que hacer eso Criss, tu eres la tía de Emmett Jr. Así que puedes visitarlo, yo mismo lo traeré a Roma para que este con Uds.- le dije de corazón

_Gracias Emmett no se como agradecértelo, significa mucho para mi- dijo Criss, en ese momento entro el padre de Yenny, se acerco a mi he hizo lo impensado, me abofeteo.

_Ti odio, non vi sono sufficienti a insulti calificarte, mia figlia è stato ucciso da colpa vostra, si recò in America con le illusioni e di una sana e salva, ho mandato indietro con un cuore spezzato e un bambino, il bambino che uccise (1) - dijo el padre de Yenny, yo no entendía que me decía, mi padre me miro y solo movió la cabeza instándome a no contestar, aun así lo hice.

_Sr. Carter, su hija fue una mujer muy importante en mi vida, muy tenaz y sobretodo desinteresada, la prueba de esto esta aquí, en esta habitación, su nieto vive y esa fue su ultima voluntad, ella quería salvar a su hijo y lo cumplió, ahora yo cumpliré con mi parte cuidando de mi pequeño, si Ud. quiere ser parte de su vida no me opondré, pero no permitiré que lo culpe de la muerte de su madre, porque ella fue un ser tan desinteresado que dio la vida por su hijo y eso es amor- no sabia si me había entendido, es mas, no me importaba lo único que me importaba era el bienestar de mi hijo y honrar la memoria de su madre y eso haría.

_American tea mi pare di capire, ma non mi chiedere ancora, non ancora, con la mia ragazza ha questo piccolo non è più viva, lei e cris sono la mia vita, e ora non è con me, non lo comprendo, ho perso il mio fiore di inverno, lei è stata in grado di fare sorridere mentre sufrieras, sebbene al di fuori un freddo giorno di calore che si irradia la sua natura, e dalla sua memoria querre in quel piccolo perché è ciò che volevo, lo farei, ma ho bisogno di tempo (2) - sin mas me abrazo y beso mi mejilla, luego hizo algo me sorprendió fue hasta Rose que cargaba a Emmett Jr. Y le indico con gestos si podía tomarlo, ella me miro, su mirada reflejaba muchas cosas, entre ellas miedo y alegría, le asentí con la cabeza y ella le entrego al pequeño.

_ Hi, i piccoli, io sono il tuo nonno e ora è il mio fiore di inverno, come mi sarebbe piaciuto che lei sapesse tua madre, lei era una donna fantastica e una delle migliori figlie che potrebbe chiedere (3) - sin mas beso su frente.

_ Si impara l'italiano come vostra madre, perché tu sei metà italiano, vi sarà un grande uomo, ti sembra come lei, voi mi chiamate "capostipite? (4) - después de eso volvió a besarlo en su frente, por su cara corrían lagrimas, no sabia si eran de felicidad o de tristeza pero aun así estaba contento, por fin Emmett Jr. Tenia a su abuelo.

Los funerales de Yenny se llevaron a cabo a la mañana siguiente, todo era hermoso, tal y como ella lo merecía, el pequeño Emmett fue dado de alta, debido a que no presento complicaciones post parto. El ataúd de Yenny era de madera dorada, a su alrededor habían calas blancas, sus favoritas, yo por mi parte le coloque sobre el ataúd rosas azules, sabia que le gustaban y fueron las que le regale en nuestra primera cita, en representación de Emmett jr. Dentro del ramo azul había una blanca, que reflejaba la pureza de corazón de ella. Mis padres asistieron al funeral, fue un momento muy intimo, el padre de Yenny derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, Criss estaba muy mal, cuando comenzaron a bajar el ataúd ella gritaba descontrolada, diciendo que Yenny le tenia miedo a la obscuridad y era un crimen ponerla ahí, finalmente el padre de Yenny la medico con un tranquilizante, después que se calmara logramos sepultar a Yenny, su lapida era de mármol blanco en ella había una inscripción muy bonita que hizo su padre, y que representaba el sentir de todos.

"_**Qui si trova una grande donna, disinteressato e nobile, soprattutto,**_

_**Medico, Figlia, Amica e Sorella **_

_**Grazie per riempire la nostra vita con la tua luce e calore,**_

_**Mi piace fiore di inverno"(5)**_

_**Yenny Dayanne Carter.**_

Finalmente llego el momento de las despedidas, en el aeropuerto nos despidieron Criss, quien estaba mas calmada y el padre de Yenny, quien me amenazo, en italiano para variar.

_ Emmett si prende cura di mio nipote, se succede qualcosa ti ammazzo, ci vediamo a Natale (6) - dijo estrechando mi mano, después tomo a Emmett Jr. De los brazos de Rosalie y se despidió de el.

_ Il mio fiore d'inverno, ti amo, fate attenzione e sapere che Roma è anche la vostra casa, saremo a Natale (7) - dijo dándole un beso en la frente y pasándoselo a Criss.

_Pequeño cuídate mucho, no sabes la falta que me harás, se que con tu padre estarás bien, pero cuando sepas usar el teléfono debes llamarme, nos vemos en unos meses en América.- Criss cada día se parecía mas a Alice, me aproxime a Criss y tome al niño en brazos, pero antes debía pedirle algo.

_Criss se que no estoy en posición de pedir nada, pero necesito pedirte un favor- le dije.

_Si Emmett, ¿que necesitas?

_Te gustaría ser la madrina de Emmett jr.- ya lo había hablado con Rose, en ese momento la cara de Criss se ilumino y me arrebato a Emmett jr. De los brazos.

_ Piccola, io sono il tuo madrina, significa che io sono anche tua madre, agli occhi di Dio (8) - dijo contenta, de verdad debía aprender italiano.

_Criss, ¿crees que podrías decirlo en ingles para entenderte?- le dije divertido.

_Bueno, la verdad es que Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, gracias Emmett, gracias Rosalie- dijo Criss fundiéndonos en un gran abrazo.

_Criss cuidado con Emmett Jr.- dijo Esme.

_UPS, lo siento, bueno es momento de irse, los llamare para que veamos el tema del bautizo, me pondré en contacto con Alice- ya le habíamos hablado de la enana hiperactiva, y había hablado por teléfono con ella así que según comento Alice después eran INTIMAS AMIGAS.

_Gracias nuevamente por todo- les dije.

_no hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos para el bautizo de Emmett Jr.- dijo Cris.

_ Addio, prendere cura viaggio e sicuro (9) - dijo el padre de Criss y en ese momento prometí que al volver a Forks aprendería italiano.

Llegamos al aheropuerto a las 00:00 am, estabamos muy cansados Emmett Jr. Se paso casi todo el vuelo durmiendo es decir eran 32 hrs de viaje, y en ese tiempo solo habia despertado para tomar leche, Rose lo tuvo en sus brazos durante todo el vuelo, estaban en la habitación del avion, era una imagen muy tierna, ella lo arrullaba y le cantaba, el pequeño se dejaba querer. Rosalie se habia vuelto muy sobreprotectora con Emmett Jr. Solo ella se hacia cargo del pequeño, durante todo el viaje solo dejo que nos acercaramos a verlo y examinarlo, era un viaje pesado para que lo realizara un recien nacido, pero el lo afrnto bien, al aproximarnos a tierra mi padre habia llamado a Edward para que nos recibiera en el aeropuerto, si bien el coche de mi padre estaba ahí, necesitabamos que trajeran la sillita de Maggie para poner a Emmy. Una vez tocamos tierra bajamos rapidamente a la plataforma donde nos esperaba ya el coche de edward.

Nos dirigimos a casa en completo silencio, estabamos muy cansados, Rose viajaba con ememtt jr, en la parte tracera del volvo, yo viajava de copiloto con edward, cada vez que veia por el retrovisor una imagen hermosa aparecia, Rose le cantaba al pequeño en su sillita.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo unico que queria era descanzar, lamentablemente no contabamos con el recibimiento que nos tenia la duende del demonio, no mas entrar por el acceso a la propiedad vimos luces celestes a lo largo del camino, cuando llegamos a casa estaba alice, Jasper, Bella y maggie en la entrada. Cuando el auto se detuvo la duende no aguanto mas y se dirigio corriendo hacia el auto.

_Emmett Jr. Hola- grito la duende provocando que el bebe se despertara, reclamando por el ruido.

_enana tranquila el bebe no ira a ninguna parte, pero dejalo descanzar- le dije cuando la vi con la mitad del cuerpo metido en el coche por la ventana.

_Oh Dios, es tan pequeño, es igual a Yenny- dijo la duende bajando el volumen.

_si, verdad a que no es precioso- dijo Rose.

_si es hermoso, pero creo que estara mejor dentro de la casa- dijo mi madre con diversión.

Rose rapidamente saco al bebe de la silla y lo cubrio con una manta, mañana saldria a primera hora a comprarle ropita al pequeño, si bien criss nos entrego la ropa que le habia comprado ella y Yenny nos harian falta algunas cosas. Entramos a la casa ante la mirada divertida de Maggie, ella sataba tratando de ver al bebe, por lo que la tome en brazos y la aceruqe a su primo.

_Mira Maggie, el es tu primito Emmett Jr- le dije a la pequeña.

_Tio oso, e mu tico, poque se dama como tu?- dijo la pequeña confundida.

_su mami le puso asi, ademas es pequeño por que es un bebe, asi de pequeñas seran tus hermanitas- le explique.

_¿pedo gar con el?- pregunto confundida.

_Cielo el es muy pequeño para jugar, pero sabes que aun seras mi princesa ¿verdad?- le dijo Rose.

_Chiiiiiiiiiii, do pincesa y el pincipe ¿vedad Papi?.

_Si, mi cielo, el es el principe y tu la princesa, pero por ahora debes ayudar a tia Rose y al Tio oso a cuidar del pequeño ¿lo haras?- le dijo edward.

_Chi papi, mi misma cuida.

Alice muy Alice tenia toda la casa decorada para el bebe, habian cartees que habian hecho con maggie, todo era hermoso.

_Gracias duende por esto de verdad es hermoso- le dije.

_no me las des, damelas cuando veas en que converti tu pieza- dijo alice caminando hacia atrás, ocultandose tras Jasper.

_duende dime que no lo hiciste, jazz ella no lo hizo ¿verdad?.

_Emmett has tratado de controlar a tu hermana, hay alguien aquí que le dejo una Master Card, con un cupo ilimitado, ah por cierto Carlisle, ha sobregirado todas sus tarjetas y la tuya tiee una gran deuda- le dijo Jazz a un shockeado Carlisle.

_Alice, dime que no es verda, dimelo- dijo Carlisle con el rostro rojo.

_Vamos papi, la habitación del bebe esta hermosa, sabes lo difícil que es transformar una habitación de adulto en una de un bebe, se requiere tiempo y debia tener todo listo para hoy asi que los obreros trabajaron 72 hrs seguidas- dijo alice como si fuera obvio.

_esme necesito recostarme- dijo Carlisle subiendo a su habitación- ah por cierto cualquier cosa me habisas Emmett- y sin mas subio.

_Alice le acabas de quitar 20 años a tu padre- la reprendio medio en broma Mamá.

_Mami la excusividad requiere sacrificio, ya sabes es el Precio de la Vida- dijo alice.

_Ire a ver a bustro padre, ¿maggie me ayudas a hacer feliz a abu Carlisle?, Emmett, Rosalie, cualquier cosa nos avisan- dijo mi madre despidiendose de nosotros, en el camino cogio a Maggie en brazos y subio las escaleras.

Edward y Bella se despidieron tambien después de ver como Bella dormitaba apoyada en el hombro de mi hermano.

_Emmett, Rose me llevo a mi mujer a la cama, esta exausta, Alice no la dejo dormir en 72 hrs- dijo Edward.

_Esta bien hermano cuida a mi cuñada y mis sobrinos.

_Buenas noches Edward- dijo Rose.

_Bueno amor ahora vamos a ver que paso con el nido de amor- le dije a Rose, tenia miedo de ir solo y ver en lo que quedo mi habitación.

**Chicas lindas espero que no me maten, bueno creo que lo he hecho bien por esta semana, si se que las deje con mucha penita, pero era algo que mi angelito malo (Zoe) me dio como idea, jajaja**

**Espero que les guste y nos vemos el Sabado. Besitos y espero sus comentarios. Ahhh antes que se me olvide llega un nuevo integrante a trabajar al Hospital General de Forks, y dejenme decirles que nos dara un gran dolor de cabeza.**

Americano te comprendo, pero no me lo pidas aun, no aun, por ese pequeño mi niña ya no vive, ella y Criss eran mi vida y ahora no esta conmigo, no lo entiendes, perdí a mi flor de invierno, ella era capaz de hacerte sonreír aunque sufrieras, aunque fuera un día frío te irradiaba ese calor propio de ella, y por su memoria querré a ese pequeño pues es lo que quería, yo haría todo por ella, pero necesito tiempo

Te odio, no existen insultos suficientes para calificarte, mi hija ha muerto por tu culpa, ella fue a America con ilusiones y sana y salva, me la enviaste de vuelta con un corazón roto y un hijo, ese hijo que la mato.

Hola, pequeño, soy tu abuelo ahora tu eres mi flor de invierno, como me hubiese gustado que conocieras a tu madre, ella era una mujer fantástica y una de las mejores hijas que podría pedir.

Debes aprender italiano como tu madre pues eres mitad italiano, serás un gran hombre, te pareces tanto a ella, me llamaras abuelito ¿verdad?

Aquí yace una gran mujer, desinteresada y por sobre todo noble, Doctora, hija, amiga y hermana Gracias por llenar nuestras vidas con tu luz y tu calor, Te amamos Flor de Invierno

Emmett cuida a mi nieto, si le pasa algo te mato, los veo en navidades.

Mi flor de invierno, te amo, cuídate mucho y sabes que Roma también es tu hogar, nos veremos en navidades.

pequeño, soy tu madrina, eso significa que también soy tu madre a los ojos de Dios.

Adiós, cuídense y buen viaje.


	27. Chapter 26

**Primero lo primero nada de esto es mío, los hermosos personajes pertenecen a una señora con mucho dinero, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente retorcida.**

**MIS NIÑAS LINDAS! Quiero disculparme enormemente con Uds. Se que este capitulo debería haber estado la semana pasada, pero en mi defensa diré que mi bebe esta enferma y esta en su segunda semana de licencia, tiene Farinjobronquitis y yo como madre no la puedo dejar sola, he dormido muy poco y no tenia las ganas ni la energía para escribir.**

**Se que el capitulo es cortito, pero prometo actualizar luego, durante esta semana. OK?**

**Zoe amiga de mi corazón gracias por tus palabras que han sido mi apoyo durante este tiempo, te quiero enanita y lo sabes. Ahhh! chicas celebraremos que Zoe ya no tiene varicela, temía que se me pegara por reviews XD.**

**Ya no les doy mas jugo y les dejo el nuevo cap para las chicas que adivinaron se les moverá un poco el piso a nuestros chicos. Llega una nueva "invitada" y conocen su nombre…**

_**Capitulo 26 "Nueva Niñera y Residente"**_

**Edward POV**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado a nuestras vidas Emmett jr. Las cosas en casa se habían revolucionado un poco, es decir, si con Maggie ya estaban un poco revueltas con un bebe era otra cosa.

La duende había redecorado toda la segunda planta desde el pequeño salón que había, adecuándolo a las necesidades del bebe, había mudadores, carriolas, pañaleros, había hasta una silla mecedora, para que alimentaran mas a gusto al bebe, la habitación de Emmett no era diferente. Había sido repintada en un tono Baby Blue (celeste pastel) con guardas de Winnie de Pooh, las colecciones de pesas y de revistas de Emmett habían sido remplazadas por estanterías de bebe, mudador, cajoneras y hasta una bañera portátil, al igual que en el "salón" había una mecedora, de madera antigua, según lo que comento Alice había sido hecha a mano hace casi 70 años y la había comprado en una tienda de anticuarios, no quisimos preguntarle cuanto había gastado en la mecedora, pero suponíamos que sus buenos miles de dólares. Pero como ella decía era una inversión.

Por mi parte las cosas con Bella y mi hija estaban mejor que nunca hoy iríamos a la corte a firmar definitivamente e registro de Maggie como hija mía, por fin Maggie pasaría a ser una Cullen más.

Es por eso que había mandado a hacerle un collar con un dije de la familia, este dige solo lo portaban las mujeres Cullen eran de oro blanco inicialmente pero los últimos 6 que se habían replicado eran de platino. Era una tradición que se mantenía desde hace casi 6 generaciones desde que los primeros Cullen colonizaron América venidos de Irlanda, inicialmente el dige pasaba de madre a hija o de suegra a nuera, pero desde mi abuelo, se habían replicado 5 dijes, dos de los cuales ya pertenecían a las mujeres Cullen, uno era de mi madre, en el cual contaba además con un diamante rosa en el ojo del león y el de Alice que contaba con una aguamarina, muy Alice, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para pedir su piedra preciosa, solicito una aguamarina, según ella la había visto en el aderezo de una Princesa Británica (guiño a Sarah), mi madre además guardaba un dige para Rosalie, sabíamos que tarde o temprano terminarían casándose, por o que la decisión de hacerlo no nos tomo por sorpresa, según había comentado Emmett la piedra favorita de Rosalie eran los rubíes, por lo que mi hermano estaba buscando el perfecto rubí para Rosalie.

Le había preguntado a Maggie, que eligiera de un catalogo que piedra le gustaba y ella solo me respondía que eran "docas de lores lindos", finalmente opto por una esmeralda, según ella era el color de mis ojos. Pero aun me faltaban los diges de mis hijas y el de Bella, unos días antes fui con mi padre a la cámara acorazada del banco donde se guardaban las joyas familiares, estas ya que databan de muchos siglo es eran invaluables y solo se sacaban para ocasiones especiales, el dige de Maggie debía ser muy especial porque ella me había enseñado a ser padre así que había mandado a hacerlo en oro rosa con una esmeralda, ya estaba en mi poder el dige esperando a ser colocado en el cuello de mi pequeña.

Mi hermosa prometida me saco de mi mente.

_Amor ¿en que piensas?, apresúrate vamos a llegar tarde a la corte.

_Tranquila ya término de vestirme- había pasado la última media hora solo con pantalones y calcetines.

_Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves solo con pantalones- me dijo Bella.

_No tanto como tu con ese vestido rosa y esa pancita- le respondí pícaramente, Bella ya con 6 meses de embarazo tenia una tripa como de 8, constantemente se quejaba de que no podía verse los pies, mis hijas no le daban pie a descansar, cada vez que Bella trataba de dormir, ellas tenían una idea diferente.

_Bueno usted me dejo en este estado, así que apresúrese antes de que lleguemos tarde.

Hice lo que me ordenaron y termine de vestirme. El recorrido al juzgado nos tomo solo unos minutos, los tramites en el fueron los que nos tomaron un poco mas de tiempo.

Cuando el juez me recalco las responsabilidades a las cuales me estaba comprometiendo al adoptar a Maggie, me sentí nervioso, mas allá del tema económico, el cual ya estaba cubierto, a mi hija no le faltaría nada, lo que me asustaba era la parte emocional.

Es verdad amaba a esta pequeña como mía, ella era mi alegría, la luz de mis ojos, pero temía a que en un futuro ella reclamara que yo no era su padre, o que quizás no me quiera como padre. Bella al notar mis nervios toco mi mano llamando mi atención.

_Edward, ¿estas bien?

_La verdad no, no lo estoy- estaba sudando la gota gorda, es verdad el embarazo de Bella me había puesto muy sensible, sin mencionar los antojos que estaba teniendo.

_ ¿Que ocurre?, ¿ya no quieres firmar la adopción de Maggie?- me pregunto Bella con ojos tristes.

_ ¿Que?, no, no es eso, es que tengo miedo- le esclarecí.

_ ¿Miedo? Tu, vamos Edward ¿a que le tienes miedo?

_Tengo miedo a que ella en un futuro no me quiera como padre- le confesé a Bella viendo a Maggie en los brazos de Alice- temo a que me aborrezca, temo a que no sea lo suficientemente buen padre para ella, temo a que ella cuando sepa la verdad de que no soy su padre no me quiera, Bella amo a Maggie con locura, Dios, daría mi vida por ella sin pensarlo, pero temo a que ella no me quiera, es ridículo lo se, pero ese es mi temor.

_ ¿Eso es lo que no te ha dejado dormir las ultimas noches?

_Bueno eso y tus antojos- le confesé.

_Edward, Mírame- me ordeno Bella, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me obligo a mirarla.

_Ella es tu hija, desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras su padre, puede que no lo sea biológicamente, pero ella te ama, si no fuera así no llegaría a dormir a tu cama. Tu no calmarías sus pesadillas, sabes que antes que te conociera Maggie tenia como padre a Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett, Jacob nunca paso tiempo con ella, nunca le dirigió una palabra de afecto o una caricia, nunca en los 2 años de ella ha recibido amor por parte de su padre biológico. El único cariño que ella ha recibido, aparte del mío, proviene en su mayoría de la familia Cullen, todos ustedes incluyendo a Jasper la han amado como nunca pensé que lo harían, es por eso que estoy orgullosa de que ella llegue a ser una Cullen- no sabia quien lloraba mas si Bella, Alice o yo, la pequeña Maggie solo nos veía y sonreía.

Me acerque a Alice, tome de sus brazos a mi hija y me acerque con ella al juez.

_Maggie ¿quieres que sea tu papi?

_Papi, tu mi papi, tas doco- dijo Maggie besando mi mejilla, después de ese pequeño gesto ya mi mente no daba cabida a dudas, firme con mi hija en brazos.

_Ahora de acuerdo al documento firmado por ambas partes, Maggie Black Swan pasa a ser Maggie Cullen Swan- dijo el Juez y yo no podía estar más feliz.

_Ahora por fin somos una familia- le dije a Bella.

_Ahora solo falta que nazcan los pequeños.

_Si amor falta que nazcan las niñas y que me des el si en la iglesia.

_ Y déle que son niñas, son niños- dijo Bella haciendo un atractivo puchero.

_Yo opino que da lo mismo si son niñas o niños, lo que importa en este momento es la planificación, denme una fecha ¿si?- dijo Alice.

_Bueno creo que podemos poner a prueba las habilidades de Alice- dijo Bella, guiñándome un ojo.

_Yo opino lo mismo- dije volviéndome hacia Alice.

_Bueno duende demuéstrame de que eres capaz, tienes 2 semanas para planificar una boda- dijo Bella

_ ¿QUE? DOS SEMANAS ES MUY POCO TIEMPO, DIOS COMO ME HACEN UNA COSA ASI, DEBO LLAMAR REFUERZOS- grito Alice, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo- Mamá, llama a Rose y Marco, esta semana no trabajare, este par de idiotas me ha dado dos semanas para planificar la boda- dijo Alice claramente alterada, se le notaba un tic en su pie derecho, sabia que estábamos en problemas esta duende haría estas dos semanas una pesadilla.

En ese momento mi pequeña hermanita me entrego su móvil.

_Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, DIME ¿QUE CARAJO PASA POR TU PEQUEÑA MENTE?, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DARNOS SOLO DOS MISERAS SEMANAS PARA HACER LA BODA DEL SIGLO?, DIOS, TE MATARE, Y UNA VEZ MUERTO TE VOLVERE A LA VIDA SOLO PARA SEGUIR MATANDOTE- dijo mi madre un poquito alterada.

_Ahora dime ¿Cómo fue todo en el juzgado, mi Maggie ya es mi nieta?

_Si, mamá yo también te quiero, y si madre, Maggie es una Cullen mas.

_Eso es estupendo, ahora vuelvan a casa, debemos contratar una niñera- dijo mi madre y sin mas corto la línea.

_Bueno Bella es momento de que volvamos a casa, lamento decirte que en estas 2 semanas tanto tu vida como la mía será un infierno.

_Mierda, dime que no se volvieron locas.

_Lamentablemente es así, solo espero que Dios se apiade de mi padre, Emmett y Jasper, si nosotros lo pasaremos mal, ellos peor.

**Emmett ****POV.**

Ser padre, es casi como ser o no ser, es difícil, sumémosle a eso el no saber que serias padre hasta unas horas del nacimiento de tu hijo, ver morir a una persona amada, uff eso vuelve loco a cualquiera, siempre y cuando ese cualquiera no cuente con una familia maravillosa o una novia de lujo. Si, mi Rose, ella se había adaptado a ser madre de una manera increíble, cuando Emmett jr., se despertaba a media noche ella ni siquiera pedía ayuda, lo atendía sola, muchas veces la encontré cantándole al pequeño, cuando la veía con el bebe tenia emociones encontradas, por una parte me sentía triste, porque ese pequeño nunca conocería a la maravillosa persona que fue Yenny, lo dulce y entregada que era ella, incapaz de conocer la maldad, la ira y el resentimiento, en un universo paralelo donde Rose no existiera, ella habría sido la mujer de mi vida, mi esposa, amiga y amante; por otro lado me sentía que le había dado una carga a mi Rose, cuando le comente que quizás y solo quizás yo podría hacerme cargo del pequeño, ardió Roma.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Rose estaba en la cama recostada con el bebe en su pecho era la imagen mas linda que había visto en mi vida, dios como no amarla, pero en ese momento me percate que en su rostro habían grandes ojeras obscuras, me acerque a ella y bese su frente y trate de sacara a Emmett jr. De su pecho, cosa que la despertó._

__ ¿Emmett, que paso?- dijo Rose pegando mas a su cuerpo al pequeño._

__Nada, cariño, déjame encargarme del pequeño, descansa un rato- le dije extendiendo mis manos para tomar al pequeño._

__No, el es mi hijo, mi responsabilidad, lo prometí- dijo ella asiendo mas al pequeño a su pecho, sabia que la promesa que le había hecho Rose a yenny en su lecho de muerte era algo que pensé que la atormentaba._

__Rose, cariño debemos hablar- le dije mirándola fijamente. Tome al pequeño y lo acomode en su cunita. Luego me aproxime a ella._

__Rose, dime ¿Qué sientes por el pequeño Emmett?- le pregunte tanteando el terreno, sabia que Rosalie tenia muy mal carácter, y a eso sumémosle las horas menos de sueño, era una combinación letal._

__ ¿QUE TIPO DE PREGUNTAS ES ESA?, EL ES MI HIJO Y LO AMO, DIME QUIERES ARREBATARMELO, SI ESO QUIERES PASARAS POR SOBRE MI CADAVER-me susurro, nunca había escuchado a alguien amenazar a otro en voz baja, y lamento informar que fue mucho mas atemorizante que si me hubiera gritado._

__Rosalie, cálmate, no quiero quitarte al niño, Dios que bajo concepto tienes mío- le dije un poco dolido._

__Lo siento Emmett, me descontrole, pero dime, ¿me quitaras al pequeño?, no me hagas eso, te lo suplico, no me lo quites._

__Rosalie H__ale, vamos a tener que aclarar unos puntos, primero el es mi hijo, se que lo amas y todo pero no puedo quedarme aquí viendo como te consumes, se que se lo prometiste a Yenny, pero tu también tienes una vida, no te quitare al niño, ni pasaría por mi mente el alejarte de el, pues eres su madre, por derecho y por "deber", pero debes dejar que te ayudemos, sabes que nadie le hará daño al pequeño, estas como una mamá leona con su cachorro, no dejas que se acerquen al bebe, si no es para sus controles médicos. Segundo vamos a buscar ayuda para el pequeño, debes regresar a trabajar, es tu trabajo y tu vocación, tercero yo también te necesito- le dije con un pequeño puchero._

__Emmett lamento haberme comportado así, tienes razón en cuanto a que quizás sobreprotejo al bebe, pero el es mi hijo, lamento el haberte descuidado, y lamento el estar tan cansada que no comparto con la familia, tienes razón buscaremos ayuda, quizás una enfermera o algo así, pero te advierto una cosa Emmett trata de quitarme a mi hijo y te corto las pelotas y me hago un colar con ellas, ¿entendido?- dijo ella medio llorando y medio riendo, pero aun mantenía esa mirada fría._

__D__e acuerdo cariño, pero comportante sabes que Emmettsito necesita también quiere ver a su mami- le dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. _

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Así que aquí nos encontrábamos tratando de buscar una niñera para Emmett jr. Habíamos entrevistado cerca de 15 niñeras, de todos los estilos desde una parecida a The Nanny a la típica Súper niñera británica, pero aun así no habíamos dado con la indicada.

_Debe ser mas capacitada, estas aun no me convencen- dijo Esme.

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, necesita saber primeros auxilios, además de tener conocimientos médicos en caso de emergencia si no nos encontramos aquí, a fin de brindarle la primera atención- dijo Bella.

_Si es buena podemos conservarla para cuando nazcan los gemelos- dijo Rosalie, ella quería que fueran niños.

_Puedo proponer una candidata- dijo Jasper quien se mantenía sentado junto al resto de los pobres diablos, es decir prometidos y esposos, quienes habíamos osado interrumpir sus elecciones de candidatas.

_Habla Jasper pero espero que sea para bien- dijo Alice, quien estaba mas que estresada, entre la búsqueda de niñera y el matrimonio de Bella, estaba trabajando "horas extras", mi madre había tenido que esconder el café de la cocina, sin mencionar las bebidas energéticas, si ya Alice sin estas tenia energía de sobra, con estas en el cuerpo era capaz de estar 22 hrs. en pie.

_Bueno, cariño, lo que sucede es que llego una nueva residente al departamento de psiquiatría, ella es psicóloga clínica con mención en clínica infanto juvenil, además cursa su 5 año de medicina, por lo que cuanta con los conocimientos para hacerse cargo de Emmett Jr.

_No la habías mencionado, pero si es residente no tendrá mucho tiempo para trabajar de niñera- dijo Alice.

_Bueno por eso no hay problema al ser residente de 5 año, por lo que no tiene turnos de horario completo, además se que necesita el dinero.

_Bueno en ese caso podríamos hablar con ella, ¿tienes su numero?- pregunto Esme.

_Si, aquí lo tengo, su nombre es María Dreyer…

**Si se que es cortito, una niña muy simpática me dijo que Denia hacerlos mas largos… chica lo intentare, pero espérenme a que mi bebe se recupere ok? ****Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Se que con algunas tengo algo pendiente pero lo ****compensaré lo prometo.**

**Si me quieren matar ****estuve de cumple el jueves así que perdonen mi vida por regalito de cumple XD  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**Se que les debo una disculpa por la demora, pero con mi bebe enferma no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de escribir… se que incluso les debo el contestar los reviews.**

**Zoe gracias por tus palabras amiga… Tu has seguido la evolución de mi bebe… Ahhh Zoe necesito que me ayudes con el próximo cap… mándame un mensaje y lo vemos.**

**Hola mis niñas se que este capitulo ha tardado mucho… Debo Cullen gracias por tu mensaje apurándome XD.**

**No tengo perdón por hacerlas esperar, si Uds. son constantes yo también debo serlo… chicas las quiero un montón y se que estoy en deuda con todas Uds.**

**Ya no doy mas jugo y les dejo el próximo cap…**

**_Capitulo 27 "La Niñera y el Avion_"  
**

**Alice POV**

Habíamos citado a María para entrevistarla, esperábamos que fuera una buena candidata al puesto, no podríamos dejar a Emmett Jr. Con cualquier persona, ella además se encargaría de cuidar a Maggie, cundo no pudiera asistir a la guardería.

Estaba por llegar y no podía estar mas ansiosa, teníamos la recomendación de Jasper, pero aun así algo me molestaba, no se que era, pero como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen Platt lo averiguaría, por el momento debía enfocarme en la niñera y la boda, uf, cuando pensaba en eso me daban ganas de matar a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga, es decir, ¿Qué pasaba por sus cabezas, para darme tan solo 2 semanas para organizar el evento del siglo?. Estaba casi desesperada no había dormido mas de 5 horas diarias, pero me sentía bien. Si muy bien, estaba tan calentita aquí, tenia sueño, mmm...…

_Alice, ¿estas durmiendo?- rose me pellizco mi bracito.

_No Rosalie, estaba descansando los ojos- le dije sarcástica.

_Pequeña, ¿hace cuanto que no duermes?- me pregunto mi bello novio, no existía en este mundo nadie que me quisiera mas que el. El era el amor de mi vida y nos íbamos a casar, aun era virgen y me entregaría a Jazz en la noche de boda.

_Jazz, si he dormido- le dije mirando hacia un punto sobre su cabeza, sabia que el podría ver la mentira en mis ojos.

_Alice, ¿me estas mintiendo?- demonios el leía la mente.

_Bueno no he dormido mucho, pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer, es decir como puedo hacer la boda del siglo, decorar la casa de bella y Edward y buscar una niñera si pierdo el tiempo durmiendo?- esperaba que entendiera mi razonamiento.

_Alice, debes dormir, sabes que no te hace bien, después estarás psicótica y con mucha cafeína en el cuerpo te conviertes en el conejito duracel- dijo Rosalie.

_Bueno yo dormiría mas si tuviera mas tiempo para hacer todas las cosas- dije poniendo carita de cordero a bella y Edward, sabia el efecto que esto causaría en ellos.

_Bueno Alice, para que no te estreses te propongo algo- dijo mi hermanito del corazón.

_ ¿Que Edward?- le pregunte.

_Bella y yo nos casaremos en las Vegas y así no te estresas- dijo mi ex hermano del corazón, ohh eso lo haría sobre mi cadáver.

_NI LO PIENSES, PRIMERO TE MATO, SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES ELEGIR UN DISEÑADOR PARA EL TRAJE DE NOVIA, O LO DIFICIL QUE ES ESCOGER LOS PERFECTOS MANOLOS, O EL MEJOR ARMANI PARA TU TRAJE- le grite molesta- NO TIENES NI IDEA, ASI QUE SI ESCUCHO NUEVAMENTE TU BOCA EMITIR ESE TIPO DE PALABRAS, PATEARE TU CULO CON TODOS Y CADA UNO DE MIS PARES DE ZAPATOS, ¿Queda Claro?- le pregunte batiendo mis pestañas.

_Mmm...… , ósea Si Alice, disculpa- dijo mi hermano asustado, la sabia que no era bueno meterse con Mary Alice. En ese momento sonó el timbre de casa.

_Yo voy, quizás le saque la cabeza de una mordida a la chica- dijo Emmett mirando en mi dirección, le saque la lengua.

En ese momento vi a Jasper tensarse, no entendía que le pasaba, quizás estaba preocupado por mi. Emmett entro seguido de una muchacha un poco mas alta que yo, su contextura era piel morena, pelo largo y negro, sus ojos eran de un color entre violeta y azules, eran hermosos, nos dedico una tímida sonrisa. Mi madre fue la primera en acercarse a ella.

_Bienvenida María, soy la Sra. Esme Cullen.

_Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen- dijo María.

_Bueno, hola yo soy Alice la novia de Jasper- le dije tendiéndole la mano.

_Mucho gusto Srta. Cullen, Jazz es un gusto- dijo ella mirando solamente a mi Jazz, no me gusto que le digiera así, era mucha confianza

_Bueno María, creo que estas al tanto de lo que se te solicita ¿verdad? - dijo Rose.

_Bueno Jazz me informo que necesitan una niñera, yo soy psicóloga clínica, tengo una mención en clínica infanto juvenil, y además tengo conocimientos en medicina y primeros auxilios- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa a ¿Emmett?, ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿Por qué miraba solo a los chicos?, Alice debes dormir mas estas alucinando, creo.

**Jasper POV**

Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota, como se me ocurrió el recomendarla para cuidar a mi sobrino, soy un idiota. Ayer cuando la vi en el hospital, después de que Alice había hablado con ella, había entrado a mi oficina para agradecérmelo.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Estaba en mi despacho __terminado unas fichas, mi pequeño torbellino estaba cada medio más eufórica, le iba a prescribir unos ansiolíticos para bajarle un poco las revoluciones, cada dial estaba más eufórica, pero había quedado mas tranquila cuando converso con María, sabia que de esa forma, Rosalie le podría ayudar._

_Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando unos golpes en la puerta me alertaron. _

__Adelante- dije _

__Jasper, hola ¿como estas?, espero no interrumpirte- dijo María_

__Ah, hola María, no, no interrumpes nada, dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- le pregunte, indicándole con la mano que pasara y se sentara._

__Bueno quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi- me dijo ella llegando hasta donde me encontraba y acercándose a mi._

__Bueno, por eso no te preocupes, no hay nada que agradecer, solo estaba tratando de ayudar a mi novia- le dije tratando de alejarme de ella, la verdad es que me tenia muy nervioso._

__Gracias, por todo has sido un gran mentor y amigo, no se como agradecerte pero tengo una idea- dijo ella lansandose a mi, rodeo sus manos en mi cuello y me beso. El beso fue lento, me sentía mal, sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no puede evitar rodear su cintura con mis brazos, su boca sabía a frutas, era muy dulce, el beso fue tomando intensidad y con ello se iba el último ápice de cordura que me quedaba. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi pecho, yo no me quedaba atrás, comencé a decender mis manos hacia su trasero, le di un agarron, ella gimió en mi boca._

__Jazz, desde que te vi que quería hacer esto- dijo María, ¿María?, ese fue mi boleto a la realidad, me aleje de ella como si quemada._

__ Lo siento María, esto no debió suceder, soy tu superior y además estoy comprometido._

__Vamos Jasper, no te estoy pidiendo formalidad, nadie tiene que saberlo, se que soy mejor que la desabrida de tu novia- dijo ella tratando de besarme nuevamente._

__María, te recalco soy tu superior, además estoy comprometido y soy muy feliz con Alice, espero que sepas mantener las distancias._

__Querido Jefe esto es solo el comienzo- dijo ella alejándose de mi y dirigiéndose a la puerta- solo el comienzo y yo que tu no le digo a mi novia eso podría estar mal- dijo saliendo de mi oficina y lanzándome un beso._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_Bueno María, eso es todo, mañana comienzas, Rosalie te dará todas las indicaciones- dijo Alice.

_OK, entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde, salgo de mi guardia a las 12:00, ¿es un buen horario?- pregunto María.

_Si, por mi esta bien, Esme debo coordinar mis horarios contigo, Mariah abra días en los que necesitemos que te quedes aquí por la noches, ¿supondrá eso un problema para ti?- dijo Rosalie.

_No, Srta. Hale, por mi no hay problema, solo debe decirme que días, así lo coordinare con la pensión en la que vivo y podré ver el transporte.

_Bueno por eso no te preocupes, siempre habrá alguno de los chicos que podrá llevarte a tu casa.

_OH en ese caso no hay problema, solo coordinare mis turnos con Jasper- dijo María

_Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, debemos trabajar, Bella hoy trabajaras con Esme en su oficina… se que aun no quieres alta por embarazo- dijo Carlisle, Edward como todo un enamorado tomo a su novia en brazos y la llevo hasta el auto, Maggie iba en los brazos de Esme.

Así fue como nos quedamos solos Alice, María y yo, y esto era incomodo. Alice agilmente se sentó a mi lado, dándome la mano.

_Bueno María cuéntanos un poco mas de ti, solo te conocemos en un plano profesional, cuéntame ¿Tienes novio?- pregunto mi pequeña duende.

_Bueno Sra. Alice- dime Alice- bueno Alice no tengo novio por el momento- ella aprovecho esa instancia para lanzarme una mirada llena de suspicacia.

_Ufff... María, debes andarte con cuidado, en el hospital aun quedan buenos solteros, solo los Cullen y los halle están tomados, el resto esta vacante- dijo mi confiada novia.

_Sabes una cosa Alice creo que seremos las mejores amigas- dijo María.

_Eso espero- dijo Alice.

_Jasper ¿podrías ir a dejar a María a su casa?- `pidió mi novia, la mire con ojitos de suplica, pero parece que la falta de sueño no la dejaba notarlo.

_Claro, mi amor no hay problema- le dije acercándome y dándole un besito a mi duende, quien de inmediato se colgó a mi cuello y profundizo el beso. Me sentía sucio y un maldito traidor, al besar a mi dulce Alice, ella era la bondad personificada, no había en este mundo alguien tan dulce y amable como ella, y yo solo era el idiota que no la merecía que la había engañado. La risa de María nos saco de nuestro mundo.

_Lamento interrumpir esta escena tan adorable, pero de verdad debo irme- dijo María.

_OH lo siento, lo que pasa es que cuando veo a este guapo hombre no lo puedo resistir, dime ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?- dijo Alice.

_Créeme que te entiendo Alice, te entiendo- dijo María.

_Bueno María ya que somos amigas cuanto contigo para que cuides de mi Jasper mientras estoy organizando la boda del siglo, me he tomado unos días en el trabajo para poder tener todo a punto, este promete ser el evento del año, y después de este mega evento tenemos nuestro matrimonio ¿Verdad Jazz?- me pregunto mi novia.

_por supuesto- le conteste de inmediato, lo mejor era que María viera donde estaba su lugar y se alejara de mi, mi vida era Alice.

_Bueno y díganme ¿tienen ya fecha?

_No, eso lo decide Alice, si por mi fuera me casaría con ella mañana mismo- le dije mirando a los ojos a mi angelito.

_Ah, no eso si que no Jazz, planeare mi boda con tiempo, démonos unos 3 meses y tendré todo listo- me dijo mi bebe con ojitos suplicantes.

_Lo que quieras mi amor.

_Bueno María, Jasper te llevara a tu casa, espero verte pronto y que podamos conocernos mas- dijo Alice.

_El gusto es mío Alice, nos vemos mañana a las 12.

Sin mas salimos de la casa, mi Alice nos dejo en la puerta, me subí al porshe de Alice, y me dispuse a dejar en su residencia a María, nada mas perder de vista la casa de los Cullen, María deslizo su mano por sobre mis muslo, me tense dei mediato y rápidamente me orille en la carretera.

_Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios pretendes?- le espete molesto.

_Vamos Jasper no seas ingenuo sabes lo que quiero, esas escenitas de arrumacos con la idiota de tu novia me han dejado mal sabor de boca, por lo que quiero que tu me lo cambies- dijo la bruja y de inmediato se lanzo a por mis labios, pero fui mas rápido y sujete sus manos y la aleje de mi cuerpo.

_María te lo dije en mi oficina, tú no eres nadie para mí, estoy felizmente comprometido con una mujer a la cual no le llegas ni a la suela de sus Manolos. Mantén la distancia conmigo, si no quieres que olvide que eres una mujer.

_Vamos Jazz sabes muy bien que me deseas, mucho mas que a esa santurrona, no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar en tus brazos- dijo ella con lo que se suponía era una voz sexy, pero mi duende solamente despertaba mi deseo.

_BASTA! Ahora dime donde esta tu hogar.

_ A 3 cuadras del hospital, siguiendo por la central.

Conduje tan rápido que estaba seguro que en algún momento me pararía alguien del departamento de policía, pero dios si existe y no paso nada. Finalmente llegue a donde residía, era un sitio acomodado, pero de todas maneras básico, me inquietaba el saber con quien vivía obviamente no podía pagar el alquiler sola, por lo que le pregunte.

_María ¿vives sola?

_Mmm...… ¿quieres pasar?

_No, solamente pensé que conocía a alguien que vivía en esta zona- y era verdad Irina vivía por aquí.

_Vivo con mi prima Irina- ¿Bingo?

_OK, nos vemos mañana- le estaba dando políticamente su momento para que se bajara de mi auto.

_Como quiera mi "jefe"- dijo ella rozando mi mejilla con sus sucios labios- pero recuerde mi amado Dr. mañana será otro día- y después de eso salio del auto dejándome perplejo. Definitivamente era un idiota.

**Emmett **** POV**

**Despedida de solteros…**

Faltaban exactamente 3 días para que Eddy se echara el lazo al cuello, debíamos celebrarlo a lo grande, pero el aburrido de mi hermano no quería dejar a su esposa, tenía miedo que algo ocurriera con las gemelas. Gracias a Dios mi padre logro convencerlo de que podríamos celebrar su despedida de soltero de una manera "tranquila", lo que no sabían es que al dejar la celebración en manos del capitán Emmett nada es tranquilo.

Le tenia una gran sorpresa a mi hermanito… solo debía averiguar como subirlo a el puto avión. No creo que sea muy difícil.

_Bueno chicos les informo que el la despedida de soltero se realizara en el jet familiar, no, no saldremos del país, solo es el único lugar donde no nos molestaran.

_No estoy seguro Emmett, realmente crees que podrás hacer algo tranquilo, es decir, confío en tu criterio pero sabes que bella me matara si hay alguna desnudista, ¿verdad?

_ Eso si solo contamos a Bella, ¿Sabes lo que me hará el duende del terror si se entera que una mujer se desnudo frente a mi?- dijo Jazz temblando, blandeques, como le tenían miedo a unas mujeres, son patéticos.

_Bueno creo que con mi padre somos los únicos que no les tememos a nuestras mujeres ¿verdad Papi?

_Bueno Emmett yo se que tienes muy buenas intenciones, pero tu madre es capaz de matarme y después usar mis pelotas de collar, nunca has visto molesta a tu madre, créeme cuando lo veas pensaras que Freddy y Jason son unos tiernos Ángeles.

_Bueno no sean aguafiestas, solo estaremos en el avión, es mas para su tranquilidad vendrá con nosotros Emmett Jr., Roger, Aro y Seth, solo una reunión de hombres, con cerveza y deportes, ¿vamos que dicen?

La tarde paso sin contratiempos, las chicas estaban organizando la despedida de Bella, al parecer esta seria algo que relacionaba helado, cremas, masajes y pintura de uñas, es decir nada mas aburrido que la despedida de soltera de una mujer embarazada. Sabía que Rosalie se comportaría, ella sabia quien mandaba en la relación.

_Rosalie, mujer no nos esperes despierto- le dije claramente a mi hembra, mis hermanos y padres eran los sometidos no yo.

_Emmett ¿como me has llamado?- dijo mi dulce novia.

_Pues Rosalie, ese es tu nombre- le dije no entendía que le pasaba, es que estaba mas lenta.

_Emmett creo que metiste las patas- me susurro mi hermana.

_Emmett, la próxima vez que me digas mujer te castrare con un cuchillo de pescado (de esos que no tienen filo), te dejare pasar tanto sufrimiento que me pedirás que te mate, solo para darme le placer de sentir como te retuerces de dolor ¿comprendes cariño?- dijo Rosalie batiendo sus pestañas.

_Mmm...… si mi amor- le dije cubriendo mis partes nobles.

_es bueno que me entiendas, ahora ve con tus hermanos y pobre de tus bolas que le pase algo a mi bebe, se que es una noche de chicos, pero pobre de tu alma que le pase algo a Emmett Jr.- dijo Rosalie entregándome al bebe y su pañalero.

_Promete que te comportaras- dijo bella a Edward.

_Lo prometo mi amor, ya te extraño- dijo Eddy

_yo también- dijo Bells. Eran patéticos.

_Carlisle Cullen, si encuentro una marca de labial en tu cuerpo sabes lo que te pasara ¿verdad?- dijo mamá mirando fijamente a papá.

_Si, mi amor, solo estaremos en el Jeet cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, te amo, ¿te lo había dicho Pukey Pie?- dijo papá

_No, mi Bombón de chocolate blanco- dijo mi madre

_Ufff..., si siguen así me hare diabético- les dije ganándome un sape de Rosalie y la mirada del mal de mi madre.

Después de rogarles y suplicarles a sus esposas y novias que los dejaran partir nos dirigimos todos en mi jeep rumbo a la loza de despegue, Emmett jr se portaba muy bien, casi no molesto, Jasper lo tenia siempre en sus brazos, le había puesto una pequeña camiseta de los Yankees y estábamos mirando en el plasma del avión el partido de final de temporada.

Eddy estaba muy borracho, ya quería ver la resaca que tendría mañana.

_Eddy ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

_Emm no me digas Eddy, y lo he pasado bien, solo creo que se me fue la mano con el alcohol- dijo mi hermano tratando de enfocar mi rostro.

_Blandeque ja ja ja, como te has emborrachado, solo nos hemos tomado- mire hacia el minibar- todo lo que había, Dios necesitamos refuerzos.

_Roger, necesitamos reabastecernos- le dije mirando a el gran piloto, el era el único que no había bebido.

_Emmett estas loco, ¿en que lugar te venderán alcohol a las 3 de la mañana en día hábil?

_Solo hay un lugar…** Las Vegas**…

**Bueno chicas díganme que piensan que podrá hacer Emmett en Las Vegas.**

**Bueno ahora díganme que opinan de nuestra tierna y dulce María, necesito una nueva asesina que quiera encargarse de ella jajaja… Dra. Edkan no creo que Ud. pueda hacerlo nuevamente.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	29. Chapter 28

**Ok, lo primero, nada de esto es ****mío, los personajes pertenecen a una señora que esta forrada en dinero, yo solo soy una humilde "Locologa" que sueña con su vampirito para navidad.**

**Primero que todo me estoy colocando al día con los capítulos y la historia, mis niñas son unos soles. Sarah vez como si me puse al día con los reviews XD.**

**Zoe corazón gracias por darme de tu inspiración, viste las fotos de mi Facebook? Ahí esta mi bebe en toda su gloria, amiga te quiero millones.**

**Doy además las gracias a todas las chicas que me siguen en mi locura y a las que me dejaron reviews por **_**La corrida de Emmett**_**, ya que estamos en San Fermín en Pamplona, España.**

**Intentare subir como mínimo un capitulo a la semana.**

**Bueno ha pasado la "despedida de Eddy" ahora nos falta ver como se desarrolla la historia, tenemos en este momento 1 villana que se esta por tanto muy mal (María) y estoy buscando a la chica (lectora) que quiera hacerse cargo de ella, recuerden que esta historia también es interactiva XD.**

**Ya no les doy mas jugo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo dedicado para las chicas de España y a mi casi-beta Zoe.**

_**Capitulo 28 Las Vegas**_

**Emmett**** POV**

Roger se fue a la cabina, iríamos a las vegas, jajaja nadie puede hacer una despedida como Emmett. Los chicos estaban muy bebidos Edward ya o se podía ni el culo, solo esperaba que no quedara en blanco, es decir es su despedida, debe disfrutarla, mi padre bebía de la ultima botella de whisky mamá lo mataría mañana por la cruda que tenia. En ese momento mis Ángeles me hablaron.

Emmett Bueno: Emmett estas haciendo mal, llévalos a casa y que sus mujeres cuiden de ellos.

Emmett Malo: Strip tise,

Emmett Bueno: te meterás en problemas y Rose te tendrá en abstinencia.

Emmett Malo: no tienen porque enterarse, vamos a las vegas

_ Al carajo nos vamos a las vegas, solo se vive una vez.

Llegamos a las vegas a las 5 de la mañana pero como era una ciudad que nunca dormía no había problemas, no los llevaría a una botillería a reabastecernos iríamos de lleno a un Streep Club, era momento que el puritano de mi hermanito viera lo que se perdía al casarse.

_Emmett tengo el permiso para aterrizar, ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?, créeme no quisiera enfrentarme a la furia de las mujeres Cullen- dijo Roger.

_Tranquilo amigo, si preguntan fue mi idea- le dije.

Una vez que tocamos tierra localice a un taxi, para que nos llevara a el Streep club, tenia un amigo que tenia uno de estos clubs por lo que no habría problemas para que entrara Emmett Jr. Aro y Seth se quedaron en el avión, solo esperaba que no despertaran con la cruda, lo que me faltaba era que vomitaran el avión o que llamaran a las mujeres Roger era el encargado de cuidar de los "bebes".

_Frank, hola ¿como estas? Aquí Emmett.

_Hola Emmett tanto tiempo en que puedo ayudarte, espera ¿estas en Vegas?

_Si amigo estoy aquí, en la despedida de soltero de mi hermanito.

_No me digas que Edward se casa.

_Bueno si, ya tiene quien lo mande jajaja, bueno lo que pasa es que estoy en el aeropuerto, estamos con mi padre, Eddy, Jazz en novio de Alice y Emmett Jr.

_ ¿quien es Emmett Jr?

_Ah, no te conté soy padre, de un hermoso niño de casi 2 meses, es una larga historia, te la cuento luego.

_Ufff... Emmett no puedes tirar una bomba así y no darme mas detalles, pero no te preocupes tu sabes que las puertas del Moon Club están siempre abiertas para ti.

_Gracias amigo estaré por ahí en unos veinte minutos.

_Te espero.

Ahora lo difícil, ¿Como llevo a estos hombres al Club sin que se den cuenta?

Después de 20 minutos un vomito, dos pañales y una leche llegamos al club. Emmett jr. Estaba durmiendo por lo que no tuve grandes problemas con el al entrar, el único gran problema seria la música, solo esperaba que no se despertara.

_Emmett, perro que bueno que llegaste.

_Gracias Frank, ahora ayúdame a sacar a los muertos del taxi.

El que mas dio problemas fue Jasper quien no quería despertar, pero gracias a dios no tuvimos problemas. Bueno casi.

_Bella, quiero a Bella. Amor ¿Donde estas?, Bella- decía mi borracho hermano.

_Alice, me va a matar.

_Vamos chicos solo se vive una vez, además cuando terminemos ellas no sabara que vinimos- les dije.

Una muchacha se acerco a nosotros y nos pregunto que queríamos tomar.

_Para mi una Cerveza Corona, para el resto traiga Whisky y cervezas, ah no se olvide de Nachos con salsa de ajo y un helado de frutilla- no existía una mejor combinación que cerveza, nachos con salsa de ajo mas helado de frutilla, una combinación ganadora.

Estábamos pasando un rato agradable, yo estaba feliz con mi helado y mi cerveza, además le había pagado un lapdance a mi hermano, es decir, no todos los días es tu despedida, solo esperaba que cuando me casara con Rose me hicieran algo así de súper. Mi hijo estaba comenzando por lo bueno, era su primera vez, ains que lindo, ya con 2 meses y en un club nocturno. Que pasaria cuando tuviera 18, y cuando se quisiera casar, ah me estaba colocando mariposon.

De pronto la realidad me invadió ¿Donde estaba Edward?, mierda esto estaba mal. Rose y Bella me matarían.

**Bella**** POV**

Los chicos estaban festejando la despedida de soltero de Edward en el Jeet familiar, pero algo me preocupaba, es decir, sabía que mi novio era un hombre responsable y todo eso, pero algo no me dejaba tranquila.

_Bella, quieres quedarte quieta, me has arruinado las ultimas 2 uñas- me dijo Alice.

_Lo siento, pero algo me tiene intranquila.

_Amor mío no le des la lata, sabes que tu hombre esta bien, solo preocúpate de verte hermosa- dijo Marco, quien amablemente había viajado desde Londres para estar presente el día del matrimonio, al principio no entendía como Esme y Alice se llevaban tan bien con el, pero una vez que lo conoces es imposible no amarlo.

_Marco sabes que si fueras Hetero me casaría contigo ¿Verdad?- dijo Rosalie.

_Wacala niña guapa te amo, pero tus "Atributos" no son lo mío- dijo marco con una mueca- pero me quedaría feliz con cualquiera de sus novios, menos con Carlisle ese hombre tiene una dueña, la única mujer por la que me volvería hetero, verdad mi Bella Esme?, pero díganme chicas como ustedes no la amarían si es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo. Te amo Esme Cullen, aunque las noches sean del otro.

_Jajaja... Marco que cosas dices- dijo Esme sonrojada.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil.

_Dios es que ese hombre ya te extraña, es tan pegajoso- dijo Alice.

_Ah, como si a ti no te gustara que te llamara Jasper- dijo Rosalie picándola.

_Bueno, mejor mi Jasper que el Winnie the Pooh- dijo Alice, mientas mi móvil seguía sonando.

_Chicas paren ya- dijo Esme- Bella contesta vamos a ver que le pasa a ese hombre.

_Hola mi amor- le conteste al amor de mi vida.

_Bellaaaaaaaaaaa... mi vidaaaaaaaaaaa, amorrrrrrrrr, te amoooo, no sabes como te deseo- dijo mi Edward ¿borracho?

_Edward Anthony Cullen Platt ¿Estas borracho?- le dije enojada y colocando el altavoz

_Shi mi mor, pero solo un poquitoooo, sabess que pienso Bella, quiero besar tus pechos, lamerrrrr tu cuerpo, sentir como te estremeses bajo mi cuerpo, quiero cojert- EDWARD- grito Esme.

_Mami?

_Edward Cullen dime ¿donde esta tu padre? Y mi nieto- dijo Esme molesta.

_Bueno, pus el esta en la barra dándole clases de anatomía a una de las meseras y Emmett jr. Esta dormido en los brazos de Jasper- dijo mi novio, dios este hombre no sabe cuando callar, Esme echaba humo por las orejas.

_Edward ¿DONDE EN EL NOMBRE DE CHANNEL ESTAN?- dijo Alice, dios Alice nombro a Channel esto era grave.

_No te digo enana jaja- dijo Edward.

_Eddy amor si no quieres perder la capacidad de tener hijos dime DONDE ESTA EL IDIOTA DE EMMETT, ¿DONDE ESTA MI BEBE?- grito Rosalie.

_No te dijo jajaja- dijo mi ex novio borracho.

_Bella habla tu con este tarado, convéncelo o dejamos a tus hijos sin padre- dijo Alice echando chispas.

_Edward amor mío, donde estas para que hagamos realidad lo que dijiste-debía convencerlo.

_Te amo mi Bella, ¿que he hecho en esta vida para merecerte?, quizás en mi vida pasada me dedique a actos humanitarios- dijo mi novio desvariando. Las chicas mientras me aniquilaban con la mirada.

_Vamos Eddy, dime donde estas, yo iré a ti- le dije colocado un tono sexy.

_Bella, ¿tengamos sexo telefónico?, me estas poniendo a mil, tu cuerpo tus pechos han cambiado tanto con el embarazo, me he tenido que masturbar para no despertarte y tomarte, el pequeño Eddy quiere entrar en su mami, imagino tu cuerpo sobre el mío, ver como me montas, ver tus pechos como se mueven, dios Bella eme estoy acariciando al imaginarte- este Edward estaba hablando de mas, sabia que cuando estuviera lucido estaría una semana encerrado en casa.

_Eddy voy por ti, me tienes a mil- le dije sonando sexy, la verdad las hormonas me jugaban una mala pasada, ya estaba sintiéndome excitada.

_Amor estamos en el Moon Club, te espero, mi gatita sexy grrr!- dijo el payaso de mi ex- novio cortandome, lo mataría y después lo reviviría para matarlo nuevamente.

_ ¿Moon Club? Alguien lo conoce?- les pregunte a las chicas.

_No puede ser- dijo Marco cubriendo su boca.

_ ¿Donde queda eso? ¿Marco? Responde hombre- dijo Esme molesta.

_Te lo diré, pero prométeme una cosa- dijo Marco ¿Sonriendo?

_ ¿Que?- dijo Esme.

_Que cuando los golpeen me dejaran ver y si te separas de Carlisle te casas conmigo- dijo marco divertido.

_Hecho.

_Es en Las Vegas, ah y es un club nudista

**Esme **** POV.**

OH los mataría y usaría sus bolas de collar, ¿como podían estar en las vegas?, es decir solo estaban en el Jeet Familiar, como mierda llegaron a las vegas, ah, mi cerebro hizo clic.

_Emmett

**Rosalie POV**

Mataría al idiota, cortaría su cuerpo parte por parte, me compraría un león y lo alimentaria con trozos de Emmett. El muy bestia tenía a mi bebe en un club nocturno, mi bebe con solo 2 meses de vida, Emmett moriría

_Ese idiota no sabe con quien se metió, ira que llevarse a mi bebe a un antro de esos, ahora lo importante ¿Como llegaremos a las Vegas?

_Bueno podemos ir en mi avión- dijo marco, el realmente estaba muy entretenido con la situación.

_Marco, si Esme te rechaza después de matar a su esposo yo me caso contigo, me opero y me pongo prótesis.

_Bueno rubia eso me gusta- dijo Marco riendo.

_Pues a las vegas iremos.

20 minutos mas tarde estábamos en el Jeet de Marco, camino a las vegas, según nos había dicho tardaríamos alrededor de 2 horas en llegar. Solo esperaba llegar pronto para matar a Emmett. Como sea que le halla puesto una mano encima a alguna mujer, lo despellejaría vivo. OH y si algo le pasaba a mi bebe seria puré.

**Emmett**** POV**

¿Donde estaba el idiota de mí hermano?, me estaba preocupando, solo esperaba que no llamara a las chicas, esta era una salida privada. Había pasado casi 2 horas desde que me había percatado que lo había perdido, estaba entretenido viendo a una chica bailando el caño, pero me imagine a Rose, vestidas con un traje de látex rojo, dejando absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Quizás debería haberme pagado un lapdance para mí. Estaba como mástil de barco

_Jazz ¿Como esta Emmito?

_Bueno el duerme tranquilo, Emmett vallamos a casa, Alice va a matarme.

_Sin sangre no hay culpa, tranquilo es la noche de Eddy, y hablando de Eddy ¿lo has visto?

_No, creo que fue al baño.

_Iré a buscarlo.

Mientras mi padre le daba clases a una striper yo fui a buscar al festejado, jazz tenia razón estaba en el baño, durmiendo el muy idiota.

_Eddy payaso que haces durmiendo ahí, si te enfermas me matan.

_ ¿Emmett?

_ ¿ya dormiste la cruda?

_Emmett ¿Donde estamos?- pregunto desorientado

_En el Moon Club, déjame decirte que afuera hay una chica a la que le pague por que te hiciera un lapdance.

_Tu ¿que? Estas loco, quiero ir a casa.

_Vamos Eddy no seas aguafiestas

_Llévame a casa Emmett

_para que, para colarte a la despedida de Bella.

_No, para que le corten las bolas a todos Uds.- grito una voz conocida, al girarme me encontré a Rosalie, Bella y Esme con Emmett JR. En sus brazos.

_Rose Cariño puedo explicarl- en ese momento vi su puño acercarse a mi rostro y después todo se quedo en blanco.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba muerto, si muerto, como llegamos aquí no lo se, pero de una cosa estaba seguro no llegaría a vivir para contarlo. De un momento a otro todo fue un caos. Carlisle era arrastrado por una muy enojada Esme de una oreja. Rosalie se acerco a mi y tomo al bebe.

_ ¿Donde están?

_Hermanita yo soy inocente, me obligaron, no he bebido nada solo he cuidado de mi sobrinito, protegiéndolo del idiota de su padre.

_Jazz amor creo que no entendiste a Rose, ¿Donde están? Ya estas en problemas no lo hagas mas difícil- dijo mi hermosa novia que de dulce e inocente no tenía nada.

_en el baño.

_Esme, Toma a Emmett Jr., luego veré como le sacare esa pintura del rostro, ahora acompáñanos, Alice y Marco cuidaran de estos- dijo Rosalie, en ese momento Esme trajo a la mesa a Carlisle quien suplicaba perdón casi de rodillas. Cuando se fueron las chicas observe como Carlisle hablaba con marco.

_Traidor.

_Vamos Carlisle yo no les dije donde estaban yo solo me limite a traerlas.

_ ¿Quien les dijo?

_Pues el Horny de tu hijo, alias Edward Cullen, llamo a Bella ofreciéndole sexo telefónico. Deberlas darme las gracias yo las calme un poco, si las hubieras visto como estaban te habrías muerto de susto. Pero yo que tu me cuido las bolas, se ha ciencia cierta que las usaran de collar.

Mierda mi vida había acabado.

**Bella**** POV**

Estaba furiosa, realmente molesta, no entendía como emmett y sus idioteces habian llagado a tanto, cuando estábamos en el jet de marco esperaba que todo esto fuera un mal entendido que realmente las cosas no fueran como pensábamos que eran, pero nuevamente Emmett Cullen podía sorprendernos, cuando aterrizamos rápidamente cogimos un taxi que nos llevo al famoso Moon Club, era un antro de lo peor, por donde mirabas estaban chicas con poca ropa. No es que criticara ese trabajo ni mucho menos, lo que me molestaba era que emmett había traído los chicos hasta acá, realmente si Rosalie y Esme no lo mataban lo haría yo.

Maggie se había quedado en casa con María, quien fue llamada de urgencia para que se quedara con mi bebe. Maggie no entendía nada, solo le dije que iría a buscar a su papi, pues estaba un poco enfermito, y ella como la niña consentida de papá, solo me dijo que lo cuidara mucho y que el Abu Carlisle lo podía atender, porque el era "Dostor" y "cudaba" con sus dulces, bueno quien iba a culpar a la pequeña si siempre que estaba enferma Carlisle le regalaba una paleta y según ella esto la mejoraba.

Cuando vimos a lo que quedaba de los chicos casi nacen en ese momento mis pequeños, Carlisle hablaba animadamente con una de las chicas de la barra, Quien vestia un traje de enfermera, por su parte Jasper, quien era el unico que al parecer estaba sobrio tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Emmett Jr. Quien estaba vestido de ¿pirata? OH, Rosalie mataría a emmett, tenia hasta una pequeña barba pintada en su carita.

Después de que Esme pusiera en su lugar a Carlisle y Jasper le entregara el bebe a rose, quien de inmediato se lo entrego a Esme y nos dirigimos al baño, solo esperaba que Edward no se estuviera tocándose. Cuando entramos Edward estaba en el suelo, gracias a Dios con sus ropas puestas, solo alcance a escuchar a Rosalie decir algo y después emmett recibía un derechazo por parte de Rosalie, en ese momento Edward me miro.

_Bella, lo siento yo no tuve nada que ver, cuando desperté estaba aquí, quizás se me paso la mano bebiendo, pero cuando desperté estaba aquí tirado en el baño- dijo mi novio, quien aun mantenía los efectos del alcohol en su sistema.

_Tranquilo amor no pasa nada, volvamos a casa- sabia que el era bueno y que no habría venido por su cuenta a un club así.

Salimos del baño, emmett aun estaba inconciente, entre Edward y un muy asustado guardia, quien presencio el derechazo de Rosalie, pero todo se vino abajo cuando llegamos a las mesas. Carlisle estaba visiblemente intimidado, la mirada de Esme era mortal, si las miradas matasen, Carlisle iría en su cuarta muerte. Jasper estaba casi en posición fetal sentado al lado de Alice, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y ternura. Rosalie despotricaba a los 4 vientos por la barba que tenia su bebe, cuando nos sentamos marco se aproximo a Edward.

_Felicidades Edward por tu compromiso- dijo resuelto.

_OH cállate marco, me duele la cabeza- dijo mi novio encogiéndose en su puesto.

_Hola, buenas busco el Sr. Edward Cullen- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

_Yo soy Edward Cullen, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Edward.

_Vengo para darle su servicio especial- dijo una chica de cabello rojo, quien estaba disfrazada de diabla.

_ ¿Servicio especial? ¿Qué servicio especial?- dije mirando a Edward.

_Su lapdance- dijo la chica mirando a Edward como si fuera algo comestible.

_Edward Cullen estas muerto- le dije.

**Edward POV.**

_Su lapdance- dijo la chica.

_Edward Cullen estas muerto- dijo bella, levantándose de la silla.

_Bella, yo no he pedido ningún baile, no se quien fue, pero yo no fui-le dije desesperado.

_Bueno ¿lo va a querer o no?, ya esta pagado.

_ ¿Quien lo pago?-le pregunte, quizás lo pedí estando borracho, o fue…

_El seños que esta durmiendo en esa silla- dijo la chica apuntando a otro, sino que-

_Emmett Cullen le pagaste un lapdance a mi novio- dijo bella lanzándose sobre el cuerpo inconciente de Emmett y comenzándole a dar bofetadas. Emmett en ese momento reacciono, y solo atino a sujetarle las manos a bella.

_ ¿Bella? ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo mi hermano ¿desorientado?

_Emmett Cullen, ¿Por qué le pintaste barba a mi bebe?-le grito Rosalie.

_ ¿Quien va a recibir el lapdance?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

_ El señor de aquí- dijo mi padre señalando a marco, quien lo miraba horrorizado.

_Carlisle ¿Qué haces?- dijo Marco.

_Eso mi querido amigo se llama venganza- dijo mi padre viendo como la chica se trepara en marco.

_Regresemos a casa, ahí podrán arreglar todo, lo único que les advierto es que Carlisle, emmett dormirán en la cabaña cruzando la piscina- dijo mamá

_ ¿Porque Edward y Jasper no?- pregunto Carlisle

_Por que de aquí son los únicos que no los hemos encontrado haciendo de las suyas, ahora es decisión de las chicas si los dejan dormir en sus habitaciones- dijo mamá.

Solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran, quedaba solo un día para la boda y mi padrino y mi padre estaban en capilla y mi situación no era mejor.

**Espero que les guste a mis niñas lindas, gracias por sus palabras y reviews. **

**Me dejan un comentario?**

**Las adoro**

**Bye**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclamier: nada de esto es mio si fuera así no estaría trabajando tanto, y tendría un lapdance de los vampiritos sexys jajaja**

**Mis niñas disculpen la demora pero les traje un cap mas largo de lo normal.**

**Les debo una disculpa por el retraso pero deben saber que estoy preparando Licenciados en Psicología para presentar sus defensas... Por lo que no tengo tiempo ademas las tías del jardín de mi hija mandaron a hacer tarjetitas, 5 por cada vocal dando un total de 25, ademas de 20 con los números del 1 al 10, lo que me tubo 3 noches en vela jajaja.**

**Zoe cariño te debo tu cap... mi niña igual los eliminaron jajaja... sabes que te adoro**

**Sarah... te debo tu reviews. Te quiero mucho guapa y espero saber mas de tus cowboys...**

**Chicas se que algunas de uds. no les gusta Alice muy fashion o muy apegada a los preparativos, pero si la cambio mucho perdemos a el fantástico personaje de Meyer. **

**Ya no les doy mas jugo les dejo el nuevo cap ( 18 paginas de World)**

_**Capitulo 30 Boda**_

**Emmett POV**

Después de que salimos del club nos montamos en un taxi, las chicas se fueron con el traidor de Marco y Edward, mientras mi padre y Jazz fuimos en otro taxi, Rose no me hablo, pero el derechazo me dejo con la cabeza palpitando.

_¿Alguna idea genio para sacarnos del atolladero?- pregunto sarcástico Jasper.

_Bueno unas cuantas, pero acabaran mal- dije sincero

_Quieren hacer el favor de callarse, me duele la cabeza y se que tu madre me tendrá meses a pan y agua- dijo Carlisle

_Bueno yo no los obligue a nada, papi yo no te mande a dar clases de anatomía a la bar-tender- le dije molesto.

_ ¿Problemas de faldas?- pregunto el taxista riéndose

_Lo que pasa es que estábamos en la despedida de soltero de mi cuñado y este payaso de aquí- Jazz me señalo- nos trajo a las vegas sin informarle a nadie, después nos metió en un taxi, después mi Alice se enojo conmigo y no se que hacer- dijo Jasper sollozando.

_Jasper Hale eres un marica- le dije

_Si Emmett habla no más te quiero ver con tu castigo- dijo Jasper.

_Hemos llegado, son 14.50- dijo el taxista, mi padre y Jasper me miraron.

_Oigan no tengo dinero, lo pague todo entre el taxi de ida y el lapdance

_Yo deje mi billetera en casa- dijo mi padre.

_Yo solo tengo mi tarjeta- dijo Jasper

_Bueno alguien me tiene que pagar-dijo el taxista molesto.

_Donde hay un dispensador de dinero por aquí- le pregunte.

_En los casinos hay- dijo

_Ah, no, eso si que no, me niego a aumentar mi condena por que no tenemos dinero, si Alice me pilla en un casino me deja eunuco- dijo Jasper.

_Bueno yo les salvare el pellejo- dije- señor aceptarlo mi reloj es un Rolex, es de oro blando- dije mirando con pena mi reloj, había sido un regalo de mis padres cuando egrese de medicina.

_Esta bien- dijo el taxista, feliz seguramente era la mejor carrera de su vida.

_Me deben un reloj nuevo- les dije cuando bajamos del taxi.

_Te comprare uno nuevo- dijo Jasper.

_Deberás comprarle una vida, cuando Esme se entere que dejo su reloj en pago lo matara, mejor decimos que lo perdió en el club.

_Estas loco, quizás Rosalie piense que se lo di en parte de pago a una striper.

_Bueno veré lo que hago, pero subámonos de una vez al maldito avión mi cabeza me esta matando y no necesariamente por las cervezas.

Después de que llegamos a Seattle, y después de soportar las burlas de Aro y Seth, tomamos mi jeep hasta casa, las chicas se habían ido con Marco y Edward.

Cuando llegamos a casa nuestras cosas estaban en el patio trasero. Vi movimiento dentro de casa y cuando entre a la cocina vi a Rosalie junto a Esme limpiándole la cara a mi hijo. Me acerque sigiloso.

_ ¿Como esta el bebe?- Rosalie de inmediato me miro con furia en sus ojos, tape mi cabeza para evitar otro golpe.

_Eres un idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pintarle la cara un bebe?, tiene una fuerte irritación además de que huele a antro- dijo mi rose molesta.

_Yo lo siento, amor es que quería que participara activamente en la despedida.

_ ¿De verdad te graduaste de medico o te dieron el titulo por Internet?

_Lo siento Rosalie- dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina, pero mi prometida tenía otros planes.

_Emmett ya decidí tu castigo.

_ ¿Cual será?

_Ya lo veras-dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos

Mi castigo estaba dividido en 3 partes, Rosalie me prohibió estrictamente el tocarla o pasar mas de 10minutos solo con mi hijo, ese era el mas duro, por otro lado Bella me había hecho jugar con Maggie, no es que me queje de jugar con mi sobrina pero que hombre hetero y sexy usa un sombrero de ala ancha y labial rojo, ese color no me favorecía en nada, hacia que mi piel se viera mas blanca, ufff... ahora parezco gay. Mi querida madre y hermana se habían confabulado en hacerme parte de la boda, debía acompañar a Alice al centro comercial, cargar sus bolsas, además encargarme descargar las cajas con las cosas de la recepción, estábamos a una hora de la boda y yo aun estaba en short y polera.

_Emmett apresúrate, ¿Por qué no estas vestido?- me grito Alice.

_Bueno querida hermana las razones por las cuales no estoy vestido son muy variadas entre las cuales están el… déjame pensar… ah si… ME TIENES COMO BURRO DE CARGA LLEVANDO CAJAS POR AQUÍ Y POR ALLA, SI BIEN RECUERDO A JASPER NO SE LO CASTIGO, SOLO PAPA Y YO HEMOS SIDO VICTIMAS DE SUS ABUSOS-le grite a mi hermana, lo que no me di cuenta era en su rostro cuando termine de decirlo.

_Bueno idiota nadie te obligo a llevar a mi prometido ni a los chicos a las vegas, es decir cuando maduraras Emmett, no te das cuenta de que todos los actos tienen consecuencias ya algunas veces estas no son muy buenas, ahora te lo diré solo una vez porque no quiero arruinar el día de Bella y Edward, si no mueves tu enorme trasero a tu habitación y no te pones ese prefecto Armani que conseguí para tu talla te matare y usare tu piel para hacerme un nuevo par de zapatos, ¿entendido?

No tuvo que decirlo 2 veces corrí hacia mi habitación, en ella ya estaba Rosalie quien vestía un traje rojo, la parte superior era un corsé rojo de satín, el cual traía sobre este un delicado encaje negro, en cual estaba bordado con delicadas rosas, las cuales tenían a su vez un empedrado. La falda era larga hasta sus talones y seguía el mismo patrón, se veía hermosa. Cuando se percato de mi presencia me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa, yo sabia que ella no podía estar eternamente enojada conmigo, yo era su primer bebe.

_Rose te ves hermosa, no existen palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves- le dije con sinceridad.

_Gracias Osito, ahora cámbiate rápido queda una hora para la ceremonia y estoy segura que Edward requiere de tu ayuda.

Se fue de la habitación tras darme un tierno besito.

**Edward POV**

¿Nervioso? ¿Quien? ¿Yo? El idiota que creo esa palabra no sabia que significaba, es decir podía haber estado operando la cabeza de un hombre sin que siquiera me temblara el pulso, pero hoy ese era otro cuento. Mis manos temblaban me había tenido que duchar 2 veces, estaba mas transpirado que camello en el desierto. Aun estaba con solo los pantalones y medias, no había manera de que lograra colocarme mi camisa.

En estos momentos es cuando agradecía a Dios el tener a mi mami, si puede sonar casi gay, pero sabia que mi mami vendría a ayudarme, estaba tan nervioso que no lograba coordinar mis movimientos.

Mi hermosa Maggie había estado conmigo un rato, pero el verla mas nervioso me ponía. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco tipo princesa Disney, era largo y abultado parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojitos azules reblandecían con una alegría pocas veces vistas, su collar con el dije de la familia Cullen descansaba en su cuello, se veía hermosa, era una digna princesa.

_Papi ¿porque tas temblando?

_Hijita estoy nervioso, ahora dime ¿Cómo se ve tu Mami?- si Alice me escuchaba me mataría, pero no podía evitar preguntar.

_Papi tu tas ciento Tampa, Tia Ali me dijo que tu no podes saber como se ve mami- dijo Maggie apuntándome acusadoramente con su dedito.

_Bueno no culpes a Papi por tratar.

En ese momento entro Alice, se veía hermosa mi pulga saltarina llevaba un vestido Azul de dos piezas era un Corsé Azul (igual que el de Rosalie pero en Azul) se veía muy alta, cuando realice en mi mente esa pregunta ella me sonrío a la vez que subía un poco su falda dejándome ver sus zapatos con un tacón de mas de 15 cms, se mataría y tendríamos que entablillar sus piernas.

_No hermano no me caeré, siempre los utilizo, no es mi culpa que me traicionara la genética, soy bajita pero dios creo los Jimmy Shoes para estas ocasiones. Bueno mejor nos retiramos con Maggie se que querías sacarle como se ve Bella, pero pierdes tu tiempo jajaja, la he entrenado bien.- dijo la muy bruja tomando en brazos a mi hija y sacándola de mi habitación.

En ese momento apareció mi padre seguido de Jasper, ambos totalmente arreglados, se veían tan diferentes a los que acostumbraba ver en el hospital.

_Bueno hermano es casi la hora de la verdad, como están esos nervios- pregunto Jasper al tiempo que cogia mi camisa y me la entregaba. En ese momento entro Emmett quien al parecer venia en iguales condiciones que yo, lo que lejos de tranquilizarme me tenia mas nervioso.

_ ¿PORQUE NO ESTAS LISTO?- brame.

_Por que crees hermanito, por culpa de una duende psicópata, quien hasta hace 10 minutos me tenia cargando cajas como loco, da gracias que encontré mi traje, solo no encontré algo- dijo Emmett apenado.

_ ¿Que te falta?- le pregunto mi padre.

_Bueno en realidad son 2 cosas, una es imprescindible, la otra puedo vivir sin ella, aunque necesitare una prescripción para hipoglos.

_Emmett dime que no es verdad-pidió mi padre.

_Emmett ¿que perdiste?- le pregunte aun mas nervioso.

_Bueno no encuentro unas cosas, no es muy importante- EMMETT— solo no encuentro los anillos y mis calzoncillos.

_ ¿QUEEEE?, AHORA TE MATO- y me lance sobre mi hermano, entre mi padre y Jasper me quitaron de sobre Emmett.

_Edward tranquilízate, Rosalie previo esto y me entrego anoche las sortijas, sabes que tu hermano tiene problemas de memoria, en cuanto a sus calzoncillo eso lo podemos arreglar fácilmente. Pásale uno de los tuyos.

_Jasper, debes estar bromeando como se te ocurre que le pasare uno de mis calzoncillos, el idiota aun usa calzoncillos infantiles de Spiderman y Superman (Guiñó a Sarah) - le dije a Jasper.

_Bueno entonces será el padrino sin calzones- dijo mi padre aguantando la riza.

_No le veo lo divertido a eso, además no puedo usar los calzoncillos de mi hermano tienen Eddyzoides- dijo Emmett como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

_Dios dame paciencia- pedí, pero Emmett debía terminar su remate- y en el culo resistencia- EMMETT.

_Bueno en ese caso iras como dios te hecho al mundo, solo espero que sepas comportarte hoy.- pidió mi padre.

_Dios no puedo hacerlo- dije mirando mis ropas.

_ ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO PUEDE HACERLO, NO ESTARAS PENSANDO DEJAR A BELLA PLANTADA?, PATEARE TU TRACERO HASTA LA IGLESIA, PARA QUE TE CASES CON BELLA, ASI SEA POR RESPONDER A TUS HIJOS- grito Emmett, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi habitación mostrándome a la segunda persona mas importante de mi vida.

_Quieren explicarme ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- pregunto mi hermosa madre.

_Mami Edward no se quiere casar, primero uso a Eddy y planto a los bebes y ahora no se quiere hacer responsable- grito Emmett cual niño pequeño.

_ ¿Es verdad eso Edward?- me pregunto mama, su mirada era fría.

_No, como se te ocurre, solo no puedo vestirme- los nervios sacaban lo peor de mi, estaba a punto de llorar.

_Necesito que todos salgan de la habitación, debo hablar unos minutos a solas con Edward, Carlisle Bella te necesita- dijo mi madre en un tono que no daba razón a replica. Todos salieron de la habitación, claro que mi hermano no saldría de esta sin darme un aliciente mas parta quedarme solo con un padrino, me mostró su dedo mayor.

_Edward, hijo ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mi madre abrazándome y acurrucándome como cuando era pequeño.

_Mami me tiemblan las manos, estoy nervioso, además tu hijo esta sin calzoncillos, y puede que suene estupido pero no creo ser merecedor de Bella, es decir la amo mas allá de todo, la amo tanto que duele, pero ella es mucho para mi, no malinterpretes mis palabras, daría mi vida por ella, la adoro por sobre todo, pero ¿y si ella recapacita y se da cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

_Hijo, esta crisis la tienen todos los novios y las novias, debes estar calmado todo saldrá bien, ella te ama y no confiaría en este mundo en otro hombre para hacer feliz a mi hija, sabes que tanto tu padre como yo amamos a Bella, y estamos muy felices de que el destino los reuniera. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, del maravilloso hombre en el que te has convertido, el excelente padre que eres con una pequeña que no es tuya y que se que la sientes como propia.- dijo mamá besando mi frente- anda vamos a vestirte.

Mi madre me ayudo a vestirme, con cada prenda que me ponía sentía que estaba mas cerca de la mujer que amo, al final mis nervios e inseguridades estaban mas que cubiertas.

_Ahora hombre guapo vamos a la iglesia, es momento de que esperes a tu esposa- dijo mi madre besándome ambas mejillas.

_Una cosa antes de irme, Mamá gracias por todo te amo- le dije tomándola en brazos y dándole una vuelta-me voy llego tarde.

_Nos vemos en la iglesia hijo.

_Ah, Mami antes que se me olvide, Emmett va sin calzoncillos- le dije a mi mami y salí de mi habitación, en la sala me esperaban Jasper y Emmett este ultimo ya vestido y posicionándose las joyas de la familia.

_Emmett quieres hacer el favor de dejar de tocarte la entrepierna, parece que estas haciendo otras cosas- dijo Jasper.

_Bueno que quieres que haga, me siento desbalanceado, siento que uno me queda de un lado y el otro por el otro lado, al ritmo que voy o eyaculare o se me caerán por el roce- dijo Emmett.

_Bueno si ambos dejaron de hablar de las partes de Emmett, ¿podríamos dirigirnos a la iglesia? Es que es… Mm... ¿Cómo era?... ah si MI BODA- les dije.

Rápidamente reaccionaron, me tomaron cada uno por un brazo y me arrastraron al Mercedes de Carlisle. Entre al asiento trasero y cada uno de ellos se sentó a mi lado, tendría ulcera al final del día.

_Chicos no es por molestar, pero ¿Quién manejara?- les pregunte cansinamente.

_Ah, eso, bueno yo- dijo Jasper bajándose del vehiculo e ingresando al asiento del conductor.

Durante todo el trayecto me sentía más relajado, pero sabía que la verdadera paz llegaría cuando viera al amor de mi vida caminando por el pasillo hacia mí.

**Bella POV**

La noche anterior no pude pasarla en los brazos de mi prometido ya que Alice nos había hecho dormir en camas separadas, según ella era tradición ya la quería ver yo cuando le tocara a ella, no había logrado dormir mucho, había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en los acontecimientos de mi vida, había quedado huérfana a muy temprana edad, echaba de menos a mis padres, aun así me había sentido quería cuando conocí a los Cullen o mejor dicho me reencontré con ellos, Esme siempre había sido una madre para mi, en todos los sentidos, me brindo su infinito cariño y amistar, Carlisle era mi padre en todos los sentidos, lo adoraba y estaba muy orgullosa de poder decirle padre.

Alice y Rosalie mis amigas y confidentes, Emmett el hermano que nunca tuve, podría amedrentar y ser un niño en muchos aspectos, pero su corazón era tan grande que con una de sus sonrisas de niño alegraba tu día. Jacob, si se que es ilógico que lo recuerde pero a pesar de lo que viví a su lado aun le estaré agradecida en el fondo por brindarme la alegría de ser madre, Maggie era la niña mas maravillosa del mundo, gracias a ella logre salir adelante, ella con su infinita ternura y devoción era capaz de transformar los días mas obscuros en luz.

Finalmente Edward, con solo pensar en el sonreía involuntariamente, el había traído estabilidad a mi vida, me ha brindado la dicha de sentirme amada, es mi amigo, confidente y amante, y en unas pocas horas seria mi esposo para toda la vida.

No se en que momento caí presa de los brazos de Morfeo, pero una voz chillona me saco de mi hermoso sueño uno en el cual estaba Edward, Maggie y mis niños.

_Bella ¿Qué demonios hiciste toda la noche?, no sabias que debías dormir, ahora deberé hacer mi magia para ti, pero primero debes ducharte, son casi las 12 y la ceremonia es a las 16:00.

_Alice, baja las revoluciones, ¿Quién te dio Red Bull?

_Muy graciosa, es la boda del siglo, debemos tenerte lista en unas horas, ahora ve a darte un baño, coloque sales aromáticas en la bañera, será como un spa.

_ ¿Donde esta Maggie?

_Bueno ella aun esta acostada con Mamá, están viendo las caricaturas, después vendrá a cambiarse.

A regañadientes fui hasta el baño, me quite mi camisola y me metí en la bañera, el agua estaba increíble, debería recordar el agradecerle a ala enanan mas tarde. En lo que a mi me parecieron minutos comenzaron a golpear la puerta del baño.

_Alice ¿para que me dices que me relaje si no me dejas unos instantes en la bañera?

_Bella han pasado casi 2 horas desde que entraste, ¿te dormiste?

_ ¿Dos horas?, mierda estamos atrasadas- rápidamente me levante de la bañera y me di una rápida ducha, al cuerno la relajación Salí rápidamente a la habitación donde Alice ya había formado un salón de belleza, dentro de esta estaba Maggie perfectamente vestida cual princesa Disney, ella oficiaría de niña de las flores, su hermoso cabello rubio estaba peinado en suaves bucles los cuales estaban decorados con minúsculas flores, cada una de ellas con un diamante en el centro.

Esme ya con su traje puesto, el cual era de un elegante beige, solo ella para sus 50 y tantos podía verse como de 20, su traje era una elegante chaqueta y una falda muy discreta, aun así en la sencillez lograba verse despampanante.

Rosalie y Alice quienes eran mis madrinas, ambas en hermosos trajes con corsé, y Marco quien vestía un hermoso Armani de color plata, con las costuras marcadas en la solapa en un tono mas obscuro, parecía más un modelo que un Dr.

_Ok Bella ahora es momento de que haga mi magia- dijo Alice

Me sente muy quieta en la silla frente al tocador, después de lo que me parecieron horas, Rosalie me informo que estaba lista. mis nervios iban en aumento cada vez estaba mas cerca de ser la Sra de Edward Anthony Cullen Platt y no podía estar mas feliz de que llegara ese momento.

_Ahora lo mas importante, el vestido- dijo Alice.

Entre Esme y Rosalie me ayudaron a colocarme el corsé que llevaría bajo el vestido, el que era especial para mujeres embarazadas, no lo apretaron mucho en la zona de mi vientre, pero mis pechos parecían que explotarían, pero debo reconocer que aun así me sentía sexy, aun cuando tenía una prominente barriga de casi 7 meses, según nos había explicado Irina los gemelos nacerían por cesaría, debido a que era un embarazo múltiple. Alice me calzo las medias blancas y entre las 3 pasaron el delicado vestido por mi cabeza, solo Alice y Marco habían logrado que la misma Donatella Versace realizara un traje de novia exclusivo para mi en tan poco tiempo, creo que había servido que Marco era uno de sus mejores amigos, cuando le pregunte a la duende con respecto al tiempo de fabricaron ella solo me dijo que las grandes obras maestras requerían un tiempo, pero como a mi se me ocurrió quedar embarazada debieron realizar unos arreglos de rigor, pero el vestido estaba pensado desde el momento en que me traslade a la casa de los Cullen junto con Maggie. Esa noticia me impacto es como si la enana viera el futuro.

El vestido era hermoso, de un blanco perla, tenia un escote recto, que hacia ver mis busto aun mayor, ajustándose levemente bajo mis pechos y cayendo suelto bajo este, tenia un lazo de muselina bajo el busto que se remarcaba con un empedrado, disimulando mi vientre, justo en la parte de atrás en donde estaba el cierre salia la cola en un moño muy discreto, era un traje de princesa. la cola era de aproximadamente 3 metros, la verdad es que yo no sabia como se luciría en la iglesia, por muy grande que fuera pensaba que aun estaría saliendo del auto mientras me casaba. tenia mi cabello recogido en un elegante moño cortesía de Rosalie, con unos cuantos cabellos sueltos en tirabuzones. Sobre mi cabeza estaba una pequeña tiara que pertenecía a Esme, la cual según sabia era de diamantes, era muy discreta y quedaba preciosa al contraste con mi cabello. el velo descansaba bajo la tiara, este tenia unos patrones de flores muy bonitos y discretos, todo en su conjunto era una combinación muy armoniosa.

Los zapatos o trampas mortales como les decía yo eran en punta, de color blanco perla, con un taco aguja de unos 10 cms, eran simplemente hermosos, pero aun así mortales, Alice viendo mi cara cuando mantenía los zapatos frente a mi frunció el ceño y me dijo.

_Bella es tu gran día, todas llevamos tacos, créeme si por ti fuera se que irías en convers a tu matrimonio, pero como disidiste junto con tu futuro esposo que yo me encargaría de todo, debes ponértelos, ademas el vestido los pide- dijo como si fuera los mas lógico del mundo.

No quise pelear mas así que me puse las trampas mortales, aunque debo recalcar que era muy cómodos, al ver mi desconcierto me dijo.

_Jimmy Shoes tiene los mejores zapatos para novias, se basan en la hermosura y en la comodidad, y como puedes ver este cuenta con todo.

_Bella te ves hermosa- dijo Esme emocionada.

_Ahora lo que falta- dijo Rose.

_Algo viejo- dijo Alice colocado una peineta en mi cabello, esta era de aguamarinas, muy parecidas a las de su dige familiar.

_Algo prestado- dijo Rose, pasándome una liga y colocándose a la altura de mi pierna para colocarla en su lugar, era de tela vaporosa pero aun así muy sexy- es mía y la quiero de vuelta-dijo con una sonrisa picara- ah no te preocupes no la he usado.

_Algo nuevo- dijo Esme pasándome unos hermosos pendientes de perlas, la mire emocionada dándole un gran abrazo.

_Y algo robado- dijo Marco pasándome una pulsera de rubíes.

_Marco en ninguna parte dice que hay que pesarle algo robado- aclaro Alice.

_Bueno chica lista esa es mi contribución a la boda.

_Y ¿a quien se la robaste?

_Bueno ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos el año pasado en la semana de la moda de Londres?

_Si. Oh pobre Donatella- dijo Alice conteniendo la risa.

_Bueno ella no la extrañara tiene muchas- replico Marco pagado de si mismo.

_Gracias Esme, Rosalie, Alice y Marco no se que habría hecho en mi vida sin ustedes.

_Oye nada de lagrimas que me arruinas el maquillaje- dijo Alice.

_Ademas este es tu día pequeña, apresurate que quiero ver como se ven los chicos, estoy seguro que deben ser unos bombones- dijo Marco

_Oye Marco no ojees a nuestros novios- dijo Rosalie

_No me mates rubia, es mas deberías sentirte alagada de que los mire y no intente nada con ellos- dijo Marco

_Bueno dejen de pelear, tenemos un horario que cumplir- dijo Alice

_Ahora debo ir a ver a Edward- dijo Esme- en unos momentos vendrá Carlisle. tras esto Esme se retiro dejándome con las chicas.

_Ahora nada de llorar- dijo Alice, en ese momento estaba entrando Carlisle.

_Chicas y Marco ¿Podrían dejarnos unos instantes a solas?-pregunto Carlisle.

_Ok, papi pero date prisa, debemos estar en la iglesia en 36 minutos y 45 segundo, 44, 43- ya entendí Alice- dijo Carlisle. dicho eso los chicos abandonaron la habitación.

_Como estas hija?

_Nerviosa, asustada y por sobretodo feliz.

_Bueno eso ya me lo esperaba-dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

_Gracias.

_¿Porqué me las das Bella?

_Por todo lo que habéis hecho por mi a lo lardo de estos años. Has sido el padre que perdí, un amigo y por sobre todo has estado conmigo en los momentos mas difíciles y los mas dulces, tanto tu como Esme han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, me he sentido querida y apoyada en todos los momentos de mi vida y lo mas importante el día de hoy papi me entregaras en matrimonio a tu hijo.

_Bella tu siempre has sido nuestra hija, has sido noble, entregada y por sobretodo tierna, nos has brindado el cariño y confianza que solo hemos recibido de los chicos. Gracias por el honor de permitirme acompañarte a la iglesia, sabes que con Esme no pudimos tener hijos, pero desde el momento en que ella te vio en esa camilla del hospital te quiso como si fueras nuestra hija, fue muy duro el no poder adoptarte, pero por una parte me alegro, pues el destino quiso que nos encontramos tras tantos años, te quiero hija- dijo Carlisle con una solitaria lagrima corriendo por su mejilla- pero no es hora de eso se de un chico que se muere por verte entrar por la puerta de la iglesia, ahora hija si me haces el honor- dijo Carlisle ofreciéndome su brazo.

_Pero aunque te falta algo.

_Que cosa- lo mire sin entender.

_Algo azul- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una cajita, la cual me tendió, al instante la abrí y vi que en un fino terciopelo negro descansaba un hermoso collar, el diseño era simple, pero no por eso menos delicado, en el centro del había un diamante muy hermoso en tonos azulados.

_Carlisle es hermoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo- le dije shokeada.

_Es una antigüedad de la familia, perteneció a mi madre, a quien se la dio mi abuela el día de su boda, quiero que la tengas- dijo Carlisle.

_Carlisle esto debe ser para Alice.

_Ella fue quien me dio la idea, ademas ella ya tiene el suyo y me sentiría muy honrado de que lo utilizaras el día de tu boda con mi hijo- colocando carita de cordero degollado, al parecer esa carita era el toque de la familia.

_Papi ponémelo- le dije subiendo los mechones de mi cabello y dándome la vuelta. cuando vi como quedaba mi reflejo en el espejo me di cuenta de que completaba a la perfección mi atuendo.

_Gracias.

_No hay de que hija, ahora vamos por tu marido.

**Edward POV**

Habíamos llegado a la iglesia, nuestros amigos y familiares estaban reunidos ahí, las compañeras del instituto de las chicas, mis colegas, eramos una familia muy pequeña pero aun así se notaba la cercanía entre cada uno de nosotros. estaba impaciente por ver a mi niña, sabia que se vería gloriosa vestida de blanco.

Recordando el tiempo atrás me sentía muy feliz por no haberle propuesto matrimonio a Catleen, si me hubiese casado con ella quizás no habría conocido a Bella, ni a mi pequeña Maggie. por eso no podría arrepentirme de las cosas que habían hecho que volviera a Forks, me habían traído a mi nueva familia. a voz de mi padrino me saco de mis pensamientos.

_¿En que piensas hermanito?-

_En nada Emmett, solo se están demorando un poco no crees?

_Na... tranquilo Bells no te dejara plantado si a eso es lo que temes, ya le metiste el gol ahora no puede dejar el arco.

_Emmett necesitas dejar de ve fuboll no haces mas que decir tonterías.

_Se quieren callar los dos, el pobre párroco los mira con una cara de querer matarlos- nos dijo Jasper.

_Bueno Jazz porque no haces algo útil y llamas a la duende para ver donde vienen- dijo Emmett.

**Jasper POV**

_Residencia Cullen- contesto al primer toque María quien aunque no lo quisiera estaba invitada al matrimonio al tener que quedarse con los niños.

_María, habla el Dr. Hale, esta por ahí mi prometida.

_Oh, hola amor, no ella esta en este momento saliendo camino a la iglesia junto con Esme, yo viajare en compañía de Rosalie, y Bella lo hará con Carlisle.

_María deja de ser tan patuda, no debes llamar a los señores de la casa por su nombre ni tutearlos- esta mujer me sacaba de quicio.

_Oh vamos amor sabes que eso no importa pronto seré parte de tu familia- dijo con un dejo de diversión.

_De que estas hablando.

_Bueno no debería decirlo por teléfono pero creo que llego el momento de mi vida en el cual me quiero casar, entre tanto matrimonio y compromiso se me han pegado las ganas.

_Bueno y quien es la victima- le pregunte cauteloso.

_Quien mas si no tu mi amor, quiero que dejes a la insípida de tu novia y te vengas conmigo, sabes de sobra que nos pertenecemos, sera mejor que sea una ruptura rápida, no quiero tener que esperar mucho.

_Sabes que eso no pasara, no la dejare por una loca desequilibrada como tu, ella es mi vida.

_Bueno eso lo veremos- dijo María cortando la comunicación.

_Jazz ¿estas bien?- pregunto Emmett viendo mi cara de preocupación.

_Realmente no Emmett, tengo que hablar contigo y con Alice después de la boda, solo te pido que bajo ningún concepto dejes que María se acerque a Alice, tiene malas intenciones, cometí un error y estoy pagando mis culpas ahora, ahora saquémonos esta boda de encima

**Bella POV**

Salimos de la mansión en compañía de Carlisle, ambos viajábamos en una limusina rentada por la duende para la ocacion, decía que era o un carruaje o una limusina. Esme viajaba con Alice y Maggie, seguidos de Rosalie, María y Emmett jr. todo estaba listo y dispuesto para que este día fuera glorioso.

No me percate de como pasaba el tiempo, sin apenas darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la iglesia, era un recinto pequeño, pero apto para un pueblo tan pequeño, aun así la iglesia estaba a rebosar, habían casi 50 invitados, de los cuales yo solo conocía a mi circulo mas intimo, como los Cullen, los Halle, Angela y nuestros compañeros del Hospital.

_Vamos Bella- dijo Carlisle tomando mi mano y ayudándome a bajar de la limusina. rápidamente nos posicionamos en la puerta de la iglesia, ahí nos acompañaron Rosalie y Alice, ambas al pendiente de la cola de mi vestido. una vez que terminaron comenzaron a caminar a lo largo del pasillo en dirección al altar, no sin ates guiñarme un ojo picaramente

_¿Preparada?- pregunto Carlisle.

_Ni un poco- le conteste con una sonrisa a la ves que Maggie comenzaba a caminar hacia el altar, se veía hermosa, era un pequeño ángel esa era mi entrada.

_Vamos Bella, es nuestro turno al bate- dijo Carlisle, sujetando mejor mi brazo sobre el tuyo, comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, sentía todas y cada una de las miradas de los presentes puesta sobre mi, pero la unica que me imporrtanba en ese momento era la del guapo joven que me esperaba frente al altar, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron senti que podia descanzar, hoy podia morir tranquila pues conoci el amor de la mano de Edward, quien me dedico una de sus patentadas sonrizas capaz de quitarte la respiracion. y me senti en casa. cuando llegamos a su altura Carlisle en uno de los rituales mas antiguos de mundo tomo mi mano y la deposito en la mano de Edward, cuando nuestras pieles hicieron contacto senti esa familiar corriente electrica que atrabezo mi cuerpo llegando de lleno a mi corazon; luego le susurro algo al oido, a lo cual Edward le respondio.

_Con mi vida, esta y la próxima.

Carlisle me beso en la cabeza y se retiro a sentarse junto a Esme quien estaba en la primera fila, sentada a su lado estaba María cargando a Emmett jr.

_Hola corazón como estas?- me pregunto por lo bajinis Edward.

_Ahora estoy bien- le respondí afianzando mi agarre en su mano.

_queridos hermanos estamos aquí presentes para unir en santo matrimonio a dos almas, que se unen en una, el matrimonio es un una etapa fundamental en la vida de todas las parejas, un hito...- deje de escuchar lo que decía el párroco, solo podía ver a Edward y el mundo que creaba el a mi alrededor.

_ahora los novios dirán sus votos- dijo el párroco.

_Isabela, Bella desde la primera vez que te vi cambiaste mi mundo, te transformaste en la razón de mi vida me diste una hermosa hija, a la cual amar por sobre todo, nuestra Maggie, a la cual tengo el orgullo de llamar hija, me enseñaste a paternidad, me mostraste lo que era el amor limpio y desinteresado, se que nos han ocurrido cosas malas y se que no puedo prometerte que no volverán a pasar, pero lo que si puedo prometerte es que estaré todos los días ahí para ti, apoyándote y haciendo cada día de tu vida uno mejor al anterior, Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, cuando creí que no habría nadie ahí afuera para mi. Gracias por la bendición de ser padres y gracias por nuestros nuevos hijos, te amo y te amare hasta que deje de existir. un gran filosofo hablo de la inmortalidad del alma y si es así esta alma te amara a traves de los siglos- dijo Edward dejando un beso en mis nudillos.

_Edward, apareciste en mi vida cuando todo era obscuridad, me apoyaste en los buenos y malos momentos, me diste la dicha de saber que era ser amada y es algo que valorare por toda mi vida. tomaste a mi hija como tuya, le demostraste todo el cariño que debe dar un padre. doy gracias infinitas a las vueltas del destino que me trajeron a tu maravillosa familia en la cual conseguí un padre, una madre, una hermana un poco hiperactiva, un hermano sobre protector, una amiga Barbie, pero por sobre todo u amigo, confidente, amate y ahora próximo a ser mi esposo, te amo y si es verdad que nuestra alma es inmortal te seguiré mas allá de los confines de los tiempos, te amo- le dije sollozando y mirando fijamente a esas hermosas esmeraldas..

_Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, ¿aceptas como tu legitima esposa a Isabela Mary Swan Dwane, para amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, por toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

_Si, acepto- dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.

_Y tu Isabela Mary Swan Dwane, ¿aceptas como tu legitimo esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, para toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

_Si, acepto- le dije con una lagrima solitaria corriendo por mi rostro.

Ahora los anillos- dijo el párroco, Emmett coloco los anillos en un pequeño almohadón que llevaba Maggie, quien se aproximo al párroco, quien a su vez los bendijo.

_Edward repite conmigo, Isabella, Con este anillo te desposo y prometo serte fiel y amarte hasta en final de mis días.

_Bella con este anillo te desposo y prometo serte fiel y amarte hasta el final de mis días- dijo Edward colocando en mi dedo del corazón un hermoso anillo de platino, el cual resplandecé al igual que su sonrisa.

_Isabella repite conmigo, Edward con este anillo te desposo y prometo serte fiel y amarte hasta el final de mis días- le dije a mi novio, colocando en su mano izquierda su anillo de platino, que al igual que el mio tenia un intrincado diseño de trenzado.

_Si hay alguien que se oponga a que estas dos almas se unan que hable ahora o por siempre guarde silencio.

Ni un alma hablo en ese momento

_Bien, por el poder envestido en mi por su santidad en Papa Benedicto XVI y el estado de Washinton los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. que lo unido este día por Dios no lo separe el hombre.

Nada mas decir eso Edward levanto mi velo y poso sus labios sobre los míos, en un movimiento suave, mientras en la iglesia sonaba suavemente la marcha nupcial, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos perdí la noción de tiempo, era como transportase a un universo paralelo donde solo existíamos nosotros, ese era el efecto de su proximidad en mi. un carraspeo nos saco de nuestro mundo.

_Bueno chicos ya habrá tiempo de eso- dijo muy pacho Emmett, ganándose una collera por parte de Rosalie.

_Emmett en este día ninguno de tus comentarios lograra opacarlo- dijo Edward al pasar junto a Emmett. nos dirigimos a la salida de la iglesia, Edward tenia en una de sus manos la miá y en su brazo derecho llevaba a Maggie, ahora eramos una familia.

En la salida de la iglesia nos esperaba una lluvia de pétalos de rosa, según Alice el arroz bajaba el nivel de la boda, así que ahí estaba ella y marco lanzándonos pétalos como si fueran granadas

**Edward POV**

Después de la ceremonia nos dirigimos a la casa de mis padres que es donde se daría la recepción, Bella, Maggie y yo íbamos en la limusina que había puesto a nuestra disposición Alice, una vez llegamos a casa ingresamos al patio trasero que es donde se daría la recepción. Mi esposa, que bien sonaba eso se veía hermosa, siempre estaría grabado en mi mente su perfecto rostro sonrojado cuando dijo las palabras mas lindas que había escuchad hasta ese momento en mi vida, acepto.

Ya dispuestos en las mesas llego el momento de los brindis, donde mis padrinos y las madrinas debían decir sus palabras, solo esperaba que Emmett no metiera las patas en este momento.

**Niñas hermosas me merezco un review?**

**Aun nos falta saber que pasara con la loca de María y lo que mas me gusta el discurso del padrino... todas sabemos como es Emmett solo el puede dar un discurso épico jajjaa**

**nos leemos**

**Próximo capitulo el parto y el discurso.**

**Nos quedan como 4 capitulos.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chicas se que no tengo perdón por el tiempo que me he demorado, pero les dije que estaba ocupadita… sorry por la espera.**

**A las chicas que son de Chile en la última semana ha ocurrido una tragedia en nuestro país, 21 personas fallecieron al capotar un avión que las transportaba a Juan Fernández, recemos por el descanso de las Almas de estas 21 personas y que sean encontradas luego. **

**Felipe Camiroaga suerte tú desde el cielo nos cuidas.**

**Ok ahora lo de siempre: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de una señora que según la franquicia no deberá trabajar nunca mas, si fuera mío tendría un vampiro Dr. a mis cuidado jajaja**

**Zoe amiga de mi corazón espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, te quiero mucho enanita.**

**Sarah no se como le haces pero cada día me pego mas a tus historias, eres genial.**

**Ahora chicas quieren recomendarme lecturas de FF, estoy corta y si nuevamente leí Un Cuento de Hadas Moderno. Que le vamos a hacer, me faltan fics. jajaja**

_**Capitulo 30 " La Elocuencia de Emmett"**_

**Emmett POV**

Había llegado el momento de dar el discurso, Alice puso el micrófono frente a mi, era el momento de darle a Bella y Edward unas emotivas palabras, había ensayado el discurso por lo menos 20 veces en mi mente, pero como todo a la hora de la verdad mi mente se quedo en blanco.

_Emmett comienza- me dijo Jasper dándome un codazo en las costillas.

_Se me olvido que diría- le susurre de vuelta.

_Bueno improvisa.

_Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como padrino se me ha honrado en dar el brindis por los novios, pero creo que debemos hacerlo conociéndolos un poco, partiré con Edward o Eddy, aun recuerdo cuando mami y papi lo trajeron a casa, bueno la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero creo que fue un día lunes, estaban pasando el chavo del 8, por lo que debió ser un día de semana, en fin siempre pensé que era gay, cuando llego a su adolescencia tenia una hermosa novia Katrina, ella era muy dulce, lamentablemente por motivos de fuerza mayor se fue del estado, después de eso no tuvo relaciones importantes, uno que otro desliz, recuerdo cuando le regale mi colección de revistas playboy, sabia que el pobre debía descargarse, pero cuando se las pase me miro con sus ojitos casi fuera de sus orbitas, o le había gustado el regalo o lo odio, mas nunca volví a ver mis revistas.

Como sea cuando se fue a Londres lo extrañe, no tenia a mi hermanito cerca y eso fue duro; pero tenia a la duende, como sea, después llego conoció a Bella y anoto como todo un Cullen, aunque anoto por partida doble, pueden creer que el santurrón va a ser padre de 2 niños, ósea eso es fuerza, por eso creo que debemos felicitar a los Eddyzoides, ellos si que saben anotar- mire a mi hermano estaba rojo, sabia que no le gustaba que recordara nuestra niñez, pero debía hacerlo los invitados debían conocerlos.

_Bella o Belly Bells, bueno ella llego a nuestras vidas cuando ingreso a la preparatoria, déjenme decirles que siempre fue patosa, no había nada que hacer con su equilibrio, incluso trate de convencer a mi padre que le hiciera una revisión al oído medio para saber porque era así, pero al parecer es su naturaleza, su caminar es como de un pato con daño neurológico, debes estar atento a cada paso. bueno como sea en ese tiempo estuvo con el idiota de Black pero ahora es Cullen por lo que es mejor y me hizo tío antes que nadie, aunque espero que se quede así, porque Jasper- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- si el soldadito sale a jugar lo mato, bueno enfocándonos en el brindis, me hizo tío de una hermosa princesa, Maggie y de los chicos Emmettino y Emmettcito demos gracias por que dios los junto, porque Guilli Gan salio de la isla, porque Jack salvo a rose y se juntaron después de muchos años en un Titanic del cielo, porque tara no se quemo, porque dios invento el televisor y gracias a eso existen las video consolas y ahora que soy padre agradezco al que invento los pañales desechables. ¿Amen? digo salud! Por los novios!

_Emmett eres un idiota- me susurro Jasper.

**Bella POV**

Había sido el discurso mas estupido del mundo, el resto de los padrinos nos desearon buenos deseos y cosas así, pero solo Emmett podía pensar en guilli Gan, bueno como sea se que sus intenciones eran buenas, es por eso que trate de calmar a Edward.

_Vamos cariño no lo hizo con mala intención tu sabes como es Emmett, si lo pensamos fríamente se tomo muchas molestias en arreglar lo que hizo en tu despedida de soltero.

_Bueno como le dije en la iglesia no hay forma de que arruine este día- dijo Edward inclinándose para besarme.

_Ewg si siguen así tendrás los quintillizos Bella te lo advierto- dijo Emmett

_ ¿Podrías dejarlos tranquilos?- le dijo Rose a Emmett amarrándolo de una oreja.

_Chicos perdonen al grandullón el andar sin ropa interior le presiona las pelotas por lo que tiene menos sangre- dijo Rosalie ante la mirada de disgusto de Emmett.

_Rose necesitare pomada, ¿me puedes convidar un poco de la de Emmett jr?

_Chicos me llevare a el bebe grande a dar una vuelta- dijo Rosalie.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el vals de los novios.

_Sra. Cullen ¿me permite esta pieza?

_Por su puesto Sr. Cullen

Nos pusimos de pie y Edward me condujo a la pista de baile, cuando llegamos ahí, tomo mi mano y la dejo descansando a la altura de su pecho y son su otra mano sostuvo mi inexistente cintura.

_ ¿Se esta divirtiendo Sra. Cullen?

_Es un sueño hecho realidad Sr. Cullen- le dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, se veía tan guapo, alcance a ver a Maggie bailando con Jasper y Alice, ella estaba sobre los pies de Jasper, a mi derecha estaban Rosalie y Emmett bailando, sabia que Rosalie no podía estar mucho tiempo molesta con Emmett, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos que se me hacia imposible el verlos distanciados. Fuimos interrumpidos por Carlisle y Esme.

_Edward ¿me permites bailar con mi nuera?- pregunto Carlisle

_Mientras tu me dejes Bailar con esta Bella mujer- dijo Edward tomando de la mano a Esme alejándose unos pasos de nosotros.

_Bella, para tener casi 7 meses de embarazo, te ves hermosa.

_Gracias Carlisle.

_Papá no trates de ligar con mi esposa- dijo Edward divertido.

_Bueno tengo el orgullo de padre muy alto hoy solo me quedan 1 hijo por ver casado y una que no quiero que se valla de mi lado.

_Bueno para eso falta suegro- dijo Jasper que en ese momento pasaba junto a Alice y Maggie por nuestro lado.

_ ¿Papi pudo bala tigo?- pregunto Maggie.

_Bueno yo volveré a sentarme mis pies me están matando- le dije a Carlisle.

Volví a la mesa lamentablemente mis pies me dolían mucho, no porque los zapatos fueran incómodos, pero era terrible el cargar con tanto peso.

Cuando llego el momento de la liga me quería morir, Alice insistió en que se cumplieran todas las tradiciones, así que ahora estaba sobre el improvisado escenario con mi pierna al descubierto esperando a que mi esposo retirara la liga con los dientes, mi rostro estaba rojo hasta mas no poder, pero pese a todo era uno de los momentos mas eróticos de mi vida.

**Edward POV**

Me encamine hasta el escenario y ahí estaba mi esposa con su pierna en un taburete, dejándome ver la cremosidad de su piel, y esa liga, como Emmett doy gracias a quien las creo.

Jasper sujeto mis manos a mi espalda con una cinta de seda blanca, lo que restringía mis manos de ponerlas sobre mi esposa.

Con mucho cuidado me posicione en el suelo de rodillas frente a mi diosa, era tan hermosa, algunas mujeres no se veían tan bien con el embarazo, pero ella era hermosa, cada vez que la veía sobre nuestra cama me sentía como un adolescente de hormonas alborotadas.

Cuando me acerque a su pierna los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, la mire a los ojos buscando algún indicio de que se sintiera incomoda, pero su mirada estaba cargada de todo menos eso, podía ver el deseo, la lujuria y el amo, eso genero que quisiera tomarla en ese lugar.

Con cuidado y usando todo el autocontrol del mundo hice mi camino hacia su liga desde su tobillo fui dejando suaves y delicados besos, cuando llegue a su rodilla le di una pequeña mordida, la cual causo una pequeña risa de mi esposa, seguí mi camino como el sediento busca agua en el desierto, cuando llegue a su muslo me deleite con su aroma, con cuidado tome entre mis dientes la delicada liga, dejando que mis dientes rozaran su delicada piel, podía sentir el calor que desprendía la piel de mi esposa, suavemente seguí con mi cometido, en un momento subí mis vista hacia mi esposa, sus ojos me transmitieron una serie de sensaciones entre las cuales la mas poderosa era la pasión, esa pasión que solo ella era capaz de trasmitir, una fuerza tan poderosa como primaria, la cual me hacia sentir casi animal.

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco llegue al final de mi recorrido, en su tobillo maniobre con sus tacones, cuando finalmente quite la liga de su pierna me puse de pie, Jasper soltó la amarra, me acerque peligrosamente a mi esposa y la bese, mostrándole los efectos que ella producía en mi, su cuerpo aun al estar cambiando por el embarazo me ataría de una forma que debería estar prohibida, finalmente rompí nuestro beso, mi respiración estaba acelerada, por el cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones que me producían sus besos, apoye mi frente sobre la de ella.

_Te amo Isabella.

_Yo también te amo Edward- dijo mi esposa con su carita sonrojada.

_Bueno es hora que me despida de esta pieza de encaje.

_Bueno ten cuidado es de Rosalie- me dijo mi hermosa esposa.

_En ese caso arreglaremos esto- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Me enfrente a los solteros presentes, estaba hasta Marco metido entre los presentes, con una ultima mirada me gire y lance la liga hacia mi hermano, era hora que el mayor de los Cullen cayera bajo las garras del matrimonio como le decía el.

_Mierda- dijo Emmett y supe que había logrado mi cometido, cuando me gire vi a Emmett quien sujetaba la liga entre sus manos y me miraba con un el terror escrito en su rostro.

_En hora buena Emmett eres el próximo en la lista- dijo Marco palmeándole la espalda a Emmett.

Finalmente llego el turno de lanzar el ramo de novia mi esposa estaba sobre la tarima, a sus espaldas estaban las "solteras" y las no tan solteras.

Distinguí en la primera fila a Rosalie y Alice esperando ser las próximas en seguir con los matrimonios, nuevamente vi a Marco en las filas, bueno a el en ambos sentidos le servia.

Con una gracia que no paso inadvertida para los presentes, Bella lanzo el ramo, finalmente entre gritos y empujones la duende salio saltando con el ramo en sus manos.

Fue el turno de Emmett de reír.

_Jasper parece que tus días de soltero terminaron- dijo Emmett.

_Bueno en a diferencia de ti Emmett, no podría estar mas feliz de que eso ocurriera- dijo Jasper mirando a Alice.

El resto de la velada paso sin complicaciones, finalmente con Bella nos retiramos a nuestra casa, la cual ya estaba amoblada y lista para nosotros. Maggie se había quedado con mis padres, al día siguiente pasaríamos por ella.

Habíamos decidido con Bella que tendríamos una verdadera luna de miel cuando las gemelas hubieran nacido, pero por el momento teníamos esta noche para nosotros.

Cuando montamos nuevamente en la limusina los ojitos de Bella estaban cerrándose, las emociones del día le habían pasado factura, por mi parte no estaba triste quizás no tendríamos luna de miel de una noche. Solo quizás.

Cuando llegamos a casa, saque a mi esposa de la limusina en mis brazos, la puerta de entrada estaba sin seguro, sabía que mi madre y Alice habían hecho su magia también en nuestro hogar.

Con cuidado nos dirigí escaleras arriba, al llegar a nuestra habitación la deposite suavemente en el suelo.

Cuando la mire a sus ojitos pude ver en ellos las mismas emociones que vi cuando le retire la liga, finalmente las hormonas jugaban a mi favor.

Me incline para besarla suavemente, cuando nuestros labios se tocaron sus manos fueron inmediatamente a mi cabello, sabia que ella tenia una especie de fetiche con el, en las mañanas siempre me lo acariciaba, cuando hacíamos el amor.

El beso poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más intenso.

Pronto sus manos cobraron vida y descendieron desde mi cabello hasta mi torso, con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de mi chaqueta, mis manos no se quedaron atrás con cuidado hice mi recorrido hasta el cierre de su vestido, ella retrocedió unos pasos dejando que la prenda descendiera por su cuerpo, la había visto con lencería antes, pero esto era mucho, quizás Emmett tenia razón y esta noche haría quintillizos.

Me deleite viendo como sus pechos luchaban por salir del confinamiento en que los tenía ese corsé. Se veía endemoniadamente ardiente.

Con un pequeño movimiento salio del vestido, se coloco a un costado de este y me miro con sus ojitos lujuriosos.

_Vamos esposo no te quedaras toda la noche viéndome ¿verdad?, tengo mejores planes- dijo ella con voz sensual.

Rápidamente luche con mi ropa, pero mis manos temblaban no por nervios, si no por la desesperación de no poderme quitar la ropa mas rápido.

En un ágil movimiento me saque la camisa, pero cuando estuve por sacar mi cinturón sus manos me detuvieron.

_Déjame hacerlo a mi- dijo ella arrodillándose frente a mi. En este mundo no existía algo mas sexy que mi esposa, aun cuando tenía su barriguita, cuando sentí sus manitos frías trazando mis abdominales sentí que me volvería loco.

Como tomándose su tiempo desabrocho mi cinturón y mis pantalones, en un lento movimiento los bajo, tocándome en el camino con sus uñas, era jódidamente erótico.

Cuando me tuvo a su disposición tomo mi mano y me sentó en nuestra cama, luego se dio la vuelta dejándome ver sus hermosas nalgas.

_Bebe me desabrochas esto- dijo indicándome su corsé.

Torturándola como lo había hecho conmigo fui desabrochando los broches lentamente, mientras mis labios se posaban en su cuello.

_Edward- Gimió cundo mis manos tomaron sus pechos.

_Dime que quieres Bella, esta noche soy tuyo para el resto de nuestras vidas.

_Malditas hormonas, te quiero a ti dentro- dijo ella restregando su pequeño trasero de manzana contra mi dolorosa erección.

_Bueno Sra. Cullen eso no debes pedirlo dos veces- le dije sacándome rápidamente los boxers lentamente la recosté en la cama, el ver a Bella con sus tacones puestos y nada mas que sus bragas era una de las imágenes mas sexys del mundo.

_Dios Bella eres toda una deidad.

_No me hagas esperar mas- me pidió Bella, sentándose para quitarse las medias y los tacones.

_No Bella no lo hagas no sabes lo que me produce el verte en tacones- le dije, con mucho cuidado para no aplastar su hermosa barriga me subí sobre ella, comencé a besando sus labios, sabían a frutas, seguí bajando por su mandíbula ganándome unos hermosos gemidos de su parte, seguí bajando hacia sus pechos, los cuales el embarazo ha hecho crecer una tallas mas y los ha vuelto mas sensibles.

_Edward no me tortures o te juro que te violare.

_Paciencia serás bien recompensada- le susurre sobre sus pechos, como un niño hambriento me colgué de ellos, lamiendo y chupado como si la vida se me fuera en eso, seguí bajando pasando por ese hermoso vientre que contenía a mis pequeñas, bese su ombligo y les susurre - compórtense hijas- cuando llegue a sus hermosas bragas de encaje creí que moriría, sentía su excitación, me acerque a ese templo de placer y comencé a dar lametones por sobre el encaje.

_Edward si no entras de una vez te violare- dijo Bella entre alterada y excitada.

En un movimiento que me dejo desprevenido nos giro, sacando sus bragas y se subió sobre mi, me encantaba cuando se ponía en ese plan mandón.

_-Mierda Bella- le dije cuando bajo de un solo golpe sobre mi muy excitado miembro, logrando que rodara los ojos dejándolos en blanco.

_Me encanta cuando hablas sucio amor- dijo mi Bella, u momento desde cuando ella era tan erótica

_Dios Bella sigue así- le pedí mientras la veía como me montaba, el ver su cabello en sus hombros y sus pechos moviéndose al compás de sus caderas. Me incorpore y tome uno de sus pechos en mi boca, mordiéndolos.

_Dios amor no durare tanto- dijo Bella.

_Entonces vente para mi amor, déjame verte como te vienes sobre mi- le pedí mientas sentia en mi bajo vientre como se formaba mi orgasmo.

Comenzó a mover mas rápidamente sus caderas generando una fricción enloquecedora, que me llevo a la gloria.

_Edw..a..r..d.d...ddd- grito mi esposa mientras sus paredes se cerraban en torno a mi miembro.

_Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa- medio gruñí, cuando el orgasmo me llevo a las nubes.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que nuestras hijas comenzaron a patear.

_Bueno creo que por fin se despertaron- dijo Bella.

_Creo que cuando nazcan me pegaran con sus deditos en la frente diciendo "molesta la tonterita"- le dije a Bella

_Bueno Sr. Cullen creo que te tienes mucha confianza.

_Bueno mi Sra. Cullen se lo demostrare- de dije listo para la acción.

**Jasper POV**

Había pasado casi 2 meses desde el matrimonio de Bella y Edward, las cosas entre ellos estaban muy bien, la Dra. Delani había dicho que debido a su embarazo el parto podría adelantarse, si es que no nacían por cesárea.

Estábamos en casa con Alice esperando a que llegara Emmett con Rosalie del cine, nos toco quedarnos hoy con los niños ya que María no podía estar con ellos hoy, pero mi hermosa novia le dijo que no se preocupara que de esa forma hacíamos la "practica" para cuando tuviéramos nuestros hijos. Las cosas con María iban de mal en peor, cada vez que tenia oportunidad se me insinuaba, doy gracias a dios que no hizo nada el día de la boda de Bella.

Estábamos con Maggie y Emmett jr. Cuado llego Bella, mi cuñado estaba trabajando en una ruptura de una aneurisma, por lo que Bella había aprovechado de ir a la tienda comprar las cosas para la cena, tenia pensado el hacer una gran comida en la casa de Carlisle y Esme para celebrar el aniversario de matrimonio de Carlisle y Esme cumplían 38 años, hoy era 14 de Abril.

Estábamos concentrados viendo el rey león con Maggie cuando Bella entro por la puerta, con sus 8 meses de embarazo era increíble como aun entraba por las puertas.

_Bella deja que te ayudo con las bolsas, ¿como te sientes?- le pregunte mientras cogia las bolsas de sus manos.

_Bien pero me duele un poco la espalda, nada de que preocuparse, no puedo estar mucho rato acostada ya que estos niños no me dejan dormir mucho- dijo la pobre Bella se la notaba cansada.

_Bueno además debes decirle a Edward que no te tenga despierta hasta tan tarde- la pico Alice.

_Créeme no soy yo quien lo tiene despierto, los chicos se dedican a patear a Edward toda la noche., el pobre ha tenido que irse a dormir con Maggie cuando tiene cirugía, y no lo culpo-dijo Bella sonriente

_Bueno entonces dime en que te puedo ayudar- dijo Alice quien cargaba a Emmett Jr.

_Puedes comenzar sacando a los niños de la cocina es peligroso para ellos- le dijo Bella

_Jazz eres niñero- dijo mi hermosa novia.

Salí junto a los niños a terminar de ver el rey león, me encantaba la historia pero era muy triste, es decir pobre Simba porque debía perder a su padre, estaba tan metido en mi mundo cuando sentí un grito proveniente de la cocina, lo más probable es que Bella se cortara. Deje a los niños en la sala unos instantes, Emmett jr.

Dormía en su cuna corral y Maggie miraba la TV divertida.

_ ¿Que paso chicas?- les pregunte

_Bella ha roto aguas- medio grito Alice.

_ ¿Como que ha roto aguas? no era cesaría- dije observando lo obvio Bella estaba junto a la estufa sobre un charco.

_OH, DIOS VAN A NACER LOS NIÑOS, LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA, LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS, LLAMEN A ALGUIEN- grite.

_Jasper contrólate- dijo Alice abofeteándome.

_Lo siento amor me descontrole- le dije a Alice.

_Descuida amor todo saldrá bien, debes respirar- dijo Alice acariciando mi espalda.

_Disculpen pero ME PODRIAN AYUDAR-grito Bella.

_Jasper ve por el auto, pon a los niños en sus sillas, Alice llama a Edward y dile que vamos en camino.

Tanto Alice como yo nos quedamos mirándola fijamente.

_Muévanse pedasos de idiotas- grito Bella contorsionando su rostro.

Corrí hacia el auto, lo saque del garaje y subí las sillas de los niños, una vez listo coloque a los chicos en las sillas.

_ ¿Tío daz que paso?

_Bueno peque que nacerán tus hermanitas.

_Jupi, quedo gar con edas- dijo Maggie.

_No peucupe do cuido Emmy.

_Gracias peque voy por tu mami.

Corrí a la casa, en la sala ya me esperaba Bella junto a sus maletas, Alice era un torbellino que se movía de un lado para el otro.

_Ya tengo todo vámonos- dijo Alice mientras cogia las maletas, una ves puestas en el maletero nos dirigimos al hospital.

_Tranquilo Jazz todo saldrá bien.

_Lo se Alice Bella es muy fuerte- en ese momento me llego la comprensión.

_BELLA!-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo la habíamos olvidado. Regrese a la casa y en el porche nos esperaba Bella con una mirada de querer matarnos.

_Gracias que considerados al regresar por mi- dijo Bella con una leve dosis de sarcasmo.

Nos dirigimos al hospital, nuevamente en la puerta nos esperaba mi padre, al vernos nos reprendió por demorarnos tanto, a lo que Bella le respondió.

_Este par de idiotas me dejaron en casa.

_Menudo regalo de aniversario le darás a Esme.

_Gracias Carlisle, pero es mucho pedir que ME INGRESEN DE UNA VEZ Y ¿DONDE ESTA EDWARD?- grito Bella realmente las contracciones eran lo peor. Sacamos entre Alice y yo a los peques y seguimos a Carlisle quien empujaba a Bella en una silla de ruedas.

Rápidamente la ingresaron al hospital, en el puesto de guardia estaba Esme.

_Bella ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones?

_Cada 5 minutos, hubiera llegado antes pero ellos me olvidaron el casa.

Esme nos dirigió una mirada del mal.

Dios no quería pensar lo que le esperaba a Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

Había pasado la noche junto a Maggie, no me mal interpreten, adoraba dormir con mi esposa, lamentablemente hoy tenia cirugía y las niñas no me dejaban dormir, cada vez que Bella apoyaba su barriga en mi espalda comenzaba el campeonato de futbol, creo que Bella tenia razón y eran niños, aun no podíamos saberlos, pareciera que cada vez que se les realizaba una ecografía se ponían de acuerdo para no mostrarse, o tenían sus piernas juntas o se abrazaban dentro de su madre, por lo que aun con 8 meses no podíamos saber que eran.

Me encontraba realizando una microcirugía en un paciente junto con mis residentes, benditos sean cada uno era mas ignorante que el otro, desde que bella había tomado su licencia por embarazo no había nadie que respondiera a mis preguntas.

Doy gracias que estaba terminando ya la cirugía se había extendido por 6 horas, y me encontraba exhausto, lo único que quería hacer era volver a casa, ducharme e irme a la cama, solo esperaba que hoy las niñas no dieran tunda o que bella no se le antojara nada esta noche.

Aun a sus 8 meses tenia antojos, entre los mas extraños teníamos duraznos con sal gruesa, mermelada de papaya recién hecha, tomates verdes fritos, almejas con limón, curanto. Es decir ella nunca había estado en Chile, pero basto que viera el maldito canal Gourmet y se le antojo, ahí estaba como idiota junto con Emmett sacando la receta de Internet y comprando los ingredientes, para cuando lo teníamos listo mi hermosa esposa dormía placidamente, por lo que no nos quedo de otra que comerlo nosotros.

Luego recordé que era el aniversario de matrimonio de mis padres por lo que me tocaba estar despierto hasta tarde, solo esperaba aguantar un poco mas y luego dormir un poco mas.

Estaba cerrando las meninges cuando sonó el teléfono de pabellón. Sally la enfermera adjunta contesto.

_No puede ser interrumpido, esta bien preguntare.

_Dr. Cullen lo llama su hermana dice que es urgente.

_No ves que no puedo atender toma el mensaje

_El no puede atender, OK se lo diré.

_Dr. dice que su esposa esta en urgencias en trabajo de parto, y según lo que dice si no baja su trasero a la sala su esposa lo matara y jugara a las canicas con sus testículos.

_ ¿QUE?, dile que enseguida bajo.

Termine de coser las meninges a una velocidad nada propia para mi, luego coloque el tapón de cráneo y procedí a colocar las grapas, a la hora que se les ocurría nacer a mis niñas, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien. Cuando salí de pabellón en la puerta me esperaban Rosalie y Emmett.

_Quieres apurarte idiota bella te esta llamando y déjame decirte que si yo fuera tu me cuidaría mis partes_ dijo Emmett

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo

**No me maten chicas se que he demorado un poco pero vamos a ver las apuestas ¿Que son ls gemels Cullen?**

**Déjenme sus opiniones.**

**Mi Dra. En le próximo Ud. pone en su lugar a la mala del cuento.**

**Ya solo nos quedan 3 cap y el epilogo.**

**Besitos**


	32. Chapter 31

**Primero que nada aclaro, la saga Crepúsculo y todos los personajes súper que hay en ella son de S. Meyer, el resto de los personajes como la trama son míos… no autorizo a nadie a copiar ni publicar mi historia en otra parte a no ser que me lo pida.**

**Chicas lindas ha pasado un tiempo pero aquí estoy con el antepenúltimo capitulo, ya nos queda uno y el epilogo.**

**Uff como pasa el tiempo volando bueno mis niñas no les doy mas jugo aquí esta el capitulo. Ahh Zoe aquí estas hermosa…**

_**Capitulo 31 "Dos o Tres"**_

**Bella POV**

Las contracciones eran cada vez mas constantes, pero aun me faltaba dilatar un poco mas, pero la gran pregunta es ¿donde estaba mi querido esposo?, lo mataría por dejarme sola, lo mataría aun mas por dejarme con la loca de su hermana y su novio, si fuera por ellos, habría tenido a los bebes en el porche de la casa.

_Esme ¿donde esta el idiota de tu hijo?

_Tranquila Bella el llegara, eso espero- dijo mas para ella.

Cuando creí que no llegaría entro mi suegro.

_Bella ¿como estas?

_Bien Carlisle, si contamos que estas MALDITAS CONTRACCIOENS ME ESTAN MATANDO, ¿DONDE ESTA LA PUTA EPIDURAL?, QUIERO UN MALDITO ANESTECIOLOGO, ALICE PORQUE NO ESTUDIAMOS PARA ANESTECIOLOGAS, DE HABERLO HECHO ME LA PONDRIA YO MISMA.

_Bella aunque seas anestesióloga no podrías ponértela tu misma- dijo Emmett como siempre con sus grandes respuestas.

_Emmett, cariño no quiero golpearte, pero ¿que puta sabes tu?- le grite.

_Bella debes calmarte el gritar no le hace bien a los niños- dijo Rosalie.

_Rubia te adoro pero solo te pediré que TRAIGAS AL QUE ME PUSO ASI Y LE DIGAS QUE LE CORTARE LAS BOLAS SI NO LLEGA Y ME TRAE MI PUTA EPIDURAL, ¿queda claro?- el dolor sacaba lo peor de mi.

Salieron de la habitación solo esperaba que llegara luego, por su bien, sino mis hijos y Maggie quedarían sin padre.

**Edward POV**

Salí corriendo a la sala de urgencias, solo quería ver a mis hijas nacer, deje atrás en el camino a los chicos, ellos estaban esperando el ascensor, yo e cambio baje por las escaleras seria más rápido. Cuando llegue al primer piso ellos ya estaban ahí.

_Ves que era más fácil el esperar al maldito ascensor- dijo Emmett con profundo sarcasmo.

_Muérdeme- le grite mientras corría hacia urgencias.

_Ya quisieras- me grito en respuesta.

Seguí corriendo, el problema es que no sabía en que cubicuelo estaba mi Bella, hasta que la oí.

_¡EDWARD CULLEN TE MATARE Y USARE TUS BOLAS COMO LLAVERO!

Si esa es mi adorada esposa, entre al examen 4, y me encontré con una imagen muy perturbadora. Mi esposa estaba en la camilla, después en un costado y pegado a una de las paredes estaba mi padre con la ficha medica de Bella a manera de escudo, cuando analice en detalle la imagen pude observar a mi Bella con una pagana en las manos apuntando a mi padre, no queriendo que lo matara me acerque a su campo visual.

_Bella amor, ¿como estas?

_Edward que honor que me complaces con tu presencia, tu pregunta fue ¿como estoy?, bueno déjame decirte como estoy quieres- me sonrío y nunca una sonrisa me pareció mas tétrica- bueno ¿por donde empiezo? ah si PRIMERO TU HERMANA Y SU NOVIO ME DEJARON EN EL PORCHE, DEPSUES DE QUE JASPER SE PUSIERA A GRITAR COMO UNA NENA, DESPUES TU NO TE DIGNAS A BAJAR A VER A TU ESPOSA, SUMALE A ESO QUE TU PADRE, MI SUEGRO NO ME QUIERE PONER LA PUTA EPIDURAL, IMAGINA LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE UN CUERPO SALGA DE TI, ¿RECUERDAS POR DONDE ENTRO EDDY? BUENO AHORA IMAGINA QUE SALGAN 2 CUERPOS DESDE ADENTRO, ME DUELE Y ¿DONDE ESTA MI PUTA EPIDURAL?- grito mi Bella.

_Carlisle ¿porque no le ponen la epidural no ves que sufre?

_Hijo a Bella le falta dilatar un poco mas, si no queremos que pierda la sensación de pujo no se la podemos poner.

_Bella ¿entiendes?

_déjame explicártelo en cristiano, O ME PONEN LA MALDITA EPIDURAL O NO NACE TUS HIJOS ¿COMPRENDES?

_OK, Rosalie llama a Irina, y que por el amor de Dios traiga un anestesiólogo

45 minutos después 1 epidural adentro mi esposa era una seda.

_Me volveré lesbiana, amo a la Dra. Melani- dijo mi esposa.

_Bueno Bella ya que me amas tanto déjame decirte que es momento de pujar- dijo Irina chequeando la dilatación de Bella.

_ ¿Que tan rápido?- le pregunte ya medio asustado.

_No Edward si quieres esperamos a que te sientas preparado. Dios los hombres Cullen son unos payasos- dijo Irina.

_OK, Bella es momento quiero un gran pujo, y quiero que mantengas hasta que yo te lo diga, OK ahora, 1, 2, 3, 4...

**_Casi 20 minutos después._**

_Vamos Bella no falta mucho- la anime besando su frente.

_Claro como no es a ti a quien están partiendo en 2- dijo mi esposa.

_Vamos Bella ya puedo ver su cabeza, Dios es un bebe con mucho cabello, vamos por el gemelo 1- dijo Irina.

Ayude a Bella a incorporarse, su rostro estaba rojo debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

_Carlisle, releva a Edward, quiero que reciba a su bebe, Bella en el próximo pujo ya esta afuera- dijo irina. Rapidamente mi padre se coloco en la cabecera de Bella y yo me acerque a donde trabajaba Irina asistida por Ángela.

_Edward pone tus manos así, ahora nacerá tu hijo- me dijo Irina en ese momento Bella volvió a pujar y vi lo mas increíble, ¿como es posible que su cuerpo se expanda así? Dios me daría algo, nunca en todos mis años como profesional o como estudiante vi algo tan tétrico. En ese momento mi bebe estuvo fuera, lo recibí en mis manos, solo esperaba no dejarlo caer.

_No lo vallas a soltar Edward, mira que me costo hacerlo- dijo mi Bella su voz denotaba en cansancio debido al esfuerzo que había realizado.

_Vamos Edward, pásame al bebe y corta el cordón- dijo Irina. Así lo hice y escuche el llanto de mi bebe.

_Dios es tan hermoso- dije tomando nuevamente a mi hijo quien estaba envuelto en una manta blanca, aun faltaba limpiarlo, pero según podía ver era perfecto, me acerque a Bella.

_Bella aquí esta nuestro bebe- bese su frente- gracias.

_Dios Edward es tan pequeña- dijo Bella

_Bueno entonces déjame presentarte a la señorita Zoe Teresa Cullen Swan- Zoe era una bebe hermosa, tenia mi color de pelo pero con los rizos de Bella, sus ojitos no tenían un color definido pero se veía que serian claros. Su piel era blanca como la de Maggie, era hermosa.

_Bienvenida a la Familia Zoe- dijo mi padre.

_Chicos no quiero interrumpir este momento Kodak pero aun nos falta una gemela por sacar- nos dijo Irina.

_Yo me llevare a la princesa para que la revisen- dijo Ángela

_OK Bella ahora voy a chequear como viene esta bebe, OK Bella esta en buena posición- dijo Irina metiendo sus manos en mi esposa- es momento de pujar.

_Vamos por la segunda niña- dijo ¿Emmett?, mire hacia donde estaba el y pude ver que estaba Emmett, y Alice dentro de la sala.

_Salgan ustedes de aquí- grito mi padre.

_Vamos no sean así, déjenme ver un poco- dijo Alice.

_SALGAN-grito Irina.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera Bella comenzó a pujar. Nuevamente me posicione junto a Irina.

_Vamos Bella lo estas haciendo muy bien, falta poco, es sencillo- le dije.

_ ¿Porque no lo haces tu?- medio grito mi Bella.

_OK, amor lo siento, lo haces muy bien.

_Edward?

_ ¿Si amor?

_Cierra la boca, se fue la epidural.

_Mierda, Irina le pones un refuerzo.

_No hay tiempo, el bebe ya viene.

_Vamos Bella las mujeres han tenido hijos al natural por muchos años, eres fuerte, tu puedes- le dije infundiéndole valor.

_CIERRA LA BOCA- dijo mi esposa.

_OK Bella puedo ver su cabello- dijo Irina- un pujo más, Edward listo.

En ese momento mi segundo bebe llego al mundo, al igual que con Zoe corte el cordón, me acerque a Bella con mi bebe en brazos.

_Bella aquí esta nuestro bebe ¿Como se llamara?

_Amor te presento a Edward Anthony Cullen Swan- mi hijo al igual que mi hija tenia piel blanca como su hermana mayor, sus ojos al igual que los de Zoe no tenían un color definido pero se veía que serian claros, su cabello en contraste con los de Zoe eran de color chocolate como los de Bella, seria todo un rompecorazones.

_Bella me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, te amo- le dije besando su frente.

_Bueno Edward no cantes victoria... aun falta uno- dijo mi padre.

_ ¿Como que falta uno?- dijo Bella totalmente exhausta.

_Bueno mi querida nuera tienes otro bebe en el canal de parto- dijo Carlisle, quien estaba posicionado para recibir al tercer Cullen, Dios mi cabeza era un lío.

_Irina ¿Como es eso posible?- pregunte

_Bueno Edward creo que es una respuesta muy simple, algunas veces sucede que al ser gemelos se compartan los sacos, puede que en uno de los sacos este un segundo bebe de menor tamaño, al ser mas pequeño que su hermano puede que este lo halla cubierto durante la gestación.. Ahora creo que te puedo dar una explicación de reproducción mas acabada en un futuro, pero en este momento tu bebe quiere nacer- dijo Irina.

_Bella ¿Puedes hacer un último esfuerzo?- pregunto Irina.

_Edward Cullen en tu vida te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo- dijo Bella posicionándose para pujar.

_Vamos Bella lo estas haciendo muy bien- dijo Carlisle.

_Un pujo mas, vamos Bella ya veo su cabeza, Dios los bebes Cullen tienen mucho cabello- dijo Irina, en ese momento mi Bella hizo un último esfuerzo y escuche el llanto de mi bebe.

_Dios Edward, tenemos otro hijo- dijo Bella.

_Si amor, Dios Esme y Alice van a matarnos- le dije besando su frente.

_ ¿Porque?- logro decir mi esposa.

_Porque tienen todo para 2 bebes- le respondí entre risas.

_Bueno chicos déjenme decirles que tienen una bebe muy sana, aun para su peso- dijo Carlisle. Ella era muy hermosa, su cabello era rubio como el de Maggie y sus ojitos al igual que sus hermanos denotaban que serian claros, estos eran iguales a los de mi Maggie.

_Dios tengo 3 princesas y un campeón- dije.

_Chicos debemos llevarnos al bebe, es muy pequeño, debemos colocarlo en una incubadora por lo menos hasta evaluarla completamente- dijo Carlisle.

_Bella, ¿Como le pondremos?

_Bueno creo que es un nombre que debemos decidir en familia- dijo mi Bella ya comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, estaba exhausta.

_Bien iré a dar las buenas nuevas a la familia, te veré en tu habitación- dije besando su frete

Salí a la sala de espera a dar la noticia. Nada mas aparecer vi a mi madre.

_Son perfectos, un niño y dos niñas, Zoe pesa 2.950 y midió 45cm, Edward, peso 3.110 y midió 47cms, la última Bebe peso 2.550 y midió 42 cms.

_ ¿QUE?- dijo Emmett.

_Bueno había una gemela escondida- le dije a Emmett, por Dios el era médico sabíamos de lo que hablábamos.

_Dios ese es mi hermano, pareces conejo, ya sabes Rosalie, cuando hacemos el trabajo no lo hacemos a medias, al menor descuido quedas esperando quintillizos.

_Felicidades hijo, es inesperado, pero ya veremos como lo hacemos - me dijo mi madre abrazándome

_ ¿Cuando podremos verlos?- pregunto Rosalie, quien tenia en sus brazos a Emmett Jr.

_En unos momentos están pasando a Bella a su habitación, en ese momento me acerque a mi pequeña hija, quien dormía placidamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, me acerque a ella y la desperté.

_Bebe, ya nacieron tus hermanitos- le dije cargándola y sentándola en mi regazo.

_Papi ¿da Tego manitos?

_Si amor, eres una hermanita mayor.

_ ¿Pudo verlos?

_Si amor vamos, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa- me levante con ella y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, cuando llegamos ya estaba ahí mi hermosa esposa solo esperaba que su humor hubiera mejorado.

_Bella, mira quien vino a verte- le dije acercándome a su cama, con mucho cuidado puse a Maggie a su lado.

_ ¿Como estas bebe?

_Bin mami, papi dijo que mis manitos naciron- dijo mi pequeña abrazando con sus pequeñas manitos a su mami.

_Si mi amor, ya nacieron tus hermanitos, eres toda una hermana mayor.- le dijo Bella acariciando sus cabellos.

_Ahora debes ayudar a mami a cuidarlos- le recordé acomodándome cerca de ella.

_Si mami yo cudo mis manitos, les doy mechita y cambio palales.

_Bueno Bella voy a buscar a los pequeños, descansa un poco, se que la familia esta fuera para verlos.

Deje a mi esposa e hija en la habitación y fui a neonatología, quien se hubiera imaginado la sorpresa que me lleve, ya que todos trabajábamos en el hospital era lógico que irían por sus propios medios a verlos. Ahí estaba mamá, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y papá, turnándose para cargar a los pequeños.

_Dios son tan lindos- dijo Rosalie

_Mira aquí esta Alice Jr.- dijo Alice, tomando a la menor de mis hijas

_El es igual a Edward cuando pequeño- dijo mi madre, quien tenía a Edward Jr.

_Bueno gracias por esperarme- les dije llamando su atención

_ ¿Donde esta Jasper?- pregunte.

_Esta fuera con Emmett Jr.- contesto Alice.

_OK familia ahora llevare a mis hijos con mi esposa.

_Bueno yo te acompaño, tienen solo 2 brazos y no puedes con los tres- dijo mi madre.

_Pero yo soy enfermera de neonatología, es mi deber- dijo Alice.

_Yo también lo soy- dijo Rosalie.

_Yo soy cardiólogo pediátrico, además de jefe de pediatría- dijo Emmett.

_Bueno yo soy el dueño del hospital y el jefe de todos ustedes, así que yo lo ayudo- dijo mi padre.

_Carlisle tu no eres mi jefe- dijo Esme lanzándole una mirada del mal.

_OK cariño yo te sigo- dijo mi padre.

Colocamos a los bebes en sus cuneros, gracias a Dios aun siendo prematuros no requirieron de incubadora, solo nuestra pequeña lo podría requerir, pero aun estaba en veremos, pese a todo sus APGAR era de 9- sobre 9.

Llegamos a la habitación de Bella ella estaba durmiendo con Maggie, sabia que ambas estaban exhaustas, ya estaba ahí Jasper sentado en el sillón con Emmett jr., quien también dormía. Me acerque con los cuneros a la cama de Bella y espere a que despertara. Pero mi pequeña hija tenía otros planes, nada mas quedar quieta su cuna ella comenzó a llorar, despertando a sus hermanos y madre.

_Edward, ¿como están los pequeños?

_Bien y ansiosos de conocer a su hermana mayor- le dije a Maggie quien los miraba con detenimiento.

_Papi, son tan quititos, pedo son tesh, no edan dosh?- dijo Maggie caminando hasta los cuneros

_Si amor, pero ella es tu hermanita menor es la mas pequeña- le dije mientras la obserbaba. La cargue para que pudiera verlos mejor.

_¿Cumo se daman?

_Bueno ella es Zoe Teresa, el es Edward Anthony, pero tu pequeña hermana no tiene nombre aun- le dije a mi hija.

_ ¿Cómo que no tiene nombre? si lo tiene se llama Alice JR.- dijo mi hermana resuelta.

_AH No eso si que no, se llama Rosalie- dijo Rose.

_Se llama Esme segunda- dijo mi madre.

_No se llama Tiare - dijo mi esposa.

_Dios me encanta- dijo Alice- aunque Alice era mejor.

_Bueno Uds. le colocan el segundo nombre- dijo mi esposa, riendo

_Bella es el mejor regalo de aniversario que nos podían dar, feliz aniversario Carlisle- dijo mi madre.

_Feliz aniversario Esme- dijo mi padre

**===================0=================**

**Jasper POV.**

Las cosas no podían ir mejor ya había pasado casi 3 meses dado de alta a Bella y los pequeños, nos encontrábamos en la casa de los Carlisle para celebrar el cumpleaños de Maggie, si nuestra pequeña ya cumplía 3 años y era toda una hermana mayor.

_Tío Dazz, quiedes jugar migo?- pregunto la pequeña.

_Claro Maggie- era mi deber distraerla mientras armaban su fiesta en el piso de abajo. Estábamos tranquilos jugando cuando llego la persona que menos quería ver.

_Jasper que alegría verte- dijo María acercándose a mi para besarme, esquive su beso y la tome por el brazo, después de incorporarme

_Maggie me esperas unos segundos- le dije a la pequeña.

_Sip Tio.

Tome a María por el brazo y la saque de la habitación de Maggie.

_ ¿Que demonios quieres, que no puedes dejarme tranquilo por una buena vez?

_Sabes que no lo haré jazz eres mío y me perteneces, vamos sabes que te gusto, lo hemos pasado muy bien, piensa en eso mi vida, el como te enciendes cuando te toco- dijo tratando de colocar sus garras sobre mi.

_Déjame en paz, te detesto, maldigo el día en que te bese- le espete y sentí un jadeo

_ ¿Que dijiste Jasper?- dijo una voz que pertenecía a un corazón roto. Cogiendo todo el valor que tenia y voltee a ver a mi Alice, quien me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

_Alice, amor no es lo que parece- le dije.

_En este momento te pido que no arruines el cumpleaños de mi ahijada, y tú María vuelve a la cocina como la empleada que eres- dijo mi sol sin una sola emoción en su voz. María paso rápidamente por mi lado y se dirigió a la cocina, trate de acercarme a Alice, pero a penas estuve a su lado ella me corrió.

_No hablare contigo nunca mas, no te pensare, pero se que tu me pensaras el resto de tu vida, porque perdiste a tu verdadero amor, bueno eso es todo, ahora sonríe es el cumpleaños de Maggie y todo debe ser perfecto- dijo mi Alice como colocándose una mascara.

_Alice Amor, no es lo que parece- le dije cociéndola del brazo.

_Suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme, maldigo el día en que te conocí- dijo mi verdadero amor, entregándome la argolla de compromiso, la cual aun era el llavero de mi Harley.

_Alice por favor…

**No me maten! aquí esta el nuevo cap… **

**Dra Edkan me puede mandar nuevamente su idea?.**

**Ya chicas quiero un review aunque sea para insultarme… las quiero besitos**

**Ah un adelanto por la espera.**

__ ¿Que haces en mi casa?- le grite_

__Vengo a reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece, que a poco creías que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente, no ahora tu y tu "hermosa" familia pagaran las consecuencias, se arrepentirán del día en que me desacreditaron, yo nunca pierdo, pero antes de que te mate veras como goza tu esposo con una mujer de verdad._

__sobre mi cadáver- le espete lanzándome sobre ella arrebatándole el arma, comenzamos a forcejear y en ese momento se escucho un disparo._

_**Vamos me gusta el dramatismo!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola niñas lindas…. Gracias por sus palabras y el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de la historia, de corazón no se que habría hecho sin sus palabras tan lindas.**

**Ya nos queda poco, ódienme por el capitulo, pero creo que las dejare con lagrimas hasta por los codos jajaja**

**Zoe amiga te adoro jajaja**

**Bueno antes que se me olvide nada de esto es mío, los personajes son de S. Meyer, quien aun no quiere terminar Sol de Media noche jajaja si fueran míos no tendría que trabajar nunca mas en mi vida, pero que le vamos a hacer jajaja**

**Ya niñas las dejo con el cap**

**Capitulo 32 "Nuca sabes lo que depara el destino"**

**Alice POV**

Subía las escaleras a la habitación de Maggie, debía dejarla lista para su fiesta, había logrado diseñar todos los trajes de la familia en un tiempo record, ya Bella y Edward estaban listos, igual que los chicos, los de catering estaban ya en el salón de la casa en sus posiciones, si bien Maggie no tenia amigos, nosotros celebraríamos su cumpleaños con todo.

Llegue al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Maggie y me encontré con la peor imagen, se me helo la sangre, pero fue peor.

_ ¿Que demonios quieres?, ¿Que no puedes dejarme tranquilo por una buena vez?- dijo Jasper a María

_Sabes que no lo haré Jazz eres mío y me perteneces, vamos sabes que te gusto, lo hemos pasado muy bien, piensa en eso mi vida, el como te enciendes cuando te toco- dijo María acariciando el pecho de mi novio

_Déjame en paz, te detesto, maldigo el día en que te bese- dijo Jasper y escuche como mi corazón se rompía.

_ ¿Que dijiste Jasper?- le pregunte esperando que lo negara todo y que me digiera que era una broma, no podía ver con claridad, las lagrimas opacaban mis ojos, mi traje de Rapunzel me estaba ahogando, el corsé me estaba quitando la respiración. Sentía como todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

_Alice, amor no es lo que parece- me dijo Jasper

_En este momento te pido que no arruines el cumpleaños de mi ahijada, y tú María vuelve a la cocina como la empleada que eres- le dije tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, en ese momento Jasper trato de tomarme por el brazo

_No hablare contigo nunca mas, no te pensaré, pero se que tu me pensaras el resto de tu vida, porque perdiste a tu verdadero amor, bueno eso es todo, ahora sonríe es el cumpleaños de Maggie y todo debe ser perfecto-dije tratando de controlar mis lagrimas, el show debía continuar y este momento no era la excepción.

_Alice Amor, no es lo que parece- dijo Jasper, tomándome de brazo.

_Suéltame, no te atrevas a tocarme, maldigo el día en que te conocí- le dije quitándome mi "argolla" el llavero de la Harley de Jasper

_Alice por favor- dijo Jasper tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

_No me hagas mas daño y déjame seguir, si en algún momento sentiste un ápice de cariño por mi déjame seguir con mi vida, déjame tranquila. Ahora ve a vestirte ya todos estan listos, tus ropas están en mi habitación- le dije.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, mi Jasper, mi Jasmeo me engañaba, dios ¿hace cuanto tiempo?, ¿porque me hacia esto?, ya no me amaba, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía mostrarle cuanto me afectaba el engaño. hoy era el cumpleaños de mi ahijada Maggie, cumplía 3 años y tenia que preparar el mejor cumpleaños, no tenia que dejar que me afectara lo sucedido con Jasper; había organizado la fiesta con el tema Princesas Disney, cada una de nosotras estaría vestida como una figura Disney, Rosalie y Emmett serian Rosa Bella y el Príncipe Felipe (la Bella durmiente), Edward y Bella se caracterizarían como Bella y bestia (La Bella y la Bestia), Carlisle y Esme serian Yasmin y Aladino ( Aladdin) había algo en mis padres y las noches de Arabia que me dejaba casi asqueada, Jasper y yo nos caracterizaríamos de Rapunzel y Flynn Rider (enredados) la ironía de la vida es que mi príncipe no me salvaría de la torre.

Maggie seria Blancanieves, me dirigí a la habitación de Maggie para colocarle su vestido de princesa cuando entre vi que aun jugaba con sus muñecas

_ ¿lista pequeña para ser una princesa?- le pregunte a mi ahijada.

_Si tía Ali, ¿tu des Dapuncel?- me pregunto mi niña.

_Si amor, ahora faltas tú, ahora deja a tu tía hacer su magia- le dije a mi niña y me dedique a convertirla en una princesa.

Las horas pasaban y poco a poco y sentía como si todo pasara ajeno a mi, podía ver las caras de todos, se veían felices, mi Maggie era la mas feliz, pero no podía oír sus voces, era como estar sumergida bajo el agua, podía abrir mis ojos pero no podía oír lo que decían, solo se repetían en mi mente las palabras de María, la voz de Jasper, la suplica en su voz, podía ser débil y rendirme, podía dar todo por sentado y hacer como si nada había pasado, o podía hacer frente a los recientes eventos y seguir con mi vida, para eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

**Jasper POV**

Idiota, estupido, invecil, poco hombre esperaba esas palabras salir de sus labios, mas nunca escuche de sus labios esas palabras, me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan débil, por no haber sido capaz de hacerle frente a la situación como correspondía, debía haberme sincerado con Alice y contarle toda la verdad, de esa manera me habría ahorrado todo este dolor.

Estábamos en la terraza todos tomando algo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Maggie, los niños estaban ya dormidos en sus camas, eran pasada las 12 de la noche y los ambientes estaban mas tranquilos, solo faltaba ella, había estado en la habitación de los pequeños y no había salido desde que fue a acostar a Maggie.

Desde que salio de la habitación con una hermosa princesa Blancanieves hasta que se retro con los pequeños parecía que estaba en piloto automático, estaba presente en cuerpo, pero era como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, en un momento la vi contestar su móvil y salir de la sala, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que pasando esta noche pudiera hablar con ella de una manera mas calmada. Estaba tan perdido en mi puta mente cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado, me voltee y fue cuando Emmett me encaro.

_Jazz ¿Qué le sucede a la duende?, nunca la había visto tan desganada.

_Bueno paso algo pero nada de que preocuparse- le respondí saliendo por la tangente, no tenia claro que era lo que pasaría con nosotros, lo único que sabia es que moriría sin ella.

_Bueno espero que todo este bien, realmente no tiene buena cara, quizás sean los nervios de su próxima boda y el cansando acumulado por la celebración de Maggie, la cual estaba para envidiar- dijo Edward.

_Bueno Alice tiene ese efecto, es capaz de crear cosas perfectas de la noche a la mañana- les dije, mirando hacia la casa, donde se observaba solo la luz d ella habitación de los niños encendida, por lo que supuse que estaba con Maggie y los bebes.

_Eres un hombre con suerte Jazz, no podría haber querido alguien mejor para mi pequeña hermana- dijo Emmett.

_Si, pero debes cuidarla ella es mi pequeño terremoto, sin ella mi vida no esta completa, necesito de alguien que le de el toque de locura- dijo Edward.

_gracias chicos, pero si me disculpan iré a ver a mi Alice- les dije, pero en ese preciso momento llegaba ella, ya sin su disfraz de Rapunzel y con unas maletas.

_Alice ¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Edward.

_Pues nada hermanito, me voy, lo siento voy con prisa, debo llegar al aeropuerto, Roger me espera- dijo ella resuelta, dándole un rápido abrazo a todos los presentes.

_Hija, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Esme

_Nada mami, solo necesito un cambio de aire- dijo ella, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa la cual no le llego en ningún momento a sus ojitos.

_ ¿Como que un cambio de aire? Hija, tu tienes un trabajo aquí y un novio- dijo Carlisle.

_Bueno eso es fácil papi, renuncio- dijo ella mirando a Carlisle quien estaba visiblemente impactado.

_y ¿tu Jasper te vas con ella?- pregunto Emmett mirándome ceñudo.

_OH, no hermanito, el tiene que seguir con su novia aquí- dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos, pero su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas, y su rostro extendía una sonrisa forzada.

_ ¿Como que tiene a su novia aquí?, Tu eres su novia- dijo Edward. Las chicas permanecían impávidas observando la situación, bella no reaccionaba y Rosalie no estaba mejor que ella.

_OH, Jasper, creo que los chicos no saben, pero no los dejemos con la duda, esperen- dijo entrando a la casa.

_Jasper me puedes explicar ¿de que demonios estas hablando?, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- dijo Emmett tomándome de mi camisa, si veías la situación desde afuera era muy chistosa, Emmett calzando medias ajustadas (ropa de Príncipe Disney) sujetándome de mi camisa, pero la verdad es que la situación no tenia nada de gracioso.

_Yo, bueno lo que pasa-me corto Emmett sacudiéndome- Habla de una puta vez antes de que te rompa el cuello.

_Emmett déjalo- dijo Alice quien venia con María.

_Yo les explicare- dijo Alice.

_Ali, no- le suplique.

_Jazz escucha esto es por ti, te estoy haciendo un favor- dijo Alice quien ya no sonreía y por sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas.

_Alguien quiere explicarme que sucede aquí- dijo Esme.

_Bueno mami es simple, Jasper tiene amoríos con María, quizás por eso la recomendó para trabajar aquí, para tenerla mas cerca, pero no lo culpo- dijo ella mirando a todos- no te culpo- dijo mirándome a mi- te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño, como te dije arriba desde hoy no te pensare mas, olvidare que existes y seguiré con mi vida, te dejo en libertad de acción, ahora Uds.- dijo mirando a su familia- no quiero que le hagan nada a Jasper, eso va para ti Emmett, el significo mucho en mi vida, y por ese cariño que recuerdo es que les pido que no le hagan nada. En cuanto a ti María, tenias razón ese hombre por el que sufrías valía la pena pelearlo, lamentablemente para mi, pero afortunadamente para ti ahora es tuyo- dijo Alice mirando a María.

_Bueno me retiro- dijo Alice saliendo por la puerta, dejándonos a todos crispados, rápidamente corrí tras ella.

_Alice te lo suplico, te amo, te adoro, no me hagas esto, te lo pido de rodillas perdóname- le dije desde el suelo, estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

_Jasper, te lo pido nuevamente si tanto me quieres, déjame ir, ella es mejor para ti, no es una niña berrinchuda como yo, vamos Jazz todo pasa por algo- dijo ella, quien increíblemente se mantenía entera.

_Alice no fue nada, ella no significa, nunca lo hará, tus eres tu, mi vida la razón por la cual sigo vivo, mis anhelos y consuelos, te adoro mi cielo.

_Francamente Jasper me importa un comino- dijo Alice librándose de mis manos y saliendo fuera de la mansión donde la esperaba una van.

Ahí fue como vi que mi vida se alejaba de mi, como me moriría sin ella, en ese momento sentí un golpe en mi mejilla, que me hizo caer mas bajo, aun estando de rodillas.

_Te matare por dañar a mi hermanita- bramo Emmett, abalanzándose sobre mi, no me defendí, me lo merecía, merecía el morir a manos de Emmett por mi terrible error.

_Dime ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi hermanita?- gritaba entre golpes Emmett, la verdad es que me sentía mareado por los golpes.

_Defiéndete marica- bramo dándome un nuevo derechazo.

_No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, debo ir tras mi novia- le grite zafándome de su bestial golpiza, no se como, pero logre llegar a mi moto, me subí, en ese momento me percate que i boca sabia a sangre, pero no importaba, ella lo valía, me sometería a tormentos por ella.

Salí a toda velocidad por la salida de los Cullen, llegue a la carretera y fue cuando vi la van en la cual viajaba mi Alice, acelere como nunca, logrando posicionarme a su lado, moví mis manos frenéticas para llamar su atención.

_ ¡ALICE TE AMO!, SOY UN ESTUPIDO, ELLA NO ME IMPORTA, TE AMO Y MORIRE SIN TI!- le grite por sobre el rugido de mi moto, ella solo me miro con el pánico reflejado en su rostro, no comprendía porque gritaba, pero mire hacia delante y vi el camión cuando era muy tarde, solo oí el grito de mi Alice

_Jazz no- y todo dejo de tener sentido, deje de sentir solo sentía una infinita paz acompañada por un horrible sentimiento de vacío, caí en la inconciencia, la cual solo me regocijaba con su rostro y sus palabras, en mi locura la oía decirme que nunca me dejaría, pero sabia que era mi imaginación yo ya estaba solo, no sabia donde estaba, no sentía dolor, nada, solo la veía a ella en mi mente, sabia que era mi mente, no sabia que pasaba con mi cuerpo solo sabia que este era el lugar donde quería estar.

Podía disfrutar de su aroma a vainilla y flores, sentía sus manos suaves y delicadas, sentía su voz, la cual me pedía que no la dejara, pero era mi sueño, solo mi sueño, pues yo ya la había perdido.

Es asombroso lo que pasa por tu mente cuando sabes que estas muerto, rememoras las fases de tu vida, podía recordar a Rose cuando era pequeña cuando estábamos jugado en el jardín y unos niños la molestaban por sus rizos, recuerdo que a mis 4 años había empujado a uno de esos niños haciéndolo sangrar de su labio, recuerdo cuando rose me haba dicho que era su héroe, pero eso no era verdad, podía haber salvado a mi hermanita, pero no había salvado al amor de mi vida de romper su corazón.

Recuerdo cuando murieron mis padres, Lilian y Orlando Halle, recuerdo que a mis 18 años dije que no dejaría que las personas sufrieran, que los ayudaría a que sobrepasaran sus penas, es por eso que me hice Psicólogo, recuerdo todas las peleas con mi hermana, todos los dolores de cabeza que me dio cuando comenzó a salir con chicos, pero lo que recae con claridad en mi mente es mi Alice, su belleza, su sonrisa, sus besitos de león, su dulzura e inocencia. Ella es la elegida.

Si en primera instancia Platón hablo que n un inicio éramos un cuerpo con 2 rostros y 8 extremidades, pero que la envidia de Zeus al vernos tan completos nos separo con un rayo, obligándonos a vagar por el mundo buscando nuestra otra mitad, mi otra mitad era Alice ella era mi otro rostro, lamentablemente no estaría ahí para ella. Y me odiaba por eso.

**Alice POV**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde el accidente de Jazz y aun despertaba sudando frío al rememorarlo, no podía dormir, no podía comer, solo me consumía en vida, ya nada tenia sentido, sin el mi vida no lo tenia.

Había salido de casa, con dirección al aeropuerto, había llamado a Marco y el me daría "asilo" en mi exilio autoimpuesto, debía ser fuerte, si su vida no era conmigo no estaría ahí para verlo en brazos de otra mujer. Pero nada me preparaba para vivir en un mundo donde el no estuviera.

_Alice, hija debes descansar un poco, vamos a casa- me dijo mi madre tomando mi hombro.

_No mami, que pasa si despierta y se ve sin mi, que pasa si se va y no estoy con el, mami si el se va yo me muero- le dije, de mis ojos ya no salían lágrimas estaba seca por dentro, no tenia mas que llorar, ya no me quedaba nada.

Jasper estaba en coma, de un cual no se sabia si regresaría, su cuerpo estaba magullado, se había roto el fémur, clavícula, tenia 6 costillas rotas, las que le habían perforado el pulmón derecho, tenia su rostro muy hinchado, además había tenido, por el accidente, un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza, lo que había generado el coma. Sus expectativas no eran buenas y lo sabíamos, solo teníamos que esperar un milagro.

Todo por mi maldita culpa, si no hubiera salido así de casa a el no le habría pasado nada, si hubiera usado su casco, no habría sido tan violento el golpe. Todo era mi culpa.

_Hija no hay nada que puedas o podamos hacer en este momento, solo tenemos que esperar, Jazz es fuerte y saldrá de esto- me dijo mamá y esperaba creer tan fehacientemente en sus palabras como ella misma. Recuerdo cuando encare a Edward y me explicara las consecuencias que tendría el accidente en Jasper en caso de que despertara.

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de llegar al hospital mi hermano había entrado a pabellón con Jasper, creía en sus manos, el era capaz de salvar al amor de mi vida._

__Hermano te lo suplico, sálvalo, se que tu puedes tu curas a la gente, haces milagros con tus manos, tráeme a mi Jazz de vuelta, vamos Eddy sin el me muero- le dije aun con mi ropa llena de sangre, aforrándome a su ropa._

__Aly bebe, haré lo que pueda, pero quiero que me entiendas, eres inteligente, si todo sale bien y el sobrevive a la cirugía existe una gran posibilidad de que tenga secuelas, aun así, puede quedar con problemas, pero te prometo, no, te juro que daré todo de mi para salvarlo- me dijo mi hermano cobijándome en sus brazos como lo hacia cuando éramos pequeños._

__Debo entrar duende- dijo Edward entrando a lavado._

_**Fin Flas Back**_

Desde ese momento no me había separado de su lado, me habían tenido que sedar para frenar el ataque de llanto que me dio cuando llegamos al hospital, desde ese momento no me había separado de su cama, era mi mundo, todos los días le leía una revista de esas que le gustaban, limpiaba su rostro, movía sus brazos y piernas, dentro de lo que se podía, para que no se le atrofiaran sus músculos, lo afeitaba, sabia que odiaba sentir su cara con barba, así que lo hacia.

El tiempo pasaba y le contaba de las cosas que pasaban en casa, de cómo los trillizos tenían locos a Bella, Maggie y Edward, de cómo mi hermano había tenido que solicitar vacaciones para cuidar a los pequeños ya que María había sido despedida como niñera y como residente debido a que había estado trabajando para Catlyn.

**Rosalie POV**

Mi hermano se me iba de las manos, habíamos trabajado en su cuerpo muchas horas, tratando de salvarlo, no podía ser verdad eso, no podía pasar, el me prometió, cuando murieron nuestros padres que nunca me dejaría sola, y me rompería su promesa, no era verdad, no podía ser.

Cuando logramos estabilizarlo, fue subido a pabellón para eliminar la presión, en su cráneo, tenia una hemorragia cerebral que oprimía su cerebro, por lo que sabia que la cirugía era su única opción, no me tembló el pulso cuando firme para que fuera operado, se lo debía, el era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Después de eso me derrumbe, caí en un abismo del cual solo pudo sacarme mi hijo.

Veía a mi amiga consumirse en vida, ya no tenia fuerzas para vivir, sabia que lo que los unía era muy fuerte pero ni en mis peores pesadillas pensé en ver a dos de las personas que mas quiero sufrir por la maldad infinita de una sola persona.

_**Flash Back**_

_Había pasado una semana desde que había sucedido el accidente de Jasper y María no se veía por ninguna parte, se la había despedido como niñera y se había informado al hospital que su entrada estaba prohibida._

_Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos de guardia cuando llego Kai Steven un agente de policía que se encontraba en el hospital, resguardando la seguridad de la familia, Catlyn había estado enviando amenazas de muerte contra todos nosotros, por lo que habíamos tenido que reforzar las medidas de seguridad del hospital, diciendo que se había alguien había entrado en la oficina de Carlisle, según la alarma silenciosa, como ni Carlisle ni Esme estaban en el hospital fuimos a ver nosotros que ocurría._

_Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Carlisle vimos a María en ella, sacando papeles del escritorio de Carlisle. De inmediato Emmett se fue sobre ella._

__No le has causado el daño suficiente a esta familia, ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- le espero zarandeándola._

__Déjame idiota, Uds. arruinaron mi vida, por su culpa he perdido todo, y esa estúpida no me pagara hasta que no tenga lo que ella necesita- dijo ella con cara de maniática._

__ ¿quien es ella?, ¿Quién te pagara?- le pregunte increpándola_

__Catlyn, ella me contrato para matar a Bella y sus hijos, debía entrar en su casa como niñera, y cuando tuviera oportunidad matarla a ella y a sus hijos- dijo ella sonriendo._

__ ¿Que monos pintas con ella?- le grito Emmett_

__Ella es mi hermana, nadie lo debía saber, tuve que cambiar mi apellido, por culpa de tu maldita familia lo hemos perdido todo y yo los haría pagar por eso, tu hermano es solo una baja de guerra- me espeto, fue ahí cuando me fue por ella, comencé a golpearla hasta que Kai me sujeto por los brazos._

__Srita. Halle debe calmarse, ya llame refuerzos además, las cámaras de seguridad han gravado todo, no se preocupe ella pagara- dijo Kai, en ese momento llegaron mas agentes._

__Llévensela, bajo los cargos de robo frustrado e intento de homicidio- dijo Kai_

__Me las pagaran mi hermana no se detendrá, todos ustedes lo pagaran- grito mientras era sacada por los oficiales._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_Vamos a casa Rose, Emmett nos espera- dijo mi novio.

_antes quiero pasar a ver a Jasper y Alice- le dije.

Nos encaminamos a la habitación de mi hermano, al entrar vi a la duende durmiendo sentada en una silla, apoyando sus manos en las de Jasper. Con cuidado me acerque a mi hermano.

_Jasper, te amo con mi alma hermano y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte partir, así que por tu bien espero que habrás tus ojos y vuelvas a mi- le susurre en su oído.

Emmett tomo mi hombro, sabia que era duro para mí y para Alice, y ese simple gesto me daba la entereza para salir adelante.

_Alice, cariño, despierta- le dije.

Poco a poco Alice abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban sumamente rojos.

_ ¿Ya te vas Rose?

_Si Alice, pero creo que es mejor que yo me quede, debes ir a casa a descansar un poco- le dije, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida de antemano

_No, Rose no me puedo ir, el despertara y querrá que yo este aquí- me dijo ella con una certeza que yo misma quisiera tener.

_Alice, a mi también me duele, es mi hermano lo amo, pero sabes que eso puede que no suceda, ¿verdad?- le dije colocándome a su altura.

_No, Rosalie eso no pasara, el despertara, porque yo lo necesito, el es mi vida, el quiere que este aquí, cuando despierte te avisare, ve con mi sobrino, yo estaré aquí, ya dejen de molestar, con Jazz necesitamos estar solos- dijo la pequeña dándonos la espalda.

_Vamos Rose- dijo Emmett.

Salimos en dirección a la casa de Esme, ella estaba con Emmett Jr. Bella y Edward estaba viviendo con los niños en su casa, sabía que tanto Esme como Carlisle estaban destrozados por Alice y Jasper, pero tenía fe en que mi hermano saldría adelante.

**Bella POV.**

Lo acontecido nos tenia a todos muy mal, Maggie preguntaba constantemente por sus padrinos, sabia que Jasper había tenido un accidente y que tía Alice lo cuidaba, todos los días le enviaba a Jazz un dibujo para que se sintiera mejor, era increíble como la mente de los niños era tan ajena a lo que sucedía.

Había dejado a Edward con los niños, venia de casa de Esme, donde fui a dejarle los dibujos de Maggie para Jasper y recoger las compras para la semana, estaba aparcando el carro cuando vi la puerta abierta eso me alerto, Edward nunca dejaba la puerta abierta, algo andaba mal, sin pensarlo dos veces llame al numero del agente Kai, el nos había alertado que cualquier cosa extraña lo llamara.

Baje rápidamente del auto y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando entre no había nadie, las luces estaban apagadas, subí rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de mis bebes, ellos estaban placidamente dormidos, quizás fue un descuido mío y deje la puerta abierta, fui a la habitación de Maggie y cuando entre vi algo que me helo la sangre, en el suelo estaba amordazada mi bebe, quien lloraba, rápidamente fui a su lado y quite sus mordazas.

_Bebe ¿Qué paso?, ¿Quién te hizo eso?

_Mami, una senoda me pego y me amado, mi papi ta con eda- dijo mi bebe visiblemente alterada.

_Maggie quiero que me escuches, ve a la habitación de tus hermanitos a cuidarlos, una vez adentro pon cerrojo, no abras la puerta a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, ¿entiendes?- le pregunte mirándola a sus ojitos.

_Si mami, te amo- dijo mi bebe.

_Yo también te amo, solo abre la puerta cuando te diga te voy a comer bebe, ¿entiendes?

_Si mami- dijo mi bebe, la deje en la habitación de los bebes, una vez adentro Maggie cerro la puerta con seguro y llame nuevamente al agente Kai, quien me dijo que llegaría en menos de 10 minutos. Me adentre en la casa en dirección a nuestra habitación tenia por Edward, cuando llegue ahí se me detuvo el corazón, sobre la cama y amordazado estaba mi Edward, a su lado estaba Catlyn.

_Miren quien se digno a acompañarnos, que te decía yo Edward ella vendría- dijo ella tocado el pecho de Edward, mientras lo apuntaba con un arma.

_ ¿Que haces en mi casa?- le grite

_Vengo a reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece, que a poco creías que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente, no ahora tu y tu "hermosa" familia pagaran las consecuencias, se arrepentirán del día en que me desacreditaron, yo nunca pierdo, pero antes de que te mate veras como goza tu esposo con una mujer de verdad.

_sobre mi cadáver- le espete lanzándome sobre ella arrebatándole el arma, comenzamos a forcejear y en ese momento se escucho un disparo.

Sentí la sangre correr por mi cuerpo, pero no sentía dolor alguno, podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de Edward. Mire a la mujer que me había intentado arrebatar mi mundo, quien había lastimado a mis seres queridos, que ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, el disparo había sido para ella.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella ingreso el agente Kai con otros policías.

_Llamen a una ambulancia, esta herida- dijo el Agente.

_Sra. Cullen ¿esta Ud. bien?- me pregunto mientras yo le quitaba las mordazas a Edward.

_si estoy bien, pero llévense a esa mujer de mi casa.

_ ¿Amor estas bien?- le pregunte a Edward.

_Si amor, pero ¿los niños como están?

_esta en su habitación con Maggie vamos por ellos.

**Bueno niñas espero que les gustara, si se que nos quedaba solo 1 cap pero me falta resolver lo de Alice y Jazz, creo que seré muy mala en el próximo, pero se que aunque me odien en este momento igual me quieren jajaja**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Primero nada me pertenece, todo es de S. Meyer, yo solo soy una psicóloga loca jugando a ser escritora.**

**Debo gracias por aceptarme en el face… te dije que lo tendría antes de tiempo.**

**Zoe amiga tu eres mi inspiración en esta locura jajaja.**

**Sarah ya me paso por mis Príncipes jajaja y nuevamente gracias por tus reviews.**

**A todas las chicas que no he nombrado les agradezco igual sus reviews, ellos me animan en los momentos más duros.**

**Servicio de utilidad publica en el Jardín Infantil de mi hija me mandaron a hacer un disfraz con materiales de reciclaje para ella, ahora no se que hacer ni como, así que la que tenga una idea echeme una manito es para este martes. **

**Chicas bellas ya que muchas estaban con la duda de si mate a jazz o no les dejo su respuesta... se que es corto pero el ultimo capitulo lo dividiré en 2, me comprometo a que el próximo capitulo tendrá mínimo 15 hojas de Word OK?.**

_**Capitulo 33 Would I lie to you baby..**_

**Alice POV**

Ya habían pasado casi 2 meses desde el accidente mi Jazz aun no despertaba, dicen que la vida debe seguir su curso pero no es verdad cuando ves al amor de tu vida en esa situación tu no puedes seguir adelante, dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, que quizás es el karma el que te hace realizar ciertos eventos o acciones, pero para mi esto no era karma era dolor, si existía dios me odiaba a mi y a mi Jasper.

Durante este tiempo no había llegado a casa, porque mi casa esta donde este el, hace unos días habían solicitado el retirarle toda asistencia suplementaria a Jazz, es decir, desconectarlo de toda maquina, Rosalie había colapsado a las puertas de la habitación de Jasper, nunca la había visto sufrir tanto. Su dolor era como el mío, pero destino, es decir ella sufría por su hermano, yo sufría por el amor e mi vida.

Si me colocaban las cosas en perspectiva no me arrepiento de nada, solo quizás del accidente y de no haber sido capaz de escucharlo, ahora sabía que lo habían engañado tanto como a mí. María y Catlyn, una mas loca que la otra, se había propuesto destruir a esta familia, es ilógico cuanto puede llegar a obsesionarse una mujer con un hombre, pero aun así lo comprendía, el amor te hace irracional, te atonta, pero yo estaba orgullosa de decir que era una idiota por mi Jasmeo.

Mi Jazz su cabello estaba comenzando a crecer, si bien ya no tenia esos hermosos bucles rubios su cabello estaba mas al estilo militar, la hinchazón de su rostro ya no estaba, no tenia los moretones, pero si una cicatriz en su cabeza, sus costillas estaban soldando correctamente, su fémur aun permanecía en una escayola, casi todas sus lesiones estaban en orden. Mi hermano le había realizado scanner y resonancias para ver el nivel de daño en su cerebro, las cuales estaban en orden, lo único que me quedaba era esperar que el despertara.

**Jasper POV**

Me sentía triste por una parte extrañaba enormemente a mi Alice, ella era mi mundo, en mi cabeza escucho su voz constantemente, ella me lienta a seguir luchando, pero ¿contra que estoy luchando? Ya perdí todo, la perdí a ella y solo estoy en el purgatorio limpiando mis culpas para poder llegar a donde esta ella como un ser perfecto, tengo la esperanza de que cuando termine de limpiar mis culpas pueda pasar el tiempo y poder observar desde el cielo a mi ángel particular.

Pero si esto era el purgatorio porque no sentía dolor, solo podía escuchar la voz de mi amada Alice, diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y o que me extrañaba, quizás esa era la forma de torturarme, el recordarme constantemente lo que perdí, lo estúpido que fui al dejarme manipular por una mujer y como debí haber confiado mas en mi hermosa Alice.

Pero sentía algo extraño en mi cuerpo, me sentía mas corpóreo, escuchaba además el incesante sonido de un pito, todo era nebuloso, deje de escuchar la voz de mi ángel, esto no podía pasar, si esto era la muerte no quería estar sin la voz de mi Alice. Poco a poco fui mas conciente de mi cuerpo, sentía mis manos, pero pesaban como el demonio, sentía mis piernas, pero estas me dolían, sentía en una un peso particular, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me forcé a abrir los ojos y la luminosidad me lastimo la vista, poco a poco logre enfocar las cosas a mi alrededor, era una habitación completamente blanca, se notaban los tubo fluorescentes, continúe con mi escrutinio y vi a la figura mas perfecta del mundo acurrucada a mi lado, era MI ANGEL, era mi Alice, trate de tocarla, ella estaba dormida pero mis manos no respondían, lo intente nuevamente ordenándole a esa estúpida extremidad que obedeciera mi voluntad, poco a poco logre un movimiento, me dispuse a tocar su cabello, el cual estaba ¿recogido en una coleta? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

Logre tocarla pero mis movimientos eran toscos, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara, rápidamente se giro hacia mi y vi su rostro, ese ángel sufría sus lagrimas me lo reafirmaban, pero los Ángeles no deben llorar, trate de hablar con ella pero mi boca estaba seca.

_ ¿Jasper?- dijo mi ángel tocando mi rostro.

_- trate de decirle, pero mi maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba, me odiaba por hacerla llorar, ella debía saber que mi corazón es solo de ella.

_Dios Jasper me volví loca, finalmente me volví loca- dijo ella tocando su frente.

_te veo constantemente en mis sueños, en ellos me hablas y me tocas, veo tus ojos tan profundos como la primera vez que te vi, pero luego despierto y estas ahí en tu cama y no me dices nada, estas en coma- dijo ella tocando mi rostro.

_Si es mi sueño o mi locura alcanzo lugares insospechados le sacare partido, tu eres mi ángel, si he de morir quiero que tu me lleves, llévame de este miserable mundo, donde no tengo lo mas importante de mi vida, no quiero vivir sin ti.

_Ali… ¿estoy vi..vo?- le pregunte, mi garganta me dolía mucho

_ ¿Jazz?, Dios despertaste- grito Alice, arrojándose sobre mí.

_Dios como te he extrañado, discúlpame por todo lo que hice, se que fue mi culpa, pero tu también deberías haber confiado un poco mas en mi, deberías haberme dicho que María te había besado, bueno no sabes ella esta loca, era hermana de Catlyn- a duras penas corte su monologo.

_Ali, perdóname.

_Jasper perdóname a mi, todo lo que dije no es cierto no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estés, te amo demasiado, lamento todo lo que paso, casi mueres- dijo Alice.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Primero toma un poco de agua- me dijo acercándome un vaso con agua a los labios, conseguí beber a duras penas.

_Ahora no te muevas llamare a Edward- dijo ella corriendo hacia la puerta.

Y yo como idiota no pude hacer nada que desobedecer a mi Alice. al poco tiempo entro Edward junto a Alice.

_Jasper ¿como te sientes?- me pregunto Edward

_La verdad me duele un poco la garganta, pero fuera de eso estoy bien- le dije

_Ok, te realizaremos algunas pruebas de rigor para evaluar las posibles secuelas. Debes saber además que al permanecer tanto tiempo inmóvil tus extremidades no responderán como antes, pero eso con ayuda de un kinesiólogo no propondrá problema.

Después de una serie de exámenes me dieron los resultados, todo estaba en orden, ahí arriba tenia un ángel de la guarda que me ayudo, de eso no tenia duda.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación Alice estaba ahí, no mas verme se me acerco, sabia que teníamos que conversar al respecto de lo que había pasado.

_Jasper yo- la corte

_Alice primero quiero que me escuches y luego me digas lo que opinas. Alice ¿recuerdas cuando te propuse matrimonio?

_Si fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

_Para mi también pequeña, desde ese momento mi vida cambio, te amo y te amare mas allá de esta vida, durante mi coma lo único que podía pensar era en ti, en el daño que te cause, pensé que estaba en el purgatorio pues mi castigo era escuchar tu voz, no pienses mal, mi castigo era estar en condena y no poder haber arreglado las cosas entre nosotros.

_Se que quizás no me creas pero nunca paso nada entre María y yo, ella me estuvo chantajeando, pero aun así no cedí a sus caprichos, ¿sabes porque?

_No

_Por que a mi lado tenia a la mujer perfecta, con la cual quería y quiero una vida, una familia, Alice te amo mas allá de esta vida, sin ti estaría perdido, cuando sufrí el accidente solo pensaba en hacerte recapacitar si tenia que secuestrarte para que me escucharas estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, te amo.

_Jazz, discúlpame todo esto es por mi culpa, no sabes el temor que tenia de que no despertaras, si tu dejabas esta tierra yo te seguiría, moriría por ti, morí cuando estuviste en coma, pero tu me trajiste a la vida cuando abriste tus ojos, discúlpame por ser una niña, por ser tan infantil y no detenerme a escucharte. Se que es mucho pedir pero existe la posibilidad de que me disculpes y me dejes ser tu amiga, prefiero ser tu amiga a no estar en tu vida de ninguna forma.

_Alice, no puedo ser tu amigo, lo siento.

_Discúlpame, se que era mucho pedirte- la corte

_Alice no puedo ser tu amigo porque te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca lo haré. Así que te lo diré, ¿Mary Alice Cullen Platt, aceptarías nuevamente a este Jasmeo que te ama mas allá de lo racional, aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, prometo amarte, respetarte e idolatrare como lo mereces por el resto de mi vida, que me dices campanita? ¿Aceptas?- le dije comenzando a impacientarme por su silencio.

_Oh Jazz- dijo ella lanzándose sobre mi- si acepto, acepto, quiero casarme contigo, prometo ser buena esposa y amarte tanto como duren nuestras vidas.- me dijo abrazándome.

_Me haces el hombre mas feliz de la tierra- le dije besando su cabello.

_Bueno señorita en ese caso debemos esperar a que me recupere totalmente para casarnos.

_Oh no, eso no, lo haremos ahora- dijo ella resuelta.

_Pero Alice, debemos pedir la licencia, además de que necesitamos al juez o al cura.

_Dame una hora y los tendré aquí, Mary Alice Cullen futura de Halle puede hacer todo hasta milagros.

**Alice POV.**

Me había pedido matrimonio y dios sabe que me casaría con el ahora, quizás no era la boda que siempre soñé esa que esta en las películas románicas, pero seria inolvidable, llegue a la sala de descaso donde estaban los chicos.

_Alice, ¿como esta Jasper?- me pregunto Emmett.

_El esta bien, pero en este momento necesitamos a toda la familia aquí, dile a Rose que me traiga mi vestido blanco y mis zapatos blancos con cristales de Saro ski, ah y un Armani color gris, que están en el guardarropas de mamá.

_Edward, necesito que vallas a casa y traigas a bella y los niños, todos deben estar vestidos de etiqueta, ¿queda claro?

_Alice perdiste la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿pequeña en que estas pensando?- me dijo Edward.

_Fácil tendré mi boda soñada aquí en este hospital, así que por tu bien espero que traigas a los chicos, en cuanto a ti Emmett, por la entereza de tus partes nobles trae a Rose y Emmy, además de lo que te pedí, vamos chicos muevan sus traseros, yo me voy a pedir mi licencia- les dije

_Cariño tu sabes que no te la darán tan fácil, se requiere tiempo, tranquilízate Jasper no ira a ninguna parte- me dijo Edward tomándome por los hombros.

_Hermano ¿has conocido algo que yo no pudiera hacer?

_No, pero- lo corte- esta no será la excepción tendré mi licencia y me casare en 50 minutos mas, ahora cumplan su cometido.

**Se que es cortito, pero no quería dejarlas esperando una semana mas… si se que supuestamente quedaba 1 cap mas y el epilogo, pero muchas estaban medias depres por Jazz. Así que les dejo esto como recompensa.**

**Chicas creen que podamos llegar a los 200 reviews al terminar la historia...  
**

**Besitos**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola linduras ¿Cómo estan?... ¿Listas para el ultimo capitulo? Listas o no aquí esta jajaja**

**Niñas por si no sabian mi bebe sufre de una alergia generalizada, tuvimos que enterarnos por las malas pero ya esta mejor, es por eso que las tenia colgaditas, espero me disculpen.**

**Doy las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que me han seguido en mi locura. Zoe, Debo, Maya, Sarah, Dra. Edkan, Sue, Laura y todas y cada una de Uds, las adoro, no tengo palabras para expresar el cariño y agradecimiento que tengo por ustedes. Son las mejores.**

**Uff… me da penita que se acabe, tendremos unos bonus track por el camino, pero aquí se cierra el circulo.**

**Gracias por su tiempo en leer, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, por sus tironees de orejas (Debo), por su amistad (Zoe te adoro peque lo sabes) por su inspiración (Sarah) y por sus ganas de seguir mi locura.**

**No les doy más jugo aquí esta el nuevo cap, partimos con Alice.**

**Besitos las quiere Karina. **

**Alice POV**

Nada era imposible cuando eres una Cullen y menos cuando tu primer nombre es Alice y tenias en don de la palabra, me subí a mi porche y me dirigí a toda velocidad a la casa del juez y alcalde de Forks, el Sr. Anderson, solo esperaba que no se enojara mucho, pero siempre podía poner mi mejor carita de niña buena.

Cuando llegue a su casa, la cual convenientemente quedaba junto a la alcaldía, me enfrasque en mi mejor actuación. Golpee la puerta y unos segundos después apareció el tierno Sr. Anderson

_ ¿Alice? ¿Que haces aquí hasta esta hora?, ¿estas bien? ¿Porque lloras?- me pregunto el ancianito tomando mi brazo y haciéndome pasar a su casa, donde me sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala.

_Sarah, tráele un te a la pequeña, algo le pasa- le dijo a su esposa.

_ ¿Alice que te sucede?

_Tío, se que es muy tarde pero quiero pedirle algo, es de suma importancia para mi y- no pude seguir "mis lagrimas" me impidieron seguir.

_Vamos pequeña dime que te sucede, sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres mi ahijada, ¿que necesitas?.- bingo, punto.

_Bueno lo que pasa es que hoy Jasper salio del coma- le dije sollozando la verdad es que recordar a mi Jazz me hacia sentir mucha emociones debería jugar con eso.

_Eso es muy bueno pequeña, ya era hora, le había dicho a Carlisle que me tenias muy preocupado y a tu tía, no sabíamos como ayudarte- set.

_Bueno quiero pedirle algo como mi padrino del corazón- le dije dando mi mejor puchero.

_Que necesitas mi niña consentida- dijo mi padrino, se que era feo jugar con sus sentimientos pero, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale y esto era amor. Ellos como matrimonio no habían podido tener hijos, por lo que me adoptaron por decirlo de laguna manera, me consentían todos mis caprichos de niña como cuando quise tener un pony y mi papa no me lo compro, alegado que donde lo tendríamos, pues el me lo compro, diciendo que era indispensable que una niña tuviera su pony y cosas así.

_Necesito que me cases hoy, en realidad en unos 45 minutos mas con Jasper- le dije usando mi mejor mirada de Candy.

_Pero cariño eso es imposible, para eso necesitas una licencia, y las oficinas esta cerradas- me dijo el traidor de mi padrino. Por lo que comencé a llorar como una magdalena, era mi nuevo sueño, quería ser la Sra. de Hale y no lo seria, no podría cumplir la promesa a Jasper y eso desencadeno en un ataque de llanto con todas sus letras.

_Terrans ¿que le sucede a Aly?- preguntó su esposa llegando a mi lado y abrazandome, lo que genero otra ola de lagrimas e hipo.

_Cariño lo que pasa es que se quiere casar hoy y yo solo le explique que la oficina estaba cerrada por lo que no podría ser- dijo mi padrino malvado.

_ ¿Como puedes ser tan desconsiderado? ella es tu ahijada, la adoramos como una hija y te niegas a cumplir con su sueño, su novio estuvo en coma, vimos como casi perdemos a nuestra pequeña y ¿no harás nada?

_Pero cariño no puedo hacerlo, la oficina esta cerrada no puedo darle la licencia y ya me iba a la cama- lo corto su esposa.

_Pero nada, mueve tu trasero a tu oficina y le darás la licencia a mi niña adorada y cumplirás su sueño, ¿Queda claro?- dijo tía Sarah.

_No puedo contra ambas, Aly corazoncito mío, te casaras hoy y serás la novia mas hermosa del mundo, después de tu tía Sarah, ahora quiero que vallas al hospital nos veremos en 20 minutos. ¿Esta bien amorcito?- dijo mi padrino lindo mirando a mi tía.

_Ahora bebe vamos a convertirte en una novia, llama a tu casa que nos vamos al hospital- dijo tía Sarah.

_Tío, Tía son los mejores padrinos del mundo, cuando tenga mi primer bebe Uds. deben ser sus padrinos, no existen en la tierra padrinos mejores que Uds.- les dije abrazándolos y besando sus mejillas, los quería con mi corazón cuando era pequeña y Emmett me molestaba siempre venia a la casa de mis padrinos, donde tía Sarah me preparaba las mejores tartas del mundo.

20 minutos después estaba en el hospital, en la sala de descanso me estaba cambiando, con la ayuda de tía Sarah, mamá, Bells, Rose y los bebes quienes dormían placidamente en sus coches, Maggie estaba de pie junto a mi pasándome las cosas, ella tenia un sentido de la moda casi tan bueno como el mío, cuando sea grande será la mejor, estaba tan orgullosa de mi misma. Los chicos y papa estaban ayudando a Jasper.

_Alice me puedes explicar ¿como convenciste a Terrans que saliera de la cama?- me pregunto mama.

_Bueno mami tuve la ayuda de mi tía del corazón- le dije besando besado la mejilla de mi tía.

_es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por nuestra ahijada, aunque déjame decirte Alice que tu tío te diría que si antes de que yo interviniera, no puede negarte nada- dijo tía Sarah.

_bueno ahora es el momento del vestido- dijo Rose.

Me había colocado mis medias y lencería, mi vestido era simple, blanco, con cristales de saro ski, bueno no era simple, era hermoso, la parte superior era un hermoso corsé que se ajustaba con correas atrás, gracias a dios era así, pues había bajado mucho de peso durante el coma de Jasper, en este se tejía un patrón de flores hechos con cristales, la falda era tipo princesa con capas y capas de tul, y terminaba en un hermoso lazo en la parte baja de mi espalda, llevaría mis manolo blancos también con incrustaciones de cristales en las correas, el conjunto era divino, mi cabello el cual había crecido bastante estaría tomado en un elegante recogido, obra de Rosalie, oficialmente estaba lista

_Ahora algo nuevo- dijo Bella entregándome unos aretes de diamantes

_Algo viejo- dijo Rosalie entregándome un collar muy hermoso de aguamarinas el cual había pertenecido a su madre.

_Algo prestado- dijo mamá entregándome unas peinetas pertenecientes a la familia Cullen, las cuales simulaban las alas de una paloma.

_Algo azul- dijo mi madrina enredándome una hermosa liga en tonalidades azules, muy delicada- la tengo desde que eras pequeña, siempre esperando el día de tu matrimonio mi niña adorada- dijo tía Sarah ayudándome a colocármela.

_Bueno y siguiendo con la tradición impuesta por marco algo robado- dijo Rosalie entregándome un lindo buque de calas blancas.

_ ¿De donde la sacaste?- pregunto mama.

_Bueno Esme el fin justifica los medios, digamos que pasamos a una florería con Emmett y Emmett jr. Y entre los gritos de el, y los de Emmett jr. No las pague, pero me comprometo a pagarlas mas tarde- dijo Rosalie visiblemente apenada.

_Estas oficialmente lista pequeña duende- dijo Bella abrazándome.

_Ahora vamos para que te cases con el hombre de tus sueños, que volvió de la muerte solo por ti- dijo Rosalie.

**Jasper POV.**

Si pensaba que existía un imposible para Alice, me equivocaba cada día me sorprendía mas, me encontraba en mi habitación en donde me había vestido con la ayuda de Emmett y Edward, quienes no eran muy delicados en su ayuda y me lanzaban miradas de odio a cada segundo, cuando ya no aguante mas les pregunte:

_ ¿Que demonios les sucede a Uds.?

_Que te llevaras a mi hermanita- dijo Edward.

_Le quitaras la inocencia, espero soldadito que esperes un tiempo, quizás unos 40 o 50 años antes de sacar al pequeño guerrero- dijo Emmett quien me miraba como si me deseara una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

_Vamos chicos su hermana es un adulta y ha elegido a Jasper como su esposo, dejen de comportarse como cavernícolas ante de que lleguen las chicas- dijo Carlisle.

_Pero papá intentara hacerle bebes a Alice a tu pequeña- dijo Emmett sabiendo que eso ocasionaría la ira de Carlisle.

_Jasper hale le colocas una mano encima a mi bebe y te matare yo mismo ella debe ser como la virgen María y embarazarse por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, y tu no lo eres- dijo Carlisle.

_Carlisle, que le dijiste a Jasper?- pregunto una molesta Esme.

_Es que cariño es mi bebe, mi luz, mi niña adorada, ella no puede tener relaciones, es mas le prohíbo que se besen- dijo Carlisle resuelto.

_Carlisle tu hija ya es una mujer, quiere a Jasper, se aman han pasado tanto y tu ni esta pandilla de idiotas le hará miserable su día ni su matrimonio, me escucharon- les pregunto a los chicos.

_Si mamá- dijeron al unísono Emmett y Edward.

_Si amor- dijo Carlisle.

_Bien ahora quiten esas caras, Carlisle ve por Alice esta lista.

Cuando Carlisle salio entraron las chicas seguidas de la Sra. Anderson, cuando llegaron con los chicos los miraron.

_ ¿Que te sucede Edward?- pregunto Bella.

_Es que no quiero que mi hermanita se case- dijo el apenado.

_No queremos que este de ahí le quite su inocencia- dijo Emmett comenzando a enojarse.

_A ver, veamos las cosas, ese de ahí, Emmett es mi hermano, te recuerdo que tu y yo tenemos un genial y maravilloso sexo juntos y mi hermano nunca ha puesto pegas, así que por tu bienestar sexual y físico te mantendrás al margen de la situación ¿queda claro?- dijo Rosalie tomándolo por la corbata, dios adoraba la personalidad de mi hermana.

_Si Osita.

_En cuanto a ti Edward, te recuerdo que me embarazaste de trillizos y no me tome ninguna pastillita milagrosa, fue Eddy quien me fecundo, así que si quieres que Eddy disfrute en el matrimonio te mantendrás al margen tu también- dijo Bella, para ser pequeña era intimidante.

_Si cariño.

_ ¿Papi que es seso?- pregunto Maggie.

_Genial lo que me faltaba- dijo Edward colocándose a la altura de la pequeña.

_Amor eso es algo que tu nunca sabrás pues vivirás en el Himalaya en una pequeña casa con tus hermanitas, sin contacto con nadie mas que tu madre, tu hermano y yo, y siempre seré tu papi del corazón y tu siempre serás mi bebe - dijo Edward resuelto, a lo que Emmett le dio la razón afirmando con su cabeza

_Papi tas doco- dijo Maggie besando a su papi.

Bella lo miraba con cara se circunstancia al igual que Rosalie, en definitiva los hombres Cullen eran unos súper celosos, yo cuando sea padre no seré así, es mas dejare que mis hijos vivan la vida, menos si tengo una niña si alguien osa ponerle una mano encima a mi pequeña lo mataría con mis propias manos, nadie tocaría a mi bebe. Dios me parecía a los chicos, pero tenían razón ningún humano seria lo suficientemente bueno para mi pequeña.

Tome una fuerte respiración esperando a que el amor de mi vida entrara por esa puerta, los minutos pasaban y estaba empezando a pensar que Alice se había arrepentido, es decir que vería en mi solo era un mortal tratando de emparejarme con la viva imagen de afrodita, ella era perfecta no cambiaria nada de ella, ni su hiperactividad, ni su insufrible amor por la moda, mi su compulsividad, nada ella era perfecta, yo solo era un pobre idiota afortunado de haberme ganado su corazón.

Estaba totalmente incomodo en esa cama, me dolía la espalda, pero merecía la pena el esfuerzo, solo por verla aparecer por esa puerta.

Me estaba impacientando, quizás había recapacitado y no me amaba, o la había dañado tanto que quizás ya no me quería a su lado, todos mis malditos pensamientos me guiaban a una conclusión: ella era demasiado para mi. Un sentimiento de tristeza y pena me embargo, solo un golpe, no muy suave en mi espalda me saco de mi mente.

_Deja de llorar como un marica y mira a la hermosa mujer que te has ganado- dijo Emmett.

En ese momento la vi, ella la imagen de la perfección, luciendo como un ángel caído del cielo, irradiaba una luz interior tan profunda que dejaba pequeño al astro Rey. Ella era toda belleza. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y supe que por fin estaba en casa, ella me saco del mundo de tinieblas, ella fue y será, la luz en mi camino.

Venia del brazo de Carlisle quien no podía verse mas orgulloso o molesto, todo dependía de cómo interpretaras su rostro. Lentamente camino hacia mi, no sabia de donde escuchaba un coro cantando, pero no importaba, nada tenia sentido cuando ella aparecía.

Cuando llego a mi lado Carlisle tomo su hermoso rostro y la beso en la frente, luego tomo su mano y la puso sobre la mía.

_Te estoy entregando al tesoro mas grande de mi vida, mi bebe, y espero que por tu bien no lo arruines, si lo haces no yo mismo le daré los medios a mis hijos para matarte, no dejaremos huella recuerda que somos médicos- me dijo al oído, en cualquier momento aquellas palabras me podrían haber amedrentado, pero no ahora.

_Si eso ocurre yo mismo los declarare mentalmente perturbados- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Cuando la mano de Alice tomo la mía me sentí pleno, completo, no faltaba nada en mi vida, tenia una hermosa familia, una estupenda hermana, unos cuñados sobre protectores, una hermana (Bella) capaz de hacerme sufrir las penas del infierno, pero por sobre todo tenia a la mujer de mi vida.

_Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estos dos seres que se aman, el compromiso del matrimonio se basa en una institución mas antigua que la vida misma, el amor- dijo el Sr. Anderson.

_ ¿Están aquí libres de elección y por mutuo acuerdo?- pregunto.

_Si lo estamos- respondimos los dos al unísono.

_Esta bien comencemos. ¿Jasper William Hale, aceptas como tu legítima esposa a Mary Alice Cullen, Para respetarla y amarla, en salud y enfermedad, por todos los días de tu vida?

_Si, Acepto.

_Aly bebe, mi Alice. Mary Alice Cullen, ¿aceptas como tu legítimo esposo a Jasper William Hale, Para respetarlo y amarlo, en salud y enfermedad, por todos los días de tu vida?

_Si, Claro que acepto.

_Por el poder investido en mí por el estado de Washington, los declaro marido y mujer, Sr. Halle, puede besar a mi niña, digo a la novia.

Había sido una breve ceremonia, sabia que Alice no descansaría hasta tener su boda en la iglesia, y no podría estar mas feliz de dársela, ella seria ese día una reina, yo me encargaría día a día de demostrárselo, ya llegaría el momento de decir mis votos y decir frente a todo el mundo lo mucho que amaba a mi niña, lo maravillosa que es y lo afortunado que era por tenerla.

Ella lentamente se aproximo a mi, con cuidado tome su rostro y la bese, la bese con todo lo que tenia mi alma, mi cuerpo dolía estar débil y sin fuerza, pero mi alma era de ella desde el momento en que su mirada se poso en mi. Fue un beso lento, sin apuros, demostrando lo mucho que la amaba y, auque sea cursi, ella me respondía de la misma manera, sentí como nos fundíamos en uno, ella era mi complemento, mi otra mitad. Ella era lo que Zeus me había quitado.

**Emmett POV.**

Habían pasado 1 año desde el matricidio de mi hermanita, realmente se veía hermosa, ella era la mujer mas linda del mundo, después de mi Rose, se veía divina, ufff... cada vez que recuerdo su matrimonio tenia sentimientos encontrados, ella merecía ser feliz, merecía a un hombre que la cuidara y quisiera por lo que es ella, eso me decía Emmett bueno. Pero por otra parte me deba rabia, el no se merecía a mi hermanita, aunque pensándolo bien después de un accidente así sus culpas quedan redimidas, aunque por otro lado no, ella es muy pequeña y no debe ser una mujer casada, no debe estar durmiendo con el a su lado, me hervía la sangre al pensar que el la había tocado, o se había atrevido a mancillar su inocencia, porque ella seria inocente hasta el final de os tiempos, de eso me encargaría yo y Emmett malo. Un golpe en mi hermosa cabeza me saco de mi mente.

_Rosalie si sigues pegándome de esa forma olvidare mis clases de medicina.

_Te dejaría de golpear si dejaras de pensar en como fregarle el matrimonio a Alice- dijo Rosalie quien en ese momento cargaba a Emmett Jr. Era increíble lo grande que estaba para cumplir casi 2 años estaba hermoso, tenia los ojos de su madre, cada día amaba mas a Yenny, no me mal interpreten, la amaba como a una gran amiga, una hermana, ella me había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas me enseño a ser mejor persona, me enseño lo que el amor desinteresado es y que cuando amas a una persona como ella me amo a mi, tu propia felicidad pasa a segundo plano, yo profesaba ese amor por Rosalie, pero Yenny siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en eso?- quizás era vidente.

_Es lógico, cada vez que te pones a pensar en eso hablas en voz alta con tu Emmett malo, sabes que cuando eso ocurre, Alice termina echándote de su cuarto. Sabes creo que es momento de que tengamos nuestra propia casa, no podemos seguir en casa de tus padres, no me malinterpretes, adoro vivir aquí, amo despertar y ver a la familia, pero como Bella y Edward necesitamos nuestra casa.

_Bueno Rose, lo había pensado, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, compre una casa, pero como ocurrió todo lo de Jasper no había podido decírtelo, bueno pero creo que no hay mejor momento que el ahora- le dije acercándome a ella y arrodillándome en el piso, mientras ella seguía con Emmett jr en sus brazos.

_ ¿Rosalie Hale, me harías el honor de mudarte conmigo?- le pregunte seriamente.

_Claro que acepto, pero párate payaso no es un buen ejemplo para Emmett Jr.

_Emmett estaba pensando en que quizás deberíamos viajar a Roma.

_ ¿porque quieres ir a Roma?- no entendían el porqué de su viaje.

_quiero que Yenny vea como ha crecido su hijo.

_Rose, Yenny ve el excelente trabajo que has hecho con Emmett jr, pero el no es mas hijo suyo que tuyo, tu lo has criado, tu le has brindado amor y cariño, lo has cuidado cuando ha estado enfermo, lo has visto crecer y convertirse en esta personita que es hoy. Si vamos a Roma será para mostrarle a Yenny lo mucho que ha crecido nuestro hijo, el es tanto tuyo, Mio como de Yenny.

_Tengo miedo- me confeso Rosalie con una triste mirada, sus ojitos denotaban las lagrimas que estaban por salir.

_ ¿a que le temes amor?

_Tengo miedo de que cuando mi bebe crezca no me quiera como madre, no quiero que me deje de querer, yo lo amo mas que a la vida misma, tanto o mas que si lo hubiera cargado yo en mi vientre. El es mi hijo y lo adoro, pero temo que cuando sea grande no me quiera como madre y me odie por que yo separe a sus padres- dijo Rosalie abrazando a Emmett Jr. Como si su vida se fuera en ello.

_Rose, cariño tu eres su madre, nada ni nadie cambiara eso. Tu no me separaste de Yenny, simplemente lo nuestro no estaba destinado a resultar, ella era un ángel y los Ángeles están de paso en este mundo, su mejor obra antes de partir con Dios fue darnos un hijo, un hijo que conoce solo una madre, y esa eres tu- le dije abrazándola, ella lloraba.

_Mami - dijo mi hijo.

_Aquí esta mami, cielo, mami te ama con el corazón, tu eres mi corazón- dijo Rose.

_amo mami- dijo mi pequeño.

_¿que otra prueba necesitas Rose?, el es tu hijo-le dije secando sus lagrimas

_si Emmett el es mi hijo.

**Edward POV.**

_15 años después_

Yo ya no tenía mis 27 años, ya era un hombre de 42 años, padre de 4 hijos y esposo de una hermosa mujer.

El tiempo pasaba y cada día me daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era, mis hijos eran mi adoración y Bella mi vida.

Las cosas no podía ir mejor, los trillizos rápidamente crecían ya tenían 16 años y poco a poco sus personalidades salían a flote, recuerdo cuando eran mas pequeños, Zoe era la mas cariñosa, era mi segunda princesa, le gustaba mucho jugar con sus muñecas, cada vez que llegaba del hospital revisaba mis bolsillos en busca de una muñeca, llego al punto de que sacaba todas las cosas de mi maletín buscando su muñeca. Aunque heredo de mi hermana su hiperactividad no había forma de que ella se durmiera a diferencia de Tiare que era mas tranquila, ella tenia un carácter como el de Bella, le gustaba leer, amaba pasar tiempo jugando con Maggie, quien se había tomado su papel de hermanita mayor muy enserio, aun cuando ella era casi 3 años mayor que ellos, siempre los cuidaba. Edward por su parte era todo un rompe corazones, a sus cortos 15 años ya había tenido novia y algunas enamoradas, cuidaba mucho a sus hermanas, las sobreprotegía mucho en especial a Maggie. Pero de eso hace tanto tiempo.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Recogimos a los pequeños del colegio, Maggie iba con sus audífonos puestos escuchando música, realmente ella era una amante de la música, le gustaba desde Debussy hasta Muse, nos había obligado a Bella y a mi a que la lleváramos al concierto de Muse en California, lo habíamos consentido como su regalo de cumpleaños, cuando nuestra pequeña cumplió los 17, era toda una señorita, educada y muy amable, excepto con Edward._

__Oye antisocial, te estoy hablando- dijo mi hijo quitándole los audífonos a Maggie._

__Papá, dile a Eddy que me deje tranquila- me pidió mi princesa, cada día era mas hermosa, ya tenia mi rifle apuntalado y cargado listo para matar al primer sopenco que le pusiera los ojos encima._

__Con un demonio no me digas Eddy- dijo Edward._

__Chicos pueden quedarse traquidos- les pidió Bella._

__Solo esta molesta porque la vi de la mano con Jordan- dijo Edward, en ese momento lo vi todo rojo. Frene el auto abruptamente ganándome una mirada del mal por parte de Bella._

__ ¿QUIEN ES JORDAN?- le medio grite a los chicos necesitaba respuestas._

__Es el novio de Maggie- dijo Edward._

__Es un amigo- se defendió Maggie._

__Yo creo que es muy lindo como trata a Maggie siempre le deja flores en su puesto- dijo Tiare._

__Lo mejor es cuando le pidió ser su novia en la cafetería- dijo Zoe._

_Y en ese momento perdí el control. Rápidamente me baje del auto y camine hasta el costado de la carretera, me senté en el suelo con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, necesitaba calmante, ene se momento unas manos me tocaron la espalda, sabia quien era, no necesitaba mas para saber quien era, mi única gran amiga, mi amante, mi confidente mi Bella._

__Edward, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto._

__No, Bella No estoy bien, ¿en que momento creció tanto como para no necesitarme, en que momento dejo de necesitar mis cuentos para dormir?_

__Edward ella creció, es toda una adolescente, déjala crecer._

__No, me niego a hacerlo, es mas hoy se ira a un convento._

__Edward no seas cavernícola, ella es una hermosa mujer, ya es mujer, no siempre podremos tenerlos en una burbuja, ellos deben seguir la vida ya no son pequeños, pero aun así cuando caigan estaremos ahí para ellos._

__Llo se es que me cuesta tanto hacerme a la idea, primero Maggie, después Zoe y Tiare, mi corazón no puede con tanto, ellas son mis niñas, nunca crecerán siempre lo serán._

__Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, pero en este momento la asustaste, ella teme a que dejes de quererla por tener novio_

__¿Tu lo sabias?_

__Si_

__Porque no me lo dijiste, se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos- le cuestione mirándola a los ojos. _

__Porque no es mi secreto, ella te lo diría en su momento, pero déjame decirte que tu hija teme que la dejes de querer, sabes que aun tiene pesadillas con Jacob, recuerda como me golpeaba, era tan pequeña, pero lo recuerda, y siempre dice que quien me salvo eres tu. _

__ ¿Mi bebe teme que no la quiera?_

__Si_

__Eso es absurdo, debo hablar con ella, lleva a los chicos a casa, nosotros debemos conversar- le dije besando sus labios._

_Bella subió al auto y de inmediato bajo Maggie, con sus ojitos azules llenos de lagrimas, mi bebe tenia miedo._

__Maggie, ven caminemos un poco, o ¿te da vergüenza que te vean con tu viejo padre?_

__Tu no eres viejo papi- dijo ella tomando mi mano._

__ ¿En que piensas?_

__Papi ¿ya no me quieres?- me pregunto mirando al suelo, ¿Cómo se cuestionaba en que no la quisiera?, la amaba, ella me enseño a ser padre._

__ ¿Porque piensas eso Maggie?_

__porque no soy tu hija y quizás ya no me quieres-dijo ella mirando sus pies_

__Maggie, mírame, tu eres mi hija, te amo, puede que no tengamos la misma sangre, pero lo eres, tu me enseñaste a ser padre, cuando te tuve en mis brazos la primera vez, me hipnotizaste con esos luceros que tienes, me enseñaste el significado de ser padre, me diste una aliciente a ser mejor, la pregunta no es si yo te quiero, es si tu me quieres_

__Papi te amo con todo mi corazón, se que debí decirte lo de Jordan pero temía que ya no me quisieras, que dejara de ser tu niña._

__Maggie aunque tengas 80 años serás mi niña, siempre, que no te quepa duda alguna, tu y tus hermanos son mi vida, todo los temores que tu tienes son los que yo tuve cuando fuimos con tu madre a ponerte mi apellido. Siempre pensé que algún día querrías estar con tu verdadero padre, que pensarías que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu padre._

__Papá, tu me salvaste, salvaste a mamá, recuerdo cuando la golpeaba, se que era pequeña pero lo recuerdo, pero el mejor recuerdo que tengo es cuando me pediste ser mi papi, el destino a veces es cruel, pero te enseña que en la vida hay cosas mejores y tu eres el destino de mamá, tu la salvaste y me quisiste aun cuando yo no era tu hija, alejaste los mounstros de mi closet, peleaste a duelo con el cuco y lo mejor de todo es que me amaste por sobre todo cuando mas lo necesite._

__Te amo hija_

__Te amo papi._

__Vamos a casa, ah antes que se me olvide quiero a Jordan en casa hoy en la noche._

__ ¿Para que?_

__No me ha pedido formalmente ser tu novio, debe pasar el cuestionario Cullen-Hale._

__Oh, Dios, no me digas que lo interrogaras con mis tíos y el abuelo._

__Lo siento hija, pero ellos también son como tus papis._

__Bueno, pero dile a tío Jazz que deje la bayoneta en casa._

__OK_

__Y a tío Emmett que no traiga su bate de béisbol._

__OK._

__Y por lo más sagrado que Abu Carlisle no traiga su arma_

__Prometido, además con la mía hay suficiente._

__Papi- dijo ella molesta, rápidamente la puse subí mi espalda._

__Dios papi ya no tengo 3 años._

__Para mí siempre los tendrás_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_¿En que piensas Edward?

_En lo afortunado que soy al hverte encontrado, Bella apareciste en mi vida conmo un lucero me llenaste de tu luz y ahora no concivo la vida sin ti.

_Lo mismo digo, me salvaste, de todas las formas que una persona puede ser salvada, te amo.

_Yo mas.

El tiempo pasaba y no me arrepentía de nada, la vida nos dio otra oportunidad de ser felices y estar a lado de mi esposa y mis hijos me hacia el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

**Hola Bellas niñas, bueno aquí les deje el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste, nos queda un matrimonio pendiente ¿Quién será?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Niñas de mi corazón… llegamos al final… odio los finales son tan finales XD.**

**Gracias a todas y cada una de Uds. Por su compañía y consejos… uff que haría sin Uds.…**

**Zoe amiga gracias por tu constante apoyo y palabras de aliento…**

**Sarah gracias por tu cariño y preocupación**

**Debo gracias por tus tirones de oreja y amenazas… **

**Uff que es difícil el cambiar el estado de una historia de en proceso a completa jajaja…**

**No me explayare mucho porque muchas de Uds. Quieren leer el final, así que aquí esta el final. Recuerden que tendremos out takes del matrimonio de Jaspeo y Alieta y su noche de bodas.**

**Además de Emmett y Rose. Me deben decir si quieren saber de los hijos de los chicos.**

**Por ultima vez…**

**Nada de aquí es mío, los personajes son de una señora millonaria mientras yo no lo soy jajaja… si fueran míos les daría una noche a cada una de Uds. con su vampiro a elección para romper camas!**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

**Epílogo**

_**Bella POV**_

Mi familia era mas unida que nunca, Alice y Jasper eran padres de gemelas, si, fueron gemelas quien lo diría Jasper siempre tan calmado y tranquilo le toco ser padre de dos mini Alice que eran muy hiperactivas, Francesca y Diana tenían 20 años y eran el dolor de cabeza de Jasper, eran adictas a las compras como su madre y Vivian por la moda. Aunque 5 años después de que nacieran las gemelas les salio el varón, ellos habían dejado de intentar tener hijos, ya que con 2 niñas su vida se les complicaba un poco, pero a quien no si son las copias de la pequeña duende, Noah de 15 año era un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como los de su padre, mantenía el mismo temperamento y temple de Jasper, era un caballero en toda su expresión.

Rosalie y Emmett habían tenido una pequeña de cabello rubio como Rose y hermosos ojos celestes, su hermano Emmett Jr. la sobre protegía, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su hermana, cuando Yenny comenzó a salir con Damian, su novio fue sometido al Cuestionario Cullen-Halle, al mismo que fue sometido el novio de Maggie. Le habían puesto Yenny en honor a su madre, nunca en los 21 años de Emmett Jr. había cuestionado la maternidad de Rosalie, recuerdo cuando pregunto por su madre.

_**Flash Back**_

Era navidad, estábamos en la casa de Esme y Carlisle celebrando las fiestas, era tradición de la familia el pasar las fiestas todos juntos. Los niños estaban en el salón jugando y nosotros los adultos estábamos observándolos. Cuando Emmett jr. A sus 5 años llego preguntando porque el no se parecía a su madre o su hermana.

_Mami, ¿porque no me parezco a ti?- todos nos quedamos en shock, sabíamos que llegaría el momento cuando el preguntara pero nunca pensé que seria así

_Bueno hijo, ¿acuerdas que cuando eras pequeño yo te decía que tu eras el regalo de un ángel?- le pregunto Rosalie a Emmett jr., quien tenia en su rostro marcada la confusión que sentía.

_Si mami lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver.

_Bueno antes de que tu nacieras tu padre estaba enamorado de un ángel, quien me dio el mejor regalo del mundo, me dio un hijo, su hombre era Yenny, ella amo mucho a tu papi, pero al ser un ángel debía volver con dios, ella antes de morir me dijo que te cuidara y te amara como si fueras mi hijo, pero ella no me pedía nada imposible, porque cuando te tuve en mis brazos te ame con locura, eres y siempre serás mi hijo y te amo mas que a mi vida, espero que esto no cambie tu forma de pensar en mi- dijo Rosalie llorando.

_Mami, nada me hará dejar de amarte, es verdad lo que dice mi papi, Mami no es quien te tiene es quien te cría, y como Abu Esme y Abu Carlisle aman a mi papi y mis tíos yo te amo, gracias por quererme- dijo Emmett Jr. corriendo a los brazos de Rosalie.

_Te amo Bebe- dijo Rosalie abrazando a su hijo.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Edward POV**

Mi vida no podía ser mejor tenia un hermosa familia 3 niñas que amaba con locura y mi campeón que era mi orgullo, la vida me sonreía, mi amada esposa cada día era mas hermosa, es como el vino cada día es mejor.

Un momento había algo malo en mi vida, hoy mi pequeña se casaba, maldito Jordan por arrebatarme a mi pequeña, ella era mi bebe, ¿porque tenia que fijarse en ella?, ¿porque ella se había fijado en el? ¿Cómo demonios paso el cuestionario Cullen- Halle? aun lo recuerdo.

_**Flash Back**_

Después de llegar a casa le pedí a Maggie que llamara a Jordan, bella se iría con los chicos a la casa de mis padres, Jasper, Emmett y papa estaban en camino contra todo lo prometido a Maggie, teníamos nuestras armas, estaba listo a disparare entre ceja y ceja al maldito por cortejar a mi pequeña, Emmett no estaba mejor, quería matarlo con sus propias manos, pero ese seria mi placer.

A las 8 teníamos todo listo habíamos reorganizado la sala, colocamos en sillón grande en un lado y justo frente a el dos sillones pequeños, habíamos colocado las lámparas de pedestal de bella a ambos lados de el sillón mas grande, el seria interrogado y o haríamos sufrir, tenia mi maletín listo en caso de que le diera un ataque cardiaco, solo por si acaso, si eso ocurría lo dejaría sufrir un rato y después lo atendería, si eso era bueno ¿Verdad?

A los pocos minutos llego un auto a la entrada, como si viniera a un funeral vimos al maldito caminar hacia la puerta, había dudado en golpear, pero eso estaba bien, el temor era su mejor aliado.

_Recuerden sus posiciones soldados- dijo Jasper.

_ Todo por todo, a matar, no tengan piedad- dijo Emmett

_A por el- dijo mi padre, la verdad es que creo que todos estábamos un poco psicóticos, me dirigí a la puerta y lo vi, dios era patético, vestía unas convers negras, blue jeans y una camisa color azul, su cabello era castaño rojizo y sus ojos verdes. Me parecía vagamente familiar.

_Buenas noches Dr. Cullen, mi nombre es Jordan Richardson, el novio de Maggie- dijo el chico mirándome fijamente, trataba de intimidarme, pero el no contaba con Emmett.

_Jordan que alegría que llegaras, pero que haces ahí, pasemos a la sala- dijo Emmett pasándole un brazo por el cuello, y arrastrándolo a la sala.

Una vez ahí lo sentó en el sillón grande, colocándose junto a el mientras mantenía un brazo sobre sus hombros, debo decir que eso intimidaba a cualquiera.

_Bueno dime Jordan ¿quieres algo de beber?- dijo mi padre siendo políticamente correcto.

_Agua, si no es mucha la molestia.

_No bebes.

_No señor.

_No me digas señor, dime Dr. Cullen- dijo mi padre echándole en frente su título.

_Esta bien Dr. Cullen.

_Bueno dime ¿tu familia tiene antecedentes psiquiátricos?- pregunto Jasper.

_No Dr. Halle

_ ¿Has estado detenido?- pregunto Emmett

_No señor.

_¿Consumes drogas?- dijo mi padre

_No Dr. Cullen

_Si te hacemos un examen de folículo piloso ¿Qué arrojaría?- pregunto Emmett

_Nada, nunca he consumido drogas.

_Numero de integrantes del grupo familiar, nombres y tu posición en ella- pregunte.

_Hijo único, Bárbara y Samuel Richardson, vivo con ellos en las afueras de Forks, nos mudamos hace 1 año, por el trabajo de mi padre, el es Contratista.

_Ahora dime cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones con Maggie, y se sincero, porque si la lastimas te matare, pero antes dejare que ellos- señale al grupo de psicópatas- te lastime de la peor forma, pedirás clemencia- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

_Dr. Cullen, mis intenciones para con Maggie son legitimas y sinceras, la amo, la amo como un loco, me enamore de ella desde el primer momento que la tuve en mis brazos, cuando entro a la cafetería de la escuela y mirando su libro, tropezó con sus propios pies- herencia materna sin duda pensé para mi- en ese momento sentí como si millones de descargas eléctricas pasaran por mis manos, extendiéndose a mi cuerpo, llenándome de una paz que jamás había sentido. Entiendo su reticencia a dejarme estar con ella, pero sepa que tengo planes a futuro con Maggie, pretendo entrar a la universidad, donde estudiare Medicina, al igual que Maggie- ese era mi mas grande orgullo, mi hija quería ser doctora como su papi- después de eso cuando ya tenga un trabajo fijo y una situación económica con la que pueda mantener una familia, le pediré formalmente la mano de Maggie para hacerla mi esposa.

_Mira pequeño, no has entendido aquí a Eddy, el tema es que si veo una lagrima salir de los ojitos de lucero de mi niña, pateare tu trasero como nadie lo ha hecho, es mas matare hasta tu perro, ¿Queda claro?- dijo Emmett.

_Si Dr. Cullen.

Pobre muchacho debería estar mareado con tanta pregunta y Dr. Cullen.

_Ahora dime, ¿este es tu expediente?- dijo Jasper mostrándole su record medico y policial- el maldito estaba limpio.

_Si, Dr. Halle.

_ ¿Esta adulterado?

_No Dr. Halle.

Ahora te pediré que me digas ¿que ves en esta lámina?- dijo Jasper pasándole una lamina con una mancha de tinta.

_Veo un murciélago.

_ ¿Y en esta?

_Un gigante en motocicleta.

Así trascurrió 2 horas, donde al pobre muchacho se le administraron 4 test psicológicos, además de medirse en pulso con Emmett, quemadas de ojo con mi padre y una guerra eterna de seño fruncido conmigo, era bueno, debía admitirlo, no había perdido ninguna prueba, salvo con Emmett. En ese momento salio Jasper de la cocina donde estaba analizando los test, haciéndonos señas para que lo acompañáramos.

_Jordan, discúlpanos un momento- le dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la cocina.

_Bien Jasper, dime que esta demente y debe ser internado, tengo listos los papeles de admisión- dijo mi padre.

_Bueno ódienme y todo pero el bastardo esta mas cuerdo que todos nosotros, no es psicópata, obsesivo, bipolar, paranoide, limite, en resumen este es un tipo sano.

_Demonios Jasper, para que tanto tiempo perdido, si el muchacho saldría bien.

_ ¿Eso que quiere decir?- pregunte.

_Que no encontraras un mejor partido para Maggie.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_Otras vez perdido en tu mente.

_SI amor, lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que pasara.

_ ¿Otra vez con lo del cuestionario?

_Si, no puedo creer como ha crecido mi bebe, ya estoy viejo- le dije conteniendo las lagrimas, los años me habían vuelto una nena, es decir, no solo a mi, también a Emmett y Jasper. Cada vez que nuestros hijos hacían algo genial no conteníamos las lágrimas.

_Edward ella ya es adulta, tiene 26 años, ya es toda una mujer, piensa en lo mucho que te ama, si no fuera así, no crees que habría rechazado 2 veces la propuesta de Jordan.

Era verdad ha ese chico le había costado, primero le había propuesto matrimonio al salir de la secundaria, a lo que mi bebe le había dicho que no, aun eran muy jóvenes, y después ya saliendo de la universidad, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

_**Flash Back**_

Maggie había llegado llorando a casa, no entendía que le sucedía, detrás de ella llego un Jordan con la cara crispada de dolor, cuando vi a mi bebe llorar me acerque a el y lo tome por la chaqueta.

_¿Que le hiciste a mi bebe?

_Solo le pedí matrimonio, la lleve a un restaurante, cenamos, todo era perfecto, pero cuando llego el postre me arrodille frente a ella y le pedí que fuera mi esposa, ella me miro y salio corriendo a su coche, conduje tras de ella y aquí estamos, ni siquiera me dio una respuesta solo corrió- dijo Jordan con lagrimas en sus ojos, de verdad no entendía que le sucedía a Maggie.

_Hablare con ella, Bells quédate con el- le pedí a mi hermosa esposa.

Subí las escaleras, cuando llegue a la habitación de mi niña, golpee 2 veces y entre, ella estaba tendida en su cama, llorado desconsolada, abrazaba a su osito, como tantas veces cundo era pequeña. Me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos.

_ ¿Bebe que sucede?

_Papi, no soy buena

_ ¿Porque dices eso? eres una joven maravillosa y muy buena

_Si fuera buena no le rompería el corazón al hombre que amo- la relación de mi bebe me dejo impávido, sabia que quería a Jordan, llevaban muchos años juntos pero que lo amara, esas eran palabras mayores.

_Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

_Papi, ¿recuerdas el matrimonio de tía Alice?

_Si bebe fue hace mucho.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste?

_ ¿No?

_Me dijiste que no me casara nunca, que cuando fuera adulta viviría en el Himalaya y que ningún hombre se acercaría a mí.

_Es verdad.

_Papi, ¿aun me quieres?

_Claro que te quiero Maggie, y como te quiero debes comprender algo, para mi es duro verte crecer, al igual que tus hermanos, son mi vida, aun cuando no lleves mi sangre te he amado con locura, es por eso que me duele verte triste.

_Papá Jordan me pidió matrimonio.

_Lo se.

_Me asuste.

_También lo se.

_Salí corriendo.

_Lo se, la pregunta es porque.

_Porque no quiero que dejes de quererme- esa confesión hizo que se me partiera el alma.

_Bebe te amo, tanto como a tus hermanos, no quiero que te excluyas de ser feliz por mi, mereces a ese cabezota, dios sabe lo mucho que le costo el ser aceptado por la familia y aun así ha estado ahí, sobrevivió a la cocina de tía Alice, a jugar fútbol con Emmett, paint war con Jasper, y a las interminables horas de jardinería con tu madre y tu abuela. ¿Crees que se merece una oportunidad?

_¿Dejare de ser tu pequeña?

_Nunca, aunque tengas 80 años desde el cielo siempre serás mi pequeña.

_Gracias papa te amo

_Yo mas mi niña, ahora vamos por un chico que esta llorando en los brazos de tu madre.

_Dios debo tener todo el maquillaje corrido.

_Estas hermosa como siempre bebe.

Bajamos las escaleras con Maggie en mi espalda, cuando llegamos abajo estaba bella sentada en el sillón, con un remedo de humano, en sus piernas, Jordan lloraba como crío de pecho, mientras bella le acariciaba el cabello.

_Vamos pequeña es hora que hables con el - le dije a Maggie bajándola de mi espalda.

_Bella es momento que nos retiremos- le dije a mi hermosa esposa, la cogi de la mano y nos fuimos a la cocina donde había publico.

_Tiare, Zoe Edward ¿qué hacen aquí?- le pregunte cuando los vi arrodillados en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

_Bueno papi queremos saber que pasa, y ¿ tu y mama que hacen aquí?- pregunto mi hermosa Zoe.

_Bueno nosotros, esto- venimos a lo mismo que Uds.- me corto bella.

_bueno en ese entonces pónganse cómodos- dijo Tiare, colocándose en la piernas de su hermano.

_Titi estas pesada- dijo Edward Jr.

_Oh grandísimo tonto no peso nada- dijo Tiare y aquí íbamos.

_Deberías dejar las frituras.

_No peso

_Que si

_Que no.

_Pesas tanto como Zoe.

_Oh te matare- dijo Zoe

_Y tu querías uno mas- me dijo bella en el oido.

_Bueno hermosa debes admitir que trabajamos bien- le dije moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

_Siempre Dr.

_Quieres que te revise esta noche- le dije en voz baja

_Oh dios son unos cerdos- dijo Zoe tapándose los oído.

_No podré volver a verlos con los mismos ojos- dijo una dramática Tiare.

_Vamos padre así lo hacemos los Cullen- dijo Edward con una mirada picara.

Definitivamente mi familia era lo mejor

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Bueno finalmente lo acepto

_Si aunque le costo un poco- dijo bella.

_Aun espero que mis niñas quieran ser monjas- le dije esperanzado

_Bueno lo hablaría contigo después pero ambas chicas tienen novio y Eddy esta feliz con Vanesa.

_Dios quieren matarme, debo llamar refuerzos otros 2 payasos indignos que deben someterse al cuestionario Cullen- Halle.

_No cambiaras nunca.

_Nunca mi hermosa enfermera.

**Bella POV**

Así fue como Jordan se unió a la familia, los chicos no dejarían de darnos sorpresas, Maggie siguió los pasos de su padre y los Cullen convirtiéndose en Neurocirujano, Tiare y Zoe estudiaban Derecho, mientras que Eddy estudiaba Arquitectura.

La vida es algo que esta en un constante cambio. Algunas veces piensas que te pasan cosas malas por que si, la verdad es que cuando suceden estas cosas debes saber que siempre existe el mañana, finalmente cuando ves que no tienes salida veras finalmente que mañana será otro día, puedes tener un nuevo trabajo y una nueva vida.

**Chicas llegamos al final quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes por seguir esta historia, gracias a las que me tiraron las orejas, a lo largo de este camino encontré muy buenas amigas y hermanitas postizas XD.**

**Gracias a:**

_nany87 , supattinsondecullen , RomyRob , VICKY08, beakis, Zoe Hallow, Sarah-Crish Cullen , EdwardKaname, Bella Masen Mckrty, madaswan, Monii-lunadawn. Maya Cullen Masen , Debo Cullen Pattinson, Dra Yenny Carter, yeraldin23 , BkPattz nairelena, -Tsukino, ChayPattinson, -Tsukino, anapottercullen558 nairelena Seiya-Moon Danny Twilight Aleja Maggie janalez Lauris princess janalez anybuff ._

_**Y a las que se me queden en el tintero me avisan. Gracias por leer y la paciencia que me han tenido.**_

_**Tengo 2 ideas para la próxima historia. Se las dejo**_

_**El es el novio de mi madre, cuando el mundo se torció tanto... no puedo verlo con otros ojos. ¿Verdad? cuando la locura le gana a la razón**_

_**Son soldados, deben partir a servir dejando a sus esposas solas, podrán sobrevivir a una guerra que los quiere separara una Dra. Los ayudara a volver a casa, pero no todo es color de rosa.**_

_**Díganme cual les gusta más… Besitos Las ADORO!**_

_**Zoe Te quiero MILLONES**_


	37. Chapter 37

HOY SE QUE UDS EPERABAN UN OUT TAKKE, PERO DECIDI TOMARME ESTE ESPACIO PARA DESEARLES UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS LAS NIÑAS QUE ME SIGUEN, GRACIAS POR EL CARIÑO Y LAS HERMOSAS PALABRAS QUE ME HAN DEDICADO, NO HABRIA PODIDO HACERLO SIN UDS, HE TENIDO HERMOSAS PALABRS EN MIS 4 FICS, SI YA SON 4 XD!

ZOE (NELLY) TE ADORO ERES MI NIÑA DEL CORAZON

DEBO (DEBORA) PRECIOSA MI NIÑA PEQUEÑA, TE QUIERO

SARAH ERES UNA EXCELENTE AMIGA.

EDKAN GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN TODO

BELLA LINDA GRACIAS

MAYA CRACIAS POR TU APOYO.

PUEDO SEGUIR PERO SOLO QUIERO DESEARLES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO, BENDICIONES PARA UDS:

_nany87__ , __supattinsondecullen__ , __RomyRob__ , __VICKY08__, __beakis__, __Zoe Hallow__, __Sarah-Crish Cullen__ , __EdwardKaname__, __Bella Masen Mckrty__, __madaswan__, __Monii-lunadawn__. __Maya Cullen Masen__ , __Debo Cullen Pattinson__, Dra Yenny Carter, __yeraldin23__ , __BkPattz__nairelena__, __-Tsukino__, __ChayPattinson__, __-Tsukino__, __anapottercullen558__nairelena__Seiya-Moon__Danny Twilight__Aleja Maggie__janalez__Lauris princess__janalez__anybuff__ ._

MIS NIÑAS LAS ADORO Y LO SABEN, ANGELITOS DE MI CORAZON (HERMANITAS) LES DESEO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO Y EPERO QUE EL GORDO VESTIDO DE ROJO LES TRAIGA A EDWARD O ALGUNO DE LOS CHICOS. YO EN MI CARTA SE LO PEDI, LE DIJE QUE SE LLEVARA A MI MARIDO Y ME DEJARA A EDWARD Y PROMETIA HACER TRABAJO COMUNITARIO EL RESTO DE MI VIDA ¿CREEN QUE ME LO TRAIGA?

BESITOS.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bueno niñas lo prometido es deuda… aquí esta el outtake de la noche de bodas de Alice. Ahh ha pasado tiempo y se me estaba olvidando.**

**Primero lo primero nada de esto es mio, todos los personajes pertenecen a una mujer maravillosa (S. Meyer) la historia, Zoe, Jordan, Maggie y Ttiare son míos.**

**Zoe de mi alma aquí esta… espero que te guste.**

**Debo hijita espero que te guste, se que te gusta la pareja Alice-Jasper.**

**Alice POV**

Ya era legal era la Señora de Jasper Halle, no podía ser mas feliz, mi Jazz había salido del coma, había vuelto a mi y me había dado la alegría mas grande de el mundo al aceptar ser mi esposo. Nuestra boda no había sido la que siempre había soñado, pero enfrentémoslo no todo siempre será como queremos.

Le habían dado el alta a Jasper después de pasar 2 meses de rehabilitación, en la cual mi padre y Edward le prohibieron abandonar el hospital, por lo que traslade mi habitación a la de Jasper, tenia mi notebook mis revistas de moda, hasta había hecho que cambiaran la cama de la habitación por una cama matrimonial, si bien teníamos muchas ganas de consumar nuestro matrimonio, no podía ser tan desconsiderada, Jasper venia saliendo de un coma, por lo que su musculatura estaba disminuida y su condición era delicada, así que hice tripitas corazón y darme duchas con agua fría. Si aunque no lo crean una no es de acero, imagínense ayudar a tu esposo a bañarse, ver día a día como su cuerpo va cambiando poco a poco hasta convertirse en lo que era antes; así que había tenido que darme duchas frías.

¿Dónde estaba? Ah si, estábamos de camino a nuestra casa, si teníamos casa, ¿Qué se creen que no soy una mujer que prevé las cosas? Nunca deben apostar en mi contra pues tendrán todas las de perder. Entre Edward y Emmett ayudaron a Jasper a descender del auto.

_ Cuidado hombre, ¿volvemos a lo mismo, me machacaran por casarme con su hermana?- pregunto Jasper.

_ El coma te volvió nena- dijo Emmett.

_ No soy nena, solo recuerda querido doctor Cullen que mi cuerpo no es el de antes, estoy mas recuperado pero aun me falta fortalecerme un poco- dijo Jasper.

_ Y que te quieres coger a mi hermanita, así que no quieres gastar energía- dijo Edward.

_ ¿Eddy necesitas que llame a Bella?- le pregunte, es verdad que quería intimidad con mi esposo, pero creo que estos dos me sobreprotegían, es decir con que moral me salen con eso si Edward había recibido el titulo de Edward "te embarazo con la mirada" Cullen, y Emmett no estaba mejor. Así que ambos tenían tejado de vidrio.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices Alice?

_Por que Bella me dijo que si te ponías en el plan de hermano sobreprotector te mandaría a dormir al sillón y tendrías que cuidar a los trillizos tu solo mientras ella y mamá se van a un spa por 2 días seguidos.

_ ¿No serias capaz?- dijo Edward entornando la mirada.

_ Pruébame- lo rete.

_ Emmett creo que es momento que nos retiremos- dijo Edward.

_ Si dejemos a este en la habitación y vámonos con muestras esposas, Dios sabe lo que este par de calientes han generado en mi cuerpo, Emmett quiere a su osita cariñosita- dijo Emmett.

_ Dios eres tan básico Emmett, todo lo que piensas es sexo las 24 horas del día- le dije.

_ Vamos enana ni que tú fueras a jugar a las cartas toda la noche con Jasper, ¿crees que no sé que consumaran su matricidio?

_ Bueno si lo hacemos no necesitamos público así que les pediré que se retiren- dijo Jasper

_déjanos acompañarte hasta tu habitación- dijo Emmett.

Entramos en la casa, rápidamente los chicos subieron a Jasper a nuestra habitación, estaba nerviosa de estar a solas con mi esposo sin que nos interrumpiera nuestra familia o las enfermeras, necesitaba estar a solas con mi esposo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, cuanto lo anhelaba mi cuerpo, pero por sobre todo necesitaba decirle a mi Jasmeo que su Alieta estaba lista para entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma.

_Emmett ten cuidado con Jasper, aun sus costillas no sanan completamente- le dije preocupada por los bruscos movimientos que realizaban para ponerlo en la cama.

_Tranquila mi amor, estoy bien- dijo Jasper colocando cara de valiente, pero en el fondo yo sabia que le dolía.

_Eddy mejor nos vamos estos dos están destilando sexo, y me están entrando ganitas- dijo Emmett.

_bueno hermanita nos retiramos, pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa- dijo Edward.

_ ¿Que?- le pregunte.

_no hagas nada que yo no haría- dijo Edward solemne, sabia que era duro para el, siempre me había protegido de todo lo que me pudiera afectar, pero siendo realistas yo ya era una mujer grande y necesitaba hacer mi vida, como él lo había hecho al lado de Bells.

_Tranquilo hermano esta noche no te hare tío- le dije con el afán de picarlo.

Edward me lanzo una mirada llena de suspicacia, pero había algo en sus ojos que no me dejaba tranquila, por lo que le hice señas para que me acompañara hasta fuera de la recamara. Una vez fuera le hable con franqueza.

_Hermano ¿Qué te pasa?

_sabes que te amo hermana, ¿verdad?

_Si lo se.

_Sabes que daría cualquier cosa por tu felicidad, ¿verdad?

_Edward me estas comenzando a asustar, ¿Qué ocurre?

_solo que me cuesta mucho ver en la hermosa mujer que te has convertido, cuando tú eras pequeña y nos adopto Carlisle y Esme prometí que te cuidaría de todo mal, y creo que te he fallado. No estuve ahí para protegerte de María y del daño que les causo a ti y Jasper, estaba tan absorto en mi propio mundo que no me percate de que el tuyo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, lo lamento, me arrepiento tanto de no ver las señales, me arrepiento de no haber prestado atención a tu dolor, pero no sabes lo duro que fue para mi verte morir día a día en ese hospital, ver como te consumías por amor, créeme yo no me interpondré mas en tu felicidad, ese Jasper se gano mi bendición y mi odio.

_Nada fue culpa de Jasper.

_si lo se pero fue por mi culpa que ocurrió lo que ocurrió, todo por la loca de Catlyn que no se daría por vencida, todo fue mi culpa y es por eso que necesito tu perdón, bueno no solo el tuyo sino también el de Jasper. Necesito que me perdone por el embrollo en el que metí a la familia, por involucrarme con esa mujer.

_Edward creo que es momento que te perdones a ti mismo, nada ocurrió por tu culpa, yo no te culpo, bueno si te culpo de algo- en ese momento los ojos de Edward se cruzaron con los míos y vi por primera vez en mi vida miedo en ellos.

_Aceptare mi culpa hermanita- dijo el bajando la mirada.

_Tienes la culpa de que te adore hermano y que siempre trates de cargar con toda la responsabilidad, hermano no tengo ya 3 meses, ya no soy una bebe, si sé que siempre seré tu hermana menor, pero déjame crecer hermano, has hecho lo mejor que has podido, me has apoyado en todas y cada una de mis locuras, ahora apóyame en esta, amo a ese hombre, lo amo mas allá de lo racional, amo la forma en que me mira, amo la forma en que me hace sentir, amo todos y cada uno de los minutos que he pasado con el. Vamos Edward déjame crecer- le pedí con ojos suplicantes, sabia lo duro que había sido para el ver como estaba en el hospital, cuando esperaba que Jasper despertara.

_ve por el pequeña- dijo Edward besando mi frente y dándome uno de esos abrazos en lo que sabias que todo estaría bien.

_Gracias hermanito.

_Cuando quieras pequeña duende- me dijo despeinando con su mano mi cabello.

Cuando regrese a la habitación vi que Jasper estaba dormido y Emmett estaba acostado a su lado mirando la tv.

_ ¿porque se durmió Jasper?- le pregunte.

_bueno cuando comencé a explicarle lo que debía hacer esta noche, ya sabes el fino arte de amar el cuerpo de una mujer, me dijo que estaba un poco agotado por el traslado. Es un miedica, creo que no tenemos nada que temer esta noche Edward este estará en coma por la velada- dijo Emmett levantándose del lado de Jasper, pero en ultimo momento se detuvo y le susurro algo al oído.

Jasper POV

Cuando Emmett trato de enseñarme la mejor forma de complacer a una mujer no sabia si reír o llorar es decir, yo no necesitaba consejos, no es que fuera muy experimentado, pero tenia conocimientos del tema, ya cuando la cosa se pudo morbosa, como cuando dijo que debía subir sus piernas a mi hombro para entrar mas profundo… deje de escuchar en ese momento y me excuse con que estaba agotado. Sabia que esta seria la primera noche que dormiría con Alice fuera del hospital, mi cuerpo estaba casi recuperado en su totalidad, el medico y kinesiólogo me dieron el victo bueno para poder pasar una noche como dios manda al lado de mi esposa, pero era una sorpresa. Debía ser paciente.

Cuando los chicos se retiraron finalmente mi pequeña se acercó a mi lado.

_Jazz puedes abrir los ojos sé que estas despierto- dijo besando mi frente

_ ¿como lo sabias?- le pregunte mirando su hermoso rostro, nunca me cansaría de mirarla, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles, su cabello le daba ese misticismo entre la inocencia y la virtud. Dios era hermoso y era mi esposa.

_te conozco Jasper, se cuando estas simulando estar dormido, por que mueves constantemente tu pie derecho, déjeme decirle doctor halle que no se ve bien eso en un psicólogo.

_créeme cariño es bueno que lo sepas solo tu- le dije acercando mi rostro al de ella, pero ella me aparto

_espera quiero hacerlo especial- dijo ella alejándose de mi lado.

_Alice contigo todo es especial- sabia que perdía la batalla, pero no perdía nada con tratar.

_volveré en unos minutos, tu espérame aquí y no hagas trampas sr. Halle- me dijo entrando al baño

_No lo hare señora halle- le dije viendo como su pequeña figura desaparecía en la puerta del baño.

Pasaron los minutos y yo me estaba impacientando, sabia que ella saldría del baño vestida para darme una sorpresa, conocía lo atrevida que era su ropa interior, cuando estábamos en el hospital había visto su bolso donde la guardaba por lo que tenia una idea de lo que podía ponerse. En ese momento apago la luz del baño.

_Cierra los ojos por favor Jasper- me pidió y como siempre sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Espere pacientemente para abrirlos.

_Jasper puedes abrirlos- dijo Alice y cuando los abrí me encontré con una deidad una diosa, un ángel caído del cielo, estaba vestida con un traje medieval, era turquesa, con aplicaciones doradas, su rostro estaba despejado, su cabello estaba peinado en un intrincado peinado, él era adornado por una diadema de rubíes, en su cuello llevaba una larga cadena que caía entre sus pechos para terminar en una argolla, la cual reconocí como la del llavero de mi Harley la cual le había dado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Era la imagen de la perfección, ahí frente a mi estaba la mujer de mi vida, mi amiga, mi amante, mi confidente, mi diosa, mi Alieta.

_Jasmeo, he aquí tu Alieta, me entrego en cuerpo y alma a vuestra persona, te doy mi corazón y mi alma, pues os ha pertenecido desde que te conocí. Le amo mi noble caballero- dijo mi hermosa Alieta en un tono tan del medioevo.

_Hermosa dama, su belleza me ha cautivado, mi corazón es vuestro, la perfección de su persona y la nobleza de sus sentimientos me han hechizado, quizás os tratáis de una hechicera, pero si es así ruego que no me levantéis el hechizo, pues si lo hicieras mi vida no tendría sentido, vagaría por esta tierra como la sombra de su persona, la seguiría hasta los confines del mundo solo por saber que esta sana y salva, me enfrentaría a todos los demonios de esta tierra solo por vuestra seguridad- le dije levantándome del lecho y acercándome a ella, en el momento que estaba frente a ella, mi hermosa esposa se inclino he hizo una reverencia, pero no permití que la terminara, ella nunca debía bajar su cabeza ante nadie y menos ante mi.

_No mi hermosa dama, soy yo quien me postro a vuestros pies, sois la belleza encarnada- le dije inclinándome a sus pies y besando su mano.

_levantad su rostro mi caballero, déjeme ver esos ojos azules tan intensos que rivalizan con el cielo, vuestro cabello rivaliza con el dios sol, pero aun así resplandecéis mas que el mismo- dijo mi Alieta.

_hermosa dama, disculpad mi atrevimiento pero deseo con el alma besaros, ¿puedo hacerlo?- le pregunte mirando embobado sus hermosos labios los cuales estaban pintados de un tono rosa.

_Adelante mi caballero, yo también deseo sentir vuestros besos- dijo Alieta acercándose a mi.

Con cuidado tome su rostro entre mis manos olía como el roció después de una tormenta, además de unos suaves tonos frutales, era como duraznos y rosas, manteniendo la frialdad del aire. Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos me sentí morir, su boca era la perfección, el beso fue tímido, casi una caricia, prontamente fue subiendo en intensidad, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para acceder a su boca. Cuando me lo concedió sentí el sabor de la miel, su lengua danzaba contra la mía, en un baile tan sincronizado como el tiempo. Mis manos avariciosas tomaron su cintura y la pegue mas a mi, podía sentir como mi cuerpo respondía a su cercanía, mi cuerpo clamaba el de ella. Sabía que era virgen y debía ser tratada como una dama, como una delicada flor, abriéndola pétalo por pétalo.

Con cuidado rompí nuestro beso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían un nuevo brillo en ellos, lujuria.

La tome de la mano y la conduje a el lecho, la gire y bese su cuello, podía sentir su pulso dispararse. Corrí su vestido y bese su hombro, lamiendo y besando todo lo que estaba al alcance de mis labios, mis manos avariciosas recorrían su firme vientre, la curva de sus pechos, pero no los tocaba del todo, quería que ella sintiera, que disfrutara todo lo que pudiera, debía conocerla.

Lentamente comencé a desabrochar los botones cubiertos por satín de su vestido, uno por uno, dejando que mis dedos tocaran su espalda y su columna, la sentí temblar bajo mi toque.

_Jasper- dijo ella en un susurro.

_Jasmeo- la corregí.

_Jasmeo te necesito- dijo ella con la respiración agitada.

_Tranquila mi señora, esta noche es sobre usted, solo disfruta- le dije mientras deslizaba el vestido fuera de su cuerpo, baje por sus hombros, saque sus mangas, toque su vientre, el cual se contrajo a mi toque. Con cuidado tome sus senos entre mis manos, eran perfectos para mis manos, se amoldaban a mis manos como si hubieran sido creados para ellas. Lentamente la gire y me deleite con su belleza, ahí estaba ella portando solo unas pantaletas rojas de encaje, sus tacones, la cadena y su diadema. No existía una imagen más erótica en la tierra.

La recosté en la cama y bajo su atenta mirada me despoje de mi pijama, si mataba el romance pero era lo que bestia, vi sus ojitos curiosos admirar mi cuerpo, si bien no era el de antes, parecía que le gustaba lo que veía.

_déjame ayudarte- pidió con voz suave, tomo el elástico de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, cuando estuvo a mis pies me lo quite, luego sus manos fueron a mi bóxer y comenzó a bajarlo. Mi miembro estaba listo y dispuesto para ella, pero aun no era tiempo.

Cuando estuve libre de ropas me incline hacia ella, haciendo que se recostara en la cama, bese sus labios con pasión, sentía la batalla que se libraba en mi interior, pero debía ser suave, baje mi boca hacia su cuello, bese y lamí su clavícula, continúe mi recorrido por el valle de sus pechos , tome con mi mano uno de ellos y con mi boca antedí al otro, lamí y chupe a voluntad, como un bebe hambriento, luego cambie mi atención a su otro pecho ganándome un quejido de su parte. Baje hasta su vientre, bese el lugar donde un día estarían mis hijos, si tendríamos hijos, baje mis manos a sus pantaletas y comencé a bajarlas, se las quite junto a los tacones, volví a hacer mi recorrido esta vez besando sus largas piernas, bese y lamí la cara interna de sus muslos, cuando me encontré con su centro, pase mi lengua, podía sentir su excitación, su sabor me hizo volverme adicto a ella, era ambrosia pura.

_Dios Jasmeo- gimió mi Alieta.

Con cuidado bese su cálido centro, pase mi lengua nuevamente buscando ese botón que le daría placer, la sentí lloriquear, sabia que era de placer, con mi mano derecha tome su botón entre mis dedos y comencé a masajearlo, mientras mi lengua se adentraba donde nunca nadie había estado. La embestí con mi lengua lentamente, aumentando la velocidad cuando sentí que sus caderas se movían rítmicamente junto a mi lengua, la sentí tensarse, sabia que estaba cerca, por lo que di un pequeño tirona su botón, sentí como sus paredes apresaban mi lengua, sentí su ambrosia llenar mi boca, bebí como hombre en el desierto, su grito fue todo lo que necesite para perder el control.

Con mucho cuidado subí hasta su rostro bese sus labios dejando que sintiera su ambrosia en mi boca, gimió cuando la bese.

_Jasmeo, necesito sentirte dentro- pidió mientras buscaba fricción juntando sus muslos.

_Siempre mi vida- con cuidado separe sus piernas y me posicione en su entrada, sabia que dolería, pero haría que pasara. Ella parece haber visto el dilema en mis ojos, cuando me alinee con su centro.

_Hazlo, no podría esperar a nadie mas que a ti- me dijo irradiando amor mas allá de lo permitido, con cuidado comencé a entrar en ella, la sensación de calor y roce era sobrecogedora, sentí su barrera, la que la convertiría en mujer, mi mujer, embestí un poco mas y sentí como se rompía la delicada membrana, vi en sus ojos el dolor, sabia que le dolería, trate de retirarme no podía soportar ver dolor en sus ojos, pero ella me rodeo con sus piernas impidiendo mi escape.

_Sabia que dolería pero es el precio a pagar por tenerte, te amo y me alegro que seas tu, ya esta pasando- me dijo, cuando sentí que comenzada a mover sus caderas contra las mías, reanude el movimiento, nuestros cuerpos bailaban la danza mas antigua de todos los tiempos.

Su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor, pero aun así era la imagen mas linda que había visto nunca, su belleza era sublime.

La sentí tratar de moverse, de inmediato entendí sus intenciones, nos gire y ella quedo sobre mi cabalgándome como una amazona. Su cadena caía entre sus pechos desnudos, balanceándose al compas de sus caderas.

No pasó mucho hasta que sentí la proximidad mi orgasmo, pero quería que ella llegara junto a mí. Por lo que dirigí mi mano hacia la unión de nuestros cuerpos y toque su clítoris, en ese momento ella jadeo mi nombre, cuando sentí que sus paredes se cerraban entorno a mi miembro me deje venir, mi simiente la lleno y supe que era para siempre. Se desmorono sobre mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, rodee mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo. Deje que descansara un poco y nos gire saliendo de ella, rápidamente extrañe la calidez de su cuerpo. Alieta puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

_Te amo Jasmeo.

_Te amo Alieta.

Esa noche concebimos a nuestras hijas.

**Bueno aquí esta el prometido outtake. Espero que les guste… nos falta la boda de Emmett y estamos. Ahora si quieren uno adicional me dicen de que y lo hacemos… las quiero**


End file.
